Secrets Taken
by Jax31583
Summary: Sequel of Secrets UntoldHarry found his older sister last year...but this is Chanse's 7th year, so she's graduating.She has to deal with a lot...Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?Life of die?Chanse effects everyone around her but what if someone effects her! RR
1. Something's Missing

Ok hello people...  
  
I want to thank all y'all who reviewed this prequel...Well if you haven't read the prequel I think you probably should. That length isn't that bad...six chapters. Well it has some information that would help you better understand this story...I also suggest the first story to all this, 'Secrets Untold'...but it is long, so I don't blame you if you don't read it, but I think a lot of people would like it, and it might help people better understand this story.  
I just want everyone to know, all my ideas are completely and twisted to make me smile. They may not fit JK's world of Harry Potter but they fit the one that I like! LOL! So anything that doesn't quiet seem right to you is because, most likely, it isn't right, but inside my head it is. And the ones that seem familiar are because I don't own them...the wonderful JK Rowling does, and I want to thank her for creating this awesome world for me to play around in!  
REMEMBER:  
  
This is complete from my mind, which I mind you is VERY twisted! So if it doesn't seem right AT ALL, that's cause it either...A) Helps the story's plot...or...B) Is there just for my enjoyment  
  
Hope you guys enjoy...  
  
Chapter 1: Something's Missing  
  
"Harry!" a voice screamed through the wave of Hogwarts students hugging and talking, "Chanse!"  
  
Chanse and Harry looked at each other and then looked around at the ocean of people. "Look!" Harry shouted as he pointed to four hands waving in the air.  
  
"Chanse!" Chanse turned around and saw Angelina running towards her.  
  
Chanse turned back around and saw Ron and Hermione pushing their way to Harry and Chanse, "Oh I've missed you guys!" Hermione yelled as she hugged Chanse and then hugged Harry.  
  
"I've missed you too." Chanse smiled.  
  
"So how was your summer Harry Potter?" Ron laughed as nudged Harry.  
  
"Well Chanse took me to Maui."  
  
Chanse smiled as Ron and Hermione as they looked at Chanse with their mouths open, "You did what?" Ron yelled.  
  
Chanse smiled as she shook her head, "Your jealousy is showing Ron."  
  
Ron quickly looked down at his robe, "No it's not."  
  
"She said jealousy Ron, not..." Hermione looked down at Ron's robe and then looked back up at him.  
  
"My bad."  
  
Chanse shook her head and turned back around to Angelina, "Hey girl." Chanse hugged Angelina.  
  
"Hey so you took Harry to Maui?"  
  
"Yup it was so much fun seeing my friends!" Chanse shouted.  
  
"Oh," Angelina looked down at the ground.  
  
"Hey," Chanse laughed as Angelina looked up, "I'm with you the majority of the year; I saw them for two weeks...Let me be happy."  
  
"Well for the majority of the year I DON'T see you because you live in Ravenclaw remember?"  
  
"EVERYONE LINE UP! HOGWARTS EXPRESS WILL BE HERE IN FIVE MINUTES!" The conductor yelled over the megaphone.  
  
Chanse waved bye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, as they walked down, through the crowd of students, down to the third year line. Her and Angelina headed over to the seventh year line, "Well actually this is why I trying not to laugh."  
  
"Huh?" Angelina laughed.  
  
Chanse laughed as Fred Weasley walked behind Angelina, "Yeah I was just going to say this years going to be different."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well I'll answer that when you answer one of my questions."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"What's up with you and Fred?" Chanse smirked, as Fred's jaw dropped open in shock.  
  
"Well, you know I'm old fashion," Angelina sighed, "so I'm waiting for Fred to ask me...but he hasn't yet."  
  
Chanse raised her eyebrows at Fred, "Really?"  
  
"Hey Angelina." Fred laughed from behind her.  
  
"H...I Fred," Angelina cautiously stuttered, "How long you been there."  
  
"Not long at all...why should I have been there sooner?"  
  
"Oh no, I was just wondering."  
  
"Yeah you should have." Chanse smirked.  
  
Angelina quickly turned around to Chanse, "Shut up." Angelina said under her breath so only her and Chanse could hear it.  
  
"Did you guys hear that Cho and Roger hooked up over the summer?"  
  
"No I had no clue." Chanse shouted, "I thought Cho didn't like Roger like that."  
  
"I guess she does." Fred laughed.  
  
"Where is Cho?" she started to look around for her, "I promised her...actually I didn't promise her I just was thinking I would sit with her."  
  
Fred put his arms around Angelina's neck and leaned his body on her back. "Why are you going to sit with her when you're in the same house together?"  
  
"Well that's what I want to talk to you guys about."  
  
"ALL ABOARD FOR HOGWARTS!" The conductor yelled, "NO PUSHING OR SHOVING...LET'S MAKE THIS A CIVILIZIED BOARDING OF THE TRAIN HERE STUDENTS!"  
  
Chanse pulled out her school listings of all the people that were attending Hogwarts this year, from the past years (in other words second through seventh years) and what houses they were in. "Here."  
  
"What's this for?" Angelina took the listing  
  
"Look over the listing and then when you see something wrong or weird with it come find me." Chanse laughed as she picked up her things and boarded the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Chanse started to walk down the isle when...  
  
*BAM*  
  
"I'm sorry." Chanse said as she picked up her purse and looked up at the person she had just ran into, "Hey Roger."  
  
"Her Chanse how was your summer?"  
  
"Probably not has good has yours." Chanse smirked.  
  
"So you heard?" Roger slightly laughed.  
  
"Yup." Chanse boosted.  
  
Roger slightly laugh, "So who are you sitting with on the train?"  
  
"Well I was trying to find Cho, so I could sit with her, becomes I want to spend as much time with her, and the rest of the Ravenclaw house, as possible."  
  
"Well I'm actually on my way to the cabin that Cho got and Orla, and Master are in it too."  
  
"Can I come with you guys?"  
  
"Don't see why not." Roger laughed as he led Chanse down the isle till they reached the cabin.  
  
"Hi Chanse." Orla smiled.  
  
"Hey Chanse." Master jolted his head up at Chanse.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Chanse?" Cho whispered as she stood up, "CHANSE!" She ran over to Chanse and flung her arms around Chanse's neck.  
  
Master leaned over to Orla, "What's up with Cho?"  
  
"I don't know." Orla shrugged.  
  
"Hey Cho." Chanse laughed as she softly pushed Cho off her.  
  
"Um...Ladies sorry to interrupt you but I would like to sit down now." Roger laughed, trying to get pasted Cho.  
  
"Oh sorry honey," Cho smiled as she stepped aside. "So Chanse, are you sitting with us, or with Gryffindor?"  
  
"With you guys, of course." Chase smirked.  
  
"Ok good." Cho smiled as she sat down next to Roger, "You can sit by me."  
  
Chanse smiled and sat down next to Cho, and looked at Master, who had his arm around Orla. "Um, Master?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you and Orla?"  
  
"Together?" Master quickly asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Wow I'm sitting in a room full of people who've hooked up together." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well what about you and Oliver?" Orla smirked.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"Well are you guys together?"  
  
"Yeah are you guys?" Master took his arm off of Orla and leaned forward.  
  
Roger leaned slightly forward, still holding onto Cho, "Yeah I know he was in that coma and then came out of it before the end of the year..."  
  
Chanse looked at Cho and smiled, and Cho smiled back. "Well..."  
  
The door slid open and Angelina was standing in it, "I KNOW WHAT'S WRONG!" She screamed with excitement.  
  
"You didn't tell her?" Cho asked with shock  
  
"Nope, I wanted to wait and let her find out for herself." Chanse smiled.  
  
"What are you talking about Angelina?" Orla laughed.  
  
Angelina pushed Master to the side and waved the piece of paper, with all the Hogwarts' students house and names on it, at Chanse, "I know what you were talking about now!" She shouted.  
  
Chanse smiled at Cho and then turned to Angelina and smiled at her.  
  
"Angelina will you PLEASE explain what the hell you're talking about?" Orla yelled.  
  
"Chanse is in a different house!" Angelina shouted, "The Gryffindor house!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Orla, Master, and Roger yelled as they all jumped to their feet.  
  
"That's why I was so excited to see her." Cho whispered.  
  
"But why?" Master asked as he looked at Chanse.  
  
Chanse let out a sigh, "Because of Harry."  
  
"I don't understand." Orla slightly laughed.  
  
"The Sorting Hat couldn't decide whether to put me in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and then Dumbledore said to put me in Ravenclaw because of Harry."  
  
"I still don't understand how Hogwarts decided to put you Gryffindor." Orla laughed.  
  
"They asked me back last week and the Sorting Hat resorted me into Gryffindor."  
  
"You must be the only Hogwarts student that's ever been resorted in Hogwarts' history." Master smiled.  
  
"I bet." Chanse smirked.  
  
"So do you know who you're rooming with yet?" Angelina asked excitedly.  
  
"Angelina?" Chanse stood up and walked over to Angelina, "If you wouldn't mind I'd rather not talk about it...while I'm still here with my Ravenclaw house." Chanse whispered.  
  
"I understand." Angelina bowed her head and walked out of the cabin.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw that everyone was looking down at the ground in silence.  
  
Chanse walked over to her seat and sat down and stared at the ground, 'I'm leaving them.' she thought.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes, remembering all the times that she had with her Ravenclaw house, when she felt a soft touch wrap around her shoulders.  
  
Chanse's eyes slowly opened and she looked up and saw Cho laying her head on Chanse's shoulder and she had her arms wrapped around Chanse. Chanse pulled her hands up and held Cho's arm in her hands.  
  
"FIVE MINUTES TILL WE ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS!" The conductor boomed over the megaphone.  
  
In a few minutes the train came to a slow halt at the train station and slowly the student filed out of the train and onto the platform.  
  
"First years over here," Hagrid yelled across the students, "follow me please."  
  
Chanse looked around and saw all the first years following Hagrid towards the lake, and all the seventh years heading in the opposite direction. She looked to her right and saw second through sixth years walking into the darkness of a path.  
  
'I wonder where they go to get up to Hogwarts?' Chanse thought.  
  
"Chanse come on get into uniform!" Alicia yelled with a smile.  
  
Chanse stood firmly on the ground and waved her wand, and a soft glow fell over her body as her regular Muggle clothes had her Hogwarts, Gryffindor house, robes draped over her body.  
  
Chanse held her arms out in front of her and examined her robes, with a smile, and ran after Alicia and Angelina who were waiting for Chanse...leaving Cho, Roger, Orla, Master and many of the other Ravenclaws, as they made their way towards the horse carriages, on their way to Hogwarts. 


	2. Crash

Sorry people I didn't post last Sunday, but the thing was FanFiction wasn't work for me till now! Sorry again...  
  
Chapter 2: Crash  
  
Chanse climbed in the carriage after Angelina and her Angelina, Fred, and George all sat down in their seats (Angelina next to Fred and George next to Chanse) and pulled their blankets over their laps, and in a few moments Chanse heard the driver give the signal and the carriage was off.  
  
Chanse looked out onto the white wonderland and looked all around her at all the other carriages. She looked up at the top of the mountain and saw the tip of Gryffindor tower. She sat staring at the tower and began to think about how just two years ago she was a regular person in the world, and then one year later BOOM she's a witch.  
  
"Chanse you excited?" George asked with his natural sly smile across his face.  
  
Chanse came out of her daze and looked at George, "Yeah." She smiled.  
  
George's smile grew larger, and he put his arm behind Chanse, and then looked over and Angelina and Fred, "Oh look at the Chaser and Beater all snuggly together." George mocked.  
  
Chanse looked over at Angelina and Fred and saw Angelina laying her head on Fred's shoulder, "Shut up George, it's cute."  
  
"How could you tell us apart?!" George and Fred yelled at the same time.  
  
Angelina looked over at Chanse, and then at Fred and George, "You guys are dumbasses." Angelina laughed.  
  
"Well you're dating one of us." George teased.  
  
"Shut up George." Chanse smirked.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU GUYS TELL US APART?!" they screamed again.  
  
"Well in case you didn't notice," Chanse said a little irritated, "Fred's dating Angelina...not you, George." Chanse pointed at Fred, who blushed.  
  
"Oh yeah." George huffed and his shoulders relaxed.  
  
"Also I've always been able to tell you two apart." Chanse smirked.  
  
"HOW?!" Angelina, Fred, and George shouted.  
  
"I don't know I guess I just have been able to."  
  
A loud screech came from the sky, and Fred, George, Angelina, and Chanse looked up in the sky and saw a small bird flying in the sky. The bird flew down to Chanse and landed on Chanse's shoulder and dropped a small envelope in her hands, and then flew off.  
  
"What's that?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I don't know." Chanse flipped the letter over and saw a small red wax stamp of Puddlemere's symbol on the back.  
  
"Well Harry can too," Fred shrugged, "must be a Potter thing." Fred laughed.  
  
"What do you get..." George started.  
  
"...when you mix two Potters?" Fred quickly asked.  
  
"I don't know what?" Angelina smiled at Fred.  
  
"I don't want to know." Chanse rolled her eyes at George.  
  
"A dead Voldemort!" They both shouted, and then began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Angelina and Chanse looked at each other and then leaned in and Angelina whispered, "Do you get it?"  
  
"Nope..." Chanse whispered back, "but I don't have to deal with one of them as my boyfriend." Chanse smirked.  
  
Right as Chanse smirked, Fred pulled Angelina back to him, and George pulled Chanse back to him. "Oh wait," George quickly pulled his arm out from behind Chanse, "You're Oliver's girlfriend!" He put his hands in his lap, and looked down at them.  
  
"It's ok George," Chanse smiled at George, trying not to laugh, "Oliver knows you and I are just friends."  
  
"Yeah whatever happened with you and Oliver?" Fred and George asked at the same time  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he was in the coma and I was wondering if you guys hooked up after he got out of his coma." Fred smiled.  
  
Chanse let out a smile laugh, and looked over the edge of the carriage and watched as the white snow, flew by the carriage faster then Chanse's eyes could watch. She remembered Oliver coming in her room dressed in the black robe, the rose, the necklace...the kiss...  
  
"Oh no," Angelina yelled, "you can't just looked away from us...You have to answer us Chanse Potter!"  
  
Chanse laughed and looked up at Fred, George, and Angelina, "Well, see..."  
  
"Then he leaned in and kissed me, and then left because Cho started to wake up." Chanse smiled, as she looked at Angelina, who had a 'that's so cute' face, Fred, who was looking at Angelina then he looked at Chanse with a 'I wish you hadn't told that story, she's going to want that now' face, and George, who had a 'Oliver Wood, our Quidditch captain, did that for you?' face.  
  
The carriages all came to a stop just before the second through sixth year's made the loud cluster of noise in the shadows and then came out into the light.  
  
'For Merlin's sake I wish I knew how the hell they all get up here.' Chanse thought.  
  
"Hey Angelina." Chanse shouted as she stepped down out of the carriage.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"How do the second through sixth years get up to Hogwarts?"  
  
"You should have come earlier." Angelina smirked and then ran off to catch up with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground and started to walk away, "Hey you...Gryffindor girl!" The driver of the carriage yelled.  
  
Chanse turned around, "Who? Me?" she pointed at herself.  
  
"Yes you," The driver laughed, "come shut the carriage door."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Chanse walked back to the carriage a slowly shut the door behind her and then looked at the door and saw the Gryffindor crest painted on it. She slowly slid her hands down the cold wooden door, and ran her fingers over the crest. She stared at the crest, examining every color, and curve of the lion, until the driver gave the signal and the crest washed out from under her fingertips and back down the mountain.  
  
She looked down at the ground and then looked up and saw that each carriage had some kind of Hogwarts' house symbols on the doors. Slowly, one by one, each crest moved back down the mountain...first came some Hufflepuff crest, then the Slytherins, and last were the Ravenclaw crests.  
  
Chanse's eyes followed the carriages down the mountain, until the last Ravenclaw crest carriage was out of sight. Chanse continued staring, at once where the carriages were headed, but now were gone, when she got a soft cold feeling on the tip of her nose. She looked at her nose and saw a small snowflake on her nose, and then it melted on her nose.  
  
She looked up at the soft grey sky, and saw soft white snowflakes falling from the sky. Chanse slightly smiled, and then looked back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Come on Chanse!" Angelina yelled from the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
"Coming!" Chanse screamed as she ran towards the gates.  
  
When she was running, she saw, a couple feet ahead of her, Cho walking with Roger. Chanse sopped running and stood there...alone in the snow staring at Cho and Roger.  
  
Cho looked back at Chanse and then looked down at the ground and turned back around and continued walking.  
  
"Angelina I'll catch up with you inside!" Chanse yelled as she ran up to Cho and Roger. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey." Roger smiled.  
  
"Hey." Cho whispered.  
  
"Roger can I talk to Cho...alone."  
  
"Yeah sure," Roger laughed, "I'll save you a seat honey." Roger kissed Cho's cheek and ran towards the gate.  
  
"Cho something's bothering you." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Nothings bothering me," Cho whispered back and began to walk quicker.  
  
"Cho," Chanse grabbed Cho's arm, "something's bothering you...what?"  
  
Cho stood there staring at the ground, not being able to look at Chanse in the face.  
  
"Cho?" Chanse whispered.  
  
Cho looked up at Chanse and had tears forming in her eyes. "Cho what's wrong?" Chanse whispered as she tried to pull Cho closer to her.  
  
"It hurts seeing my best friend go to another house." Cho whispered, trying to cry.  
  
"Cho I'm still a Ravenclaw at heart." Chanse smiled.  
  
Cho softly grabbed Chanse's Gryffindor cape and tossed it to the side, "but you still ARE a Gryffindor, whether you're a Ravenclaw at heart." Cho sniffed her nose, and blinked her eyes, sending a small shimmering tear down to the ground, but before it hit the ground it frozen into a small icicle.  
  
Chanse looked down at the tear, and then looked back up and saw Cho running towards the Hogwarts gates.  
  
Chanse looked down looked up at where the Ravenclaw house was, and then she looked over at the Gryffindor tower, and stepped forward...crushing the tear under her foot.  
  
Chanse turned around to the shattered pieces and bent down next to it, and stared at the pieces, seeing her reflection in a million pieces. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the pieces, "Reparo." She whispered, and watched as the pieces slid together and slowly formed together to make up the tear, again.  
  
She slid her wand back in her robe and picked up and the tear, and stood up. She turned the tear around several times, "Cho's crying cause I'm leaving." She whispered, aloud, "but I'm not leaving so these tears are useless."  
  
Chanse took a deep breath it and let the crystal tear slid out of her hands, and smash against the cold, white, ground, and all Chanse did was walk back to Hogwarts with her head down.  
  
Chanse got inside and found all the students standing around waiting to hear what they were supposed to do. Chanse walked to the outside of the circle and opened her letter and read it.  
  
"Second through seventh years over here," Professor Flitwick screamed over the students, "please calm down!"  
  
Chanse smiled at the sound of Flitwick's voice, and pushed the letter in her pocket and made her way through some people and saw professor Flitwick standing on the ground, with the smallest students towering over him, "Hello Professor." Chanse smiled.  
  
Flitwick looked up at Chanse, and slightly smiled, "Hello Chanse." He flashed a quick smile and then looked down at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong professor?" Chanse smiled, "not you too." She sighed.  
  
Flitwick looked back up at Chanse, "It's just hard seeing you in Gryffindor clothes." Flitwick smiled.  
  
Chanse bent down on the ground, "I'm still a Ravenclaw."  
  
"At heart, I know." The small professor smiled.  
  
Chanse smirked and picked up professor Flitwick, and held him above her head, and let him stand on her shoulders. "What in Merlin's name are you doing Chanse?" Flitwick screamed.  
  
"Letting you get everybody's attention." Chanse smiled.  
  
The professor looked nervously at Chanse, and then looked out at all the students, "Second through seventh years please, may I have your attention!" he yelled, and within minutes everyone was silent.  
  
"If you would please follow me," Flitwick cleared his throat, "so we may be ready for the new students."  
  
"Ready professor?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Yes Chanse up those stairs at to your right, then stop."  
  
Chanse did as she was told and walked up a flight of stairs and turned right then stopped.  
  
"Now Chanse turned left and go down the hallway till there's a door on your left, and go in there then set me down."  
  
Chanse, again, did as she was told she turned left and walked down the hallway till there was a door, and she set down professor Flitwick and opened the door, and let the small professor enter the room. Chanse followed behind him and so did the rest of the school and soon everyone was in the Great Hall getting settled in there house seats.  
  
Chanse started to walk over to the Ravenclaw table when Angelina grabbed Chanse's arm and led her over to the Gryffindor table. "That would have been a tad embarrassing for you, if I had let you sit down over there." Angelina laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse smiled, "but you sat over there once."  
  
"But that was later in the year."  
  
Chanse smiled and looked around the room, and saw that her and Angelina were some of the first people to actually sit down.  
  
"Wonder where Oliver is?" Angelina excitedly asked, as she looked around.  
  
"Fred, George, Lee over here!" Angelina waved. "Alicia, Katie, Natalie come here!"  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione over here!" Chanse signaled to the trio.  
  
Soon the majority of the room was settled in their seats.  
  
"I haven't seen Oliver yet." Angelina whispered, loudly, to Chanse.  
  
"I didn't see him at the train station either." Lee interrupted.  
  
"Do you think everything's ok?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Yeah." Fred shrugged.  
  
Soon the giant Great Hall doors slowly opened and McGonagall walked through them with a large trail of small kids following behind her, in aw of the giant room and of the students.  
  
"He's probably with Puddlemere," Harry smiled at Chanse.  
  
"Stupid Puddlemere," Ron huffed under his breath.  
  
"Is there something you would like to say Ronald?" Angelina smirked.  
  
"Just that Chudley Cannons are going to kick Puddlemere United's ass this year, in the Quidditch Cup," Ron smiled, "that's all."  
  
"I doubt Chudley Canons will win this year..." Chanse started to say.  
  
"Yeah because they have to wait till Cho and I get there." Angelina smirked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron smiled at Chanse, "Puddlemere sucks ass."  
  
"Ron you're going to get your ass kicked." Hermione laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, nervously.  
  
"Oliver's signed to Puddlemere." Harry laughed.  
  
Ron looked up at Chanse who had a smug look on her face, "and so am I."  
  
Angelina looked as though she was going to say something when McGonagall yelled, "Maggie Bradshaw!" A young girl stuck a small quill in her dark brown hair and skipped up to the stool, flared her cloak out and sat down on the stool, making a couple of the first years laugh aloud.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat rang out, as Professor McGonagall pulled the hat off of Maggie's head.  
  
Maggie turned around to the hat and High Table, bowing to the High Table and hat and skipped off to the Hufflepuff table, as a smile grew across everyone's face, in the Great Hall from Maggie's little 'act'.  
  
"Brooke Congar!"  
  
A tall, skinny girl started to walk up to the stool and sat down. When she sat down she pulled off a rubber-band off her wrist, and looked up at Professor McGonagall, "Excuse me professor." She slightly laughed, as she threw her hair up in a ponytail, "ok, I'm ready now."  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Laramie Deirdre!"  
  
A dark red-haired girl walked up, in a and sat down on the stool, and looked up at McGonagall started to place the Sorting Hat on her head, when she looked down at Laramie, "What is that on your nose, young lady?"  
  
"It's a nose ring." The girl laughed, as she watched McGonagall pulled the hat back to her chest.  
  
"Nose rings and other piercing, like that, are not allowed here."  
  
"Muggle-born." Katie smirked at the girl.  
  
Little snickers came from Slytherin, as the girly shot them a look, "Oh, alright." The girl sighed, as she lifted her tiny hands up, and popped off the nose ring, held it up to McGonagall.  
  
"All right then." McGonagall snatched the ring out of the girl's hand, and stuffed it into her pocket, "Moving on." She scoffed, as she dropped the hat on the girl's head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Alexis Wearson!"  
  
A small girl with a dark colored hair, it was either dark red or brown, Chanse couldn't really tell. She had sweet caring face, but as soon as she took her seat on the stool Chanse looked into the little first year's eyes, and saw something inside this girl that wasn't right.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
'And that's it...That's why something doesn't seem right about her.' Chanse laughed in her head, as the girl walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Fancy Ashton!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Jamie Gurrath!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Alisha Enchantra!"  
  
Chanse watched as a small blonde girl walked up to the stool, with confidence, and sat down. Chanse looked deep into the girl's piercing baby blue eyes, which looked out at the other people in the Great Hall.  
  
"SLY..." Alisha's mouth dropped wide open, "no...GRYFFINDOR!" Alisha's shoulders dropped down in relief as she happily stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Madeleine Luvboiness!"  
  
Chanse watched as a short blonde girl walked up to the stool and sat down, smiling at everyone else in the Great Hall. She swung her feet as the hat pondered as to where to put her.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Madeleine's feet quickly stopped swinging, and her jaw dropped, as she looked up at the hat.  
  
"YOU'RE FUCKING JOKING, RIGHT!?" The girl screamed, as she stood up and looked at the hat, "I should be the shit out of you right now, you stupid ass hat!"  
  
Madeleine straightened her back in shock as to what she just said, "You're definitely a Slytherin." The hat chuckled.  
  
The girl's shoulders sank down as she shuffled to the Slytherin table. When she got there she sat down next to someone and sighed.  
  
Chanse watched as she had sat down next to Draco Malfoy, and he started to say something to Madeleine and she looked up at him and did a double take.  
  
"I think Pansy has some competition." Chanse laughed to Fred, as she pointed as Madeleine, who was flirting with Draco.  
  
"Fay Mystically!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Shadun Musey!"  
  
A tall girl, with long red hair, walked slowly walked up to the Sorting Hat, and sat down. She swung her feet back and forth, impatiently, as McGonagall, slowly, placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Difficult...very," The Hat pondered, "Hyper like Hufflepuffs, but also like evil like the Slytherins...ah, here it is...SLYTHERIN!" Shadun smiled, as McGonagall pulled the hat off her head, and Shadun ran over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Wow I could have sworn she was going to Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor...but not Slytherin." Ron laughed.  
  
Chanse smiled as she watched Shadun sit down at the Slytherin table, next to Blaise Zabini. A smirked slipped passed Chanse's mouth as she thought, 'She not like most Slytherins...just like Blaise.'  
  
"What are you thinking, Chanse?" Harry whispered, as he tried to study Chanse and Shadun at the same time.  
  
"Well you know that Shadun girl?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry laughed, "she's a Slytherin."  
  
"I don't think she's like most Slytherins." Chanse smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry gasped.  
  
"I think she's like Blaise."  
  
Chanse and Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Blaise and Shadun talking and laughing with each other, and then Shadun looked over at Chanse and smiled at her.  
  
"See?" Chanse whispered, with a smile.  
  
"Kicki Boxton!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Summers Marijun!"  
  
Chanse raised an eyebrow as she saw the girl casually walk up to the stool and sit down. Summers was dressed in regular first year robes, just like the rest, except for the fact that she had green and grey striped socks on.  
  
"You think she wants to be in Slytherin much?" Chanse laughed, to George.  
  
"Just maybe."  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Summers smirked at Chanse, like she heard her, and casually walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Jessica Thorn!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Lenna Angelus!"  
  
A small girl, with dirty blonde hair, confidently walked up to the stool and sat down. She gazed out into the great hall, piercing everyone's minds with her sliver blue eyes.  
  
"Wow, check her eyes." Dean laughed, "They look like Draco's." he laughed again.  
  
The few people that heard Dean, turned and looked at the Slytherin table, in the direction of Draco Malfoy. He looked over at the Gryffindors and smirked.  
  
"Draco doesn't have a sister does he?" Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"If he does," Ron watched as Lenna jumped off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table, "she's nothing like him."  
  
"Anna-Marie Toony!"  
  
Chanse watched as a tall girl, which looked like she could be a second year, sat down on the stool. Chanse examined the girl, and then looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Penelope Clearwater and Padma Patil sitting next to each other. Chanse looked at them and then looked back at the girl.  
  
'She kinda looks like Penelope, with her black curly hair...but she also looks like Padma and Pavati with the long length of her hair.' Chanse laughed in her head.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Peter Adamson!"  
  
Chanse watched as a tall, muscular boy walked up to the stool and took his seat. Chanse could tell he was going to be put in Slytherin. He gazed around the room like if the teachers weren't there he would use Avada Kedavra on everyone in the room.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The boy grinned one of the evilest grins Chanse had ever seen as he walked to sit at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Jen Diamond!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Flora Signally!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Brianna Decflutie!" Chanse saw McGonagall into the crowd of first years, and repeated, "Brianna Decflutie!"  
  
Chanse saw a little girl, with a mixture of dark and light brown hair, stop laughing with her friends and walked up to the stool and sit down. Chanse could tell the girl was a little nervous, because she was looking around the room at each table, almost like she was deciding which table she would rather go to...  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Elizabeth Bione!"  
  
Chanse watched as a small girl with brown, tightly curled hair sat down on the stool, and looked up at McGonagall, "Professor I prefer Liz."  
  
"I'm sorry Liz...Liz Bione!"  
  
"You have great courage...GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Liz jumped off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table and sat on the other side of Harry, and looked around the table, as the other Gryffindors shook her hand. Liz looked across at Chanse and smiled, "Nice job with McGonagall." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Thanks, but it's the truth I like Liz better."  
  
"I'm the same way," Chanse sighed, "My first name's Foxlin, but my middle name's Chanse, so I go by that." She laughed.  
  
"Emily Goh!"  
  
Chanse looked Alicia's head and could barely see the girl who walked up to the stool, but she saw a head of light brown hair, that wasn't straight but Chanse was to far away to tell.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Chanse saw the girl push her way through the crowd of the other first years and take her seat on the other side of the Gryffindor table, next to Liz. Chanse examined the girl; she was a beautiful Asian girl, with light brown zigzag hair.  
  
"Hi I'm..." Chanse started to introduce herself to the new Gryffindor but Professor McGonagall began to shout out another students name...  
  
"Kirstyn Burgh!"  
  
Chanse quickly looked up and saw Milo's little sister walked up and sit down on the stool.  
  
"You ok Chanse?" Angelina laughed, "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
  
Chanse didn't say anything.  
  
"You're a difficult one," The hat pondered, "potential for Slytherin."  
  
Chanse jaw dropped open.  
  
"Chanse you're scaring me now."  
  
"Shhh Angelina," Chanse hissed, "I know this girl."  
  
"Sorry." Angelina sighed.  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't know she was a witch."  
  
"Understandable." Angelina slightly laughed.  
  
"But I can see if you were in Slytherin, you wouldn't reach your full potential...If you were in Hufflepuff you would go insane."  
  
"Probably." The little girl laughed, as the Hufflepuffs glared at her.  
  
"So Gryffindor or Ravenclaw...hmm?"  
  
Chanse looked around at the teachers and she saw Professor Snape leaning towards the hat.  
  
"I know which one...but you're scared to be in it," Chanse saw Kirstyn lower her head, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Chanse stood up and clapped wildly, as she saw Kirstyn slowly walk back to her seat.  
  
"Kirstyn!" Chanse screamed as she walked jogged over to Kirstyn.  
  
"Chanse?" Kirstyn shouted, "CHANSE!" She yelled as she ran to Chanse's arms.  
  
"I didn't know you were a witch."  
  
"Yup." Kirstyn smiled.  
  
"What about Milo?" Chanse smiled.  
  
Kirstyn looked down at the ground, "He's a wizard too."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Bulgaria."  
  
"What's in Bulgaria?"  
  
"His school." Kirstyn sighed.  
  
"Well I'm upsetting you talking about Milo, so I'll stop."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Chanse and Kirstyn went and sat down,  
  
"Hey I'm Emily Goh." Emily introduced herself to Kirstyn, "But you can just call me Mickey Mouse."  
  
"Are you Muggle born?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I guessed that, with the whole name of 'Mickey Mouse'," Chanse laughed, "I was raised in the Muggle world."  
  
"I'm Liz Bione." Liz smiled as she leaned forward for Kirstyn to be able to see her.  
  
"Well I'm Chanse Potter, and if you guys ever need anything just tell me, and I'll try...keyword being TRY...to help you." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Ok." All three girls said at once, and then laughed.  
  
A smile played across Chanse's face as she watched the three girls talk, laugh, and become close friends.  
  
"I heard your mom got remarried, tell her congrats for me." Chanse said, as McGonagall glared out at everyone, as she continued to read the list of new students to be sorted.  
  
"Will do." Kirstyn smiled, and then hugged Chanse, "I'm so happy that I know someone here."  
  
Chanse hugged Kirstyn back, and looked up at Snape and he was glaring at Chanse, "Kirstyn this is my brother Harry."  
  
Kirstyn looked across the table and shook Harry's hand, "Nice to meet you...wait...are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yup." Harry laughed.  
  
"My dad doesn't like you." Kirstyn teased.  
  
"Whose your dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"Severus."  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yeah the Potions teacher." Kirstyn smiled.  
  
"Now I know why you were scared about being put in Gryffindor." Chanse nudged.  
  
"Yeah." Kirstyn looked down and sighed.  
  
"It's ok," Chanse put her arm around her, "I'll take care of you." Chanse smiled.  
  
Kirstyn looked up at Chanse and smiled.  
  
The list went on and on and finally all the new first years were sorted into their houses, and the first of the year feast began.  
  
"So Chanse," Alicia smirked, as Chanse looked up, "what's it like to know that you're going to have a new beginning as a Gryffindor?"  
  
Chanse looked passed Alicia and saw Cho staring at her, 'She heard her.' Chanse thought as she saw Cho looked at her and then looked away.  
  
"Chanse?" Alicia laughed as she waved her hands.  
  
"I have to do something..." Chanse stood up and quickly walked out of the Great Hall. 


	3. Alone

Chapter 3: Alone  
  
Chanse pushed through the giant Great Hall doors and looked to either side of her and no one was there. She pulled her hood, from behind her head, and laid it on the top of her head, and quickly ran down the front stairs out into the courtyard.  
  
She looked to her right and saw the small wooden doors that led out into the boundaries of Hogwarts and then the outside lining of the boundaries were the gates into and out of Hogwarts. Chanse let a small smile slip from her lips as she began to run towards the small wooden doors.  
  
She pushed open the boundary doors and ran through the boundary and to the gates of Hogwarts.  
  
When she reached the gates she placed one of her hands on her knee and the other one she wrapped around the cold iron of the gate.  
  
She looked up and saw a winter wonderland all around her, 'I didn't realize it had snowed this much.' Chanse laughed inside her head.  
  
"Hoggy Hogwarts!" Chanse yelled at the gates.  
  
She cringed at the squeaky noise of the old iron gates slowly opening.  
  
When the gates had opened enough for Chanse to slip through them, she slipped through and ran out into the open spaces of the outside land, beyond Hogwarts. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the ground, "Vanishinmo snow." The snow slowly grew to a state of clear and then completely disappeared all together.  
  
Chanse slowly walked around the outside ground till she came upon the shattered pieces of Cho's tear. She slowly took her wand and pointed it at the shattered pieces, "Reparo." She whispered, as she watched the tear slide across the ground and merged together to repaired itself.  
  
Chanse slid her hand across the ground and scooped the tear into her hand and slowly stood up. "Prior Incantato vanishinmo." Chanse whispered as she watched the ground around her slowly turn a ghostly grey and then, once again, the ground was covered.  
  
She stuck her wand back in her robe, and clenched the tear in her hand and walked back to Hogwarts, with her head down.  
  
She continued walking back when she saw something moving in the brushes. Chanse stopped walking and quickly turned her head and looked over into the forest. 'Even in broad daylight the forest is still dark as night.' Chanse thought as she looked around to see who was in there.  
  
"Chanse what are you doing out here?" A voice from behind Chanse asked.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Hagrid standing behind her in the snow. She slowly opened her hand and looked down at the tear. "Nothing Hagrid," Chanse looked up, "just enjoying the outside."  
  
"Well you best be getting inside now." Hagrid walked over to Chanse, and softly grabbed one of Chanse's hands and cupped it in his, "Your hands are cold as ice."  
  
"It's just cold," Chanse slid her hand out of Hagrid's hands, "that's all."  
  
Hagrid nodded his head and continued walking passed Chanse and towards his hut. All Chanse did was stay standing in her spot, and watched out of the corner of her eyes, as Hagrid passed by her.  
  
When she heard the softly close of Hagrid's hut's door she let out a small sigh of relief and started pushed her legs through the snow towards the gates.  
  
When she reached the gates she slowly slid her hand into her robe pocket and carefully laid the tear down in her pocket. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and held her hands up to the gate, "Hoggy Hogwarts." Chanse, again, cringed at the sound of the gate opening.  
  
  
  
Chanse started out slowly walking back to the Great Hall when she remembered that she only had a short amount of time to get in to the Great Hall, give Cho the tear, and eat, before all the houses would be called back to go up to their houses to wait for the new students. She started to walk faster and then her fast walk grew into jogging then into running, faster and faster.  
  
She finally reached the next set of gates, and she pushed them open and started running towards the Great Hall. "Where were you just coming from?" A voice hissed.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Professor Snape standing next to the fountain with his arms crossed.  
  
"I was..." Chanse tried to think of a good reason why she was off of school grounds.  
  
"What house are you in now?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Gryffindor, sir." Chanse softly spoke.  
  
"Surprise, surprise, a Potter making trouble, the first five minutes into school," Snape mocked, "just like your little brother and that red-head friend of his, Ronald Weasley, did in the beginning of their second year."  
  
Chanse knew if she looked at Snape in the eyes that he would take points off of Gryffindor. "So why were you off of school grounds, without permission?"  
  
"Well, sir," Chanse searched her mind for a good excuse, "I was...I was..."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Chanse quickly looked up at the dark Professor, in shock, "but I should take points from you." Snape smirked.  
  
"She was with me Professor." A voice laughed.  
  
"And what was she doing with you Hagrid?" Chanse looked up and saw Hagrid walking towards Snape.  
  
"I needed some help finding some Fire Seeds."  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow at Hagrid, "Not another fucking dragon Hagrid?"  
  
"No," Hagrid chuckled, "it's the winter time I need something for the fire to keep it going."  
  
Chanse watched as the dark professor walked over to her and bend down next to her ear, and Chanse took a step back, "I trust you the most out of the goody-goody Gryffindors...so...watch out for my daughter." Snape whispered in her ear.  
  
He glared at Hagrid, who had a puzzled look on his face, and then Snape swished his cap, as he turned, and started to walk into the shadow, "And Potter."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Don't let me catch you off grounds, without permission."  
  
"Yes sir." Chanse nodded, and then Chanse turned back to Hagrid, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem." Hagrid laughed as he put his hand on Chanse's shoulder, "how about we get back to the feast?"  
  
Chanse nodded her head and walked back to the Great Hall with Hagrid by her side.  
  
When she reached the Great Hall, Hagrid pushed the doors open and let Chanse walk in first, and then shortly after he followed behind her. They turned their separate ways, Hagrid up to the High Table, and Chanse towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey Chanse, where'd you go?" Lee Jordan asked as he tossed a pepper imp in his mouth, and then puffed out the smoke.  
  
Chanse looked up at Snape, who glared at her, "I had one of the strangest things happen to me," Chanse slightly laughed, as she looked down at Kirstyn. "Hold on." Chanse smiled, as she turned and started walking towards the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Here." Chanse grabbed Cho's hand and placed the tear in it, and closed Cho's fingers around it, "you dropped this."  
  
"I don't drop things unless on purpose," Cho sighed, as she stared deeper into her plate, "so I must have done it on purpose.  
  
"But you don't need to." Chanse smirked.  
  
Cho wanted to open her hand up and look what Chanse had placed in it, but she tightened her grip, and turned and looked at Chanse. "Yes I do," Cho sighed as she grabbed Chanse's hand and pushed the tear in Chanse's hand, and closed Chanse's fingers around the tear.  
  
"Save it for a time when I really need it." Chanse smiled, trying not to cry, as she pushed the tear back in Cho's hand, and walked away.  
  
Chanse walked back to the Gryffindor table and sat down, "What was all that about?" Seamus laughed.  
  
Chanse let a smile across her face as she watched Cho slowly unroll her fingers, and stare at the shimmering tear that lay in her palm. Cho looked up from her hand, at Chanse, in complete shock.  
  
Chanse slightly shook her head, and then she slightly laughed and looked at the table. She looked back up at Cho and saw Cho mouthed 'thank you' to Chanse. Chanse nodded her head with a faint smile across her face.  
  
"I love how mail gets here so early in the year." Neville laughed as he pointed at the ceiling.  
  
Chanse looked up at the ceiling, as did the rest of the Gryffindor house, "Neville mail doesn't come till, at least, at the earliest, tomorrow." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Pluto?" Chanse whispered, as she stared up at the small owl flying around at the top of the ceiling.  
  
"What Chanse?" Angelina leaned over and asked Chanse.  
  
"MAIL!" A Hufflepuff student yelled, and everyone in the Great Hall looked up and saw the small bird flying above everyone.  
  
"Isn't that Oliver's bird?" Alicia squinted her eyes at the ceiling.  
  
"Pluto." Chanse smiled as she held her hands out.  
  
Everyone in the room watched as the small brown bird flew in one more circle in the ceiling and then gracefully flew down along the Gryffindor table, and dropped a small letter in Chanse's hands, and then flew out of the Great Hall.  
  
"If Errol was dropping that off, she would have dropped herself off with it." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Shut up Harry." Ron hissed. "Just because Errol isn't quiet as graceful has Hedwig doesn't mean you can make fun of her."  
  
"Errol isn't graceful at all." Dean teased.  
  
"Ron you should rephrase that sentence," Hermione corrected, "it should be...Shut up Harry...just because Errol isn't even close to as graceful as Hedwig or the other owls in this world doesn't mean you can make fun of her."  
  
The small section of the Gryffindor table that heard Hermione's correction erupted with laughter, while Ron's ear flared red, and he tried to think of a good come back.  
  
"Well Errol's not even my bird," Ron huffed, "I have..." Ron looked down the table at Ginny, who was laughing with Lavender, "Pig." He huffed in discussed.  
  
"You alright Ron?" Alicia asked, with a little laugh.  
  
"I hate that name," Ron looked back at Ginny, who looked down at him and smiled and then went back to Lavender, "why did Ginny have to name him that...Pig...Yuck!"  
  
Within a few moment of saying Pig's name he came flying in the Great Hall in quiet a frenzy. Pig came flying down to Ron and sat on Ron's head. "Go away Pig, I don't need you." Ron shouted at the small bird, as he waved his arms at Pig.  
  
Pig squawked and flew up into the air, and flew around in circles above Ron. "Shoo Pig!" Ron shouted over all the people laughing at him and Pig.  
  
Chanse laughed as she slid her wand across the top of the envelope and opened it, and read:  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
Hey...I bet you're wondering where I am, huh? Well see...this is really hard to say...  
  
Chanse looked up from the letter, and thought, 'This is how...no Oliver wouldn't...the kiss,' then Chanse let out a small laugh, 'he wouldn't.' she reassured herself.  
  
Chanse continued reading:  
  
My parents (they said they met you a bunch of times while I was in my coma...and approved of you very much so (but I didn't need their approval...but I knew they'd like you)) thought it would be best, without asking me first, that I don't go to Hogwarts anymore...  
  
Chanse slowly looked away from the letter, and tried not to cry. 'Maybe it will say I'm just joking...or something.' Chanse thought.  
  
They've transferred me to Durmstrang. They thought that Beauxbatons really isn't a good school for my sanity, so they thought Durmstrang would suit me better.  
  
I think that Hogwarts suits me the best...I think you suit me the best.  
  
Sincerely and always yours,  
  
Oliver  
  
Chanse looked away from the letter, trying not to cry, and then she quickly got a feeling someone was watching her. She looked up at the High Table, at Dumbledore, and he closed his eyes and slowly nodded his old head.  
  
Chanse, without thinking, stood up and slowly stepped over the bench, shoved the letter in her robe pocket, and quietly walked towards the door.  
  
Chanse slipped out of the Great Hall without anyone noticing, because they were all to busy laughing at Ron and Pig.  
  
She pulled the giant Great Hall door shut behind her and quietly walked up the rotating stairs.  
  
'They've transferred me to Durmstrang' kept ringing through Chanse's head, as she picked up speed, as she ran up the rotating stairs...running from her fear and pain.  
  
Chanse ran up a thing of stairs that was rotating, but she didn't realize that they were rotating...she ran to the edge.  
  
She wobbled back and forth, till she left forward...  
  
Chanse huffed and puffed as she looked down into the deep darkness below her. Then she looked up at her hand and saw her right hand holding onto the edge of a platform.  
  
She swung her left hand up and gripped the platform, and swung her body, slightly, until she threw her left leg up on the platform. She pulled herself up, quickly, but not quick enough...a thing of stairs slid along the side of her right leg, just before she pulled it up to her body.  
  
She grabbed her leg, where she was cut, and pressed against it as hard as she could. She slowly turned her hand off of the cut, and watched as blood slowly poured out of it, and down her leg. She pressed her hand back against the cut and looked up at the rotating stairs above her.  
  
She felt the cold of her blood slid in between her fingers and roll down them. She looked down at her hand and saw a single trail of blood down her hand, and a drop of blood dangling from the side of her pinky. It wiggled back and forth, as Chanse fell into a trace watching it, not realizing her eyes were filling with tears.  
  
The drop of blood wiggled harder and harder, and at the same time her eyes filled with tears, faster and faster. The drop wiggled till it couldn't hold on anymore, and her eyes filled till they couldn't hold back the tears any long.  
  
Chanse blinked her eyes and one tear slowly ran down her cheek and came to a quick stop. The other tear rolled down her another cheek and slowly rolled off her cheek and feel towards the ground.  
  
Chanse fell into a deeper trance as she watched the drop of blood and tear softly fall towards the ground, till they both hit the cold stone platform. When they hit the ground Chanse blinked her eyes and looked away from the ground.  
  
She pushed out a deep breath and slid her hand off her leg and onto the cold ground, where she pushed herself up, and stood up. She stepped in the puddle, of water mixed with blood, and walked down a small dark hallway.  
  
Chanse walked down the hallway till it came to an end. "Password?" a stern voice asked.  
  
Chanse looked up and saw a picture of a knight standing very straight, holding his sword's handle in one of his hands, and the tip of it in the ground.  
  
"Password?"  
  
Chanse's mouth dropped open, "Knight?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"Chanse?" The Knight leaned, a little, forward and looked closely at Chanse, "I didn't recognize you...you changed your hair."  
  
Chanse held a piece of her hair up and looked at it, "Yeah I did, I thought longer would suit me better, for this year." She slightly laughed.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" The Knight asked, sweetly.  
  
"Well I was changed to..." Chanse voice trailed off as she looked down at the ground, not being able to look up at the Knight.  
  
"You were changed to what?"  
  
Every word the Knight had just spoke made Chanse feel like her heart was dropping farther down in her body.  
  
"Chanse, are you ok?" The Knight whispered.  
  
Chanse's eyes filled with tears, as she remembered the times, last year, when the Knight had helped her out, and had used that exact tone of voice to help her.  
  
"Chanse?" The Knight whispered, again.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes, and kept them close, as she raised her head up to the Knight, "No." She whispered, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the Knight, as small tears flood her eyes, and spilled out onto her cheek.  
  
"Chanse," the Knight whispered, "What were you changed to?"  
  
"Gryffindor," Chanse whispered, as she closed her eyes and looked down at the ground. "I was transferred to the Gryffindor house." Chanse said a little louder, as she looked up at the Knight with tears running down her face, faster and faster.  
  
"But why?" The Knight gasped.  
  
"No." Chanse whispered, as she turned and ran from the Knight, back down the hallway.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Chanse ran into someone and fell to the ground. She didn't care who she had ran into, but she knew that she couldn't run any long, she was knocked down and now she was staying down.  
  
"Chanse?" A voice whispered.  
  
Chanse looked up with puffy eyes, and saw a blurred image of Master, through her tears. "Master?"  
  
Master bent down to the ground and placed his hand on Chanse's hand, "I'm here." he whispered.  
  
Chanse couldn't take it anymore, she felt so alone right now. She felt as though she was falling apart and everyone could see her; she just needed something to hold on to.  
  
Chanse fell forward into Master's arms, and pulled him closer to her as she cried on his shoulder, grabbing his shirt, praying that he wouldn't ever let go of her.  
  
"Shhh Chanse," Master whispered in Chanse's ear as he rocked her back and forth, "It's ok."  
  
"Master what are you doing on the floor?" a voice from behind Master asked.  
  
Chanse softly pushed off of Master and wiped her eyes and looked behind Master and saw Cho standing behind him.  
  
"Chanse?" Cho gasped.  
  
"Cho." Chanse whispered, as she slowly stood up.  
  
Chanse walked pasted Master and tried to run to Cho but her leg had become too weak, and she fell to the ground but Cho caught her.  
  
"Chanse its ok," Cho whispered as she pulled Chanse closer to her and grasped her tightly, "I'm here."  
  
Master stood up and walked over to Cho and bent down next to Cho's ear and whispered, "I'm going inside."  
  
Cho nodded her head.  
  
Cho waited and heard the entrance open and then she heard the door close behind Master. "Chanse I'm here now, it's ok." Cho whispered.  
  
"I feel so alone." Chanse cried.  
  
"Chanse you're not alone, though."  
  
"But I feel alone."  
  
"But you're not."  
  
"Cho promise me you'll never leave me."  
  
Cho softly pushed Chanse off of her and looked deep into Chanse's emerald green eyes, "Chanse no one's leaving you."  
  
Chanse looked down at the cold ground and then looked back up at Cho, "just promise me you'll never leave me, Cho."  
  
Cho pulled Chanse closer to her; again, "I promise." 


	4. New Beginning

Chapter 4: New Beginning  
  
After Chanse finally realize that she couldn't go with Master, Cho, Orla, Roger, and the other Ravenclaws, she collected the little strength that she had, and forced herself to go back to the Gryffindor house.  
  
"Chanse wait up!" A voice yelled.  
  
Chanse looked down the hallway and saw Angelina running towards her.  
  
Chanse lowered her head and looked down at the ground. "Hey where'd you go?" Angelina laughed, as she caught her breath, and Chanse looked up at her, "What's wrong Chanse?" Angelina placed her hand on Chanse's shoulder, "You look like you've been crying."  
  
Chanse took a step back from Angelina, and started walking back down the hallway to the Fat Lady, "Password?" The Lady smiled, "Oh why hello there Chanse, it's so nice to see you. I heard that you were transferred to my house, I'm very excited." The Fat Lady smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse whispered, "I don't know the house password." Chanse sighed.  
  
Angelina walked up next to Chanse, "Chanse talk to me here. If you go in there looking like you've been crying then everyone will wonder what's up." Angelina pleaded.  
  
Chanse looked up at Angelina, "Well if I talk about it, I'll just cry more." Chanse sighed.  
  
Angelina nodded her head to Chanse, and then looked up at the Fat Lady, "Flibbertigibbet."  
  
The painting swung open and Angelina turned to Chanse, "Here." Angelina pointed her wand at Chanse's face, "erubesco extabesco, y emungo extabesco."  
  
Angelina smiled, as Chanse could feel her nose stop running, her eyes dry, and feel less puffy. "Thank you." Chanse whispered to Angelina as she stepped inside the Gryffindor commons room.  
  
Before Chanse walked in the Commons room she could hear Katie Bell whining, "I wish Terence would get the hell up here..." Chanse stepped towards the Commons Room, and she could hear footsteps running towards her, "Terence?"  
  
Chanse came face-to-face with Katie, "Oh it's just you Chanse." Katie sighed, as she turned around. Katie stopped and turned back around to Chanse, "CHANSE?!" Katie ran back over to Chanse and looked her up and down, "what are you doing here? This is the Gryffindor house!"  
  
"You didn't get the memo?" Chanse smirked, as she walked past Katie and into the middle of the Commons room, "I'm part of the Gryffindor house."  
  
Chanse felt everyone looking at her and at everyone else, filling the room full of whispers and stares.  
  
Chanse looked around at the Gryffindors whispering about her...  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Chanse's head jolted back, as she blinked and rubbed her eyes. When she could see straight she saw Colin Creevey standing there holding a camera in his hands, "But what about Ravenclaw?"  
  
"It's my first house, and always will be, but now I'm a Gryffindor." Chanse smiled.  
  
Angelina looked at Alicia, who looked at Katie, who looked at someone else, who looked at someone else...  
  
Chanse heard a small clap from behind her, and she turned around and saw Angelina clapping for her, and then she heard another one in front of her and saw George clapping, then slowly the room filled with claps and laughter.  
  
"Excuse?" A voice shouted over the clapping.  
  
Everyone stopped clapping and looked over at Terence standing in the entrance of the Gryffindor house, with a large group of new first years.  
  
Terence shook his head, and then turned to the first years, "This is the Gryffindor Commons Room...MOST of the Gryffindors don't act like this." Terence smirked.  
  
"Please," Percy pushed his way past a couple of fourth years, "first years Gryffindors take your seats now, along with the rest of the Gryffindor house, if you wouldn't mind."  
  
Chanse walked over to Angelina, "Why do we need to take our seats?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"What happens if we do mind?" George and Fred shouted from the back, and then ducked behind a chair, and started to giggle.  
  
"I know those voices anywhere...Weasley twins," Percy smirked, "I'm not going to look for you."  
  
George and Fred rose from behind a giant red and gold chair, "He's our own brother and we're referred to as 'The Weasley Twins'." George whined.  
  
"He sounds like McGonagall," Fred laughed, as he cleared his throat, "Weasley twins." Fred mocked in an old, squeaky voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Or Snape," George laughed, as he cleared his throat, "Weasley twins." He said in an evil, sly voice mocking Professor Snape  
  
Both Fred and George looked at each other, look as if they were about to mock another teacher when they looked at each other, "You know what Fred." George pleasantly said.  
  
"What George?" Fred laughed.  
  
"I don't think many of the teachers like us and our jokes." George whined.  
  
"I don't think ANY of them like us and our jokes." Fred corrected.  
  
"Weasley twins silence." Percy hissed.  
  
Fred leaned over to George, "Well we may be 'The Weasley Twins' to him, but to us he's still..."Fred grew a large sly look across his face.  
  
The George grew the exact sly look across his face.  
  
"Angelina are you going to answer me?" Chanse nudged.  
  
"Just wait this is going to piss off Percy so badly." Angelina laughed.  
  
"PINHEAD!" The twins screamed.  
  
Percy stopped walking around the Commons Room, and walked over to Fred and George with his finger pointed, very straight, at them. When he got up in their faces, he whispered very sternly, "That was not funny."  
  
"Sure it was Pinhead." Fred laughed, as he nudged Percy.  
  
"NO, IT WASN'T!" Percy yelled, and then looked around at everyone. He leaned into the twin and whispered again, "No, it wasn't."  
  
Percy nodded his head to his terrified brothers, and then walked back over to the middle, "Sorry about that first years...Those are my meddling brothers, if you couldn't tell," Percy laughed, "Now, please everyone take a seat and wait for Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington."  
  
Kirstyn was standing next to Chanse whispering to her friends, "Whose Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington?"  
  
"I don't know." Liz laughed.  
  
Chanse bent down next to them, "Nearly-Headless Nick." She smiled.  
  
"Oh," Emily laughed, "thank you."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Chanse nudged Angelina, again, "So are you going to tell me why we need to sit?"  
  
"Because," Angelina looked at Chanse, a little irritate, "we all sit down and wait for Sir Nicholas to come and wish us a good school year, and announce Head Boy, Head Girl, and the Prefects."  
  
Chanse sat down on the arm of a chair that Angelina sat in, and looked down at the ground and whispered to herself, "In Ravenclaw you just stand." Chanse sighed.  
  
"What Chanse?" Angelina leaned over to Chanse.  
  
"Hello Gryffindor!" Sir Nicholas shouted as he flew through a wall into the Commons Room.  
  
"Never mind Angelina." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, first years."  
  
"Thank you Sir Nicholas!" All the first years shouted.  
  
"I'm going to keep this short this year..."  
  
"Oh no." Lee Jordan sighed.  
  
"What?" Chanse asked with a little laugh.  
  
Lee Jordan leaned over to Chanse, "Every year Sir Nicholas says he'll keep it short but he never does." Lee smirked.  
  
"Well I just want to wish all of you a happy, safe, and fun school year." Sir Nicholas laughed, "and I'm going to announce the Head Boy and Girl, and the fifth year and sixth year Prefects."  
  
"Wow he IS keeping it short this year." Lee laughed.  
  
"Shhh Lee." Percy squawked.  
  
"Like a true Head Boy," Sir Nicholas flew over to Percy, "Percy is the perfect one...Congratulations Percy Weasley."  
  
The Commons Room filled with claps and whistles for Percy, "Now, now, Gryffindors let's hold our excitement for our follow Gryffindors till after I'm done." Sir Nicholas laughed. "Head Girl is Katie Bell...Congratulations Katie." Sir Nicolas clapped, "Sixth year Prefects are, as you know, Terence Metton, and then Blu Elfersin...Congratulations to both of you." He clapped again, "Fifth year Prefects are Webster Markerstien and Kay Flay...congratulations to both of you, and everyone. Enjoy Gryffindor."  
  
Sir Nicholas nodded his head and flew out of the room, while everyone clapped for the new Head Boy, Head Girl, and Prefects.  
  
"Well, for the first years the girl dormitories are up the stairs and to the left, and for the boys it's the same but to the right. You will find that your belongings are already placed in your rooms." Percy nodded his head, "boys follow me, and girls follow Katie."  
  
Chanse watched as the boys pushed their way towards Percy and followed him up the stairs and to the right while all the girls filed behind Katie and followed her up the stairs and to the left.  
  
"Second years please go up one more flight to your floor, and then third to the next floor, fourth after them, fifth after fourth, sixth after fifth, and seventh on the top floor, thank you." Katie nodded her head and took the first years down the small hallway while the rest of the girls went up to their grade's floor.  
  
When Chanse reached the top floor, Angelina leaned over to Chanse, "Just follow me and we'll find your room."  
  
Chanse nodded her head and her and Angelina walked down the seventh year's floor, and looked at everyone's signs:  
  
Natalie McDonald & Alicia Spinnet  
  
"Well I'm not with Natalie this year." Angelina sighed, as she pushed Chanse through everyone.  
  
Angelina Johnson & Chanse Potter  
  
"Hey we're with each other." Angelina shouted, as she opened the door.  
  
"I guess since I'm new to Gryffindor, and I always hung out with you last year, Dumbledore decided it would be easier for me to settle in with a friend."  
  
Chanse walked into the room and looked around and saw the walls had lions on them with a red and gold background behind the lions.  
  
"We should probably get to bed." Angelina shouted from the bathroom.  
  
"Ok." Chanse walked over to her bed that had all of her suitcases, and Geno, on it. She picked up Geno and set him on her dresser, and then walked back over to her bed and un-latched her suitcases.  
  
She slowly unpacked all her belongings and tucked them into her shelves.  
  
"So how do you know that first year?" Angelina asked as she climbed into her bed, "Relative?"  
  
"Not really." Chanse laughed, as she climbed into her bed, "You remember that boyfriend I told you about...Milo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's his sister."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good night Chanse." Angelina whispered as she turned over.  
  
"Night Angelina." Chanse replied.  
  
Chanse turned back over and looked across the room and Angelina, "Angelina?"  
  
Angelina rolled back over and looked at Chanse, "Yeah?"  
  
"Do you know of any witchcraft or wizardry schools in Bulgaria?"  
  
"Um..." Angelina thought, "Durmstrang is it Bulgaria."  
  
"Durmstrang?"  
  
"Yeah Durmstrang, why?"  
  
"Just that..." Chanse voice trailed off and she began to think, 'Oliver transferred to Durmstrang." 


	5. The Truth

Chapter 5: The Truth  
  
"Just what Chanse?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Just that...um..." Chanse quickly tried to think of something to say, "Well Kirstyn's brother, Milo, goes there...that's all."  
  
"Oh, well," Angelina shrugged, "good night."  
  
"Night." Chanse sighed, as she rolled over.  
  
Chanse woke the next morning to Angelina shacking her, "Come on Chanse it's time for Quidditch tryouts."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oliver always makes the Quidditch team be up at five in the morning, and that's when we hold Quidditch tryouts...you are trying out aren't you?"  
  
"Well yeah." Chanse sat up, "but why so early for tryouts?"  
  
"Because if someone makes the team we want them to be prepared for the early practices...also it shows if they can make the early tryouts they're dedicated." Angelina smirked.  
  
"Fine." Chanse crawled out of bed, and got in the shower.  
  
When Chanse got out of the shower, she walked out of bathroom, in her towel, and walked over to the window. She looked out over the walls over Hogwarts and saw the sun slowly rising over the astronomy tower.  
  
"Here Chanse." Angelina yelled.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Angelina toss some clothes on Chanse's bed, "Wear these to the practice."  
  
Chanse walked over to her bed and looked at the clothes, "Thanks."  
  
"I'll be down, with the rest of the team, in the Commons Room."  
  
"Alright," Chanse nodded as she walked into the bathroom to change, "I'll be down soon."  
  
Angelina walked out of the room, and Chanse walked out of the bathroom, and walked over to her dresser and began brushing her hair.  
  
'I guess no one knows about Oliver.' Chanse thought.  
  
'What about Oliver?' Geno asked.  
  
'He transferred to Durmstrang.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
Chanse walked over to Geno, and stroked his head, 'I don't know...I just know his parents thought it would be better if he didn't go here anymore.'  
  
'But how...'  
  
Chanse interrupted, 'Geno I'd rather not talk about it, because I'll become mad, and I won't play to my top potential.' Chanse laughed.  
  
'Alright, good luck.'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
Chanse ran over to the door and grabbed her broom, and ran down to the Commons Room, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the people trying out were all sitting around taking roll.  
  
"Hey Chanse," Harry jumped up off the coach and ran over to Chanse and gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey Harry."  
  
Chanse and Harry started walking back to the group.  
  
"Since Oliver isn't at Hogwarts at the moment," Angelina laughed, "I'm going to take the position as substitute Captain." Angelina smirked.  
  
"Well as you know Katie Bell is quitting because of her new job, of Head Girl, we will miss her very much." Angelina sighed, "So the position of Chaser is up for grabs, and then you may also challenge anyone, for their position on the team...so...all that are trying out, I have your names here," she waved a small clipboard in the air, "and I'm going to call your name out, and you are to tell me what you're trying out for."  
  
Angelina looked over her clipboard, "Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"Chaser."  
  
"Dean Thomas."  
  
"Chaser."  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Um, it's Ron...and Keeper."  
  
"Ron you do know that's Oliver position, right?" Harry laughed.  
  
"I've been practicing."  
  
"And last Chanse Potter."  
  
"Keeper."  
  
The Quidditch team looked at Chanse, and Chanse looked around at everyone, "What?"  
  
"O...k." Angelina scribbled Chanse down as trying out for Keeper, on the clipboard.  
  
"Angelina I want to change mine," Ron whined, "Chaser, please."  
  
The team all let out little snickers of laughs at Ron, and then all headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"Ron you scared of me?" Chanse asked as she walked next to Ron.  
  
"Hell yeah I'm scared of you!" Ron shrieked, "I'm not blind...I saw you last year on the Ravenclaw team." Ron slightly laughed.  
  
Chanse let out a small laugh, and then looked down at the ground and sighed.  
  
"Ron," Harry scolded softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why'd you bring up Ravenclaw?"  
  
Ron looked over at Chanse and then back at Harry, "Sorry."  
  
Harry sighed, "Chanse you ok?" Harry nudged.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse shook her head, "I'm fine." Chanse smiled.  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team led the other students, trying out for positions, on the team, following behind them. Fred, who was walking next to Angelina and, every now and then, looking over at her and smiling/blushing at her, George glancing over at them, in disgusted, and Alicia staring ahead at the Quidditch pitch, with excitement.  
  
When they reached the Quidditch field, Angelina turned around to everyone, "Now what's going to happen now is that we are, all, going to go inside the field right now, and then stretch...does anyone have a problem with that?"  
  
Fred and George raised their hands, and then began to laugh, "I'm ignoring both of you." Angelina laughed as she turned and walked into the field.  
  
"Looks like you pissed off your girlfriend, Freddy." George teased.  
  
Fred grabbed George's hand, while everyone else walked inside the stadium, "Three things George," Fred smirked, "One...fuck off...Two...she's not my girlfriend..."  
  
"You sure act like you want her to be." George teased.  
  
"So what if I do? Do you have a problem with me liking Angelina?"  
  
"No problems here, just..." George rolled his eyes and started to walk inside.  
  
Fred grabbed his arm, "Just what?"  
  
"Just you should ask her before someone else does."  
  
"No one's thinking about." Fred said confidently, "Are they?" He asked a little nervously.  
  
"Not that I know of, but do you know if she knows you like her?"  
  
"I think she does."  
  
"Do you care that she does." George grew a large smile across his face.  
  
"No," Fred said a little scared, by the look on his twin's face, "I care if someone else tells her for me."  
  
"Well I'm going to tell her!" George yelled as he ran into the stadium.  
  
"ANGELINA!" George screamed from the top row of seats in the Quidditch field.  
  
Angelina looked up in the stands at George, a little annoyed, "WHAT GEORGE?!" Angelina screamed from the pitch.  
  
"FRED..." George started to speak, but was quickly interrupted.  
  
Fred cupped his hand over George's mouth, "I wouldn't do that brother."  
  
Fred let go of George's mouth, "Why shouldn't I?" George smirked.  
  
"Otherwise all of Gryffindor will know about Mr. Snuggles."  
  
George's eyes grew large, "You wouldn't."  
  
"And you once all of Gryffindor knows it's only a matter of time before all of Hogwarts knows," Fred grew a sly smiled across his face, "and then what will those Slytherin's think?"  
  
George smirked, as he cocked his head to the side, "You're bluffing."  
  
"Am I?" Fred smirked back.  
  
"Yeah you are." George said confidently, as he mounted his broom and got ready to fly down to the rest of the team.  
  
"I wonder what Blaise would think about Mr. Snuggles?" Fred laughed.  
  
George quickly stopped and flew back over to Fred, and grabbed his shirt, "Fred I'm going to...I'm going to..."  
  
"You're going to what?"  
  
"You guys ok?" A voice laughed next to them.  
  
Fred and George looked next to them, in the air, Alicia was flying with a smiled on her face, "Angelina sent me up here to get you guys."  
  
George looked back at Fred, who looked at George and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah we're coming." George huffed, as he let go of Fred's shirt.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you down there." Alicia rolled her eyes, with a laugh, and then flew back down to the team.  
  
George and Fred mounted their brooms and slowly flew down to the team.  
  
"You guys done, fucking around now?" Angelina smirked.  
  
"Sorry, brotherly love." Fred laughed as he threw his arm around George's neck.  
  
"Yeah," George looked at Fred, in disgusted, "brotherly love." George flashed a fake smile to Fred, and then sat down on the ground, and began to stretch.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground the whole time while she was stretching. She had too much on her mind to really think about her stretches, or anything else for that matter.  
  
"Alright," Angelina clapped her hands and stood up, "Will test our Chasers first, and then we'll test you Chanse," Chanse looked up at Angelina and smiled, "when Oliver gets back." Angelina smiled.  
  
Quickly Chanse's smile faded as Angelina smiled at her. Chanse looked down at the ground and concentrated on a blade of grass.  
  
"Ok Seamus, Dean, and Ron, we will have our Chaser...the wonderful Alicia Spinnet," Alicia stood up and took a bow then laughed, "do some moves and scoring tactics, in the air, and I want you to mimic her every move...and while you're doing that Fred, George, and I will be watching how you move."  
  
Angelina stood up and walked over to the Quidditch box, and unlatched the box, and revealed two Bludgers, moving and making noises, in the middle a Quaffle, and the Hogwarts shield, hiding the golden snitch.  
  
Angelina bent down and picked up the Quaffle and tossed it in the air and then caught. "We're going to need more of these for the four of you." Angelina smirked, as she looked at Seamus, Dean, Ron, and Alicia.  
  
"I'll go get some more." Dean offered.  
  
"No its ok, Dean, thank you though."  
  
"Suck up." Seamus coughed, and then Dean gave Seamus the death glare, "What?" Seamus squeaked.  
  
"Don't make me conjure up a banshee." Dean threatened.  
  
"Alright." Seamus sulked.  
  
"Ok well I'll go get two more boxes." Angelina huffed, and then sighed deeply, "Oliver made this look so easy...I got an idea." Angelina exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Alicia asked.  
  
Angelina tossed Alicia the red Quaffle, "You run some plays, using Fred and George as your other Chasers," George and Fred quickly looked up at Angelina like she was crazy.  
  
"We're not Chasers." The twins protested.  
  
"It's not that hard you guys," Angelina sighed, "Anyways Alicia will walk you through, what she need you two to do."  
  
"Fine." The twins sulked.  
  
"Now Chanse you can come with me to get two Quidditch boxes, ok?"  
  
Chanse looked up at Angelina and nodded, as she stood up, "That's cool."  
  
Angelina nodded her head to Alicia, who mounted her broom, nodded to the twin, who mounted their brooms, and then they all took off into the sky.  
  
Angelina started walking out of the Quidditch stadium and Chanse could hear Alicia talking to Seamus, Dean, and Ron, "Ok all mount your brooms and join us up here."  
  
Chanse heard the swish of three brooms take flight into the air. "Seamus will mimic me, Dean mimics Fred, and Ron mimics George."  
  
"Oh bloody hell." Ron snorted.  
  
"Oh Ronny-kens I'll take care of you like dear old mummy." George teased.  
  
"Alicia can I mimic you?" Ron whined.  
  
"No...Now we're starting with the play called..."  
  
Chanse reached the outside of the stadium, and the voice from within faded behind her.  
  
Angelina and Chanse walked in silence, back to Hogwarts, to fetch the Quidditch boxes.  
  
"So you're going to challenge Oliver, huh?" Angelina smirked.  
  
"No," Chanse whispered.  
  
"You're trying out for Keeper aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you're challenging him then."  
  
"No I'm not." Chanse whispered, softly still.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" Angelina laughed loudly.  
  
"No I'm not." Chanse turned to Angelina, with a mixed emotion of anger and sadness.  
  
"What are you talking about Chanse? What's wrong?" Angelina placed her hand on Chanse's arm.  
  
Chanse stared at the ground and took a deep breath in, "Follow me." Chanse whispered as she turned and quickly walked toward the castle.  
  
Chanse and Angelina walked passed Madam Hooch's Quidditch room, and passed the Great Hall and to the right...towards the Gryffindor Commons Room.  
  
"Flibbertigibbet." Chanse spoke as the painting of the Fat Lady opened.  
  
A couple of people in the Commons Room looked up at Angelina and Chanse and wondered why they were back so soon, without the rest of the team, while the other people didn't even notice anyone had come in.  
  
Chanse walked up the stairs and to the left, and up to the second to top floor. She stopped outside her room, which was marked, Angelina Johnson & Chanse Potter. "Come on." Chanse whispered as she pushed the door open.  
  
"Chanse what's going on?" Angelina pleaded as she sat down on her bed, and watched Chanse, across the room, looking at her dresser. She was shuffling papers, seemingly trying to find a certain one.  
  
"Here it is." Chanse whispered, as she pulled a small vanilla piece of parchment out from under the pile of papers.  
  
Chanse walked over to Angelina and handed her the paper, and walked out onto the balcony, while Angelina read the letter.  
  
Chanse stared up into the bright yellow sun, as a flock of jobberknolls flying over her head. All of Hogwarts seemed to be under a eternal sleep. Everyone seemed to be sleeping but Chanse. There was no sound, and not a person in sight, for miles, it seemed like.  
  
Chanse looked up at the flock of jobberknolls and smiled. She felt that she wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. She tried to speak aloud but the words wouldn't pass beyond her mind, 'It's...' Chanse tried to think of what she wanted to say, 'It's...It's beautiful.'  
  
Closing her eyes, slowly, Chanse drew in a big breath and pushed it out when she opened her eyes.  
  
The last tail feather of the last of the jobberknolls flew over Chanse. She smiled as she stared at the sun again, but saw a lone jobberknoll flying as fast as it could, trying to keep up with the rest but it just couldn't.  
  
Chanse watched as the poor, old, jobberknoll flew slower and slower, and fell more and more behind the other jobberknolls...  
  
Chanse silently gasped, which quickly turned to horror, as she watched the old jobberknoll stop flying and fall faster and faster to the ground.  
  
Chanse watched in presuming its dead, until she heard a burst of all different kinds of sounds coming from the dying bird, just before it fell behind the castle wall, out of sight.  
  
"Is this true?" A voice whispered from behind.  
  
Chanse lowered her head; she couldn't face Angelina...  
  
Chanse nodded. 


	6. Myrtle

Chapter 6: Myrtle  
  
"But why?" Angelina asked, softly, as she walked next to Chanse.  
  
"I don't know," Chanse sighed, "All it says is that his parents think he shouldn't be here at Hogwarts."  
  
"That's just..." Angelina searched her head for the right words, "That's just...I don't know how to put it." Angelina sighed, very frustrated.  
  
Chanse pushed out a breath and looked at Angelina, "Well the bright side of it is that he's not dead." Chanse faintly smirked, trying to remain happy.  
  
Angelina looked up at Chanse in shock, and then studied her face. Angelina looked into Chanse's eyes, which were like windows to her soul and feelings. She saw that Chanse badly wanted Oliver to be with her, but she couldn't have him. She saw that Chanse wanted to yell at someone, or cry, or go to Oliver, at least be able to do something.  
  
Angelina slid her hand over Chanse's and laughed, "Yeah, and maybe he'll come in for Quidditch or something."  
  
"Yeah." Chanse forced a smile.  
  
"OR...everyone who is signed with a professional Quidditch team, as a reserve, goes with the team and tested along with the other reserves, for a reserve spot of the team."  
  
"So?" Chanse asked.  
  
"So, that means if Oliver signed with Puddlemere United, and you did too, then you two will see each other some time."  
  
"Yeah." Chanse said a little excited, but still sad.  
  
"Well because of what happened with Oliver, I'm going to cancel Quidditch tryouts for the day, and go off of what Alicia, George, and Fred say about who should be our next Chaser," Angelina smiled, as she started to walk back in the room, with Chanse walking behind her, "and that means since Oliver's not on the team anymore, you are our new Keeper."  
  
Angelina grabbed her clipboard off of her dresser, "Thanks." Chanse sighed, a little irritated that she was just handed the position.  
  
The two girls grabbed their brooms and walked through the Commons Room...  
  
Chanse saw Liz, Emily, and Kirstyn sitting in the corner playing wizard's chess, and Kirstyn seemed to be beating Emily, while Liz cast spells on her chess pieces, to put them back together.  
  
Chanse followed behind Angelina as they walked out of the portal and Commons Room, and down the rotating stairs.  
  
Chanse carefully stared at the ground as she followed behind Angelina, to the Quidditch pitch...  
  
"Team!" Angelina yelled up to Seamus, Dean, Ron, George, Fred, and Alicia.  
  
They stopped flying around and quickly plunged to the ground, pressing their feet against the grass, and dismounted their brooms.  
  
"Where's the Quaffles, Angie?" George smirked.  
  
"There's not going to be any quaffles." Angelina sighed, as she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Chanse looked down at the ground.  
  
"Everything ok Angelina?" Fred asked, as he took a step towards her.  
  
"Yeah." She sighed.  
  
Chanse slowly closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in, trying, with all her might, to push her tears back, behind her eyes.  
  
"Chanse you alright?" George asked.  
  
Chanse slowly opened her eyes, still looking at the ground, she whispered a response, "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Chanse slid her hands over her mouth and a sighed, trying her, absolute hardest, to push back her tears, "I'm sure."  
  
"Because you don't look like you are."  
  
Chanse's hands dropped down and Chanse looked up, sharply, at George, "Well I am, ok?" Chanse snapped.  
  
The Gryffindor team looked around at each other, in shock, at Chanse blowing up at George.  
  
"Angelina I'll talk to you later." Chanse whispered, as she picked her broom up off the ground, and quickly walked towards the exit.  
  
"What's wrong with Chanse?" Ron asked, as the team nodded, in agreement.  
  
"The same reason why Quidditch practice is cancelled," Angelina sighed, as the team's jaws dropped.  
  
"But what about try-outs?" Alicia whined.  
  
"We're going off of what we saw today."  
  
"What would Oliver say if he knew you cancelled try-outs slash practice?" Fred scolded.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Fred scoffed.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Harry pushed his way in between the Weasley twins, "Why's my sister sad?"  
  
"Oliver." Angelina sighed.  
  
"What about him?" Dean asked.  
  
Angelina whispered, "I don't want to say until Chanse is out of the stadium."  
  
Chanse shuffled her feet out of the exit, and ducked behind the corner and listened carefully as to what Angelina said. "Oliver's transferred to Durmstrang, by the will of his parents..." Angelina's voice trailed off.  
  
"But why?" Ron gasped.  
  
"No one knows," Angelina sighed, "only Kyla, Maxwell, and Oliver know why I bet."  
  
"And Dumbledore." George added.  
  
"He might not even know," Angelina corrected, "but all I know is that Chanse doesn't know."  
  
Chanse tuned out the team, as her body became heavy, and sank down to the cold grass of the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried softly onto them, letting the tears roll out of her eyes, down her cheek, and onto to her clothes...leaving a small wet spot of her knees, from her tears.  
  
"Chanse?" a softly voice came form above Chanse.  
  
Chanse looked up and saw Angelina and the rest of the Gryffindor team, standing around her.  
  
"You guys go back to the Commons Room," Angelina whispered as she bent down to Chanse, "we'll continue our meeting there."  
  
Chanse watched as the team took one last glance at Chanse, and exited the Quidditch stadium. Her eyes stayed on the spot where the team, used to stand, and then they slowly looked down at the ground.  
  
Chanse slowly closed her eyes, and blinked a tear, and kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Potter go with the rest of the team." Angelina snapped. Chanse looked up and saw Angelina in Harry's face, "I said leave." She snapped again.  
  
"She's my fucking sister, Angelina."  
  
"I don't care!" Angelina yelled, "You are on MY team, and when I tell you to leave, you WILL leave!"  
  
"If I have to do that to be on YOUR team, then I quit!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry you don't even know what's going on," Angelina said a little softer then before, "So I suggest you leave, so I can talk to Chanse."  
  
"I'm not leaving her." Harry shouted.  
  
Chanse slid her hand on her cheeks, and squeezed her head.  
  
"I am her damn brother, and she is my fucking sister," Harry shouted, as Chanse slid her hands over her ears, to stop the sound, "I'm not leaving her!" Harry, sternly, spoke.  
  
Chanse took in a deep breath, and pushed it out with all her might, and pulled her hands off of her ears, and pressed one of them against the ground, and the other one on top of the handle of her broom. She gripped her broom and pushed her body up.  
  
"Stop fighting." Chanse whispered, form behind Angelina.  
  
Angelina turned around to Chanse, and saw her eyes dried, and looked as if they couldn't cry anymore, but filled with a mixture of emotions.  
  
"Chanse?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Stop fighting." Chanse whispered a little louder.  
  
Angelina looked down at the ground, and then looked up at Harry, who was already looking at her. Harry and Angelina looked back at Chanse, "I don't want to talk about it," Chanse's eyes began to tear up, "right now...if I had my choice, all this wouldn't be happening, and everything would be normal...but, obviously, I don't have my choice, because all of this is happening."  
  
"Chanse that's why we're trying to help you." Angelina sighed.  
  
"By fighting?" Chanse whispered.  
  
Chanse stared at the two teammates as tears streamed down her face. She turned her face, and wiped a tear, from her eye, as she started to walk out of the stadium.  
  
"Chanse wait." Harry started to run after Chanse, when Angelina grabbed his arm, "Let go of me." Harry spat at Angelina, "CHANSE!" he yelled.  
  
Chanse turned back around and looked at him, and then slowly turned her head back, and continued out of the Quidditch stadium.  
  
"Let go of me, Angelina."  
  
"Harry," Angelina whispered, as she watched Chanse disappear out of the stadium, "just let her be."  
  
"But she needs me." Harry tugged.  
  
"Do you know that for a fact?" Harry stopped tugging and thought. Angelina looked at the exit of the stadium, "Some things you just have to do by yourself."  
  
Chanse walked out into the warm sunlight, and turned her head away from it. She took in a deep breath and slowly walked back towards the Hogwarts castle.  
  
Chanse pushed her way through a crowd of Slytherins.  
  
"Watch it Gryffindor!" a group of first year girls yelled at Chanse.  
  
Chanse didn't do anything she just kept walking, bumping into everyone that she could possibly bump into.  
  
"Look where you're going!"  
  
"Excuse you!"  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
Everyone seemed to be yelling at Chanse, and their words whirled around in Chanse's head, as she picked up speed, from a walk, to a jog, to a run, then to a sprint.  
  
Chanse didn't look where she was going, she just gripped her wooden broom handle tighter and tighter as she ran faster and faster; up the front stairs, and then up the rotating stairs. Chanse ran up a flight of stairs, turned, ran up another flight, and then turned down a small corridor.  
  
She flung open a door and ran into a cold room. She ran forward, till her hands fell upon a cold tile sink. Her eyes looked down as she watched her tears swirl around and then mix with the water, which was dripping from the silver faucet, which was dripping, slowly...drip...drip...  
  
"Who are you?" A voice shrieked.  
  
Chanse's eyes shot up to the mirror, and saw a young girl standing behind her. Chanse quickly turned around...  
  
She was face-to-face with a young ghost, "Moaning Myrtle?" Chanse gasped, as small tears rolled down her face.  
  
Myrtle's expression went from angry so sympathetic, "Did they make fun of you too?" she whispered, as she floated near Chanse.  
  
"No," Chanse whispered, "they weren't making fun of me."  
  
"Then why are you crying?"  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground, and saw a small trail of water linking from the sink down to the floor, "I..." Chanse tried to think of why she was sad, "I can't explain it." Chanse looked up at Myrtle.  
  
"I know why I moan and cry," Myrtle whined, "because of the bitch, Oliver Hornby!" Myrtle spat. "But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about pour, ugly Myrtle."  
  
Chanse watched as Myrtle flew up in the air, and gave Chanse a nasty glare, "No one cares about ugly Myrtle."  
  
"I care." Chanse whispered, under her breath.  
  
"You do?" Myrtle gasped, as she flew down in front of Chanse.  
  
"Yeah I do," Chanse slightly laughed, "Why would anyone make fun of you?"  
  
Myrtle looked down at the ground, "because of my looks," she whined, "and..." Myrtle looked away.  
  
"And what Myrtle?"  
  
"My glasses." Myrtle cried.  
  
"That's stupid," Chanse gasped, "To make fun of someone because you think they're ugly, or because of something they can't help." Chanse looked down at the ground, and stared, "I think you're beautiful." Chanse looked up at Myrtle's sad face.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Chanse you in here?" Someone shouted.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in the door.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse sighed, "I was just talking to Myrtle."  
  
"Myrtle?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse laughed, "you know...Moaning Myrtle?"  
  
"She doesn't really talk to people." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Ron stepped forward, "She more yells at them!"  
  
"Well I was just talking to her," Chanse smirked, "she's right," Chanse turned around, and there was an empty bathroom behind her, "here?" Chanse whispered.  
  
Chanse looked around the bathroom, and Myrtle had disappeared, "Myrtle?" Chanse asked, "Myrtle?!" She shouted.  
  
But there was no response.  
  
"Well now that we know Chanse has gone insane now," Ron laughed, "and is ok, I'm going back to the Commons Room." Ron turned and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah." Harry laughed, as he walked to the door, "I'll see you back there Chanse."  
  
"Ok." Chanse sighed, as she thought about Myrtle.  
  
"I'll wait in the Commons Room," Hermione smiled, "so I can see you open your package you got."  
  
"From who?" Chanse laughed, "My parents I bet." Chanse smirked.  
  
"No," Hermione smirked, "It's from Bulgaria."  
  
"Bulgaria?!" Chanse shrieked, as she jogged to Hermione.  
  
"Yup." Hermione smirked, as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
A smile grew across Chanse's face as she started walking out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind her...  
  
"Thank you Chanse." A whining voice whispered from the bathroom.  
  
Chanse peeked her head back into the bathroom, and saw Myrtle standing in the middle of it.  
  
Chanse watched as the young ghost faded into the air, and Chanse whispered, "You're welcome." 


	7. Lost Promise

I've decided that I'm going to update every Wednesdays and Sundays because my friend yelled at me about waiting till Sunday to update...FieryEmbers (you know who are) this is for you!  
  
AND THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THNAK YOU!!!!!!!!!! (ok I think you guys get it)  
  
Chapter 7: Lost Promise  
  
Chanse followed behind Hermione as she ran through the Gryffindor entrance.  
  
When Chanse ran in the room, she saw a couple Gryffindors talking to each other, some playing wizard's chess, and others reading and doing other things. But there was a small group of people sitting by the fireplace, whispering to each other and looking around at everyone...as if they were hiding something.  
  
"Chanse!" George yelled.  
  
"SHHH!" Angelina hissed. "You don't want Percy, or Katie finding out, do you?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Angie." George laughed.  
  
"Yeah George and I took care of them." Ron laughed.  
  
"George why didn't you ask me?" Fred asked a little hurt.  
  
"Cause you were to busying planning..." George was cut off by Fred driving across the couch and covering his mouth.  
  
"Fred?" Angelina slightly laughed.  
  
"My Potions homework." Fred lied.  
  
"Right." Angelina smirked.  
  
"Come on Chanse." Hermione nudged Chanse towards the group.  
  
When Chanse got closer to the group of Gryffindor students, she saw them all sitting around a small wooden crate in the middle of the table.  
  
"What's in there?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Well we..." Alicia was cut off when the box started to rumble back and forth.  
  
"What the hell?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"That just the thing," Alicia began again, trying to ignore the moving box, "it's a package for you, but we don't know what it is. But we do know it's from Bulgaria."  
  
The edge of Chanse's lips turned up as she stared at the box.  
  
"Chanse do you know what's in it?" Harry asked, as he stared blankly at Chanse's face.  
  
"No clue," Chanse laughed.  
  
"Do you know who it's from?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Have some clue." Chanse smirked.  
  
Everyone in the group, quickly, fell silent when they heard the muffled voices of Percy and Katie, through the entrance.  
  
"Quick," Fred jumped up and grabbed the box and handed it to Chanse, "Take this up to your room."  
  
"But..." Chanse started to say.  
  
"No time, for ANYTHING," Alicia shouted, "Just go!"  
  
"Ok." Chanse laughed as she tightly squeezed the box, as she ran up the stairs, to the girl's dormitories, with Hermione, and Angelina following behind her.  
  
Chanse squeezed the jiggling box tighter as she waited for Angelina and Hermione to come up the door for her. She could hear Fred, Alicia, and George stalling Katie and Percy for them.  
  
"George, Ron you said that Neville had wondered outside Hogwarts property!" Percy sternly yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry Pinhead that was my fault," Fred laughed, "I told Ron that as a joke, then I guess he told George, who told you guys."  
  
"One," Chanse could hear Katie spat, "you shouldn't be telling such lies, Fred Weasley...it could get someone in serious trouble."  
  
"What's two?" Alicia questioned.  
  
Chanse squeezed her eyes tightly and thought, 'Not your smartest move Alicia.'  
  
"Two," Katie spat again, "is I can't believe that you helped them."  
  
"HELP THEM?!" Alicia screamed.  
  
"Yes," Katie smirked, "Hogwarts has gotten so used to the Weasley twins 'evil' ways that they get off with detentions, because they know that nothing really bothers them."  
  
Chanse heard small laughed, which she knew was from George and Fred.  
  
"Where the hell is Hermione and Angelina?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Right here." Angelina whispered, loudly, as she ran up to Chanse, and then opened the door.  
  
"Wait I want to see what happens downstairs." Chanse hissed.  
  
"But from you Alicia...I'm very disappointed."  
  
There was a small silence from the Gryffindor Commons Room, when Chanse finally heard Katie speak up, "I should really take you off the Quidditch team."  
  
Chanse looked at Angelina in horror and then listened again.  
  
"WHAT?!" Alicia screamed. "YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"Yes, Head Girl has that power." Katie corrected.  
  
"She can't," Chanse gasped to Angelina, "can she?"  
  
"Unfortunately...she can." Angelina sighed.  
  
"Here." Chanse huffed, as she shoved the tiny box into Hermione's arms, and started to walk back down to the Commons Room.  
  
"Chanse no." Angelina yelled softly as she ran after Chanse.  
  
Chanse got down to the Commons Room stairs, and saw Katie and Percy, with their backs to her, facing Fred, George, Alicia, and Ron. Chanse started to open her mouth to say that she was the reason why they did it, when...  
  
"It was my fault." A small voice whispered as the portal to the Gryffindor Commons Room opened.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron gasped.  
  
Chanse looked at the portal with complete confusion as Hermione came walking in holding a bunch of books, with some small bottles on top of them.  
  
Hermione walked over to a table and set down all the books and bottles, and looked up at Percy and Katie who had their mouths wide open, just like everyone else.  
  
"Angelina wasn't she..." Chanse voice trailed off as she slowly pointed at the ceiling, "but how..."  
  
Chanse looked back at Hermione who walked over to Percy and Katie with her head down, "See I told George and Ron to make that distraction because I knew you wouldn't be happy with me if you caught me going to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."  
  
"Why were you going there Miss Granger?" Percy asked quietly, but yet still sternly.  
  
"Because I was..." Hermione looked down at the ground, and everyone around her knew she was trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?" Katie smirked.  
  
"She went to the bathroom, on my orders to studying for the Potions exam next week." An old voice, from the top of the stairs, said.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the top of the stairs where the voice came from and saw Professor McGonagall standing at the top, towering down on the two Head Kids. She slowly walked down to Katie and Percy and stood before them, "I was the reason she did that."  
  
"Oh," Katie hushed, "Sorry Hermione I didn't know."  
  
Hermione nodded, staring blankly up at McGonagall, who was looking at Hermione like she could read her mind and knew exactly what everyone had been up to.  
  
Katie and Percy looked at each other in complete awe, until McGonagall spoke, "I think you two should go help the other Head Kids, and Prefects."  
  
"Yes Professor." Both the Head Kids quickly said as the walked out of the Commons Room.  
  
McGonagall nodded her head to the kids and left the Commons Room.  
  
Chanse looked at Hermione and then saw as the small girl in the Commons Room faded into the thin air.  
  
Ron, George, Fred, Alicia, Chanse, and Angelina looked around the Commons Room trying to figure out where she went.  
  
"Come on." Chanse whispered as she ran back towards her room.  
  
When she reached her room Hermione was standing in the middle of the hallway, right where they had left her.  
  
"Hermione how did..." Angelina shouted, but stopped when the back rumbled.  
  
"Ask her when we get in." Chanse laughed, as she took the box from Hermione and walked inside.  
  
"So how did you do that?"  
  
"Ghost Spell." Hermione smirked, "I learned it, when I did some reading for fun, in Spells for All Ages." Hermione beamed, "It cast a illusion of yourself somewhere where you want to be." Hermione smiled.  
  
Chanse pulled out her wand and pointed it at the crate, "Alohomora." She whispered, as she watched as the small lid became lose.  
  
She slowly lifted the lid, and her, Angelina, and Hermione looked inside the crate...  
  
A small little creature that looked much like a hedgehog was lying at the bottom of the crate, curled in a ball.  
  
"He sent me a hedgehog." Chanse laughed.  
  
"That's not a hedgehog," Hermione stated, "that's a knarl." Hermione looked at Chanse who was confused by the word knarl, "obviously someone doesn't pay any attention in Care of Magical Creatures class...a knarl is the same as a hedgehog except that, in the fact, they are much smaller then regular hedgehogs, and it's quills are a soft as silk, and they can't hurt you unless the knarl wants them to. And when the knarl wants them to hurt something the change colors from their regular brown to a flaming red, and then they also take offence to pretty much anything."  
  
"Yeah I was going to say that hedgehog is super tiny." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well that's a baby knarl." Hermione pointed.  
  
  
  
Chanse looked at Hermione and then back down at the small creature, which seemed to be fast asleep. The three girls stared at the small creature which looked so peaceful until its leg began to twitch, and then it had a violent outburst of movement and noise, all over the crate. It flew into the sides of the crate, and snarled.  
  
"What's it doing?" Angelina gasped.  
  
"Dreaming I think." Hermione laughed.  
  
Chanse smiled at the creature and slowly started to slide her hands inside the crate.  
  
"Chanse, no." Hermione gasped as she grabbed Chanse's hand.  
  
"It's ok Hermione," Chanse smiled as she slid her hand under the creature and picked it up.  
  
The girls watched as the knarl flickered its eyes open and looked around the room and then at the girls. It looked below itself and saw that it was sitting on Chanse's hand, and then its quills began to glow a fiery red.  
  
"Shit, Chanse, you pissed the damn thing off." Angelina yelled.  
  
Chanse squeezed her eyes tightly as the knarl's quills began to burn and sting Chanse's hand.  
  
After about five minutes of the knarl trying to hurt Chanse, and succeeding, the knarl stopped and looked up at Chanse who still wasn't going to let the creature go. It stared into Chanse's eyes, with hatred, and Chanse stared into its eyes, almost saying 'I'm not letting you go...no matter what'.  
  
Each other's eyes were telling each other something but only they could figure it out. Chanse wanted so badly to grab her hand and bandage it, but she restrained her erg and continued to stare. The knarl continued to stare Chanse down till finally it's facial expression lightened and the quills turned back to their regular brown.  
  
"How'd you get it to stop being angry?" Angelina exclaimed as she walked closer to Chanse.  
  
The knarl flipped around and started growling at Angelina. "I'm not going to hurt you." Angelina laughed, but the knarl wouldn't listen.  
  
"Here." Chanse smiled as she set the knarl down on her bed, and stepped away from it, so Angelina could come closer to her.  
  
Hermione and Angelina started walking closer to Chanse when the baby knarl jumped off the bed and landed flat on the floor. "Merlin's beard, are you ok?" Chanse shouted at the knarl.  
  
The knarl looked at the floor and pushed itself onto its little feet, and shook its head. It's looked up at Chanse and then at Angelina and Hermione who were standing next to Chanse trying to wrap her hand. It quickly ran over in front of Chanse and started snarling and barking at Angelina and Hermione.  
  
Before it could curl in a small ball and attack Angelina and Hermione, Chanse bent down and picked it up. "It's ok, they're my friends." Chanse whispered to it.  
  
The knarl turned around to Chanse, and then looked at her hand. It bent its head down, and began to lick Chanse's wounds, as if saying 'I'm sorry for hurting you'.  
  
When it bent down the sunlight from the window gleamed on something around the knarl's neck. "Something's on its neck." Hermione pointed.  
  
"Chanse will you please name it, so we can stop calling it 'it'." Angelina demanded.  
  
"Ok...um...Kirby," Chanse laughed.  
  
"Ok," Angelina laughed, "that's cool."  
  
"Hold still Kirby," Chanse laughed as she pulled the tiny piece of sting over Kirby's head.  
  
"What is it?" Angelina asked.  
  
"A ring." Chanse laughed.  
  
"There's a letter in here." Hermione waved a letter in the air.  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
I sent you this knarl because for some strange reason knarls remind me of you...they can kick even some of the biggest creature's asses, and the only way they won't kick yours is if you gain their trust.  
  
Around the knarl's neck is a ring...a promise ring. I sent it to you to make you a promise that I will always love you. There's only one way I would EVER stop loving you, and that is I'm put under a spell!  
  
~Oliver  
  
"What's it say?" Angelina asked, excitedly.  
  
"It's a promise ring from Oliver." Chanse smiled, as she slipped it on her finger, "It's a little big but I can fix that later."  
  
"That's so cute." Hermione whined, "You should write him."  
  
"You should go see him!" Angelina shouted, "Over Christmas break!"  
  
Chanse smiled at Kirby, and thought about seeing Oliver's face. Looking into his brown eyes...seeing that smirk of his...just seeing him.  
  
Chanse walked over to her bed where she laid him down on her pillow and then sat down next to it.  
  
"Chanse you're going to have to be super careful about Kirby." Angelina warned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're not allowed to have other animals, besides owls, frogs, cats, and rats, at school." Hermione stated, "But I'm leaving now to go explain to everyone how I did that spell."  
  
"Got it, keep Kirby on the down low." Chanse laughed, "bye Hermione, thanks for everything."  
  
"Hey Chanse, where were you when we were waiting for you in the Commons Room?" Angelina asked as she sat on her bed, fear of pissing Kirby off.  
  
"Oh I was in Myrtle's bathroom," Chanse whispered, as she stroked Kirby's quills, and tiny purrs came from Kirby, "then Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in and Myrtle faded."  
  
"What do you mean 'faded'?" Angelina asked  
  
"She disappeared." Chanse laughed.  
  
Angelina stood up and looked at Chanse, "Into a wall you mean, right?"  
  
"Nope, she just disappeared."  
  
Angelina walked over and sat on Chanse's bed, and Kirby woke up and softly started to growl at Angelina. "Kirby, Angelina is my friend and roommate so you have to accept her." Chanse scowled.  
  
Kirby looked up at Chanse, and then back and Angelina and then went to bed.  
  
"Chanse," Angelina whispered, "ghosts don't just fade away...they disappear into other objects, and things like that. But they don't just fade."  
  
"Well Myrtle does," Chanse snapped.  
  
"Chanse...no she doesn't." Angelina whispered.  
  
Chanse looked up at Angelina's scared face, and then her own face began to feel scared and worried. "Watch Kirby." Chanse whispered as she jumped off her bed and ran out of the room.  
  
Chanse whizzed down the corridor, down the stairs, and out the Commons Room towards Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
Chanse burst through the wooden door of the bathroom, "Myrtle?"  
  
There was no response...  
  
"MYRTLE!" Chanse screamed as she ran in and out of every stall.  
  
Still, no response...  
  
*CRUNCH*  
  
Chanse stopped, dead in her tracks and slowly turned her foot and saw thousands of tiny glistening glass pieces lying around a broken glasses frame, under her foot. 'Who would leave their glasses on the floor?' Chanse thought.  
  
She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the broken glasses, "Oculus Reparo." Chanse whispered.  
  
She watched the thousands of piece slowly slid across the floor and stick together, until two glasses' lens were formed. Then the glasses frame twisted and turned itself back into its original form, and then the two lens slid into the glasses frame.  
  
Chanse slid her wand back into its place, in her robe, and bent down and picked up the glasses. 'Myrtle' was inscribed on the glasses.  
  
"These were Myrtle's glasses." Chanse laughed, "She must have dropped them," she reassured herself, "that's it." She walked over to a sink and set the glasses down.  
  
Chanse walked into Myrtle's stale, and flushed the toilet, in hopes that Myrtle would come out, because the toilet would overflow.  
  
The toilet ran normally, almost like it was never out of order. "Myrtle?" Chanse whispered to the toilet.  
  
No response...  
  
Chanse walked out of the stall and over to the sink where she had set the glasses down. She was about to pick them back up when...  
  
"Ghosts are only here because they have something they need fulfilled and once that's fulfilled they move on." A soft voice from behind exclaimed.  
  
Chanse jumped in the air, out of fright, and turned around quickly, sending her ring flying into a sink, and down its drain.  
  
Chanse caught a glimpse of Dumbledore standing in front of her, before she turned back around to grab her ring but she was to late...it was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry Foxlin...I mean Chanse," Dumbledore sighed, "I didn't mean to scare me."  
  
Chanse didn't turn around she just stared down the drain, "You're a powerful wizard right?"  
  
"I'd like to think so." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"So can you get my ring back for me?" Chanse turned around and looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm sorry Chanse, but I can not."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"What does Slytherin have to do with getting my ring back?"  
  
"You've heard of the Chamber of Secrets right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Salazar built it under this very bathroom, and it holds a more powerful magic than I hold."  
  
"So I you trying to tell me that you can't?"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore sighed, "It's not that I don't want to it's just that Hogwarts hold many secrets and magic."  
  
"And the Chamber of Secrets is just one of the many, right?"  
  
"Precisely." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground and then nodded. She grabbed Myrtle's glasses and held them up to Dumbledore, "So is she?"  
  
"Gone?" Dumbledore asked, "Yes."  
  
"For good?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"You helped her finished what she left unfinished."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
"To be happy with herself." Chanse nodded her head and started to hand Dumbledore Myrtle's glasses, "She'd want you to have them...That's probably why she left them."  
  
Chanse let a tiny smile slip across her lips, and then she slowly walked to the bathroom door, and opened it. She stopped and turned back around, "Can you tell me why Oliver left?"  
  
"That's another Hogwarts mystery, Chanse," Dumbledore sighed, "another mystery." He whispered. 


	8. It's Not What It Seems

Ok I'm sorry to everyone who was reading this story and reviewing but I tried to posted last Wednesday and FanFiction became an annoying website, because it posted chapter 7 but then when anyone tried to read it FanFiction kept saying that the chapter didn't exist. So I took it off, then put it back on, and it still said it didn't exist. So I ended up taking the whole story of the net, then reposting everything again...if it's to much to ask people, do you mind going back a re-reviewing all my chapters?  
  
Also it was brought to my attention that Chanse has been very sad and depressed and not her kick-ass ways recently...Two things...One) Her first love of her life just moved to a different school!...Two) Don't worry, just wait she becomes more like herself late on, but she goes a little over on her 'kick-ass' ways!  
  
Also Oliver went to Durmstrang for reasons not really known, but just wait I'll reveal the reason why in later chapters.  
  
Thanks sooooooooooo much to all my reviewers!  
  
Chapter 8: It's Not What It Seems  
  
Chanse waited impatiently as fall changed to winter, trees lost their leaves, and snow flakes began to flutter down on the ground...winter was here.  
  
Chanse smiled as McGonagall went around to every house and took the names of the students who were staying over Winter Break. Chanse remembered the first time McGonagall did that to her...she had no clue what McGonagall wanted.  
  
For Chanse, December went by as slow as a month could pass.  
  
Less fooling around happened during the month of December because everyone was busy studying for N.E.W.T.s.  
  
N.E.W.T.s finished and the students that were leaving went to pack for their Christmas Break...  
  
Chanse's alarm went off at twelve o'clock, midnight, and she rolled out of bed, and started to get ready to leave.  
  
"I can't believe you're actually going to go see him!" Angelina yawned.  
  
"What's the problem?" Chanse asked as she pulled a small backpack out.  
  
"Nothing," Angelina smirked, as she watched Chanse pack some food in the backpack, "I just didn't think you'd go through with it."  
  
"Why not?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yeah well I'm going to see Oliver for the weekend, and then I'm coming back here, and staying here for a week and a half." Chanse beamed, as she picked Kirby up and placed him inside her coat pocket, and then she closed her backpack flap over the backpack and flung it over her shoulders.  
  
"Are you going already?"  
  
"Yup." Chanse laughed, as she unlatched Geno's cage.  
  
Chanse opened the dorm door and she and Geno walked out of her dorm, and slowly down the Seventh year Gryffindor girl dormitory hallway. She looked out at the window ahead of her, and it was pitch black out.  
  
Chanse made her way down to the Commons Room.  
  
"I thought you were staying here for the break." A voice whispered from behind.  
  
"I am," Chanse turned around and was face-to-face with Harry, "Don't worry. I'm just going on a small trip." Chanse laughed, as she started walking towards the portal with Harry closely behind her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asked, as he followed Chanse down the rotating stairs.  
  
"Somewhere." Chanse smirked, as she walked faster.  
  
Little Kirby popped his head up out of Chanse's pocket and looked around, catching Harry's eye. "What's that?" Harry gasped, as he pointed at Chanse's pocket.  
  
Chanse looked down at her pocket and saw Kirby looking around, "Damnit Kirby." Chanse and Geno gasped.  
  
Chanse softly pushed Kirby back inside, and fastened the button tightly. "Kirby?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you." Chanse huffed.  
  
She walked into the Great Hall where it was silent as could be. Chanse sat down and Harry sat down next to her.  
  
Chanse leaned into Harry and began to whisper, "Alright, see Oliver transferred to Durmstrang in Bulgaria, and he sent me this knarl," Chanse patted the pocket, "and it's name is Kirby...well since Oliver is in Bulgaria now, Angelina gave me the idea to go see him, so that's what I'm going to do...then at the end of this weekend, I'm coming back."  
  
"Oh," Harry laughed, "That's all?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
'Chanse we should go to Hogsmeade now' Geno reminded.  
  
"Well Harry, Geno's telling me I have to go now, so...bye," Chanse smirked, "I'll see you at the end of the weekend."  
  
"Bye sissy," Harry smiled, "I'll try to come pick you up from the train station."  
  
Harry hugged Chanse, and then watched her as she stood up and walked out of the dark Great Hall.  
  
Slowly Chanse made her way down to the train station, where the Hogwarts Express made its last call. Chanse made her way down the small isle, with Geno perched on her shoulder and Kirby inside her pocket.  
  
"Is this spot taken?" Chanse asked a young girl.  
  
"No go ahead." She smiled.  
  
Chanse smiled, as walked into the cabin, and sat across from the girl, who had long red hair. "Not trying to be rude, but you're a little young to be riding this train so late, aren't you?"  
  
"Nope," the girl smiled.  
  
"Where you from?"  
  
"I go to Hogwarts with you Chanse." The girl smiled even wider.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Shadun."  
  
"Shadun?" Chanse pondered aloud, "wait I remember you now...Slytherin, right?"  
  
"Yup." Shadun beamed, "with all my friends."  
  
"Are you Muggle born?"  
  
"Hell no." Shadun laughed.  
  
'Maybe she's more different then I thought.' Chanse thought.  
  
"Oh sorry, that came off a little mean," Shadun gasped, "I don't have a lot of things against Muggles, I'm just very proud about being a pure blood wizard."  
  
"It's cool." Chanse laughed, 'Thank Merlin I was wrong...I knew that feeling was right.' Chanse beamed in her mind.  
  
"So Chanse are you going to see your family?" Shadun asked.  
  
"Nope," Chanse grinned, uncontrollably, "I'm seeing an old friend...what about you?"  
  
"Family."  
  
"Isn't it a little late?" Chanse asked, "I mean, why didn't you wait till everyone else left?"  
  
"Why didn't you?" Shadun shot back.  
  
"In order to see my friend, I had to leave this early."  
  
"In order to see my family, I have to get on about seven thousand different trains, so I have to leave this early."  
  
The train ride went on and the two girls got to know each other...  
  
The train ride ended in London, where everyone got off the Hogwarts Express and passed through the archway to be joined with their families once again...but not Chanse. She didn't pass through the archway; instead she walked over to the transportation station.  
  
"How may I help you?" A small goblin smirked.  
  
"Um...I would like to go to Bulgaria." Chanse stated.  
  
"And I would like to grow a foot taller, but you don't hear me complaining," the Goblin snickered, "How would you like to get to Bulgaria?"  
  
"Um...well is there a special train to get there or anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well how could I get there?"  
  
"Rent something to transport you there."  
  
"Like?"  
  
The goblin turned around and began to read the sign of ways to get transported somewhere, "Carriage, Flying Motorcycle, Boat, Floo Powder..."  
  
"Floo powder please." Chanse quickly asked.  
  
"One way or round trip?"  
  
"Round trip, please."  
  
"One galleon, please."  
  
Chanse reached in her pocket, and Kirby held up a small silver coin, "No Kirby a gold one." Chanse whispered.  
  
Kirby quickly dropped the silver coin, and picked up a gold one, and handed it to Chanse. She slid the small coin under the counter.  
  
"Please come behind the counter," the goblin instructed.  
  
Chanse heard a loud buzzing noise before she turned the handle, and walked behind the counter. She followed the goblin back into a small room, with a fireplace in the middle of the room. "Take these." The goblin handed Chanse two small bags, "The first one is enough to send you to Bulgaria, and the second one is enough to get you back to the United Kingdom."  
  
"I'll leave you to do your business."  
  
Chanse waited till she heard the door, behind the goblin shut, before she walked around the room. She took a step forward, but quickly stopped when she heard the goblin lock the door.  
  
"I better get going." Chanse whispered.  
  
'Geno!' Chanse shouted to Geno, telepathically.  
  
'Coming' Geno screeched back.  
  
Right as Geno said that, he came swooping in through the window and landed on Chanse's shoulder. "Ok here we go." Chanse whispered, as she walked into the fireplace.  
  
Chanse took a deep breath in and opened to the bag and poured the floo powder into her left hand and stuffed the other bag in her pocket, with Kirby, with the other. "Durmstrang Institute in Bulgaria!" Chanse shouted clearly, as a huge green flame engulfed Geno, Kirby, and Chanse.  
  
In a few seconds Chanse blinked her eyes and she was standing in a small fireplace in a damp dark room. Chanse stepped out of the fireplace, and slowly followed a soft light that was coming from the tiny window ahead of Chanse.  
  
When she reached the window she slowly pulled the curtains back, and saw the sun slowly raising over a mountain range, and pouring onto a lake...she was in Durmstrang.  
  
Chanse turned around and looked around the room she had been transported to. It was a huge stone room with many large circular tables (much smaller then the Hogwarts tables) all around the room. "This must be like their Great Hall." Chanse whispered.  
  
Chanse looked around the room for a way out, until she came upon a rather large doorway. She cautiously walked towards the door, trying to create as tiny of noise as possibly.  
  
When Chanse reached the door she gripped her hand around the cold metal handle and pulled the giant door open.  
  
"Oh sorry." A girl whispered loudly, as she caught herself from falling on Chanse.  
  
"It's ok." Chanse smiled, as she looked at the girl.  
  
The girl was a fairly tall black girl, with dark brown eyes, dressed in a blood red robe, "My names Jay Summers," Jay smiled, as the light shined off her hair, and her hair seemed to have a hint of dark blue in it, "and you are?"  
  
"Chanse Jackson." Chanse smiled as she shook the girl's hand.  
  
"Well Chanse it's nice to..." Jay quickly shut up and listened.  
  
"What?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Come on." Jay whispered, as she pushed Chanse back into the giant room.  
  
"What's going on?" Chanse whispered loudly, as she ran after Jay.  
  
"It's Karkaroff." Jay whispered, as she ducked around a pillar in the giant room.  
  
"Whose he?" Chanse asked as she ducked behind the same pillar.  
  
Jay didn't say anything to Chanse; she turned around to Chanse and placed her index finger to her own lips. Chanse nodded, and in a few second the giant door opened, and a tall man dressed in the same blood red robes that Jay was dressed in, stepped inside the giant room and looked around.  
  
He huffed his breath and left the room. "Karkaroff." Jay smirked, "he thinks he's a bad-ass," She pulled out a small box, "he thinks all the students are scared of him, when most of them think he's gay," She pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"You smoke?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jay lit her cigarette and inhaled deeply, "Wow it feels good to have one of these." She smiled as she examined her cigarette.  
  
Chanse followed along side Jay as Jay walked over to a table and sat down. "Every morning I have to get up hella early to smoke," she inhaled a smoke, "and no to mention dodge Karkaroff."  
  
"Whose Karkaroff?" Chanse asked again.  
  
"Whose Karkaroff?" Jay gasped, as she almost dropped her cigarette, "That was Karkaroff." She exclaimed.  
  
"No I'm Karkaroff," A voice boomed in the giant room, making it echo all around them.  
  
"Oh Shit." Jay shrieked, as she pushed her cigarette into the wooden table, and tossed it.  
  
"Calm down Jay," A man appeared out of the shadows, "It's just me."  
  
A young man, who was very tall, walked out of the shadows and sat down at the table next to Jay. "This is Adam." Jay introduced.  
  
"Hello," Adam smiled as he shook Chanse's hand.  
  
Adam had shaggy dark brown hair, which had been dyed, at the tips, red, and it went a little pasted the tips of Adam's ears. He had sea green eyes, and a heavy Irish accent. "You're from Ireland?" Adam nodded, "What are you doing here then?"  
  
"Hogwarts wouldn't take me, along with Beauxbatons so I had to come here," Adam smirked, "Jay hit me up." Jay handed Adam a cigarette and lit it for him.  
  
"You smoke too?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Yeah ever since Jay started attending Durmstrang we've been smoking parents." Adam laughed, and then took in a long drag, "She brought these over from the states with her, and this is the only kind we smoke," Adam took another puff, "her friend Lizzie gets them to her," another puff, "you want some?"  
  
"No thanks," Chanse smiled.  
  
"It's cool." Adam smiled.  
  
"Well I'm from the states too," Chanse laughed, as she watched the two students in blood red robes smoke their cigarettes and listen to her, "but I came to England last year when I found out I was a witch and now I'm here to see my friend Oliver Wood...do either one of you know him?"  
  
"Transfer student? Whose kinda tall?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dark brown hair and a really cute smirk?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Nope." They both smirked.  
  
"But you just described him?" Chanse huffed in disappointment.  
  
"We got two transfer students this year," Adam finished his cigarette, "They're both males who are tall with brown hair, and a lot of girls like both them."  
  
"Well ones from Hogwarts."  
  
"We don't know where the fuck either ones originally from," Jay smirked, "nor do we really care."  
  
"Well Oliver's probably on your Quidditch team."  
  
"They're both on it."  
  
"Well shit." Chanse sat back in her chair and thought.  
  
"But one of them is OBSESSED with Quidditch." Adam shook his head.  
  
"That's Oliver!" Chanse shouted.  
  
"Keep it down." Jay scolded.  
  
"Sorry," Chanse whispered, "but so either one of you know where his room is?"  
  
Chanse looked at Adam, who looked at her like she was crazy. Then Chanse looked at Jay who was staring at the ceiling, "What a pretty ceiling." Jay whispered happily.  
  
"Jay?" Chanse asked.  
  
"She knows." Adam rolled his eyes, "trust me," Adam looked at Jay, who was still looking at the ceiling, "she does that when she knows something someone else wants to know."  
  
"Jay could you show me?"  
  
"Ok fine I'll show you," Jay huffed.  
  
"Thanks." Chanse smiled.  
  
Jay and Chanse stood up from the table and started walking out of the giant room, "Jay I'll be waiting here for you when you get back," Adam softly shouted.  
  
"No go get the vodka." Jay shouted back.  
  
"Ok," Adam stood up, "The vodka and I will be waiting for you when you get back." Adam laughed, as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Jay led Chanse down a flight of stairs. "Is this where the dormitories are?" Chanse asked as she followed Jay.  
  
"Yeah, the Grand Hall, which is where we were, is on the top floor, and the dormitories are on the bottom floor."  
  
"Well how many floors down?" Chanse asked as she walked down to another floor.  
  
"Bottom floor is four floors down from the Grand Hall."  
  
"Oh ok." Chanse sighed.  
  
Finally Jay and Chanse reached the bottom floor...  
  
"Well here we are." Jay exclaimed as she stepped off the last step of the staircase, "But just to tell ya he's probably asleep...it's five in the morning, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Jay quickly turned around and started back up the stairs, "Hey do you know which dormitories his?" Chanse whispered to Jay.  
  
Jay stopped moving and turned back around to Chanse, "Can't you find it? I would like to have my vodka, before it's too late."  
  
"Ok," Chanse sighed, "I can find it."  
  
"Yeah it's not that hard," Jay laughed, "Just walk up to a door, and place your hand on the doorknob, and the name of the person inside the room will appear on the door."  
  
"Thanks Jay," Chanse smiled, "Enjoy your vodka."  
  
"Oh I will." Jay laughed, as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Chanse slowly walked down the hallway, stopping at every door placing her hand on the doorknob...Kirk Klavok & Kasey Klavok...one door read.  
  
"This is going to take forever." Chanse whispered to herself.  
  
Finally Chanse got to the last two doors, 'Just my luck the last two doors...and one of them is the door to Oliver."  
  
Chanse placed her hand on the doorknob on her right side...  
  
Clare Plotok & Simone Grascow  
  
"Damnit." Chanse laughed, as she walked over to the door on her left side, and placed her hand on the door...Oliver Wood & Sean Bistafe, in beautiful bronze writing appeared on the door.  
  
Chanse at first hesitated, and pulled her hand off the door, making the bronze writing fade back into the door. She finally pulled all her strength together and gripped the doorknob, making the writing reappear, and twisted the knob, and the door opened.  
  
Chanse stood in the doorway as the door slowly swung open. She was revealed to a small room, which was very messy; clothes were all over the floor, and Quidditch items were scattered all around the room. Chanse listened carefully as she heard a shower going from the bathroom.  
  
Chanse finally decided to walk into the room, and carefully made her way over many pieces of clothing, and made her way towards Oliver's desk. She saw that his desk was covered in parchment, and quills...but there was two things that seemed to not have any mess around them...a tall glass filled with a pink liquid, and a picture of Chanse trying to stop whoever's taking the picture of her but not stopping then and beginning to laugh.  
  
Chanse watched herself over and over again, running towards the camera, then a huge flash of light, and then herself laughing. It played over and over again, every time making Chanse smiled.  
  
She, finally, stopped looking at herself and picked up the glass and smelt the liquid. It smelt like it was a dying animal. Chanse quickly set the glass back down on the desk, 'Must be for relaxing his muscles after Quidditch.' Chanse thought, as she made her way over to Oliver's bed.  
  
When Chanse made it to Oliver's bed, she saw the same pink liquid sitting on Oliver's bedside table. 'Wow their Quidditch practices must suck if he has to take this many muscle relaxers.' Chanse thought.  
  
She slowly moved her eyes off the table and onto the bed, where she saw Oliver's body stretched out across the bed.  
  
Chanse remembered the time when she went to Oliver's room, and he was only in his boxers...he was in the same boxers.  
  
Chanse looked at Oliver, and carefully sat on the edge of Oliver's bed, trying not to wake him. She smiled as she began to sing softly to Oliver, "It's been too long and I'm lost without you, What am I gonna do, Said I been needin' you, wantin' you, Is your heart still mine, I wanna cry sometimes, I miss you..." Chanse's voice trailed off as she started to bend down to Oliver and kiss his forehead...  
  
"Who are you?" The girl shouted from the bathroom doorway, as she clenched the towel around her body tighter.  
  
"Oliver's girlfriend, that's who I am," Chanse shouted.  
  
"Oh that girl from Hogwarts." The girl huffed under her breath.  
  
"Yeah that girl from Hogwarts," Chanse smirked, "now who the fuck are you?"  
  
"Sindel...Oliver's girlfriend." Sindel smirked.  
  
"What's going on? I had a dream about a song, but it was sung by," Oliver yawned as he slowly sat up and looked up at Chanse, "CHANSE?!" Oliver screamed. Chanse looked down at Oliver with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked, and then looked over at Sindel, and his mouth dropped open.  
  
Chanse opened her mouth to say something, but the words didn't come, only tears formed in her eyes. She shut her mouth, and then opened it again, "I guess you really didn't love me," Chanse whispered, "like you said that you did."  
  
"Chanse," Oliver grabbed Chanse's hand, "it's not what it seems." He whispered.  
  
Chanse threw her arms in the air, as she took a step back from Oliver, "Save it Oliver." Chanse spat, as she ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Chanse leaned against the door, and sighed deeply. She placed her hand on her forehead, and slid it back over her hair.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Chanse jumped off the door and stared at it.  
  
"How could you do this to me?!" Oliver screamed from inside the room. "I love Chanse, and I made a promise to her that I always would, but now that you came in here I can't keep that promise!"  
  
Chanse took a deep breath in and gripped the cold bronze handle and pushed the door back open...  
  
She looked in the room and saw the pink liquid splattered all over Oliver's wall.  
  
"Chanse!" Oliver yelped, as he jumped out of bed, and started to run towards Chanse.  
  
Chanse held her hand up, and stopped Oliver from running towards her, "I just came back in to tell you that I lost the promise ring, so you don't have to worry about keeping that promise," Chanse took another deep breath in and whispered, "I guess it was a sign...huh?"  
  
Chanse turned and started to walk out of the room, trying to shut the door behind her, but Oliver grabbed it and threw it open, and grabbed Chanse's wrist, "Let go Oliver." Chanse pleaded, as she tugged her wrist.  
  
"No Chanse," Oliver tugged Chanse to him, and cradled her in his arms, "this isn't what it looks like."  
  
Chanse pushed away from Oliver, and looked him dead in the eyes, "Then what is it?" Oliver looked at the ground, searching his brain for an answer, "That's what I thought Oliver," Chanse sighed, "I'm leaving now." Chanse turned and ran down the hallway.  
  
"No Chanse!" Oliver yelled as he ran after her.  
  
Chanse ran as fast as she could up four flights of stairs, with Oliver right behind her.  
  
She finally reached the Grand Hall and ran inside.  
  
"Back so soon?" Jay slurred as she handed Adam the vodka bottle.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse panted, as she dodged around the chairs.  
  
"Chanse stop." Oliver yelled as he ran into the Grand Hall.  
  
"Oh," Jay exclaimed as she checked Oliver out in his boxers, "I likey!" she laughed.  
  
Chanse finally reached the fireplace and jumped inside it. "Chanse don't." Oliver panted, as he stopped in front of the fireplace.  
  
Chanse reached inside her pocket and grabbed the floor powder bag and held it out, in front of her, as she felt she couldn't control her tears anymore, and she let them, freely, slide down her face, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland!" Chanse shouted clearly.  
  
Green flames started up from the fire and started to engulf her body, when Kirby jumped out of Chanse's pocket.  
  
"Kirby!" Chanse shouted, as she tried to grab him but the flames devoured her whole, and transported her back to Hogwarts.  
  
Oliver bent down to the tiny knarl and picked it up, and starred into the empty fireplace, with tear-filled eyes. He looked deep into the tiny knarl's eyes, and found compassion in them. "I know Kirby," Oliver whispered, "I going to miss her too." 


	9. Cold Year

Folks I wanted you to know that I've decided to update every Tuesday and Friday of every week!  
  
Chapter 9: Cold Year  
  
Chanse appeared back in the Great Hall fireplace, just before the students who were leaving town started to file into the hall.  
  
Chanse nodded her head, and dusted her robes off and stepped out of the fireplace. Chanse looked up and saw as the students of Hogwarts, who were leaving town, walked in the Great Hall. Chanse quickly turned around and faced the cold stone wall.  
  
"What are you doing already in the Great Hall so early?" A voice from behind asked.  
  
Chanse slowly pressed her quivering hands against her face, and wiped away her small tears and turned around. She came face-to-face with a dark wall- like thing in front of her. She slowly lifted her head up and saw Hagrid shining face staring down at her, "Chanse?"  
  
"I'm fine Hagrid." Chanse whispered as she pushed her way past Hagrid.  
  
"Chanse I didn't ask if you were ok," Hagrid whispered as he turned around to face Chanse's back.  
  
Chanse stopped walking and looked down at the ground. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, hoping that closing her eyes as hard as she could, would help her from crying.  
  
Hagrid walked behind Chanse and placed his large hand on her shoulder, "Chanse?" He whispered, with worry in his voice.  
  
Chanse let out a sigh, releasing her lip from underneath her teeth, and opened her eyes, "I went to see a friend," Chanse turned around and looked up at Hagrid, "that's all."  
  
Hagrid looked at Chanse in disappointment, "If you don't want to tell me why you were in here so early then tell me so," Hagrid sighed, "don't lie to me." Hagrid turned and walked up to the High Table and sat down, leaving Chanse standing alone, as the other students went to sit down.  
  
"All students that are leaving Hogwarts for their Winter Vacations please finish eating your meals, for we are leaving Hogwarts in thirty minutes!" Dumbledore shouted across the Great Hall.  
  
Chanse took in a deep breath and looked up at the High Table at Dumbledore, who looked over at her and stared into Chanse's eyes almost as if he was piercing her mind with them. Chanse quickly looked away at the stone floor, and then felt her eyes become slowly strange to her. She blinked her eyes, 'I need to get out of here.' Chanse thought.  
  
Chanse quickly walked out of the Great Hall as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself as she tried to get out. Chanse walked in the shadows of the pillars, as the students talked together, until she made her way through to the giant Great Hall side door.  
  
She placed her hands against the doorknob and carefully pulled the door opened and stepped out of the Great Hall. Chanse stepped out and pulled the wooden door behind her, and laid against it. Chanse placed her hands against her face and pushed them over her eyes, "Why?" Chanse whispered.  
  
Chanse felt the door give out behind her, and then her body came tumbling down to the ground...  
  
"Oh Merlin," A voice shrilled, "are you alright, Chanse?"  
  
Chanse looked above her body, which was lying on the ground, and saw Kirstyn and her two best friends, Emily and Liz, hovering over her. "We just needed to go to the bathroom, and you were leaning against the door and..." Kirstyn voices shook.  
  
"I'm alright Kirstyn," Chanse laughed, as she sat up, and quickly Emily and Liz bent down and wrapped their arms around Chanse's arms, and helped Chanse onto her feet, "Thank you girls." Chanse smiled at the three first years.  
  
"Chanse are you ok?" Kirstyn whispered as she stepped towards Chanse.  
  
"I told you Kirstyn...I'm alright." Chanse reassured.  
  
"No," Kirstyn looked Chanse sternly in the eyes, "...you've been crying, haven't you?"  
  
Chanse looked away at the ground and tried not to make eye contact with any of the small first years. "Chanse what's wrong? Why were you crying?" Liz asked.  
  
"All you need to know is two words," Chanse sighed, "Oliver Wood." Chanse whispered.  
  
"What about Oliver?" Emily asked, "What do you mean 'Oliver Wood'?"  
  
"Chanse is Oliver's girlfriend," Liz whispered, "my brother, John told me about their relationship last year..." Liz got a funny look on her face, "come to think of it, their relationship was a pretty damn confusing...according to John."  
  
Chanse stopped walking and turned back around to the three girls, "Oliver's ex." Chanse sternly spoke.  
  
"What?" Liz asked a little shocked along with confused.  
  
Chanse looked down at her feet and sighed, and then looked back up at the girls, "I'm Oliver's ex-girlfriend."  
  
"But Chanse how could that..." Emily was cut off when Chanse quickly walked out of the Great Hall, and away from the girl's questions.  
  
Chanse ran down the hallway and then came to the rotating stairs. She placed her hand on the cold railing, and took in deep breaths.  
  
"Come along students this way!" McGonagall shouted, as she pushed the doors open.  
  
Chanse quickly ran up the rotating stairs, towards the Gryffindor Tower, and away from McGonagall and the other students.  
  
"This way students!" Chanse heard the rumble of hundreds of feet walking down the front stairs, and out of Hogwarts.  
  
She gripped the handle as hard as she could, and closed her eyes, and prayed that no one would see her and point her out. Chanse felt that if anyone tried talking to her that they would be able to see right through her and point out that Oliver had cheated on her, and she was stupid enough to fall for him...that she was actually hurt by him.  
  
"Chanse?" A voice asked, followed by a soft touch on Chanse's left shoulder.  
  
Chanse felt her body become as stiff as a board, and tense up. "Chanse?" The person repeated.  
  
Chanse wanted to push past the person, and run to her room, lock the door, fall on her bed, and cry her eyes out. She didn't want to talk to anyone anymore; she just wanted to be left alone. No matter who it was she wanted to cut herself off from everyone and everything around her...she needed to.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground and whispered, "Leave me alone."  
  
"What?" The person asked, "What are you talking about Chanse?"  
  
Chanse spoke a little louder, "Leave me alone."  
  
"Chanse what's wrong? It's me, Hermione." Hermione whispered, as she stepped closer to Chanse, placing her hands on both of Chanse's shoulders.  
  
Chanse squeezed her eyes closed as tightly as she could, and pushed Hermione off her, "Leave me alone!" Chanse yelled as tears streamed down her face, as she ran up the stairs, as fast as she could.  
  
"CHANSE!" Hermione screamed, as she watched Chanse ran faster and faster, winding up the staircase until she disappeared.  
  
Chanse ran and ran and whipped around through the stairs, until she disappeared into the Gryffindor hallway, "Password?" The Fat Lady spoke.  
  
"Balderdash!" Chanse panted at the painting.  
  
The Fat Lady swished the painting open, to Chanse, and she ran as fast as she could, praying that the faster she ran the more the blur her body would be, meaning that no one could see her crying...see her hurting.  
  
She sprinted up the stairs, towards the girls dormitories, and then up the girl dormitory stairs, till she reached the seventh year's floor. She ran down the hall, ignoring everyone around her, till she reached her dorm. She gripped the handle and twisted it with all her might, and threw the door open.  
  
Chanse ran as fast as she could to her bed, where she jumped onto it, and right as she hit the cool crisp sheets, of her bed, the door hit the wall with a loud bang. Chanse grabbed her pillow and gripped it tighter, as she felt the tears from her eyes pour out onto her pillow. She heard the door close itself, but she could barely hear the click of the door shutting, over the sound of her tears.  
  
*TAP*TAP*TAP*  
  
Chanse lifted her tear-drenched face from her soaked pillow, and saw a blurred image of an owl fluttering at her window. "Go away." Chanse whispered, at the bird, as she buried her face back into her pillow.  
  
*TAP*TAP*TAP*  
  
Chanse heard again, and realized the small owl wasn't planning on leaving her window, till Chanse opened it...  
  
Chanse rolled to the side of her bed, and sat up, and then walked over to the window, where she placed her hands onto the cold handle, and pushed it down, releasing the window for it to open to the small owl. The owl flew into Chanse's dorm room, and landed on her bed, and dropped a letter onto her bed, and quickly flew out the window.  
  
Chanse stepped aside, so that the owl would not hit her on its way out the window, and then clasped the window shut behind it. She slowly walked over to the side of her bed, where she sat down, and didn't look at the letter, but she looked out the window, where the owl had just flown out of... "Pluto." Chanse whispered.  
  
Chanse's eyes slowly filled with tears; the more she stared at the window. She, finally, closed her eyes and when she opened them she was staring down at the letter. Through her blurring tears, she saw the handwriting on the letter:  
  
To: Chanse Potter  
  
Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
From: Oliver Wood  
  
Of Durmstrang Institution  
  
Chanse let out a quivering sigh, and stood up and walked over to her closet, where she began searching for something inside of it.  
  
"Chanse what are you looking for?" A voice from the door laughed.  
  
Chanse quickly turned around and saw Angelina standing in the doorway. "I'm looking for a box."  
  
"Why do you want a box?" Angelina laughed, again as she walked into her closet.  
  
"I just do." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Here." Angelina handed Chanse a small little box.  
  
Chanse took the box, without saying thank you, and walked back over to her bed, and set it down. She stared at the letter, and was about to put it in the box, when she saw Angelina staring at her, out of the corner of her eye. Chanse set the box on top of the letter.  
  
"Hermione told me you were upset," Angelina whispered as she started walking towards her, "You ok Chanse? What happened?"  
  
Angelina took one more step towards Chanse's bed, and the floor creaked below her, "Nothing," Chanse whispered, "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Chanse?"  
  
Chanse looked up at Angelina, with discussed, "Right now I don't want to do anything with anyone," Chanse sighed, "so, Angelina, if you want to do something for me, you can...leave." Angelina nodded her head, and started walking out of the dorm, "And Angelina tell everyone else, to leave me the fuck alone too." Chanse whispered.  
  
Chanse stared into the box until she heard the click of the door, and she scooted the box off the letter, and then picked up the letter and dropped it into the box. 'I don't want anything to do with Oliver...or Hogwarts.' Chanse thought.  
  
She quickly walked away from the box, and over to her desk, where she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill...  
  
When Chanse was done she set down the quill, and read over the letter, and when she was finished she folded the letter up, and slid it into an envelope and address it to her parents, and marked in urgent. She set it down on her desk, 'I'll mail it tomorrow morning.' Chanse thought, as she crawled into bed, skipping dinner, and changing into her pajamas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, Angelina made her way back up to the dorm room. She quietly knocked on the dorm door...  
  
No response.  
  
Angelina gripped the doorknob, and carefully pushed the door open. She peeked her head inside the room, and saw Chanse was asleep in her bed. Angelina quickly pushed pasted the door, and closed it behind her. She walked over to her desk, and started taking off her earrings when she noticed a small envelope on Chanse's desk.  
  
Curiosity got the best of Angelina, and she walked over to the letter, and read the address:  
  
URGENT LETTER  
  
To: Tom and Heather Jackson  
  
From: Foxlin Potter  
  
Angelina looked away from the letter, and over at Chanse, who was sleeping peacefully. Angelina then looked over at Geno, who was staring at Angelina and studying every move she made.  
  
She carefully placed the letter back down on the desk, and then looked back up at Geno who was trying to unlatch his cage.  
  
Angelina ignored the letter, and the bird, and changed into her pajamas and slid into her bed...  
  
All night Angelina tossed and turned, and she just couldn't get comfortable. She felt like something was wrong. Angelina opened her eyes, and faced the wall in front of her and then flipped to her other side, to face Chanse, but instead she came face-to-face with Geno who was holding Chanse's letter. Angelina tensed up and whispered to Geno, "Shoo Geno, and get back in your cage."  
  
Geno dropped the letter on Angelina's bed, and stayed in his place, and stared at her. Angelina looked deep into the small red owl's eyes, and felt he was telling her something, telepathically, "Do you want me to open this?" Angelina whispered, and Geno nodded.  
  
Angelina didn't try to argue with the bird, she stuck her finger in the envelope and slid it through the top of it. She slowly pulled out the letter, watching Chanse out of the corner of her eye.  
  
She began to read it...  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I'm sick of Hogwarts! I'm sick of this weird life, I'm sick everything I've gone through because of this life of mine.  
  
Why couldn't we just say that we didn't want to send me here? Why couldn't we just say no to this whole magic thing? Why couldn't we say no to Hogwarts?  
  
I don't want to do this life and world anymore...I want to come home...to Maui, not the farm, back to the Muggle world...the real world!  
  
~Foxlin~  
  
"Chanse wants to leave?" Angelina gasped, as her eyes slowly filled with tears.  
  
She quickly jumped out of her bed, and ran over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, and began to scribble on the parchment...  
  
When Angelina was done she stuffed her letter and Chanse's letter in an envelope and walked out onto the balcony. "Geno come here." Angelina whispered, and Geno came flying over to her, "Take this to Cho, and make sure she read this tonight!" Angelina hissed.  
  
Geno nodded his small head and flew across the courtyard.  
  
"Angelina shut the door." Chanse barked from inside the dorm.  
  
Angelina took one last glance across the courtyard, and then walked back inside. "Sorry Chanse." Angelina whispered as she crawled back into bed, and fell asleep...  
  
Angelina woke into the morning to an empty dorm room and the noise of Geno tapping on the window. "Oh sorry Geno, Chanse wanted me to come back inside last night." Angelina told the bird, as it dropped a thick envelope and the same envelope that Angelina had sent into Angelina's hands.  
  
Angelina opened to the envelope she had sent and read the reply Cho had written to Angelina:  
  
Angelina~  
  
I had no idea Chanse was that unhappy here! I knew she was upset, but I didn't know why...And I still don't know why.  
  
But I like your idea of making a photo-album for Chanse to remind her of all the great times she's had here at Hogwarts. So today I'll ask the entire Ravenclaw house if they have any great Hogwarts pictures, or pictures of Chanse. And you should do the same with Gryffindor.  
  
We can put the album together in the library today (don't worry I have a photo-album), and tonight during dinner we can give it to Chanse.  
  
Cho!  
  
Angelina stuck the thick envelope in her pocket and then went around to all the Gryffindors and asked if they had any pictures, until Angelina has collected enough pictures to create two thick envelopes.  
  
When Angelina was done she rushed off to the library where Cho was waiting for her, with another thick envelope and her photo-album.  
  
The two girls worked vigorously on the photo-album, so that they would have it done by dinner that night, till finally they finished...  
  
Angelina and Cho shut the album and sprinted out of the library and down to the Great Hall. When they got inside they saw Chanse sitting by herself towards the end of the Gryffindor table. "There she is." Cho pointed.  
  
They ran over to Chanse and dropped the photo-album down in front of Chanse, "What's this?"  
  
"Just open it." Angelina smirked.  
  
Chanse sighed as she dropped her spoon back down on her plate, and opened the book to the first page. She saw a picture of her hitting a Quaffle away from the goal, and then below that she saw a picture of her, Angelina, and Cho.  
  
Chanse's mouth, slightly, fell open as she flipped through the photo-album in amazement, "You guys made this for me?" Chanse gasped.  
  
Angelina reached inside her pocket and tossed Chanse's letter to her parents down on the table, "We don't want you to leave."  
  
Chanse stared at the letter, "You read my mail?" Chanse gasped, as she stood up.  
  
"Geno made me." Angelina whispered.  
  
"How can a tiny owl make you read my mail?" Chanse started to look furious.  
  
"I don't know," Angelina looked down at the lonely letter on the table, "it was like Geno was telling me to read it."  
  
Chanse snatched the letter off the table and put it in between the album and her chest, "Angelina that was curiosity talking to you...And I think you knew that was your curiosity talking to you, but you seeing my reaction to reading my mail, made you make up that lie that Geno 'made' you read it." Chanse huffed.  
  
"But Chanse..." Cho started to say but Chanse cut her off.  
  
"Look you guys, it was really sweet of you to make this album for me," Chanse weakly smiled, "and it's great..." Chanse's voice trailed off, as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"But?" Angelina whispered, nervously.  
  
"But I still don't want to stay here."  
  
"Why?!" Cho gasped.  
  
Chanse took a moment to collect herself so that she wouldn't cry, and looked up at her friends, "It's hard to explain." Chanse whispered, as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Try to." Angelina whispered back.  
  
Chanse looked up at Angelina, "I can't." Chanse sighed, in defeat.  
  
"But Chanse try..." Cho whispered.  
  
"I just can't you guys." Chanse whispered loudly, as she turned and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving Angelina and Cho with open mouths.  
  
"I could have sworn the photo-album would have made her stay." Cho huffed, as she sat down on the bench.  
  
"I'll go talk to her." Angelina whispered, as she walked out of the Great Hall after Chanse.  
  
Angelina walked, as fast as her legs would take her, after Chanse but she always seemed a step behind Chanse. She never called out to Chanse, knowing that if she did Chanse would run as duck into some hallway, and not into the Gryffindor hallway. She followed her up the rotating stairs, down the Gryffindor hallway, passed through the portrait, and up to her room.  
  
When Angelina reached her room door, she tried to open it but Chanse had locked the door. "Chanse open the door." Angelina knocked.  
  
"Go away." Chanse shouted from inside the room.  
  
Angelina sighed, knowing that Chanse was probably going to say that, and she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohomora." Angelina whispered, as the door opened.  
  
Angelina placed her wand back inside her cloak, and stepped into the dark room. The only light inside the dark room was a faint light shining over by Chanse's bed, where Chanse was sitting on the edge, holding her letter. "I knew that wouldn't keep you out." Chanse whispered.  
  
Angelina nodded, and walked over to Chanse's bed, where she sat down next to Chanse and looked down at her own hands. There was a small silence and then Angelina let out a sigh and spoke, "Why don't you want to stay here anymore?" Angelina looked up at Chanse's face, "And don't give me that crap about 'It's hard to explain.'"  
  
"Because," Chanse sighed, "something inside of me is telling me this isn't the life I need."  
  
"Yeah," Angelina turned and faced Chanse, "but sometimes what we want isn't what we need."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I'm saying is that you may not need this life, but you want it...but your scared of it."  
  
"But I already have this life, so what's there to be scared of?"  
  
"Because sometimes when you have something you want, you're scared you're going to lose it." Angelina whispered, "You're scared about when you're going to lose it."  
  
"I don't understand." Chanse turned to face Angelina.  
  
"You're scared that you're going to lose it when you still are going to want it," Angelina sighed, "so you're thinking that if you get rid of it now, that you won't have to face the pain of losing it when you're still attached to it."  
  
Chanse looked down at her letter and thought about Angelina said and slowly breathed in and out. "I'm going to leave you to think about what I said," Angelina stood up, and walked to the door and turned back to Chanse, "But Chanse, if you still want to leave you won't be leaving this life...you'll be running from this life." Angelina started to walk out the door.  
  
"I'm just scared." Chanse whispered.  
  
Angelina stopped and turned back to Chanse, "Scared of what?" she gasped, as she walked back over to Chanse.  
  
"I'm scared of one day waking up and everything I've grown attached to being gone...because of me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm afraid that if I stay in this world and grow to love more people, and they grow to love me more, that because of who I am, they'll all be in danger." Chanse sighed, "I'm afraid that the danger will catch up with them, and they'll all die." Chanse sighed again, "then I'll truly be alone...and I guess that's what I'm scared of." Chanse whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Being alone." Chanse looked up at Angelina.  
  
Angelina opened her mouth to say something but soon closed it; she didn't know what to say back to Chanse's comment. Angelina thought, 'Could this be what Chanse truly was afraid of....being alone, without having a single person there with her.'  
  
"Chanse," Angelina spoke softly, "let's say that danger does catch up with the people that you love in this world, and they do die...they wouldn't be dying because they don't love you," Angelina slightly smiled, "They would be dying BECAUSE they love you!" Angelina slightly laughed. "It's better to have them die because they love you, then live because they don't."  
  
"But I don't want them to die, at all," Chanse looked down at the letter.  
  
"We don't always get what we want," Angelina placed her hand on Chanse's shoulder, "but you have to ask yourself...If I had to choose which one I would want, which one would I choose?"  
  
Angelina slid her hand off Chanse's shoulder while Chanse thought about which one she'd want, and then she looked up at Angelina, "To die because they love me." Chanse whispered.  
  
"And Chanse," Angelina placed her hand on Chanse's shoulder again, "everyone, me included, would gladly die for you...because we love you."  
  
Chanse looked deep into Angelina dark almond eyes, and could feel her own eyes filling with tears, as she watched Angelina's eyes fill with tears. Chanse fell into Angelina's arms, and squeezed Angelina tightly, as she cried on her shoulder, "and I love you too." Chanse whispered, in Angelina's ear.  
  
"Prove it by staying." Angelina whispered back.  
  
Chanse slightly pushed off of Angelina, and looked down at the letter. "I will." Chanse whispered, as she torn the letter in half. Chanse looked up at Angelina, who had a smiled across her, and then Chanse looked back at the letter and shred it into millions of pieces.  
  
When Chanse was finished she tossed the pieces in the air, and hugged Angelina. Then when the first piece fell onto Chanse's head, she pulled away from Angelina and watched as the pieces fell on top of Angelina's head, her head, and the bed. Chanse looked up at Angelina, whose face was slightly colored pink, "You should see yourself," Chanse laughed as she pulled a piece of letter out of Angelina's hair.  
  
"You should be talking," Angelina scoffed.  
  
"Yeah I bet I look terrible," Chanse laughed, as she pulled a piece of letter out of her own hair.  
  
"You look perfect." Angelina smiled.  
  
"I'm not perfect, and I never want to be perfect." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Then you looked fine," Angelina puffed out her chest, "Is that better?"  
  
"Much," Chanse smiled, and then laughed, and Angelina joined in.  
  
Chanse started picked pieces of letter out of her hair, when she looked at Angelina, who was doing the same thing, "Hey Angelina."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never cried this much in my life, and we're only through the first half of the year." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well I wonder if the next half of the year will be better." Angelina smirked.  
  
"I hope so," Chanse sighed, "It would suck ass to go into your life, with the end of your last school year sucking ass."  
  
Both girls grew silent at the thought of this being their last year at Hogwarts. 


	10. Reserve

Chapter 10: Reserve  
  
A week pasted by in the Hogwarts Winter Vacation, and Chanse had returned to her normal self, except for the fact that she hated talking about Oliver...  
  
"Miss Potter," Professor McGonagall walked behind Chanse, in the Great Hall, "May I have a word with you?"  
  
"Yes Professor?" Chanse asked with a smile, as she got up and followed the thin professor outside the Great Hall.  
  
"This was sent to you," McGonagall handed Chanse a letter, "Along with another letter addressed to the school," Chanse looked at the professor with confusion, "I have talked to Dumbledore and he has cleared you to go." Professor McGonagall walked back inside the Great Hall, leaving Chanse alone.  
  
Chanse pushed the giant doors open and walked back to her spot in the Gryffindor table. "What'd McGonagall want?" Fred asked.  
  
"She gave me this letter."  
  
"Anytime a professor pulls you aside usually can't be good." Seamus smirked.  
  
"McGonagall pulled me aside once, and then pulled Oliver aside, and told us that I was the new Gryffindor Seeker." Harry beamed.  
  
"Ok anytime a professor pulls someone aside and hands them a letter, can not be good." Seamus snarled.  
  
"Well we'll see." Chanse smirked, as she slid her finger into the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment...  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
This is a letter concerning you about your signing with Puddlemere United...  
  
We are happy to tell you that you were accepted into Puddlemere and that we would request you to come to Puddletown, England by Friday, for training as a reserve for Puddlemere, and you will be staying with us for one week... and if you make the reserve then you may sign onto Puddlemere.  
  
Maybe later in life you will be a first-string player, instead of a reserve.  
  
Enclosed is your train ticket to Puddletown...please try not to be late.  
  
Signed,  
  
Baron Von Luedonwig  
  
Puddlemere United Head Scout  
  
Chanse pulled the letter close to her chest, and then looked up at the High Table, where McGonagall was staring at Chanse with a smile.  
  
"Chanse what'd the letter say?" George asked impatiently  
  
"I'm going to Puddletown on Friday." Chanse whispered with excitement.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm going to go train as a Reserve for Puddlemere." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Angelina screamed as she threw her arms around Chanse.  
  
"What's going on?" Cho asked as she walked by the table.  
  
"Chanse is going to train as a Reserve for Puddlemere." Angelina smiled.  
  
"Well this is a perfect time to give you this," Cho held out a neatly wrapped package, "I got it for you for Christmas but this is a better time."  
  
"Thank you Cho," Chanse smiled as she grabbed the package and tore open the package, revealing a small black leather book, and a crimson red feather on top of the book, "Thank you Cho!" Chanse jumped out of her spot, and leaned across the table and hugged Cho.  
  
"That's a Quick-Diary Quill." Lavender shouted.  
  
"A what?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"All you need to do is placed the tip of the quill to a new sheet of paper, and start think about what you want to put as a diary entry and it will write it for you." Cho beamed, "I thought it would be good for you for your training."  
  
"Cho this kicks ass!" Chanse shouted as she hugged Cho again.  
  
"Well tomorrow is Friday," Chanse stood up and pressed to the letter, diary, and quill against her chest, "So I better go pack for my trip." Chanse walked out of the Great Hall, and up the stairs, through to portrait and into her dorm room.  
  
Chanse pulled her suitcase out of her closet, and threw in onto her bed and it flung open. "So what time do you leave?" Angelina asked as she sat down on Chanse's bed.  
  
"I don't know," Chanse pushed a pair of sweats on top of her running shorts, and then grabbed her ticket, "The train leaves at eight, and I'll get to Puddletown at eleven."  
  
"Want me to take you down to the train station?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Well first go grab me those shirts," Chanse pointed to four shirts hanging in her closet, "and that would kick ass if you would come down with me." Chanse smiled.  
  
Angelina and Chanse finished packing for Chanse's trip, and then left to go to the Great Hall, for lunch...  
  
"Hey Chanse," George smiled, "Hey Angie."  
  
"Hey." Chanse and Angelina laughed at the same time.  
  
"So...Where'd you two get off to?" Fred smirked.  
  
Angelina looked over at Chanse, "You should tell them."  
  
"Ok...I got a letter from Puddlemere United...I'm leaving tomorrow for Puddletown to train for Puddlemere."  
  
Everyone around Chanse and Angelina gasped with delight as the thought of one of their friends actually being part of an actual professional Quidditch team.  
  
Lunch ended, and by the time that it did almost all of Hogwarts had found out that Chanse was leaving to train for Puddlemere. "Is it true?" Chanse would hear people saying as she walked down to the hallway.  
  
All day long Chanse couldn't escape people asking her questions and talking to her about her leaving...she felt like queen of the school, but after awhile she wanted it to stop. She could only take so many people asking about her. She didn't get a moment of peace, to herself, until she finally got up to her room.  
  
"Merlin save me!" Chanse shouted as she fell onto her bed.  
  
"What?" Angelina asked as she crawled into her bed.  
  
"People just don't know when to leave someone alone...do they?"  
  
"Guess not." Angelina laughed.  
  
Chanse rolled off her bed, and placed her luggage by the door, and then crawled into her bed, "So Angelina you coming down with me?"  
  
"If you want me to." Angelina whispered.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then I will."  
  
Chanse and Angelina fell asleep and before they knew it, it was the next morning and Chanse's alarm was buzzing, at six in the morning, for the girls to get out of bed...  
  
Chanse jumped in the shower and then when she was done she went and woke Angelina up, "Come on Angelina." Chanse shook Angelina, very sleepily.  
  
"I'm up." Angelina rolled out of bed and got in the shower, while Chanse changed into some jeans and her favorite shirt, and threw on a jacket.  
  
Chanse went back over her list, and made sure she had everything she needed while Angelina got dressed. "Alright let's go." Angelina smiled, as she picked up a bag of Chanse's and followed behind Chanse as they made their way downstairs to the Commons Room.  
  
Chanse and Angelina got down to the Commons Room they saw Alicia, George, Fred, Hermione, Harry, and Ron sleeping in the chairs and on the couches. "What are they doing here?" Chanse whispered to Angelina.  
  
"Well they told me they were going to do this," Angelina smirked, "they stayed in the Commons Room all night waiting to say good-bye to you." Chanse looked around at all her friend who had broken a major rule by staying in the Commons Room all night just to say good-bye to her.  
  
"You guys Chanse is here." Angelina whispered loudly.  
  
Slowly one-by-one everyone in the Commons Room arose...  
  
"Chanse?" a couple of people murmured as they scratched their eyes.  
  
"Hey guys." Chanse choked, as she tried to hold back her tears, "You guys did this for me?"  
  
Harry was the first to get up, "Well we knew you were leaving..."  
  
"Not for good, baby brother." Chanse gasped.  
  
"Yeah but still," Harry sighed, "this is a big step in your life, and we just wanted to be here for you when you take that step."  
  
Chanse looked down at Harry and pulled him close to her chest, "Thank you," She whispered, "Thank you all of you," Chanse smiled at all her friends.  
  
"Wow that was like one of those really bad lines from a movie." George laughed, trying to break the silence that filled the room.  
  
"Yeah I know," Chanse laughed, "I was hoping no one noticed it."  
  
Everyone sat around the Commons Room in an eerie silence that whirled around them, until Chanse's watch beeped. "What's that for?" Ron asked.  
  
"That means that Angelina and I have to be down in Hogsmeade in twenty minutes, because my train leaves in thirty minutes." Chanse smiled as she picked up her bags, "but you guys I don't want to do the whole long good- bye thing, because I AM coming back, so there's no need to." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Chanse and Angelina picked up Chanse's bags, and headed out of the Gryffindor Tower, and down the rotating stairs, and onto the outer boundaries of Hogwarts, where their carriage awaited to take them down to Hogsmeade.  
  
When Chanse and Angelina arrived in Hogsmeade they quickly got Chanse boarded on the train headed for Puddletown, and within minutes Chanse was on her way for Puddletown to start her Puddlemere United training...  
  
When Chanse arrived in Puddletown she quickly gathered her belongings and stood around in the train station and pondered what she was to do or where she was supposed to go. "Excuse me sir?" Chanse smiled at a train manager.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled back, as he glanced at his watch again.  
  
"I was wondering if there's somewhere for the Puddlemere United Reserve trainees to go?"  
  
"The what?" He scoffed.  
  
"Um..." Chanse tried to think of something, "I meant, where's the Puddlemere United arena?"  
  
"Oh go down that way," he pointed behind Chanse, "until you see a door leading out into the wizardry world of Puddletown. Then follow Puddlemere street straight north till you reach a giant arena."  
  
"Thank you." Chanse smiled, as she picked up her bags, and followed the directions.  
  
When Chanse reached the arena she stopped in front of it, and slowly looked up to the top of the arena. 'Well this is it.' Chanse thought as she took a deep breath in and stepped forwards towards the entrance.  
  
Chanse made her way into the Quidditch Pitch and saw a small pile of bags already in the middle, 'I guess you put your crap here.' Chanse thought as she tossed her stuff next to the pile.  
  
"Hi." A voice from behind said very cheery.  
  
Chanse whipped around and was face-to-face with a tall pale boy with white- blonde hair, "Hello." Chanse smiled, "My name's Chanse Potter, and I'm trying for Keeper. Who are you?"  
  
"Jonathan Coyous," Jonathan smiled, as he shook Chanse's hand, "I'm trying for Beater, and I'm from Norse Magical Academy...where are you from?"  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Chanse beamed, proudly.  
  
Chanse and Jonathan waited and slowly more and more people came into the arena...  
  
There were eight more Reserves who came into the arena...  
  
The Reserve Chasers were...Glory Stephan, a tall girl with curly bright blonde hair, from Norse Magical Academy. Daniel Canon, a tall boy with sandy brown hair, from Salem Witches' Institute. Adam Wheeler, was the same boy that Chanse had met early, in the year, at Durmstrang Institute. Ben Carlson was a short boy with deep red shaggy hair, from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Last was a tall beefy boy with dark brown shaggy hair named Brian McCormick, also from Salem Witches' Institute.  
  
The Reserve Seekers were...Allegra Moore, a small girl with a pointy nose, that was always in the air, and tight black curls all over her head, and she was from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. And a tall skinny boy with a deep tan named Alfonso Quito from Brazilian School of Magic.  
  
There was one other Beater, beside Jonathan, named David Hampton, who was a boy who was very 'clean-cut' with slightly wavy blonde hair, from Durmstrang Institute.  
  
Chanse slowly got to know everyone and everyone seemed very friendly, and even some of them acted like her friends back at Hogwarts, but there always is a couple bad people in a crowd. Chanse had a very weird feeling about Allegra. She had a terrible attitude towards everyone around her, and even started to boss people around; telling them to fetch her some water.  
  
"Hey look there's one more person coming." Alfonso shouted, through his deep Brazilian accent.  
  
Everyone turned around and squinted their eyes as the small dot of a person slowly grew larger and larger...  
  
"You think he or she could take any longer?" Jonathan smirked, to Chanse.  
  
Jonathan was by far Chanse's favorite Reserve of the bunch. He reminded her, a lot of each great quality of her closest friends back at Hogwarts...He had the humor of Fred and George, the intelligence of Hermione and Cho, the randomness of Ron and Angelina, the sweetness of Harry and Ginny, and the ability to make her laugh like... 


	11. Blame

Chapter 11: Blame  
  
"Oliver?" Chanse gasped, as she watched Oliver Wood throw his bags down next the giant pile of bags.  
  
"You know him?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse whispered, not moving her eyes off of Oliver, until his eyes glanced up at Chanse.  
  
"Chanse..." Oliver started to say but was quickly interrupted by two people landing on ground.  
  
Chanse looked at the two people that had landed. One was a woman and one was a man, but both were dressed in Puddlemere United Quidditch robes. The woman was short with wavy dirty blonde hair. While the man was complete opposite of her. He was very tall with short, slightly spiked, deep brown hair, which was slightly tipped red.  
  
"Hello all." The women had a deep Australian accent, "I'm Shirley Loncore...Puddlemere United's forward Chaser."  
  
"And I'm Brandon Rosedale...Puddlemere United's Keeper slash Captain."  
  
"Well we are all of your teachers," Brandon smirked, and Chanse could hear Glory slightly sigh at the sight of his smirk. Chanse had to admit that Brandon was very cute, and the smirk was a great bonus to his looks.  
  
'But watch him be a complete idiot.' Chanse laughed in her head.  
  
"We will be teaching all of you every move that we use in our games, and by the end of this training Puddlemere United, minus Shirley and myself because we're training you, will make a decision and owl each and everyone of you to tell you if we want you back or not."  
  
'Maybe not.' Chanse thought, with a smiled.  
  
"I know that there seems like there is a lot of Chasers," everyone looked around at all the Chasers, "but there is still one more." Shirley laughed.  
  
Chanse saw out of the corner of her eye Glory raise her hand, "Yes." Brandon smiled at Glory.  
  
"Um...If you don't mind me asking...Where's the other Chaser?"  
  
Everyone looked back up at Shirley and Brandon, who had an angry look across his face, "Well he's late because he needed to get a new broom for training." Shirley smiled, weakly.  
  
Chanse could tell that Shirley thought it was wrong for this guy to get a new broom, but she wasn't going to show how she felt...But Brandon didn't care if people saw how he felt. He muttered things about the Chaser under his breath, which made Chanse slightly laugh.  
  
"Is something wrong, Miss Potter?" Shirley asked.  
  
"No." Chanse quickly looked down at the ground, and then back up at Brandon who was staring at her, and then flashed her a quick smile.  
  
"We will begin tryouts bright and early tomorrow," Shirley smiled, "So I am going to read off your roommates right now...but since there's an odd number of girls which girl wouldn't mind staying with a guy?"  
  
"I don't," Chanse smiled, "whatever's easier."  
  
"Alright...Chanse you can choose whatever male you wouldn't mind sharing a room with."  
  
Chanse looked around at the guys, and then stopped on Oliver who was staring at Chanse eagerly, "I choose Jonathan," Chanse looked next to her at Jonathan, who put his arm around Chanse.  
  
"Good choice." Jonathan whispered, "But you do know I have a girlfriend right?"  
  
"I know." Chanse smiled.  
  
"How?"  
  
Chanse pointed at Jonathan's bag, "Because your bag says 'I love Maria.'" Chanse smirked.  
  
"Alright the rooms are...Glory Stephan and Allegra Moore, Alfonso Quito and Oliver Wood, Ben Carlson and Daniel Canon, Brian McCormick and Adam Wheeler, and David Hampton your roommate is the remaining Chaser, who will be here later tonight. His name is Pierre Bonavear...I hope all of you have a pleasant sleep, and Brandon and I will see you bright and early."  
  
Chanse and Jonathan made their way back to the Puddlemere United Reserve Training House. Oliver walked up to the door and unlocked it and let it swing open. Slowly everyone filed into the house, while Oliver continued to hold the door.  
  
Chanse started to enter the house when Oliver started to open his mouth to say something, but Chanse beat him to it, "This isn't the place Oliver." Chanse whispered to Oliver, under her breath, and then stepped into the house.  
  
Everyone gasped with delight as they looked around the entrance hall to the house. There was a large fountain with the founder of the Puddlemere United standing in the middle holding a quaffle in one hand and a broomstick in the other.  
  
"Welcome to Puddlemere," The statue bowed to everyone, "I am the founder of Puddlemere United, Sir Fascias Puddlemere," he bowed again, "the kitchen is to your right, the lounge is to your left and your rooms are upstairs and are properly marked with your names on them...enjoy!" The statue went back to its original position.  
  
Everyone nodded to Sir Fascias and started up the stairs...  
  
"Chanse?" A voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs, making some turn around but others continued up the stairs, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
Chanse turned around, knowing who it was...Oliver. Chanse let out a sighed and started to set down her bags, when Jonathan picked them up, without saying a word, and carried them upstairs with him.  
  
Chanse smiled at Jonathan, as a silent thank you, and then turned back to Oliver. She stared down at the tall boy that always could make her happy no matter what, but all he could do now was make her cry. "Yes Oliver?" Chanse asked from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Do mind talking with me in the lounge, instead of talking about this matter so loudly?"  
  
Chanse sighed, as she nodded her head, and slowly glided down the staircase and into the lounge...  
  
Chanse and Oliver sat down across from each other in front of the fireplace, which was a blaze. "Chanse I just wanted to talk to you about..."  
  
"Oliver," Chanse whispered, and Oliver quickly stopped talking, "what you do in your own time is not my business. All I ask of you is," Chanse stood up, casting a soft glow across her face, "is not to lead me on like that next time...If you're going to do something like that, and you knew it was going to hurt me, then don't lead me on like that." Chanse took in a deep breath and turned to walk out of the lounge.  
  
"But Chanse..."  
  
Oliver stood up and tried to plead with Chanse but she turned around, half- way, "I'm here for Quidditch not this. So don't." With that Chanse left the room, leaving Oliver alone with only the noise of the crackling fire, as he sat back down.  
  
"I hurt her?" Oliver pondered aloud, as he clenched his left fist, "I hurt her." Oliver gasped, in horror of what had just sunk in...what he had done to Chanse.  
  
Chanse made her way back up the stairs, and started going down the hallway, looking at every plaque she walked passed, looking for her name, till finally she came upon hers:  
  
Jonathan Coyous (Beater) & Chanse Potter (Keeper)  
  
A smile stretched across Chanse as she twisted the doorknob, and thought, 'I'm going to have to grab that before I leave.'  
  
Chanse walked into the room, and Jonathan was already in bed and reading a piece of parchment of some kind. Chanse started walking towards Jonathan when she noticed that the parchment was really a letter.  
  
"What's that?" Chanse asked, as she sat down next to Jonathan, who began to smile.  
  
He looked up in Chanse's eyes, "A letter from my girlfriend," Jonathan smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Chanse's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Chanse laid her head down on Jonathan's shoulder and took the letter from him and began to read it.  
  
Half-way through reading it Jonathan cleared his throat and spoke, "What'd Oliver want?"  
  
Chanse stopped reading and set the letter down on her lap. "He just wanted to know how my life had been going."  
  
"I don't believe you," Jonathan squeezed, "but I can tell you'd rather not talk about it, so I won't ask. But I'm here for you...from the moment I met you I knew you were going to be like a little sister to me, and every minute I spend with you the more I know I was right."  
  
Jonathan's words brought a smile onto Chanse's face. "I'm going to go to bed now, alright?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"That's fine with me." Jonathan lightly kissed the side of Chanse's head, and took his letter back.  
  
Chanse grabbed her pajamas out of her bag, and went and changed. After she was done she crawled into bed, and turned off her light.  
  
The next morning the Reserve house awoke to the sound of Shirley shouting at them from downstairs...  
  
"Hurry, hurry Reserves," Shirley shouted louder, "if you don't get down here you'll be practicing on an empty stomach."  
  
Alfonso was the first person down the stairs, so he decided to go into the kitchen and start cooking breakfast for everyone (with the help of some magic).  
  
Shortly after Alfonso started to set the breakfast out for everyone the guys came down the stairs and saw/smelt a delicious breakfast from the kitchen. "Thanks Shirley." Adam slurred through his mouthful of eggs.  
  
"I didn't cook it," Shirley laughed, "Alfonso did."  
  
"Alfonso did what?" Chanse smiled as she walked in the kitchen, "something smells good." Chanse laughed as she sat down.  
  
"Yeah that's Alfonso's cooking." Brian smirked.  
  
"Alfonso you need help?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Nope I'm good." Alfonso smiled as he turned the bacon over.  
  
"What's that smell?" Chanse sniffed in the air, "ALFONSO!" Chanse screamed as she jumped from the table, and turned off the burner, and threw the pan in the sink, and drenched it in cold water.  
  
"I had it under control." Alfonso whined.  
  
"You tried to do too much at once, and almost burnt down the house in the process."  
  
"What smells like burnt food?" Allegra snapped as she walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Alfonso..." Daniel started but Chanse cut him off.  
  
"I burnt some of Alfonso's breakfast...it's my fault." Chanse sighed.  
  
Everyone looked around at each other hoping someone knew why Chanse told Allegra that. "Smooth move genius," Allegra spat, "I hope you didn't burn my food." Then everyone looked at each other and knew why Chanse took the blame.  
  
Chanse nodded to Alfonso and quickly helped him make a plate for Allegra and Glory. "Thank you." Alfonso whispered, as he tossed some bacon on the plate, and took it to Allegra.  
  
Everyone finished eating and then headed to the Quidditch pitch...  
  
"Now Brandon should be here any minute," Shirley shouted, as she led them all down to the pitch, "So until he arrives you may do whatever you like...as long as you stay inside the pitch."  
  
Shirley sat on the ground and started to go over what they were going to do for that day, while Glory and Allegra started gossiping about the latest trends, while Chanse and the guys all decided to stretch (with Chanse leading the stretches).  
  
Chanse began stretching her arms, and the guys followed, "Alfonso can I take you home with me?" She sat on the ground and began stretching her legs, again the guys followed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Alfonso laughed.  
  
"You're a cool guy, and you can cook like no other." Chanse gasped.  
  
"Thanks." Alfonso turned a little pink the cheeks.  
  
"Sorry I was late," Brandon ran into the middle of the pitch, "we have no time to waste," Brandon pulled out a clipboard, "Chanse stand over there," Brandon pointed to the right, "and Oliver stand over there," Brandon pointed to the left. "The deal is Chanse is one team and Oliver is another...when I call your name and tell you what team your on I would like you to go to that team."  
  
Brandon looked over his clipboard, "Chanse's team is Allegra, Pierre, Adam, Brian, and Jonathan...Oliver's team is Alfonso, Ben, Daniel, Glory, and David."  
  
"We're missing a Beater each." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Well done Miss Potter," Brandon smiled back at her, "we decided to have a special 'treat' for you guys...Each team will receive a Puddlemere United first-string Beater. Our two Gemini's, as we like to call them...Miss London Demit and her twin brother Landon Demit."  
  
Everyone turned as two tall people with dark hair walked out onto the pitch. When they got close up London had a deep maroon color in her hair, while her brother Landon had his hair slightly spiked, and the tips of the spikes were blonde.  
  
"Landon go on Chanse's team...and London go on Oliver's team." Brandon waited for the twins to separate into their teams, "Now this is a regular Quidditch game. Same rules, and everything, and occasionally Shirley or myself will stop the game and talk to our team...Shirley's if Oliver's, and mine is Chanse," Brandon walked over next to Chanse, "let's begin."  
  
Everyone took flight into the air and Oliver was in one goal while Chanse was in the other. All the Chasers and Beaters formed a circle around the Quidditch box below, and the two Seekers hovered above the Chasers and Beaters.  
  
With one swiftly kick to the Quidditch box, the bludgers were released, along with the snitch, and then Shirley tossed the quaffle above, starting the Quidditch game...  
  
Quickly Adam grabbed to quaffle and started to head towards Oliver's goal...Oliver blocked the shot.  
  
The Chasers battled back and forth trying to score on the opposite Keeper, but Chanse and Oliver kept batting them back. Finally Adam managed to get a point on Oliver.  
  
"GAMES OVER!" Shirley shouted.  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked around at everyone. 'The game was over?' everyone thought, 'Someone has to catch the snitch first.'  
  
Everyone landed and Alfonso uncurled his fingers, and revealed the tiny golden ball lying in his palm.  
  
"Oliver's team wins!" Shirley laughed, "Now everyone hit the showers...except you Chanse, I want to have a word with you."  
  
At first, everyone stood there and stared at Chanse, and then finally filed to the showers.  
  
"Chanse that was a nice job you did up there," Shirley smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But you could have done better."  
  
"What?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"You could have done better." Shirley repeated, "You SHOULD have done better."  
  
"I stopped every quaffle though!"  
  
"But there was times when you almost didn't," Shirley started walking away.  
  
"But I still stopped them."  
  
"Don't argue with me...hit the showers!" Shirley barked, as she left the stadium.  
  
Chanse stood there, alone, in the middle of the stadium completely dumbfounded at the statement that Shirley had just made. 'You could have done better...you should have done better, played over and over in Chanse's mind, as she made her way back to the girl's locker room.  
  
'A nice long hot shower is what I need.' Chanse thought as she stripped off her clothes and walked into the shower. She slid down to the cold wet tile, which was slowly warming to the heat of the water. It rhythmically beat against Chanse's sweaty skin, as she just felt like she was going to die.  
  
Quidditch had become such a big part of her life, which she put her whole heart and soul into the sport, and Shirley telling her 'she could and should have done better' broke her heart and soul.  
  
"Come on Chanse!" Jonathan screamed from outside, "I'm going to walk ahead...Just catch up."  
  
"Ok!" Chanse shouted back as she shut off the water, and wrapped a towel around her body.  
  
She quickly dried off, and then put on some clean clothes, and ran outside.  
  
Chanse started to run out of the locker room when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  
  
Chanse became face-to-face with Oliver, "Chanse can I talk to you?" Oliver whispered his plead, "This kind of thing can't wait."  
  
"Come to my room at eight o'clock tonight, and we'll talk then...alright?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Thank you." Oliver slid his hand down Chanse's arm, as he let her go.  
  
Chanse stood there for a couple more seconds and then she blinked her eyes, and turned and ran after Jonathan. "What were you doing?"  
  
"I was deciding whether not to drown myself, because I could have done better out there." Chanse moaned.  
  
"Chanse nothing got passed you though." Jonathan gasped.  
  
"It's everyone's fault we lost." A voice from behind hissed. Chanse and Jonathan turned around to face Allegra who had a hatred look across her face. "If everyone had done a better job of staying as a team, maybe I would have been able to catch the snitch."  
  
"Allegra, do you mind?" Jonathan smirked, and Allegra's mouth dropped open, and then she flung her nose in the air and stormed off back to the house.  
  
"She's right you know." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Even the most perfect team couldn't have helped her get the snitch," Jonathan laughed, "she just plain...sucks! She thinks of Quidditch as a way to make more boys like her. But the sad part of that is they only like her cause of her looks, and then when they actually meet her they hate her."  
  
"Do you mind if I have the room to myself, to talk with Oliver tonight, around eight?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Thanks." 


	12. Returning To You

I'm sooooooooo sorry to everyone...once again FanFiction was a jerk and wouldn't let me sign on, so I couldn't upload! So sorry again...enjoy!  
  
Chapter 12: Returning To You  
  
Chanse paced inside the lounge, trying to think of ways to talk to Oliver, but anything that came out of her mouth seemed wrong, in every way. "Oliver I know you probably didn't mean to hurt me..." Chanse started, "no I can't say that..." Chanse stopped pacing and thought of what she could day, "Oliver..."  
  
*DONG*DONG*DONG*DONG*DONG*DONG*DONG*  
  
Chanse slightly jumped at the sound of the grandfather clock chiming seven o'clock. 'An hour to go.' Chanse thought, unhappily, "Oliver the only reason why I agreed to talk to you is because...because...Oh hell," Chanse threw her hands in the air, and coming to a complete stop in her pacing, "I don't know!" Chanse shouted.  
  
She didn't care if her last comment was loud...she was too frustrated to care if anyone heard. Chanse slowly slid her stiff fingers over her face, and onto her head, and leaving them to rest on top of it.  
  
"You alright?" A voice asked.  
  
Chanse jumped at the sound of the calm voice, and turned to find Brandon standing the entrance to the lounge. "Yeah I'm...I'm fine." Chanse walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat down, "What are you doing here?" Chanse asked, as she watched Brandon make his way towards the other end of the couch, Chanse was sitting on.  
  
"Well just checking up on all of you to see how you all were doing after the game."  
  
"Everyone's fine that I know of," Chanse smiled, "Is practice going to be like that all the time?"  
  
"No," Brandon laughed, and the light of the fireplace caught his hazel eyes, making them seem to twinkle, "just on Saturdays." Brandon laughed again, making Chanse realize how his laugh was true.  
  
Chanse laughed along, making a piece of hair fall in from of her face. She smiled as she slowly slid the hair behind her right ear. "What happened to you arm?" Brandon gasped, as he pointed at the enormous bruise of Chanse's elbow.  
  
"Quidditch." Chanse smirked, "you saw me...I don't play with pads."  
  
Brandon slowly slid his hand across the sofa and softly pulled Chanse's left arm out and turned it to the left and then the right, examining every inch of her arm. "Tell me if I hurt you." Brandon whispered as he started to examine the right one.  
  
"Ok." Chanse whispered.  
  
When he was done looking over her arms, he didn't let go off her right arm, at first. He looked deep into Chanse's green eyes, and began to run his fingertips over Chanse's skin, sending a shiver all over Chanse's body.  
  
"You're cold." Brandon whispered, as he stood up, releasing Chanse's arm.  
  
"No I'm not." Chanse laughed, as she rubbed her arms, trying to make the goose bumps disappear.  
  
"You just shivered," Brandon pointed at Chanse's arm, "and you have good bumps...You don't just get goose bumps from nothing."  
  
Chanse tried to think of a good excuse of why she had gotten goose bumps, but she couldn't think of one. She couldn't just say that she had gotten them because the way he was stroking her arm made her feeling weird inside.  
  
"Stand up." Brandon instructed.  
  
"Why?" Chanse laughed, as she slowly stood up, not taking her eyes of Brandon's twinkling hazel eyes.  
  
"Just do it." Brandon laughed.  
  
Chanse finally was standing up complete straight, when she felt Brandon place his hands on her shoulder and slowly turned her around. "What are you doing, Brandon?" Chanse laughed, as she tried to think of why Brandon had turned her around.  
  
Chanse started to tap her toe, up and down, inside her shoe, while she bit the inside of her bottom lip, which she only did was she was either thinking or waiting for something and someone. Finally her question had been answered.  
  
Brandon slid a cloak onto Chanse's shoulders and then slowly turned her around. Chanse looked in astonishment, at the cloak, "I can't wear this." Chanse started to take it off.  
  
"It's quiet alright; it's the chivalrous thing to do."  
  
"But I can't wear your Quidditch cloak." Chanse tried to take off the cloak, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"Sure you can." Brandon smiled.  
  
"Alright," Chanse sighed in defeat, as she sat back down on the couch, "but as soon as one of us leaves I'm giving it back to you."  
  
"It's alright," Brandon smirked, "return it to me whenever you want."  
  
Chanse opened her mouth to say something back, but she looked deep in Brandon's eyes and saw that no matter how hard she tried she just wasn't going to win. She accepted her defeat and closed her mouth, making Brandon snicker at her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"You."  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"You just...You just were yourself." He smiled, "That's what I like about you...no matter what you're always yourself, towards anyone and under any circumstances too."  
  
"I try." Chanse shrugged and then laughed.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two, only with the fire roaring was there noise inside the tiny lounge, until Chanse spoke, "In my generation giving a girl your Quidditch cloak means you're going out with her." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Your generation? How old do you think I am?" Brandon scoffed.  
  
"I don't know...Mid twenties...tops."  
  
"Mid twenties?!" Brandon gasped in disgusted, "I turn twenty in the summer!"  
  
"How can you be captain and be turning twenty in the summer?"  
  
"Because all the first-strings last year either retired, or transferred teams, making all the Reserves the first-string players. Then Puddlemere got some new Reserves but we still need to fill the Reserve spots of Reserve Keeper, Seeker, one Beater, and one Chaser."  
  
"Oh." Chanse slightly laughed and then looked into the fire.  
  
Brandon stared at Chanse as the image of the flames, from the fireplace, danced in her green eyes, and her hair fell softly around her face.  
  
"What?!" Chanse screeched, as she quickly caught Brandon staring at her out of the corner of her eye, "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Um...nothing." Brandon gasped, as he quickly turned away.  
  
"Come on," Chanse turned to face Brandon, and sat cross-legged on the couch, "tell me."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Please?" Chanse smiled, as she asked in a sort-of baby voice.  
  
"Alright," Brandon sighed, "I was just staring at how beautiful you look."  
  
Chanse felt her mouth slowly drop open, and she sat there in awe of what Brandon said, 'Brandon Rosedale just said I was beautiful?' Chanse thought, 'He's one of the most sought after Quidditch captains, in the league...he probably IS the most sought after!'  
  
"Chanse you alright?" Brandon laughed.  
  
"Yeah I'm...fine." Chanse laughed back.  
  
"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Brandon sighed.  
  
"Oh no," Chanse shook out of her daze, and laughed, "trust me I've had worse experiences then this one...trust me."  
  
"Alright then." Brandon smiled.  
  
Chanse looked down at her hands, and watched as her thumbs twirled around each other, as her and Brandon sat in an awkward silence. They both searched their minds trying to figure out what to say to break the silence but each one same to a complete blank.  
  
"Chanse?" A voice asked, from behind.  
  
Chanse turned around, quickly, and noticed Oliver standing in the entrance to the lounge, with his arms crossed around his waist.  
  
"Hi Oliver." Chanse smiled, without thinking.  
  
"Hello Oliver." Brandon nodded.  
  
"Brandon." Oliver coldly said, "Why are you wearing Brandon's Quidditch cloak?"  
  
"Because..." Chanse started but quickly Brandon interjected.  
  
"Because she was cold so I'm letting her wear it."  
  
"I didn't ask you." Oliver whispered under his breath.  
  
"Oliver can I talk to you?" Chanse asked.  
  
"I thought that was the whole point of asking me to your room today?" Oliver smirked.  
  
Chanse looked back at Brandon, who had a curious look across his face, and then Chanse looked back at Oliver, "It was."  
  
"I was just leaving." Brandon smiled, and stood up.  
  
"Oh it's alright, Brandon," Chanse smiled, as she stood up next to him, "I was going to talk to Oliver in my room."  
  
"O...k." Brandon became very confused by Chanse's comment.  
  
"I'll talk to you later tonight, unless you have something to do?" Brandon shook his head no, and Chanse leaned forward to Brandon's ear and whispered, "Ok what I have to tell Oliver won't take long, so you can just wait here, if you want, and if it takes longer then thirty minutes just leave."  
  
"Alright." Brandon whispered.  
  
Chanse pulled away from Brandon and smiled, and then turned to Oliver, "Shall we?" She asked, as she walked to Oliver.  
  
"You lead the way." Oliver signaled Chanse towards the stairs.  
  
She nodded her head, and walked up the stairs, with Oliver right behind her. They walked down the hallway to Chanse and Jonathan's room.  
  
*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
"Jonathan you there?" Chanse asked.  
  
No response...  
  
"Come on in," Chanse opened the door, "Jonathan must have left."  
  
Oliver followed behind Chanse, until he was in the middle of the room, where he stopped walking, and Chanse walked into her closet.  
  
A few moments later Chanse came walking out holding Oliver's Quidditch cloak. "What's that for?" Oliver asked nervously.  
  
Chanse didn't say a thing to Oliver...she didn't need to. Her eyes spoke every word she wanted to say, but her mouth couldn't tell them.  
  
She softly held the cloak out to Oliver, for him to take it. "I gave this to you." Oliver gasped.  
  
"Please take it." Chanse whispered, as her eyes slowly filled with tears. 'You can't let him see you cry.' A voice inside Chanse's head sternly spoke. 'You can't.'  
  
"This is yours." Oliver pushed the cloak back to Chanse.  
  
"I don't want it anymore." Chanse pushed the cloak back into Oliver.  
  
"But Chanse..." Oliver's voice trailed off.  
  
"Please Oliver," Chanse felt her eyes filling with tears, "don't make this harder for me then it already is."  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground, knowing that if she looked into Oliver's brown eyes that she would cry.  
  
"Is this what you want Chanse?" Oliver asked in terror, "Do you want me out of your life? Do you want nothing to do with me?" Oliver gasped, "Do you want me gone for good?"  
  
Chanse cringed at Oliver's words. She didn't know what to say, but she knew that if she said, even the slightest thing to him, that she would breakdown and cry, and scream at him.  
  
She slowly raised her head up, and her glistening green eyes met Oliver's brown eyes...she nodded her head.  
  
Oliver's head moved back a little, as his heart broke into a thousand pieces. He softly closed his eyes, and nodded his head once, and opened the door, and left the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Chanse stared at the door, as the tears from her eyes quickly streamed down her face. 'He deserves it' a voice in Chanse's head whispered. 'He deserves everything he gets.'  
  
She slowly shuffled her feet over to the side of her bed, and sat on the edge of it. She stared out the window, in a trance, with all different kinds of feelings rushing through her body. She wanted to cry, scream, she wanted to do something besides sit there.  
  
Oliver's words repeated, over and over, inside Chanse's head, 'Do you want me gone for good?' The more the words repeated the harder Chanse's tears rolled down her face.  
  
She finally broke down and couldn't deal with it anymore; she fell back onto her bed, and cried. 


	13. Last Day

Chapter 13: Last Day  
  
The week pasted, and Oliver stayed away from Chanse, and they both said very little to each other. They learned Puddlemere's plays, and many other things having to do with Puddlemere. But finally it came time to say good- bye to Puddlemere, for training was now over.  
  
"It was so great having all of you here to train with us," Shirley smiled, "I know that I had so much fun with all of you."  
  
"And I did too." Brandon interrupted.  
  
"But it's now Friday, meaning that your training is now over," Shirley sighed, "so all that you have to do now is wait for your letters." She smiled, "Everyone will receive a letter, and it will either say that we wish to sign you, or that we were happy to train you."  
  
"That kind of letter then is followed by a list of teams that we think you would be good in." Brandon smiled.  
  
Shirley pulled a pocket-watch out of her coat pocket and checked it, "Oh my goodness," she gasped, "In order to make it to the train station in time to get the Salem and Brazil students back, we need to leave for the station...NOW!"  
  
Everyone ran over to their bags, and picked them up, and heaved them over to the car. They all loaded their bags in, and within minutes, of getting in the car, they were off, headed towards the train station.  
  
When they arrived Shirley and Brandon got everyone checked into the train station.  
  
"Alright," Shirley huffed, as she handed out the train tickets to everyone, "Salem Witches and Brazilian School students are the first to leave, and then next is the Beauxbatons students, then Hogwarts and Norse Magical, then the last ones to leave are the Durmstrang students."  
  
Everyone made there way through the train station towards the train that the Salem Witches and Brazilian School students were to be on. They dashed through the crowds as fast as they could, without knocking anyone down.  
  
"We made it!" Alfonso panted.  
  
"Barely," Shirley hissed, "you, Daniel, and Brian need to check your bags, and board."  
  
Alfonso, Daniel, and Brian nodded their heads and disappeared into the sea of people and creatures.  
  
A few moments later, Alfonso, Daniel, and Brian reappeared to say their last good-byes before the boarded the train.  
  
Chanse watched as the giant white train pulled out of the train station and slowly lifted into the air, and disappeared into the clouds. "What in Merlin's name?!" Chanse gasped.  
  
"Never seen a flying train before, have you?" Jonathan teased.  
  
"NO!" Chanse shouted.  
  
"That's what wizardry folk use to travel by air, instead of airplanes...much safer."  
  
"But how?" Chanse squeaked, 'How could a giant train flying in the sky be much safer then a small airplane flying in the sky?' Chanse thought, "Oh never mind." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Well who's next?" Shirley asked as she looked over her list, "Beauxbatons." She smiled, "and your train leaves in thirty minutes, and it's at what station?"  
  
"Twenty three Miss Shirley." Allegra smiled.  
  
"Kiss up." Jonathan whispered to Chanse, making her laugh.  
  
"No shit." Chanse softly laughed.  
  
"Well twenty three is on the other end of the platform, for you best be going."  
  
Shirley and Brandon led the students, slowly, down to the other end of the platform and made it with time to spare.  
  
"So do you think you'll be called back?" Glory asked Allegra.  
  
"Oh I know I will." She smugly commented.  
  
"Oh I know she won't." Chanse smirked to Jonathan.  
  
"Excuse me?" She scoffed at Chanse, "What'd you say?"  
  
"With an attitude like yours Puddlemere won't ask you back." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
Jonathan, Adam, Ben, Pierre, Oliver, and Glory all looked at each other. "You think they'll fight?" Glory asked Ben.  
  
"I don't know." Ben shrugged.  
  
"If they do, I bet Chanse will win." Adam laughed, and then they all turned and looked back at Allegra and Chanse.  
  
"Allegra, Ben, Pierre, time to check your bags." Brandon chimed, quickly, as he saw the anger in, both Chanse and Allegra.  
  
"Lucky Brandon did that." Allegra smirked, as she walked past Chanse bumping her shoulder.  
  
Allegra, Pierre, and Ben boarded their giant blue train, and then, in minutes, it pulled away from the train station.  
  
"Who's next?" Brandon asked Shirley  
  
"Hogwarts and Norse Magical." Shirley nodded, "at platform four." She smiled, as she led the group towards platform four.  
  
"Why didn't you fight her?" Adam whispered to Chanse, as they walked towards the platform.  
  
"Trust me...on normal circumstances I would have."  
  
"Then why didn't you?" Adam laughed.  
  
"Because if I had, Shirley would have gone back to Puddlemere and been like 'Chanse hit Allegra' just because Shirley hates me," Chanse rolled her eyes, "but I'm happy that she's not judging whose in and whose out." Chanse laughed.  
  
"She doesn't hate you." Glory smiled.  
  
"Yeah she does." Chanse gasped, "Have you seen her with me during practices?"  
  
"Yeah she does." Jonathan laughed, "She's always telling Chanse she could do better."  
  
They arrived at the platform with enough time to check their bags, and socialize with everyone before Chanse, Jonathan, and Glory had to board the train.  
  
"I think we should check our bags now and then socialize." Jonathan stated.  
  
"Good idea." Chanse and Glory said at the same time.  
  
The three students walked down to the train manager. "I'd like to check these bags for Hogwarts please." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Alrighty." The train manager smiled, as he loaded Chanse's bags.  
  
"And our bags are for Norse Magical Academy." Jonathan smiled.  
  
"Alrighty." The train manger loaded Jonathan and Glory's bags onto the train, "Anything else?"  
  
"Nope." Chanse smirked.  
  
Chanse, Jonathan, and Glory all walked back over to Brandon, Shirley, Oliver, and Adam.  
  
Chanse set down her carry-on bag, and searched through it until she came upon Brandon's Quidditch cloak. "Here." Chanse smiled, as she handed Brandon back his cloak.  
  
"Keep it." Brandon smirked,  
  
"I can't keep this." Chanse gasped.  
  
"Sure you can." Brandon laughed, "Just stick it back in your bag and then..."  
  
"No it's yours."  
  
"I have a spare."  
  
"You three better board now, so you can get good seats." Shirley stated, "Chanse I would like to speak to you, right now."  
  
"But..." Chanse tried to plead, so that she could argue with Brandon some more.  
  
"NOW!" Shirley barked.  
  
"Alright," Chanse sighed, "I'm not finished with you." Chanse pointed at Brandon.  
  
"Chanse I wanted to apologize," Shirley sighed, "for working you so hard."  
  
"It's alright." Chanse smiled, as she thought, 'Damn right you should be apologizing.'  
  
"I only did it because I saw something inside you. So I tried my hardest to bring it out, that you would definitely be in Puddlemere."  
  
Chanse smiled at Shirley, "Understandable...apology accepted." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well you better get on that train." Shirley smiled.  
  
"Alright." Chanse smiled, as she hugged Shirley.  
  
Chanse turned around and Brandon was standing directly behind her, "Don't do that!" Chanse shouted, as she clenched her shirt, "You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to," Brandon whispered, "I brought you back your bag...and I'll keep the cloak."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Brandon leaned in and kissed the side of Chanse's cheek, and then pulled away, "No thank you."  
  
"What was that for?" Chanse gasped, as she held her bag in her hands.  
  
"For everything."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"You better get on the train." Brandon smiled.  
  
"Oh no, that's not fair, you have to tell me!" Chanse shouted, trying to shout over the sound of the train's whistle. She stepped onto the train and turned to Brandon, "You can't just kiss my cheek and not tell me!" She shouted loud enough for the people around her to hear her voice...even Oliver.  
  
"You have to wait to see!" Brandon smiled, as he stepped away form the train.  
  
"Fine!" Chanse sulked as she walked inside the train.  
  
She walked down the isles of the train till she came onto the compartment that Glory and Jonathan had picked out. "Hey strangers." Chanse laughed, as she sat down next to the window and Jonathan.  
  
"Hey yourself." Jonathan smiled.  
  
"Hello." Glory smiled.  
  
"Hey Chanse what are you doing when you get back to Hogsmeade?" Jonathan questioned.  
  
"Either my friends or my brother is going to pick me up...maybe even both of them." Chanse smiled, "Why?"  
  
"Well Glory and I have a lay-over in Hogsmeade and I was wondering iif you would like to join us for some Butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"I don't know." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Butterbeers on me?" Jonathan smirked.  
  
"I'm in then." Chanse laughed.  
  
Chanse slowly opened her carry-on and looked inside for something to cover herself with. Midway down the bag she found a rolled up piece of clothing. She slowly pulled it out and let it unroll, revealing Brandon's Quidditch cloak.  
  
Chanse quickly looked out the window at Brandon, who was standing there smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him.  
  
The train finally pulled away and Chanse draped the cloak over her body, and closed her eyes, sending her body into a calming sleep. 


	14. It's Here

Ok I did a little math and figured out that if I keep posting twice a week at the rate I'm writing I'll end up with having people waiting on the next chapter, by the time I get to chapter 21 or 22...THAT JUST WON'T DO!  
  
I've now decided that I will update once a week...And that's final (I'm sooooooo sorry I keep changing what day and how many times I'll update.) So my plan is to update every Wednesday.  
  
Sorry to inconvenience anyone...enjoy the story! And thanks to everyone who is reviewing!  
  
Chapter 14: It's Here  
  
"THIS STOP IS FOR HOGWARTS!" The train conductor boomed over the megaphone.  
  
Chanse, Jonathan, and Glory all grabbed their bags and got off the giant red train. "Welcome to Hogsmeade." Chanse smiled as she led Jonathan and Glory down a long rocky street, "This is High Street." Chanse shouted, over the noise of the people.  
  
They all walked a little farther down until they finally came upon The Three Broomsticks, "And here we are." Chanse smiled as she pushed the door open.  
  
The three students walked inside to find a fairly good size store, which had booths and tables all around and then a long wooden bar, to the left, with mirrors hanging above it. "Can we sit in a booth?" Glory asked.  
  
"We can sit wherever you want to sit." Chanse beamed.  
  
"How about that one?" Glory pointed to a booth in the corner.  
  
"That's great." Jonathan and Chanse chimed.  
  
Glory led the way down to the other side of the bar till they reached the corner booth. They all through their bags on one side of the booth, and then Glory and Jonathan sat on the other side, while Chanse sat with the bags. "Are you sure you don't mind sitting with the bags?" Jonathan asked, politely.  
  
"I'm sure...just give me a butterbeer and I'll be just fine." Chanse nodded.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Are you guys going to get something to eat?"  
  
"No, we wouldn't have time to eat it, and make it on time for our train."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Can I help you three?" A short curvy woman with long straight black hair asked.  
  
"Hello Madam Rosmerta." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Oh hello there, Chanse." Rosmerta smiled, "How's Hogwarts been? I'm missed seeing you down here...where have you been all winter break?"  
  
"Hogwarts is great...as usual," Chanse laughed, "and don't tell anyone but..."  
  
"But what?" The young woman whispered, as she crouched down by the table.  
  
"I was training with Puddlemere United, to become a Reserve."  
  
"Are you joking?!" She shouted.  
  
"Shhh, keep it down." Chanse scolded.  
  
"Oh sorry," Rosmerta whispered, "So you're a Reserve for Puddlemere?"  
  
"No, I hope I am." Chanse laughed softly, "I went to train so that Puddlemere can see what I can do, and then sometime I'll get a letter saying if I'm asked to be a Reserve or not."  
  
"That's great!" Rosmerta squealed as she threw her arms around Chanse's neck.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Who are these two?" Rosmerta asked, as she looked at Jonathan and Glory.  
  
"Oh these are just two of the people that I trained with," Chanse smirked, "This is Jonathan Coyous, he trained to be a Reserve Beater..."  
  
"Hello." Jonathan shook Rosmerta's hand.  
  
"And this is Glory Stephan, she trained to be a Reserve Chaser..."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Glory shook Rosmerta's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet both of you," Rosmerta smiled, "Any friend of a Hogwarts student is welcome here...So what can I get you three? It's on the house, since you guys could be the next Reserves for Puddlemere." Rosmerta beamed.  
  
"We'll take three butterbeers, please." Jonathan smiled.  
  
"That's it?!" Rosmerta gasped, "Aren't you going to stay awhile?"  
  
"I'm sorry Madam, they we can't," Chanse sighed, "See their train leaves in forty-five minutes, and whoever's picking me up will be here in, about, fifty minutes."  
  
"Well alright then," Rosmerta sighed, "I'll be right back with your butterbeers."  
  
"Thank you." Glory shouted back to the fading image of Madam Rosmerta, as she walked back to the bar.  
  
"So how does it feel to be home?" Jonathan smirked to Chanse.  
  
"I'm not quite home, yet...but I'm close, and that feels great."  
  
"Here you are." Rosmerta set down a frothy mug in front of each kid, "Enjoy." She smiled, and then left them, to serve other people.  
  
"Thank you." Everyone smiled, as they picked up their butterbeers and took the first sip.  
  
"Wow," Chanse exclaimed, as she set down the mug, "I haven't had one of these in awhile...and it feels great." She laughed.  
  
"Jonathan can you move please?" Glory whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Jonathan blushed, as he stood up.  
  
"Chanse where are the bathrooms?"  
  
"Ok go straight, form here, and then you will go down a hallway...turn left."  
  
"Thank you." Glory smiled as she walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"No problem," Chanse smiled, and then turned back to Jonathan, "I'm going to miss you guys." Chanse whined.  
  
"Well do you have a pen?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on," Chanse opened her carry-on and pulled out a pen, "Here."  
  
Jonathan pulled the napkin out, from under his butterbeer, and began to scribble something on it, and then he handed it over to Chanse, "Here's my address for up in the North...and for Glory you just need to change the first name to, 'Glory Stephan'."  
  
"Thanks." Chanse smiled, as she stuck the pen back in her bag, and the napkin in her pocket.  
  
"I'm back." Glory smiled.  
  
"That's good because we should get going if we want to get you guys on your train." Chanse stood up and collected her bags, and then stepped aside so that Glory and Jonathan could collect their bags.  
  
Glory and Jonathan followed Chanse down the rocky street of High Street until they made their way to Hogsmeade Train Station...  
  
"Well here you guys are!" Chanse shouted over the train's whistle.  
  
"Thanks Chanse!" Glory shouted, as she flung her arms around Chanse's neck, and squeezed her.  
  
"Bye Glory! I'll miss you!" Chanse squeezed back.  
  
"I'll miss you too!" Glory forced her tears back, as she boarded the train.  
  
"She always gets teary-eyed when she says her good-byes!" Jonathan shouted.  
  
Chanse slightly laughed, and then looked deep into Jonathan's caramel eyes. The two of them looked deep into each other's eyes and they both knew that they could never see each other again. If one or neither one got this job they would go off in their own directions, and they may never see each other.  
  
"I'm going to miss you Jonathan!" Chanse shouted.  
  
"This isn't good-bye." He shouted, with a smile, and then he leaned forward to Chanse's ear and whispered, "Ingen materie avstanden som vi forend oss alltid i hjerte...glemmer ikke det...glemmer ikke at I elsker De...min liten søster."  
  
Chanse smiled at Jonathan and shouted, "What?"  
  
"It's Norwegian for, no matter the distance we will always be united in heart....don't forget that...don't forget that I love you...my little sister." Jonathan whispered to Chanse.  
  
Chanse looked up at Jonathan and smiled. She knew that he was right...no matter the distances that they truly were united at heart.  
  
She jumped into Jonathan's arms, and he squeezed her tightly in between his muscular arms, "I love you big brother." Chanse whispered in his ear.  
  
"COME ON JONATHAN!" Glory shouted from the train.  
  
Jonathan set Chanse down and jumped onto the train. He ran back to the compartment that Glory had picked out and he pushed down the window and waved bye to Chanse, "Good-bye liten søster!" Jonathan shouted from the window.  
  
"Bye big brother!" Chanse shouted, as she watched the giant pull away from the train station and turn into a small dot in the horizon.  
  
Chanse looked down at her hand, and watched as it slid into her pocket and pulled out the napkin. She smiled at the quick, sharp, writing on the paper before she shoved it back in her pocket, and turned to walk to the back entrance, to wait for someone to pick her up.  
  
Chanse sat there for a hour, and waited for someone to pick her up but no one came. 'Maybe they're just late.' Chanse reassured herself.  
  
Another hour passed and the sky cracked with thunder and lighting, as hard pelting rain came pouring down on the train station. Chanse unzipped her bag, and tried to see through the rain dripping off her eyelashes for Brandon's Quidditch cloak. "Here it is!" Chanse shouted, as she pulled out the cloak.  
  
She quickly wrapped it around herself and pulled it close to her body, as she shivered from the cold. 'Chanse can I get under there?' Geno asked from his cage.  
  
'Oh sorry Geno.' Chanse unlatched Geno's cage, and he jumped out and waddled over to Chanse's lap, where he curled into a ball, while Chanse pulled the cloak around her and Geno.  
  
"Where are they?" Chanse whispered, as she looked around for some sign of her friends or Harry, or anyone she knew. 'Maybe I should have gone back home.' Chanse sighed, in her head, as she curled her knees up to her face.  
  
"What wrong deary?" A squeaky voice asked.  
  
Chanse looked up, from her ball, and came face-to-face with a tiny green man, "You're a leprechaun, aren't you?"  
  
Normally Chanse would have flipped out, and wondered where his pot of gold was, but now that she had been a witch for a year, she knew better.  
  
"Why yes I am," The leprechaun beamed, "Patty O'Brian's the name...and you are?"  
  
"Chanse Potter, nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise...but tell me, what is the matter? You face is so sad." Patty sat down next to Chanse, making him much shorter now.  
  
"Just wondering where my friends are."  
  
"Supposed to pick you up, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Chanse sighed.  
  
"In do time they'll come," Patty rubbed Chanse back, "In do time."  
  
"Chanse!?" A voice yelled through the rain.  
  
Chanse turned to her right and saw Harry, with an umbrella, running towards her. "HARRY!" Chanse screamed, as she picked up Geno, off her lap, and placed him on her shoulder, and ran over to Harry, scooping him up in her arms. "I've missed you so much baby brother!"  
  
Chanse set Harry down, "I'm sorry I was so late, I lost track of time playing Ron in Wizard's Chess."  
  
"It's ok." Chanse smiled, "You're here now," Chanse whispered as she walked back to her bags where Patty was sitting, "Harry this is Patty...he was keeping me company while I waited for you."  
  
"Thank you for waiting with her." Harry shook Patty's hand.  
  
"It was my pleasure to be in the company of such a lovely lady." Patty nodded, "I must be off now, so long!"  
  
"Bye Patty! Thank you!" Chanse shouted, as she picked up her bags.  
  
Harry led Chanse up to the Castle in the pouring rain, but they didn't care, Chanse was home and she had her little brother.  
  
They finally made their way up the mountain side, into Hogwarts...  
  
"Hold on Harry let me put my cloak in my bag." Chanse smiled, as she pulled off Brandon's cloak and stuffed it into her bag.  
  
"CHANSE!" a girl squealed after busting out of the Great Hall.  
  
Chanse stood up straight, "CHO!" She yelled, as she jumped over her bags and ran over to Cho, and engulfed her in a huge hug.  
  
"I've missed you!"  
  
"I've missed everyone so much."  
  
"Why are you wet?" Cho asked, as she examined Chanse's clothing.  
  
"Long story." Chanse rolled her eyes, "But why don't you come up with Harry and I to the Gryffindor Commons Room and I'll tell you all about my trip."  
  
"Chanse not trying to rain on your parade...no pun intended...but outside house members aren't allowed in other houses."  
  
"On it's just Cho...they won't notice." Chanse laughed as her and Cho walked up the rotating stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Now Cho, I hate to do this, but I need to put a Silencing Charm on you, so that you don't hear our password."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Silenco." Chanse waved her wand, and within seconds Cho couldn't hear a word.  
  
"Balderdash." Harry smiled, as the painting swung open.  
  
"Frastuono." Chanse swished her wand and Cho could hear again.  
  
"Well Cho just stay really quiet, and make a quick dash for my room."  
  
"And that would be where?" Cho laughed.  
  
"Up the stairs, to the right, on the top floor and the very end of the hallway on the left." Chanse said all in one breath.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Cho followed in between Chanse and Harry as the three of them quickly walked into the Gryffindor Commons Room.  
  
"CHANSE!" A voice squealed.  
  
Chanse turned to her right and saw Angelina and Hermione running towards her, 'Well there goes not drawing attention to us.' Chanse laughed in her head.  
  
"Hey!" Chanse smiled, as she hugged the two girls.  
  
"We've missed you." Angelina smiled, and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"I need you guys to help me get Cho up to my room, right now." Chanse stepped aside, revealing Cho.  
  
"Hi guys." Cho sheepishly waved.  
  
"Oh shit," Angelina laughed, "your back less then five minutes and you already are breaking the rules."  
  
"Like father like daughter." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Alright." Angelina stepped forward.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione sighed, "we could get in a lot of trouble...detention, exposition..."  
  
"Oh shut up Hermione," Angelina laughed, "deep down inside of you there has to be a little girl wanting to break the rules, but you're to scared to let her out."  
  
"No not really Angelina." Hermione smirked.  
  
"Little girl or no little girl," Angelina gripped her hand around Hermione's wrist, "You're coming!"  
  
The four girls took off running up the stairs, all the way up to the top floor. They made their way down to the end of the hallway where they opened the door, and ran inside; slamming the door behind them.  
  
"I can't believe we made it." Cho panted.  
  
"I know." Chanse laughed, as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me up here!" Hermione sulked.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Angelina laughed, as she nudged Hermione in the ribs, and watched Chanse walked over to her desk, "What are you doing?" Angelina asked as she walked over, behind Chanse.  
  
"Writing to Jonathan." Chanse smirked as she pulled out her ink bottle.  
  
"Who's Jonathan?"  
  
"A guy, who I trained with," Angelina started to say something but Chanse quickly spoke," who has a girlfriend,." Angelina shut her mouth.  
  
Dear Jonathan,  
  
I hope you and Glory got in alright. I finally made it back to Hogwarts just fine.  
  
When ever you get in, try to write me.  
  
Love,  
  
Chanse stopped writing and turned around to the girls, "I know this is a strange question but does anyone know Norwegian?"  
  
"I do." Cho smiled.  
  
"Can you come write something for me?"  
  
"Sure," Cho jumped off Chanse's bed, and walked over to the desk, "What do you need?"  
  
"I want you to sign it 'Your little sister', and up by Jonathan's name I want you to put 'Big brother'."  
  
Cho leaned over the parchment and scribble down on it, and when she was done Chanse looked at what she had written:  
  
Stor bror (Big brother) and Deres liten søster (Your little sister)  
  
"Thanks Cho." Chanse smiled, as she rolled up the parchment, and handed it to Geno, "Take this to Jonathan at the Norse Magical Academy, for me Geno." Geno nodded his head, and flew out the window.  
  
"So what happened there?" Angelina smirked, as she sat down on Chanse's bed.  
  
"Well..." Chanse sat down on her bed, and soon the other girls joined her, except for Hermione, who was slowly walking towards the door to leave, "We trained...a lot."  
  
"Anything interesting?"  
  
Chanse thought about how Oliver was there, but she knew she didn't want to be hounded by her friends about what happened with him, so she decided it would be better to just leave him out.  
  
"Well, let's see." Chanse stood up and walked over to her carry-on bag, "Brandon Rosedale was my coach."  
  
"Brandon Rosedale?!" Hermione gasped, as she whipped around.  
  
"Yup." Chanse smirked.  
  
"I know that smirk," Cho pointed, "You only get it when something really good happens to you...what happened?"  
  
"He kissed my cheek." Chanse smiled.  
  
"WHAT?!" All three girls screamed, making Hermione run back over to the bed.  
  
"Wait so you're telling me that Brandon Rosedale kissed your cheek, Chanse Potter?" Angelina hissed.  
  
"Bitter and angry?" Chanse smirked.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Angelina sulked.  
  
"And..."  
  
"There's an 'and' to that?" Cho gasped, "What happened? Did you have sex with the man?" Everyone looked at Cho in shock, "That's the only 'and' I could think of."  
  
"She has a point." Angelina shrugged.  
  
Chanse bent down to her bag and pulled out Brandon's Quidditch cloak, and put it on, "He gave me his Quidditch cloak."  
  
"WHAT?!" They all screamed again.  
  
"So wait you might sign with Puddlemere United and you're going out with Brandon Rosedale?" Angelina gasped, "You have all the fucking luck, don't you?"  
  
"I'm not going out with him." Chanse laughed.  
  
"But he gave you his Quidditch cloak."  
  
"But we're not going out." Chanse protested, "Or at least I don't think we are."  
  
"But..." Cho started to say something when a large black owl flew in the room, and dropped a letter in Chanse's lap, and left the room. "What'd you get?" Cho asked.  
  
"I don't know." Chanse picked up the letter and turned it over, and on the back of it was printed a symbol, of some sort.  
  
"So what is it?" Angelina asked.  
  
"My Puddlemere letter." 


	15. Can't Wait

Hey you guys! Thank s to all my reviewers and I would just like to say that I went back through Chapter 14 and fixed Hermione up to be more like Hermione, cause I read Jessica's review and she was VERY right (thanks Jessica)! She told me Hermione was out of character...so I put her back into character.  
  
Thanks again to everyone!  
  
Oh yeah check out my Favorite Stories list because each and everyone of those stories under there is just ABSOLUTELY awesome!  
  
Chapter 15: Can't Wait  
  
"Well what's it say?" Angelina squealed with delight.  
  
"I don't know," Chanse smiled uncontrollably, "I have to open it."  
  
"Well then...OPEN IT!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Ok...ok," Chanse laughed as she slide the envelope open, and pulled out the letter, "I'm nervous," Chanse whispered.  
  
"Here," Cho snatched the letter out of Chanse's hands and began to read:  
  
Dear Chanse Potter,  
  
We are happy to announce that we have accepted you as a Reserve for Puddlemere United!  
  
Chanse screamed with excitement, has Hermione and Angelina engulfed her in a huge hug.  
  
"Wait there's more!" Cho laughed, as she read the rest:  
  
We would like to ask you to please return to Puddletown by next Saturday? Please owl us if you can't make your train. If for some reason you can't make your train, we will reschedule your trip, but we do need you, no later then a week from Friday!  
  
Well we congratulate you, and enclosed are your train tickets for Puddletown, and the information that you are allowed to bring as many people as you like to your signing.  
  
Signed,  
  
Reilly T. Kane  
  
Puddlemere United Manager  
  
AND...  
  
Baron Von Luedonwig  
  
Puddlemere United Head Scout  
  
"That's all that's written." Cho smiled, as she checked the back, "Yup that's it."  
  
The four girls all sat on the one bed, and looked around at each other in a weird silence, as a smile grew across each one of their faces. "Oh...Merlin!" Hermione said very calmly, setting all the girls off in a screaming frenzy has they all hugged each other, wildly.  
  
After all the girls calmed down, and all had read the letter, they began to talk in complete sentences, without screaming evertime they mentioned Chanse's name, or Puddlemere. "So you should go tell Dumbledore about this." Cho stated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because next Friday we started O.W.L.S.," Hermione noted, "and those last till that Sunday..."  
  
"Meaning you would be missing two days of O.W.L.S.," Angelina nodded, and Chanse started to open her mouth, but Angelina cut her off, "which you can't do." Chanse shut her mouth.  
  
"Alright," Chanse shrugged, "I'll go talk to him...but right now we have something much bigger then that on our plates."  
  
"What?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Like trying to find a way to get Cho out of my room, without anyone noticing, especially the Head Kids."  
  
"Too late." A voiced hissed from the doorway.  
  
All four girls turned around and saw Katie Bell standing in the doorway, "I should technically take you all to the Headmaster, and suspend you from your Quidditch teams." Angelina, Chanse, and Cho gasped, "But since I was, once, a Quidditch player myself, I know what it would feel like to be taken off of a sport you love, so I won't take you off the teams."  
  
Angelina, Cho, and Chanse all looked around at each other sighed with relief, 'Thank Merlin she's not taking us off the teams.' Chanse thought.  
  
"But you still will all be punished...Cho mostly," Cho's mouth dropped open, and Katie stepped forward, "because this is not your house."  
  
Chanse stood up, "It's my fault she's in here."  
  
Katie huffed at the idea, and then walked over to Chanse and stood right in Chanse's face, "And how, exactly, is it your fault?" she spat.  
  
"I told Cho to come up here with me, and then I let her in the house."  
  
"Well that's noble of you to do that for a friend," Katie nodded, "so Cho won't get punished has harshly as I was going to punish her...but she's still getting a worse one then Angelina and Hermione!" Katie barked.  
  
'Well I tried.' Chanse sighed in her head.  
  
"All of you will be serving detention next week," Katie pulled out a small pad of paper, and a quill, "Angelina," Katie scribbled on a piece of paper, "you will be serving detention with Filch, by polishing the silver in the trophy room," Angelina shrugged her shoulders, "without magic," Angelina mouthed dropped open.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Miss Johnson I advice you not to say anything more, unless you want something different from the detention I gave you."  
  
"I'm good." Angelina quickly shut up, as she took the paper.  
  
"Miss Granger, you too will be serving you detention with Filch, by polishing the trophy, without magic, too." Katie ripped the paper off, and handed it to Hermione, "You two report to him tonight...And if anyone asks you two why you have a detention just tell them Percy caught you over in the boys dormitories, and turned you over to me."  
  
"Thank you Katie." Angelina whispered.  
  
"Now as for you two," Katie looked at Cho and Chanse, "you will be serving detention with...with," Katie thought, "with Professor Snape," Cho and Chanse's mouths dropped open, "and your punishment will be...actually I'll let Professor Snape decided what it is."  
  
Cho opened her mouth to protest that idea, but Chanse quickly shot Cho a glance, and Cho shut her mouth, "and just tell Professor that you two were...I don't know make up something believable."  
  
"Thank you Katie, for doing this for us." Hermione whispered, as Katie left the room.  
  
"It's Miss Bell, Miss Granger." Katie spat as she shut the door.  
  
"Well then." Hermione huffed.  
  
"Just ignore her," Angelina sighed, "She's doing us a favor."  
  
"And she's on a power trip." Cho laughed.  
  
"But Cho I think our best bet is to just let you take my invisibility cloak, and let you fly back over to Ravenclaw," Chanse shrugged, as she searched for her cloak, "And then later tonight just give it back to Angelina," Chanse handed Cho the cloak, "and then Angelina you can get it back to me."  
  
"If your still alive after you get back from Snape's detention." Angelina laughed.  
  
"In that case, give my cloak to Harry."  
  
"But he already has one." Hermione protested.  
  
"I'll survive Snape," Chanse smirked, "I was only joking."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So exactly did you two do to get detention with me?" Snape hissed as he stared from across his desk, at Cho and Chanse.  
  
"We, um..." Cho started to say, but couldn't think of anything.  
  
"Yes Miss Chang?" Snape snapped, "What about you Miss Potter?"  
  
"We lost a bet," Chanse began, "and so we had to...we had to..."  
  
"Sneak down to the kitchen and get some food, and if we got caught, which we were supposed to, we were to tell whoever caught us to...uh... 'F' off..."  
  
"Yeah," Chanse cut in, "and Katie Bell found us."  
  
"Well then," Snape stood up, and towered over the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw student, "your detention will be," Snape pondered, "cleaning my cauldron." Snape huffed, "I trust you two know how to." Snape placed a small bottle on his desk marked, Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover.  
  
"Yes sir." Both girls nodded, and headed over to the cauldron.  
  
Snape walked to the door, and before he left he shouted, "No using magic either."  
  
"No sir."  
  
Snape slammed the door, making both girls jump a little. They finally relaxed and walked over to Snape's cauldron and peered inside. "It's barely even dirty." Cho gasped, as she slid her finger along the inside and looked at her finger, which barely had anything on it.  
  
"Just be thankful that he didn't give us something worse." Chanse huffed as she poured some Mess Remover onto a old towel, and started to scrub the bottom of the cauldron.  
  
Cho followed Chanse lead, and poured some Mess Remover onto her towel, and started to scrub the outside of the cauldron. "So why do you think Snape let us off so easy?" Cho panted as she tried to scrub a spot away, but it seemed not to budge, "Do you think our story was believable?"  
  
"Our story was beyond believable," Chanse echoed for inside the cauldron, "We should have probably been sent to the Headmaster if we had exactly done that," Chanse pulled her head out from inside the cauldron, "so yeah, the stories believable." Chanse sighed, as she tossed her towel inside the cauldron.  
  
"So then why do you think we got off so easily?"  
  
"Kirstyn." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Kirstyn?" Cho slightly laughed, "You mean the little Gryffindor, Kirstyn?"  
  
"Yup," Chanse smiled, as she wiped her forehead, "She's Snape's step- daughter."  
  
"WHAT?!" Cho gasped loudly.  
  
"Yeah, and Snape wanted me to watch out for her."  
  
"Oh I get it now." Cho smiled, as she wiped her forehead too.  
  
"Well his cauldron shines like new," Chanse beamed, as she pulled her towel out of the cauldron and tossed it next to the bottle, on Snape's desk.  
  
"Yup." Cho sighed, as she did the same.  
  
"You two finished?" Snape asked, as he swiftly walked into the room, and inspected the cauldron.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well," Snape looked over the cauldron, "It looked fine...you two may go now."  
  
Chanse and Cho looked at each other and smiled, "Thank you sir." They started out of the room.  
  
"But just to tell you two every day you two have to come back here and clean every cauldron in this room, till the sparkle like mine." Snape smirked, as he saw the girls shoulders drop.  
  
"Yes sir." The both said with discussed.  
  
"But you start doing that when Miss Potter here gets back from her signing."  
  
Chanse and Cho looked up at Snape and smiled, "Thank you very much sir."  
  
"Now both of you leave and go to lunch before I change my mind." Snape snapped.  
  
"Yes sir." They both ran out of the Potions Room.  
  
They ran out of the dungeon and up the front stairs, and into the Great Hall. They parted their ways and went off to their house tables.  
  
"Hey girls." Chanse smiled as she sat down across from Angelina, and Hermione.  
  
"Hey." Angelina slightly cringed.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"You smell like cleaner." Hermione laughed.  
  
"That's because Cho's and mine detention is cleaning every cauldron in the Potions Room till every one of them sparkles like Snape's does."  
  
"You guys finished that quickly?!" Anelina gasped, almost spitting out her food.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Chanse laughed, "We only had to do Snape's cauldron today, and then we finish the rest of them when I come back from signing with Puddlmere."  
  
"Oh," Angelina sighed in relief, "So what'd you say you and Cho did to get the detention?"  
  
"We told him that we lost a bet, and we went to the kitchen to get food, and waited their and got caught by Katie Bell and we told her to fuck off."  
  
"Nice job." Angelina slapped Chanse's hand.  
  
"I thought so," Chanse smiled, "but to bad Cho and I didn't actually do that."  
  
"The year's not over." George sat down next to Chanse.  
  
"Hey George."  
  
"Hey Fred." Angelina smiled, as she watched Fred sit down, "What were you two up to?" She smiled, as she kissed Fred's cheek, and he blushed madly.  
  
"Oh how cute." George mocked.  
  
"Fuck off George."  
  
"I didn't know you and Angelina were together." Chanse smirked.  
  
"He asked me out while you were training." Angelina beamed.  
  
"Well good for you Fred." Chanse smiled, "So what were you two up to?"  
  
"Planning an attack on Pinhead." George smiled, slyly.  
  
"I see." Chanse nodded, "Well excuse me you guys," Chanse tossed a chipolatas in her mouth, and held up her Puddlemere letter, "I have to deliver this to Dumbledore." Chanse smiled, as she walked up to the High Table.  
  
"May I help you Miss Potter?" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Um...Yes," Chanse smiled back, "I got this letter from Puddlemere earlier today," Chanse handed Dumbledore the letter, and he began to read over it, "and it requests my presence next Saturday..."  
  
Dumbledore looked up from the letter, "Ah, yes, the weekend of O.W.L.S."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well it looks as if you just will have to take O.W.L.S. next Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday." Dumbledore smiled, "wouldn't want the next Puddlemere Reserve t miss her signing, now would we."  
  
A smiled grew across Chanse's face, as she felt as if she could jump across the table and hug Dumbledore, but she decided she probably shouldn't, "Thank you very much." Chanse laughed, as she ran back to her seat.  
  
"So?" Hermione leaned forward.  
  
"I take my O.W.L.S. next Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Angelina huffed, as she looked around at the Great Hall, "Chanse is taking the first step to living a life, outside of Hogwarts."  
  
"What?" Fred asked, as he nudged Angelina.  
  
"Well, see Chanse..."  
  
*DING*DING*DING*  
  
Dumbledore raised his glass up and looked out at all the tables, "May I have you attention students and faculty of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore chimed, "It has been brought to my attention that one of our very own students has been asked to sign with Puddlemere United," whispers flew around the Great Hall, "and she has been given the opportunity to take whomever she pleases to her signing...Chanse has chosen to let whoever wants to go to go."  
  
Chanse felt a warm smile grow across her face, as the Great Hall all seemed to turn and stare at her.  
  
"Congratulation Chanse and we all wish you luck on your journey with Puddlemere." Dumbledore added as he sat down.  
  
Everyone erupted with yells and hoots for Chanse, as the Gryffindor table swarmed over her and shook her hand and congratulated her.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Professor McGonagall screamed over the students, making everyone fall silent, "If you choose to leave to see Chanse's signing you may sign up on a sheet that will be posted over there," McGonagall waved her wand off to her left, and a small yellow beam sprayed out and over onto the wall hung a piece of parchment, "That is all." She sat back down.  
  
Chanse once again was swarmed by her fellow Gryffindors, with hugs, shakes, and compliments.  
  
When everyone settled down, Chanse quickly exited the Great Hall, with Angelina tagging behind her.  
  
They made it up to their room, where Chanse flung open the door, and flopped on top of her bed, "you know I'm screwed for O.W.L.S. right?" Chanse muttered under her pillow.  
  
"Here," Angelina laughed, as she opened her trunk.  
  
Chanse lifted her head from her pillow and saw Angelina pulling out a bunch of her books, "I'll help you study for your O.W.L.S. and you'll do just fine...and you know Hermione and Cho will help too."  
  
Chanse scooted over to Angelina bed, and they started going over everything Chanse needed to know, from Potions to Defense Against the Dark Arts...  
  
A week passed and Chanse took her O.W.L.S., and got her grades back...  
  
Chanse walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Angelina, and across from Hermione, and shortly Cho came running over and took a seat next to Hermione. "You almost missed dinner," Hermione smiled as she took a drink of her Pumpkin Juice. She looked at the small letter in Chanse's hands, "Are those your grades?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse smiled, nervously.  
  
"Well," Angelina smiled, "Open it!"  
  
"Alright," Chanse laughed, as she slid her wand through the top of the letter and pulled out a small piece of paper.  
  
Chanse started to read the grades to herself when Angelina blurted out, "Since your not going to tell us what you got tell us your worst grade."  
  
"Oh alright," Chanse sighed, as she looked down the list, "I got a C- in Potions."  
  
"That's awesome!" George spat food out of his mouth, "Fred and I probably are going to get D's...If we're lucky."  
  
"You two always seem to pull off beyond passing grades." Ron huffed.  
  
"Jealous?" Both of the twins chimed.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"I hate to tell you guys but Dumbledore thinks it would be better if I went down to Hogsmeade and stayed there so that I will make my train on time." Chanse sighed.  
  
"So you're leaving now?" Angelina whined.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse sighed, "but you guys will come see me in a week." Chanse beamed.  
  
"Um...Yeah." Everyone said softly.  
  
"Dinner is over!" Professor McGonagall shouted over the students.  
  
Chanse watched has all the students shuffled out of the Great Hall leaving Chanse alone.  
  
"I wonder who all has signed up." Chanse thought aloud, with a smile.  
  
She casually walked over to the sign up sheet, and looked at the beautiful heading which read, in beautiful gold sparkling writing: Chanse Potter's signing Sign up Sheet.  
  
Chanse looked below the gold writing and saw that there wasn't a name anywhere on the list...Not even Harry's name.  
  
Chanse flipped the first sheet up, and checked the next sheet after it...still no names.  
  
Chanse lowered her head, and walked back into the center of the Great Hall. "You ready to leave?" a booming voice asked.  
  
"I'm ready Hagrid." Chanse lifted her head up to face the giant.  
  
"What's wrong? You should be happy!" Hagrid smiled.  
  
"I am happy," Chanse tried to smiled, but it felt useless trying.  
  
"You sad you're leaving all your friends?"  
  
"Yeah," Chanse perked up, "That's exactly it." Chanse knew she was lying, but she didn't want pity.  
  
"Well," Hagrid picked up Chanse's bag, "we should get going down to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yeah we should." Chanse slightly smiled.  
  
"The flying motorcycle is waiting outside for us." Hagrid smiled, as he pushed the giant wooden door open.  
  
Hagrid led Chanse out into the courtyard, where the giant motorcycle was parked. Hagrid strapped Chanse's bag onto the back, and then helped Chanse onto the back, and then heaved himself up onto the motorcycle. Hagrid revved the engine and then off they were, down to Hogsmeade.  
  
They landed outside The Three Broomsticks, and Hagrid helped Chanse off the motorcycle, "Um Hagrid...Since when did The Three Broomsticks have rooms?"  
  
"They don't." Hagrid smiled, as he led Chanse inside, "Hello Madam Rosmerta." Hagrid smiled at the young woman.  
  
"Oh please Rubeus, call me Rosmerta."  
  
Hagrid blushed slightly, "Alright." Then Hagrid turned back to Chanse, "Madam...I mean Rosmerta has gladly offered to let you stay on her flat, over the pub, and then she'll escort you to the train station."  
  
"Thank you." Chanse smiled at Rosmerta.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Rosmerta smiled, "Well I'll take you upstairs, and you can get settled down, then come down here and get something to eat."  
  
Rosmerta started to reach for Chanse's bag, "Oh no, it's Ok I'll take that," Chanse quickly grabbed the bag, "it's a way of lifting weights...and you've also done enough for me."  
  
Rosmerta nodded her head in agreement, and then nodded to Hagrid, and led Chanse behind the bar, and up a small flight of creaky stairs. "Well it's not much, but it's my home." Rosmerta laughed, as she flicked on a light.  
  
"It's perfect." Chanse smiled, as she set down her bag and looked around the tiny flat.  
  
"You'll be sleeping on the couch, if you don't mind." Rosmerta blushed in embarrassment that she couldn't have something more luxurious for Chanse.  
  
"That' perfect too."  
  
"Well I'll leave you to yourself, to get settled in, and when your done with that you can come down to the pub area, and I'll get you some food...on the house."  
  
"That's not necessary."  
  
Rosmerta started to walk back downstairs when she turned back to Chanse, "I insist."  
  
"Thank you," Chanse smiled, "for everything." 


	16. Puddlemere United

Chapter 16: Puddlemere United  
  
Chanse set her suitcase by her bed, and changed into her pajamas, and crawled into her bed. She sat there staring at the ceiling, because she was to excited to fall asleep, or eat for that matter. Eventually Chanse got comfortable and fell fast asleep.  
  
"Wake up," Rosmerta shook Chanse, "if you don't wake up right now you'll miss your train!" she shouted.  
  
Chanse quickly sat up straight, "I'm up." Chanse laughed, as she flung off her sheet, and dove down by her suitcase and opened it, "What to wear?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"Chanse Potter since when did you start caring about what you look like?" Rosmerta called from the kitchen.  
  
"Well I have to look good for Puddlemere." Chanse called back.  
  
Rosmerta walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of food, and she set it down by Chanse's bed, "Well they already want to sign you, so why are you trying to impress them now?"  
  
"Because I'm not signed with them yet." Chanse smirked, as she tossed a pair of dark blue jeans on the bed, followed by three different shirts, and a sweatshirt, and Brandon's cloak.  
  
"Aren't you going to be a little hot wearing all that?" Rosmerta laughed, as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I need your help deciding on which shirt," Chanse scooted up next to the other edge of the bed, "This one?" she held up a plain black t-shirt that has a small yellow star in the middle of the chest area.  
  
"No," Rosmerta laughed, "It's cute, but they'll think that you're only signing to be a star."  
  
"But I just love stars," Chanse whined, "but I see your point," she laughed, "can you hold thise here with you till I get back?"  
  
"Sure." Rosmerta gladly took the shirt, "can I wear it?"  
  
"Yeah that's cool," Chanse laughed, "What about this one?" Chanse held up a long-sleeved black shirt, which had a v-neck.  
  
"I like that one a lot," Rosmerta smiled, "but what else do you have?"  
  
"My last one is this." she held up a three-quarter sleeve shirt that had black, white, and grey camouflage.  
  
"Defiantly the second one." Rosmerta laughed.  
  
"Ok I've got to take a shower." Chanse stood up and collected her shirt, jeans, bra, and underwear and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Chanse took a quick shower, and dried off as quickly as possible, and then she changed into her clothes. When she was done she walked out of the bathroom, "How do I look?"  
  
Rosmerta stood up and looked Chanse over, "Great...are you going to put on some makeup?"  
  
"Do you think I need it?"  
  
"Well I think you should line your eyes, very thinly, then put some mascara on, and then put some lip gloss on...that is if you want to, but I think it would make you look like you're wanting to look good for them." Rosmerta laughed.  
  
"Ok," Chanse turned back around and went back into the bathroom, where she thinly lined her eyes in black, then she applied some black water-proof mascara, and then topped it all off with some clear lip gloss. She walked back out, "Better?"  
  
"Yup, now come eat your breakfast." Rosmerta snapped, while pointing to the tray by Chanse's bed.  
  
Chanse walked over to the tray, where she saw eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a tall glass of pumpkin juice, "Thanks Rosmerta....but you really didn't need to do that for me."  
  
Rosmerta started to walk down stairs, carrying Chanse's bag, when she turned around, "Just eat." She laughed, as she walked downstairs.  
  
Chanse quickly ate her breakfast, and then ran down the stairs, where she saw Rosmerta taking the chairs off the tables. "You ready to go?" Rosmerta smiled, as she pulled the last chair off the table.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse slowly smiled.  
  
"Then lets go." She set the chair on the dark floor.  
  
Rosmerta walked over to Chanse, and started to pick up Chanse's bag but Chanse quickly grabbed it. "I got it." Chanse whispered.  
  
Rosmerta nodded her head and led Chanse to the door, where she pulled it open and let Chanse exit the pub, and then she pulled the small wooden door shut and locked it. "Alright let's go." Rosmerta then followed behind Chanse as they headed towards the train station.  
  
They barely made it to the train station, so they quickly loaded Chanse's bag onto the train, and then Chanse said her goodbyes to Rosmerta and thanked her for her hospitality...then she boarded the train to Puddletown.  
  
The train came to a screeching stop in the Puddletown train station, and Chanse slightly jolted forwards when the train came to a complete stop. She slowly rose out of her seat, and felt as if her life had suddenly become like a movie; everything was moving slowly around her. She waited till everyone in her cabin exited out, and then she followed behind them, slowly sliding the door closed.  
  
She shuffled behind the people, until she made it to the end of the isle, where she stepped off the train. When her two feet hit the cold cement of the train station, she paused and looked to her left and then to her right, and didn't see anyone she would recognize. She didn't know what she was looking for but she felt that she should look both ways before stepping forward. When she felt the it was safe to step forward she raised her leg, slightly, and walked forwards. She softly pushed her way through the crowd, down to the train manager so she could get her bags.  
  
"Hello." A tall man with baby blue eyes, and dark brown hair that had a small black hat lying on top of it, smiled.  
  
"Hello," Chanse smiled, "I'm here for bag," she pulled a small tab out of her pocket, "fourty-four, please."  
  
"Ah," he nodded, "that bag was already picked up by a man."  
  
"Wait?" Chanse gasped, "But that was my bag."  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked.  
  
"I'm positive!" Chanse gasped loudly, "You gave away my bag!"  
  
"Oh dear!" the manager gasped, "Well I can still see his head, we can still catch him."  
  
Chanse nodded and followed behind the tall manager through the crowds after a mystery man that had Chanse's bags. "You there!" the manager shouted over the heads of people, "You have this young lady's bag!"  
  
Chanse jumped up a couple of times, but couldn't see over the manger's hat, so she continued running behind him till the manager stopped. "You have her bag!" The manager barked.  
  
"I know." The man laughed.  
  
Chanse stepped to the side of the manager and saw Brandon Rosedale standing across from the manager, with Chanse's bag by his side. "Hello Chanse."  
  
"Brandon?"  
  
"You know this man?" The manager gasped.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You made me leave all those bags and go on a wild goose chase to find a man you already knew?!" he yelled.  
  
"I...I didn't know he was picking me up." Chanse whispered.  
  
"It's my fault," Brandon stepped forward, "I didn't tell her I was picking her up."  
  
The manager looked one more time at Chanse then at Brandon, "I could lose my job because of you two," he huffed, as he walked away from them.  
  
Chanse walked up next to Brandon and looked at him and laughed, "Why didn't they tell me that you were going to pick me up?"  
  
"Because I just decided to," Brandon smiled, as he picked up Chanse's bag, "they don't know that I am."  
  
"Oh," Chanse looked at the ground, and then looked back up at Brandon and followed behind him as he led her outside of the train station.  
  
When Chanse walked outside of the train station the light poured onto her face as the cold breeze blew on her face. "Puddletown's so pretty." Chanse whispered to herself.  
  
Brandon led Chanse over to a bench, by the road, and stuck his left hand, wand hand, out in the road, and then sat down "We have to wait for the Knight Bus," Brandon blushed in embarrassment that a big shot Quidditch player like himself couldn't get a descent ride to pick Chanse up in, "the Knight Bus will take us to the stadium."  
  
"That's fine." Chanse smiled.  
  
There was a small amount of awkward silence till Brandon looked at Chanse, "I'm happy you're signing with Puddlemere." He smiled and then thought, 'I'm happy you're signing with Puddlemere? Now how dorky does that sound? But I am happy she's signing with us.'  
  
"I am too."  
  
"Puddlemere just hasn't been the same without you there." He smiled, as he placed his hand on top of Chanse's.  
  
Chanse looked down at his hand and breathed in deeply. She couldn't help but feel that this was wrong but something inside of her also told her that this was right...Chanse slowly intertwined her fingers in his.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
A giant gush of water flew off the road and out from under the Knight Bus' tires, and flew up and all over Chanse and Brandon. Chanse slowly closed her eyes, and pulled her hand out from under Brandon's and wiped the water off her face, and began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh Merlin, are you alright?" Brandon panicked, and then quickly stopped and saw Chanse laughing, "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"I imagined this day to be so perfect, and I'm not even at the Puddlemere Stadium and I'm covered in street water," Chanse laughed, "I just thought I couldn't be touch this day, but obviously," Chanse stood up and tried to push the water out of her jeans, "I can."  
  
"Are you two coming aboard?" A tall young man in a bright purple suit, with protruding ears and pimples asked.  
  
"Yes we are, Stan." Brandon slightly laughed, and then picked up Chanse's bag, "Come on Chanse."  
  
Chanse laughed, lightly, and then stepped aboard the bus, "Hello Chanse I'm Stan Shunpike, the conductor of the Knight Bus, and this," Stan turned to show a old man with thick glasses, "is Ernie Prang, the driver of the Knight Bus."  
  
"Nice to meet both of you."  
  
"Stan we need to be dropped off at the Puddlemere House, please." Brandon handed Stan five sickles, and six knuts.  
  
"Yes sir, mister Rosedale." Stan nodded, and then nodded to Ernie.  
  
"Come on Chanse," Brandon smiled, "we'll get a bed at the front of the bus."  
  
"A bed?" Chanse quickly asked in shock.  
  
"On the Knight Bus they don't have seats, like Muggle buses do...they have beds, instead."  
  
"Oh." Chanse relaxed as she followed Brandon down the isle, until they came upon an empty bed.  
  
"You don't plan on sleeping do you?"  
  
"No," Chanse said nervously.  
  
"So you don't mind if we share a bed then?"  
  
Chanse opened her mouth to say something but it just didn't come. She closed it and then reopened her mouth, "No I don't," she smiled, "just stop calling it a bed...it's too weird."  
  
"Deal." Brandon smiled, as he pushed Chanse's bag under the bed.  
  
Chanse slowly sat down on the bed, and then she turned back around to see that Brandon was lying down on his back, "You can lie down too, if you like."  
  
Chanse thought about it and then shrugged her shoulder and laid down on the bed, on her stomach, "So who are all the Reserves?"  
  
"Well," Brandon thought, "Adam Wheeler is a Reserve Chaser," Brandon thought again, "Alfonso...I don't remember his last name..."  
  
"Quito...Alfonso Quito."  
  
"Right he's a Reserve Seeker." Brandon thought again.  
  
"Thank Merlin you guys didn't choose Allegra," Chanse sighed in happiness, "there would have been drama between the two of us."  
  
Brandon laughed, "Jonathan Coyous is a Reserve Beater, and another Reserve is..."  
  
"Jonathan?" Chanse sat up in excitement, "You guys choose Jonathan?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
Chanse slightly laughed, "Because Jonathan and I became really good friends, and I'm just excited I get to play on a team with him." Chanse beamed.  
  
"Are last Reserve is Oliver Wood." Chanse's shoulders dropped at the name of Oliver Wood. "Then all the other Reserves will stay Reserves...unless, for some reason, a first-string play wants to transfer or retire." Brandon laughed.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse tried to laugh, but she felt that she couldn't; hearing the name Oliver Wood seemed to have ruined her day.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Chanse whispered, as she looked down at her hands.  
  
"No," Brandon placed his hand on Chanse's face and made her look up at him, "something's bothering you." Brandon became very serious, "And as your captain I think I should know." He laughed.  
  
Chanse opened her mouth, read to tell Brandon a lie so that he would leave her alone about it, but when she looked into his eyes she knew that he could tell if she was lying, "I used to date Oliver."  
  
"Oh." Brandon nodded.  
  
"I broke up with him, for reasons I'd rather not say, and ever since then I just..." Chanse's voice trailed off, "it's just awkward being around him."  
  
"Alright," Brandon nodded, "I can tell this subject is making you uncomfortable so we'll stop talking about it."  
  
"Thank you." Chanse whispered, as she forced back her emotions. 'There's no point to dwell on the past Chanse.' Chanse told herself. "So why didn't my letter say what position I would be a Reserve for?"  
  
"Ah, you got that?"  
  
"That's why I asked." Chanse smirked.  
  
"The only time someone ever gets asked to be JUST a Reserve is when Puddlemere thinks that, that person can play two or more positions in Quidditch."  
  
"So what positions do they think I can play?"  
  
"Well, obviously they think you can play Keeper," Brandon smiled, and he saw that his comment made Chanse smiled too, "but they told me that they think you would make a fine Beater too."  
  
"Because I can take hits, right?"  
  
"That," Brandon nodded, "and they saw that you had a keen eye."  
  
"Excuse me," Chanse looked up and saw Stand standing over her, "we're at the Puddlemere house."  
  
Brandon rolled over the side of the bed, and pulled Chanse's bag out, "Thank you Stan." Brandon nodded, as he reached in his pocket and handed Stan two silver sickles, "Thank you for everything Stan." Brandon smiled, as he walked off the bus.  
  
Chanse stood up and pulled her shirt straight, "Thank you." She whispered to Stan as she walked by him.  
  
"Chanse," Stan lightly grabbed Chanse's wrist, "Brandon is a good man."  
  
"I know." Chanse nodded, and started to pull her wrist back, but Stan gripped it tighter.  
  
"When you find someone who cares about you has much as Brandon does, don't let them go." Stand whispered.  
  
Chanse opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't so she closed her mouth. She thought about what Stan had said, and relaxed her arm, "I won't." She finally whispered.  
  
Stan let Chanse's hand go, and then followed her to the end of the bus, where Chanse slowly stepped off and stood next to Brandon. They both looked up at Stan and Ernie, and waved good-bye to them, and then door closed and the Knight Bus drove away.  
  
Chanse felt like someone was staring at her and she looked up at Brandon and he was. Stan's words ran through Chanse's head as she stared into Brandon's hazel eyes, 'But I might have to let him go.' Chanse softly whispered in her head.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Brandon smiled.  
  
Chanse looked away from him and whispered, "I just realized my life did a one-eighty on me."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"To be honest," Chanse took a deep breath and then looked up into Brandon's eyes, "I don't know."  
  
"Well so far has it been a good one or a bad one?"  
  
Chanse thought about if her life had been good or bad so far, 'Becoming a witch was good, leaving my old friend was bad, making new friends was good, knowing I couldn't be with Harry was bad, making the Quidditch team was good, fighting Voldemort was bad, Oliver going into a coma was bad, passing my tests was good, Oliver doing all those things for me was good, Oliver cheating on me was bad, making Puddlemere was good...'  
  
"It's been equal." Chanse slightly smiled, "But my life's still playing out and when it stops or makes another one-eighty that's when I'll know if this part was a good one or a bad one."  
  
"Fair enough," Brandon smiled, as he led Chanse towards a giant stucco house, "Chanse?"  
  
"Yeah?" Chanse smiled, as she watched Brandon stick the key in the lock and turn it.  
  
"I want to be the first to welcome you to the Puddlemere United House." And with that being said Brandon slowly opened the door to the giant house. 


	17. Then There Were Five

Chapter 17: Then There Were Five  
  
Chanse slowly stepped forward into the large stucco house and her jaw dropped in awe of how gorgeous and big the house was. "It's wonderful." Chanse gasped as she dropped her bag on the floor.  
  
"It's pretty nice isn't it?" Brandon whispered, as he looked around the house and realized how nice it was.  
  
"Pretty nice?!" Chanse whipped around in shock, "It's...it's... It's gorgeous!"  
  
Brandon looked around the front hall and smiled, "I guess it is," he laughed, "when I first became a Reserve for Puddlemere I remember walking into this house, for the first time, and thinking this was the coolest thing."  
  
"It is the coolest thing." Chanse gasped.  
  
"Yeah but something about walking through those doors," Brandon turned around and pointed at the doors behind him, "made me feel that I couldn't be touched, and that my whole life was going to turn for the better."  
  
Chanse turned, fully, around and faced Brandon, "Did your life turn around once you pasted through those doors?"  
  
"No," Brandon sighed, "because my standards of getting better was getting a girlfriend, become first-string my first year, marrying my girlfriend, becoming captain of the team, having children, and becoming a international Quidditch star, and then retiring."  
  
"So are you trying to say your life was shot to hell once you pasted through those doors?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"In a matter of speaking...yes." Brandon laughed.  
  
"Great welcoming speech to the team," Chanse nudged, "did you tell the other Reserves that speech?"  
  
"Actually you're the first Reserve to arrive," Brandon smiled, as he picked up Chanse and started leading her up the left stairs, "and I saved that speech just for you to see if you liked it, or not."  
  
Chanse laughed and followed behind Brandon, while looking around the house as she walked up the stairs. "Well it's a little rough, but with some rephrasing of words it could be a winner." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well I'll give you a tour of the house," Brandon stopped at the top of the stairs, "The giant room we were just in is the Front Hall, and then the wing of the house we're in is the West Wing also know as the Reserve's Wing."  
  
"Why's it called the Reserve's Wing?" Chanse leaned against the railing.  
  
"Because when you're first signed onto the Puddlemere team you are signed on as a Reserve. Well the Reserves stay on this side of the house, and when they become first-string players they stay in the East Wing also know as the...well...East Wing." Brandon laughed.  
  
"Why are they separated?"  
  
"I don't know," Brandon thought aloud, "It's just always been that way, but this walkway," Brandon pointed to a long carpeted walking way, "leads from the West Wing to the East Wing...so they're really not separated."  
  
"I guess so." Chanse shrugged.  
  
"Well you Oliver, Alfonso, Adam, and Jonathan will all be sharing a room, until one of the more talented Reserve, which could be one of you, it all depends, moves over into the East Wing someone will share a room with a higher Reserve."  
  
"Oh," Chanse nodded, "So where's my room?"  
  
"This way," Brandon picked up Chanse's bag and head down the hallway to the right, and got to the end of the hallway where he carefully twisted the doorknob and opened the door, "Welcome to your room."  
  
Chanse followed behind Brandon as he led her into a huge red room that had four king size beds, with red and white swirled bed sheets. "You like it?" Brandon whispered, as he set down Chanse's bed.  
  
Chanse ignored Brandon and walked into the middle of the room and examined every part of the room. There were two beds on the platform, and then two steps down there was another platform where the other two beds were positioned. There were small tables on either side of the beds and each table had a tan lamp with a white lampshade. On the lower platform the wall was all glass, and the floors were white carpet with red shag rugs strategically placed all around.  
  
"Brandon?"  
  
"Yeah Chanse."  
  
Chanse looked up at Brandon, "How many people are supposed to stay in this room, again?"  
  
"Well there's Oliver, Jonathan, Alfonso, Adam, and you."  
  
Chanse looked down at one of the red rugs and realized that there were five people but only four beds, "Brandon there's only four beds, and there are five people."  
  
Brandon looked around the room and counted the beds, and laughed, "So there are."  
  
"Mind sharing a bed with me?" a voice asked from behind Brandon.  
  
Brandon turned around and Chanse looked behind him, and in the doorway Jonathan Coyous stood with his bag by his side. "Jonathan?" Chanse gasped, "Jonathan!" Chanse sprinted up the steps and ran over to Jonathan were she jumped into his arms, and squeezed him tightly.  
  
"I've missed you too liten søster." Jonathan laughed as he squeezed Chanse back.  
  
When he set her down Chanse smiled, "I've been learning some Norwegian from one of my friends...Ok maybe not learning Norwegian but she taught me how to say 'big brother' in Norwegian." Chanse beamed.  
  
"Well let's hear it then liten søster." Jonathan smiled.  
  
Chanse smiled and then cleared her throat, "Stor bror." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Very nice." Jonathan picked Chanse back up and squeezed her.  
  
Jonathan placed Chanse back on the ground, and Chanse bowed, "Thank you."  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt you guys, but I take it the sleeping arrangements are taken care of?" Brandon asked sheepishly.  
  
Chanse looked up at Jonathan and then back at Brandon, "Yeah," she smiled, "I'll just share a bed with Jonathan...It's no big deal."  
  
"Not at all." Jonathan added.  
  
"So which bed do you want?" Chanse asked as she looked at all the different beds.  
  
"How about the one closest to the window?"  
  
Chanse's smile grew even larger, "I was hoping you'd choose that one." Chanse laughed, as she picked up her bag and ran over to the bed, and set it down on the bed, "It's now officially claimed by Jonathan Coyous and Chanse Potter, and no one may take it." Chanse boasted.  
  
"So you guys choose the one by the window, huh?" Chanse and Jonathan turned around and saw Alfonso standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Alfonso." Chanse smiled, as she flung her arms around Alfonso's neck.  
  
"Hello Chanse," Alfonso patted Chanse's back, and then walked over to Jonathan and shook his hand, "Hello Jonathan."  
  
"Hello Alfonso."  
  
"Well if you two have that bed then I'll take the other lower platform bed." Alfonso smiled as he walked over to the other bed and set his stuff down.  
  
"Are we late?" Another voice asked from the doorway. Alfonso, Chanse, and Jonathan turned around to see Adam and Oliver standing in the doorway.  
  
"No, you're not." Alfonso smiled, "you two have the choice of these two beds." Alfonso pointed to the two beds on the top platform.  
  
"I call the one farthest from the door!" Adam yelled as he tossed his bag across the room and onto the bed.  
  
"Well then I have this one." Oliver whispered, as he set his things down on the bed.  
  
Everyone slowly unpacked their things and then sat on their beds and began talking about all kinds of things.  
  
"Oliver you're awfully quiet." Alfonso pointed out.  
  
"Yeah so are you Chanse." Adam smirked.  
  
"Do you guys know each other or something?" Alfonso smirked.  
  
Chanse and Oliver quickly looked up at Alfonso in shock, and then Chanse slowly looked over at Oliver, who looked at Chanse, who quickly looked away.  
  
"Yeah I had a weird dream that Chanse you came to Durmstrang looking for Oliver, and then you found him and then you used Floo Powder to transfer back to Hogwarts because Oliver had seemed to make you upset." Adam laughed, as he scratched his head, "Crazy huh?"  
  
"Yeah, crazy." Chanse whispered, as she took a glance at Oliver, and then looked back at Adam, "It's like a dream," Chanse looked up at Oliver, then looked away from him and out the window, "that turned into a nightmare."  
  
Oliver quickly shot his head up and looked at Chanse, "But maybe if you let your dream, which turned into a nightmare, play out it would turn back into a dream."  
  
"Once a nightmare, always a nightmare." Chanse smirked, as she laid back on the bed, "Can we change the subject?"  
  
"How about I do that?" a voice laughed from the doorway. Everyone looked at the doorway and saw Brandon standing there holding six tickets in his hand, "Any up for going to London?"  
  
"What?" Jonathan gasped.  
  
"I have here six tickets to London so that I could take five soon-to-be Reserves to Diagon Alley so that they could get their new Quidditch supplies and new dress robes for the big signing day."  
  
"I'm up for going to London!" Alfonso jumped off his bed.  
  
"Me too!" Jonathan stood up.  
  
"Sure why not." Adam slowly stood up.  
  
Chanse looked over at Oliver and then stood up, "Sounds like fun Brandon."  
  
"Sure." Oliver stayed seated on his bed.  
  
"Well the train leaves in two hours, so you need to be ready in an hour and a half." Brandon nodded and left the room.  
  
Everyone was overwhelmed with silence, till in one big burst of energy they all scrambled around the room to look presentable to walk around in Diagon Alley with Brandon Rosedale, the captain of Puddlemere United professional English Quidditch team.  
  
An hour and a half later Brandon returned to the doorway he once stood in and came to see that all the Reserves had slightly dressed up for the occasion, while Brandon was in a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt. "You didn't have to dress up...It's just Diagon Alley." Brandon smirked, "If you want you can change out of those nice clothes and into something more comfortable."  
  
Everyone looked around at each other and then quickly scrambled, back, around their room as they torn off their nice clothes and slipped on some more comfortable clothes. "You ready now?" Brandon slightly laughed.  
  
No one responded so they just followed behind Brandon to the outside of the Puddlemere House were the Knight Bus was waiting for them. They all loaded onto the bus and Brandon spoke while they waited to get to the train station, "We're going to ride the Knight Bus to the train station, then board the train, get to London, and then go to Diagon Alley...where Madam Malkin's Robe's of all Occasions is our first stop."  
  
"Puddletown train station!" Stan yelled to everyone as the Knight Bus came to a stop outside of the train station.  
  
Everyone followed behind Brandon as they slowly exited the giant purple bus, and headed towards the train station, for Brandon checked their tickets. While Brandon was checking the tickets everyone else grabbed a cabin for everyone. Jonathan sat by one of the windows and Chanse sat next to Jonathan, while Adam, Oliver, and Alfonso sat across from them.  
  
"I see you choose a cabin," Brandon smiled as he slid open the cabin door and sat down.  
  
"Yup." Chanse smiled back.  
  
They all talked about what they hoped to accomplish with being part of Puddlemere, and their lives before they came to Puddletown, except for Oliver; he watched as Chanse stared at Brandon with a special gleam in her eye. He didn't like how Chanse was staring at Brandon, nor did he like the way Brandon was staring at Chanse.  
  
"Well we're here," Brandon stood up, "in beautiful London."  
  
Brandon stuck his hand down to Chanse to help her up, and Oliver sat on the edge of his seat ready to kill Brandon if Chanse took it...  
  
"I'm not crippled...I can help myself up, thank you." Chanse smirked, as she stood up and walked out of the cabin.  
  
All the guy's sat there staring at Brandon, but Oliver quickly got up and walked out of the cabin, waking everyone from their daze and they followed behind him, shortly after he left.  
  
Chanse stepped off the train and onto the train station platform, where she sat there waiting for the guys to come off the train. Finally Oliver emerged from the train followed by Jonathan, Adam, Alfonso, and then Brandon. Oliver started too walked next to Chanse but she stared at him, and when he stopped next to her she stepped in front of him and stood next to Jonathan. "Took you guys long enough."  
  
"We were mentally making fun of Brandon." Oliver smiled.  
  
Chanse slowly turned around to Oliver, and then turn back to Jonathan; completely ignoring Oliver's comment.  
  
"Shall we?" Brandon asked as he started to walk towards the archway to the Muggle world.  
  
Jonathan, Oliver, Alfonso, Chanse, and Adam all looked around at each other and started too followed after Brandon. "I think we should." Chanse smiled, as she followed behind the guys.  
  
Chanse watched as Brandon went threw the archway, then Adam, then Jonathan, and then Alfonso. Chanse stood there waiting for Oliver to go through but he didn't he sat there staring at the wall. 'What's he doing?' Chanse thought as she stared at Oliver's back.  
  
Chanse took breath in and started to walk towards Oliver. "Oliver what's wrong?" Chanse whispered, as she placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder.  
  
Oliver slowly turned around and looked at Chanse, sternly, "That's the nicest thing you've said to me in a long time...why?"  
  
Chanse thought about it, "Because you and I are going to be on a team so we're going to have to get along sometime, so might as well start now." Chanse weakly smiled.  
  
"So you forgive me?" Oliver stared longingly into Chanse's emerald green eyes.  
  
Chanse took in a deep breath, "I'm still really hurt," Chanse whispered, "and it probably will for a long time...but I should at least give you the chance to prove whatever you feel you need to prove."  
  
Oliver smiled and then started to walk through the archway when he stopped in front of it and turned back to Chanse, "Thank you." He smiled and passed through.  
  
Chanse sighed in relief, 'Maybe he's changed.' Chanse thought, as she passed through the archway and found herself on the other side with everyone.  
  
Brandon led the group to a bus stop and sat down, "We're going to ride the Muggle..." Brandon quickly stopped when an old woman looked over at him in confusion, "We're going to ride the bus to the Leaky Cauldron." Brandon nervously smiled as the old woman looked away.  
  
"Nice save." Chanse whispered as she leaned against the light pole.  
  
The team sat at the Muggle bus stop and Chanse watched as Muggles walked around everywhere and there wasn't a creature, of any kind, in sight. She sat there staring off at everything around her, until the bus came to a shrieking stop. Brandon stood up a slowly led the team on, "Where to sir?" the bus driver asked.  
  
Chanse heard Brandon answer, "To the Leaky Cauldron please."  
  
Chanse smiled as she stepped onto the giant red bus and looked down the isle and saw regular seats. There wasn't a bed anywhere on the bus. "Come on move it lady!" Some large man behind Chanse spat.  
  
"Calm down," Chanse hissed as she walked down the isle and joined the team.  
  
Chanse stared out the window as she watched the world outside fly passed the bus, until it all came to a stop when the giant red bus stopped outside a shabby inn in between a big bookstore and a record store. "Leaky Cauldron!" the driver shouted from the front.  
  
The team followed behind Brandon as they exited the bus and stood in front of the shabby inn. "It's changed a little since I've been here." Brandon smirked as he placed his hands on his hips and examined the little inn. "Well let's get going." Brandon nodded as he forced the squeaky door open and revealed a dusty old inn.  
  
"Why hello there Brandon," a bald toothless man waddled out from behind the bar and over to Brandon.  
  
"Hello Tom." Brandon shook Tom's hand.  
  
"What brings the famous Brandon Rosedale here?"  
  
"Going to Diagon Alley to get robes for the new Reserves." Brandon smirked, as he stepped to the side revealing Adam, Alfonso, Chanse, and Oliver. "Tom I'd like you to meet Adam Wheeler," Adam stepped forward and shook Tom's hand, "Alfonso Quito," they shook hands, "Oliver Wood," they shook hands, "and last Chanse Potter."  
  
Chanse stepped forward to shake Tom's hand, but Tom just stared at Chanse, "Are you a Potter?"  
  
"That's my last name." Chanse smiled in confusion, "If you meant am I related to Harry Potter? Then yes...Harry's my half-brother."  
  
"I'll be," Tom shook Chanse's hand vigorously, "I had no clue that James and Lily had a daughter."  
  
"Well they didn't," Chanse corrected, "James was married to a woman before Lily...Hailey Sherman."  
  
"Ah," Tom nodded, "I remember Hailey...bright light witch, she was."  
  
"Well Tom I have to be getting these Reserves fitted," Brandon quickly pushed everyone towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"It was nice seeing you!" Tom shouted as he watched the small group of people disappear into the back of the inn.  
  
They made it out into the little nock in the back of the Leaky Cauldron, "What was the rush?" Alfonso asked as he watched Brandon pulled out his wand and start tapping the bricks on a wall in a certain pattern.  
  
"Tom was about to go off into a old Hogwarts student rant and we don't have time." Brandon said as he slid his wand back into his jacket, as the bricks twisted and turned until they had coiled back, revealing a long cobble street...Diagon Alley. 


	18. Diagon Alley

I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I know I was supposed to last week but I was out of town and I couldn't get online and then when I got back FanFiction wouldn't let me on...so I'm really sorry but here's chapter 18...  
  
Chapter 18: Diagon Alley  
  
Chanse slowly walked behind the boys as she stared at all the shops and stores as if it was her first time in Diagon Alley. "I know some of you from out of the United Kingdom have never even set foot in Diagon Alley," Brandon shouted over the noise of the alley, "so Madam Malkin's shop is just down the alley and on the right side of it."  
  
Chanse nodded along with group, looked at Jonathan, Alfonso, and Adam, and watched as the three boys looked around the alley in amazement. Their faces would fill with so many mixed emotions that it was so amusing to watch as the boys would stare into shop windows and gasp at the wonders that lay inside of it. "Don't you have something like Diagon Alley back home?" Chanse whispered to Jonathan.  
  
"Well yes," Jonathan smirked, "we have Malmara Alley...but it's nowhere near as impressive as Diagon Alley." Jonathan exclaimed as he looked inside Flourish and Blott's.  
  
"Come on Jonathan!" Chanse shouted as she pulled Jonathan away from the window as down the alley to the group.  
  
"Well here we are," Brandon exclaimed as he beamed up at the hanging sign that read Madam Malkin's Robe's of all Occasions.  
  
Chanse wait eagerly as Brandon slowly opened the beautifully carved wooden door and revealed a large shop with gorgeous dress robes hanging all around. "Hello Madam Malkin." Brandon smiled as he hugged short stout women wearing a mauve robe.  
  
"Oh Brandon it's so nice to see you again," she patted his back, "What bring you here?" She smiled, as she walked behind the counter and began sorting papers.  
  
"Well Puddlemere is going to sign five new Reserves and they need something nice to wear when they sign, along with me needed something to present them in." Brandon laughed.  
  
Madam Malkin set down her papers and waddled out from behind the desk, "Well where are these darlings?"  
  
"Right over there." Brandon pointed to the five Reserves, as they stood close together by the entrance.  
  
"Oh come here come here," she waddled to them, "I don't bite." She laughed.  
  
Chanse looked around at everyone and decided that someone was going to have to go over to the short woman otherwise no one would. She started to step forward when Oliver casually walked over to the woman and stood in front of her. "Well at least one of you isn't shy," Malkin smirked, and then looked all the way up at Oliver, "My you're a tall one, aren't you?" She laughed.  
  
"I guess so." Oliver blushed.  
  
"Oliver?" Madam Malkin gasped, "Oliver Wood?"  
  
"You remember me?"  
  
"Of course I do," she nudged, "I couldn't forget such a charming boy."  
  
"Charming to get something," Chanse muttered under her breath, 'Chanse you're supposed to be nice to Oliver...He's your teammate!' her conscious kicked in, 'Oh shut up! He fucking cheated on her! I think she has all right to be pissed off!' another voice in her head shouted, 'Both of you get the hell out of my head!' Chanse shouted at both of them and started paying attention to Madam Malkin.  
  
"Well how about you five go around the shop and pick out a nice robe and then I'll fit it on you," Madam Malkin smiled, "is that alright with everyone?"  
  
They all nodded their heads and started slowly walking around the large brick shop. They walked in between the large racks that had long robes hanging on some while others had short robes hanging from them. "Oh the dress robes are upstairs." Malkin chuckled.  
  
Everyone turned their attention up the beautiful mahogany stairs that led up to the second level that held the dress robes. One by one everyone followed the stout woman up the stairs to find gorgeous dress robes for women hanging on the walls while the men's dress robes were hanging on racks. "I'll leave you five to find your own robes." Malkin nodded her large head and waddled back down the stairs.  
  
Chanse walked along the brick wall staring up at all the beautiful dress robes. She ran her fingers over the lace on a white robe, and then her fingers ran over the stain of a silver-grey robe. Chanse couldn't decide on which dress robe she wanted; they were all gorgeous in her eyes.  
  
"Chanse have you decided on one?" Jonathan called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"They're all beautiful; it's a little difficult," Chanse sighed, "what about you and the guys? Have you decided?"  
  
"Yeah I was the last to find a robe," Jonathan held up a long crimson red robe, "Adam and Alfonso have already been fitted and Brandon's being fitted right now." Jonathan turned and quickly ran down the stairs so he could get in line to get fitted into his robe.  
  
Chanse walked over to the railing and saw Adam, Alfonso, Oliver, and Jonathan all watching Madam Malkin fitted Brandon's Maroon robe. Adam had a charcoal colored robe hanging over his arms, while Alfonso had a jet-black robe hanging over his arms. Chanse looked over at Oliver who seemed to have a pile of navy blue fabric hanging over his arm.  
  
Chanse took her eyes way from the boys and looked down at Brandon who stretched his arms out as Madam Malkin cast spells on the robe to make it fit Brandon better then it all ready did. She stared as pieces of fabric fell off the robe and went tumbling down to the floor. Chanse felt as though she was in a trance of some kind as she watched Malkin go to work on Brandon's robe, but quickly Chanse's trance was broken when she felt as though someone was watching her.  
  
Chanse looked down at the people in the shop and no one was looking at her, so she turned around and saw no one behind her either. 'I better get a dress and get fitted so no one's waiting on me.' Chanse though.  
  
She walked away from the railing and towards the dress robes when she stopped and saw a gorgeous robe out of the corner of her eye. She turned to her left and straight in front of her was a long dress robe hanging from the wall; the top part of it was white with a black ribbon across the stomach and the bottom part was black with a little white flower design on the lower left side of the robe.  
  
Chanse walked up to the hanging robe, pulled it down, and draped it over her arm. She ran her fingers over the black satin ribbon and imagined herself wearing the gorgeous dress.  
  
"Chanse hurry up!" Jonathan shouted from the lower level.  
  
Chanse walked over to the railing, looked over, and saw Madam Malkin finishing the last measurements on Jonathan's robe. "Coming." Chanse shouted, as she ran over to the stairs and stopped.  
  
She looked down and saw Jonathan slip out of his crimson red robe, and step off the platform and let Oliver stand on it. Chanse slowly walked down the stairs as she watched Oliver slid the robe over his head and Madam Malkin began to cut the giant robe so that it fit Oliver better. She gazed down at him and watched in amazement as the giant robe the used to fit Oliver all too well now fit Oliver just right.  
  
"Ah just in time for me to fit your dress Chanse," Madam Malkin beamed, as she nudged Oliver to step off the platform.  
  
Oliver followed Malkin's instructions and stepped off the platform. He stepped pasted Chanse and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Chanse took a deep breath in and smelt the cologne that he always wore, Woodlands by Magic Company. She looked out of the corner of her eye at him and caught a glimpse of his deep brown eyes. Smelling his cologne and seeing his eyes made her remember everything that made her fall in love with him...but then she remembered what he had done to her.  
  
"Come on." Madam Malkin smiled as she patted the platform, for Chanse to step onto.  
  
"Coming." Chanse whispered as she gave Oliver one last glimpse and then she walked up onto the platform.  
  
Madam Malkin pulled a tape measurer out of her pocket and let it go wild all over Chanse's body. "Why don't you boys head down to Quality Quidditch Supplies, while I fit Chanse's dress?"  
  
"All right," Brandon smiled, as he paid the clerk for the robes.  
  
Chanse watched as Brandon lead the boys out of the robe shop and down the street.  
  
"Stop that!" Madam Malkin barked as she snatched the tape measurer from measuring Chanse's eyelashes.  
  
Chanse stared out the window as she felt Madam Malkin cast spells to make her dress fit. She thought about how she still had feelings for Oliver but that the whole thing with him was too good to be true, 'To fairytale ending.' Chanse smirked in her head.  
  
"Well you're done." Malkin huffed as she sat back and looked at her creation. "You'll knock Brandon's broomstick out from underneath him." She smirked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"I see how Brandon looks at you...he likes you."  
  
Chanse stopped and thought about her and Brandon. The first day she met him he made a funny comment, she laughed, and then he smiled at her. He has been nothing but nice to her since he has met her, but could his niceness really be him flirting with her?  
  
"I doubt it." Chanse shrugged, as she walked into the dressing room and took off the dress and changed back into her regular Muggle clothes.  
  
"I think so," Madam Malkin took the dress and put it in a protective case, "but you should really hurry up to the boys so you can get measured for your Puddlemere uniform." She smirked as she handed Chanse the dress robe.  
  
Madam Malkin watched as Chanse picked up her dress, sprinted out of her shop, and down the street, "Denial is so obvious with these kids now a day." She shook her head and went back to work.  
  
Chanse dodged through the large crowd of witches and wizards, walking down Diagon Alley, until she came upon Quality Quidditch Supplies. Chanse placed her hand on the doorknob and pushed the wooden door open. When she opened the door, she saw Brandon watching Alfonso getting his measurements taken.  
  
"Alright next please." A short old man squeaked at the boys.  
  
Chanse smiled and walked over to everyone, "You finished getting what you need?" Brandon whispered to Chanse.  
  
Madam Malkin's comment quickly ran through Chanse's head before she answered, "Uh...yeah." She weakly smiled.  
  
"Alright," Brandon turned back to the old man, "She'll go next." Chanse sharply looked up at Brandon, "Go on Chanse."  
  
"Alright." Chanse shrugged as she walked up onto the platform, and stood still as the magical tape measurer whizzed around her body taking every measurement possible. 'Why am I so freaked out about Brandon Rosedale liking me...that is if he does.' Chanse thought, 'It's fucking Brandon Rosedale the most sought after Quidditch player out there.' Chanse reminded herself.  
  
"All done missy." The man shooed her off the platform. "Well I have all your measurements so all I need to do now is create the robes," he smiled, "first I'll make the men's robes then I'll make the fine young lady's robe." Chanse blushed at the old man's comment.  
  
"Well then men you can stay here while Chanse and I go get ice cream for everyone." Brandon smirked. "That is if you guys want ice cream and Chanse doesn't mind walking with me?"  
  
"I want ice cream!" Alfonso shouted, and Adam and Jonathan nodded in agreement while Oliver disagreed.  
  
"I don't want any."  
  
"Chanse do you want some ice cream?" Brandon asked.  
  
Chanse looked up at Brandon then at Oliver, who had his arms folded across his chest, "I'd love some." She turned and smiled at Brandon as she linked arms with him, and walked out of the shop.  
  
Chanse followed Brandon, by crossing across the alley, and started to head down Diagon Alley towards Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor. She thought about unlinking her arm from Brandon's arm but she decided not to. She didn't know why she didn't but something inside of Chanse told her not to unlink her arm.  
  
Chanse followed Brandon down the alley, passing by Eeylops Owl Emporium, and then by Magical Instruments. Chanse passed by the window and saw a strange looking instrument that looked as if is was a very mixed up flute, but it still played beautifully. Then she saw a piano, which was marked, Muggle Piano Incanted to Play on It's Own, and it was playing the Muggle song, Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
Chanse began to hum along with the piano as she passed the shop and then she started to pass by another shop when Brandon stopped. "What are you humming?"  
  
"Nothing." Chanse smirked playfully.  
  
"Come on let me hear it."  
  
"No," Chanse smirked, "it's a silly Muggle song."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You won't want to hear it." Chanse started to walk forward when Brandon pulled her back.  
  
"Oh no you don't," he pulled her closer, "if you don't sing that song you're humming I'll tickle the crap out of you right here in the middle of Diagon Alley."  
  
"I dare you too." Chanse smirked.  
  
"You asked for it." Brandon shrugged as he grabbed Chanse and started to tickle her sides vigorously in the middle of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Stop," Chanse laughed, "it." She tried to swat Brandon's hands away but she kept having to grab her stomach from laughing so hard.  
  
Brandon laughed at the site of Chanse squirming so badly for Brandon to stop tickling her. He laughed until his laughter was stopped when Chanse fell into his arms. "Sorry." Chanse slightly laughed.  
  
A smirk grew across Brandon's face, "You going to sing it?"  
  
"Nope." Chanse smirked back.  
  
"Well then," Brandon slid his arms around Chanse's waist, "Then I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Really?" she smirked.  
  
Chanse tried to squirm away from Brandon's muscular grip but it was too tight for her to get away. "I'll only let you go when you sing."  
  
Chanse's shoulder dropped, "Fine." She huffed.  
  
Chanse cleared her throat, and tuned everyone around her out and listened to the piano, which was halfway through the song already, "It's always time like these, When I think of you, And I wonder if you ever, Think of me. Cause everything's so wrong, And I don't belong, Living in your precious memories. Cause I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder. If I could fall, Into the sky, Do you think time, Might pass me by, Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, If I could just see you...Tonight..." Chanse's voice trailed off and she stared into Brandon's eyes.  
  
"You have a gorgeous voice." Brandon whispered.  
  
Chanse felt has if all of Diagon Alley disappeared and all that was left was her in Brandon's arms.  
  
"Thanks." Chanse managed to whisper.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
All of Diagon Alley came flooding back to reality, as Chanse pushed out of Brandon's arms, and looked at the small man holding a camera staring back at her. She had no idea what was going on, and she felt as if everything was spinning around her.  
  
"Come on!" Brandon yelled as he grabbed Chanse's hand and sprinted down the alley back to Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Are they done?" Brandon huffed, loudly, as he busted through the door.  
  
"Just finished." The old man beamed as he held up a pile of Puddlemere Quidditch robes.  
  
"Ok," Brandon huffed and the turned back to Chanse, "Chanse I need you to take everyone and quickly get them on the train back to Puddletown."  
  
"Why?" Chanse laughed at the sight of Brandon all flustered.  
  
Brandon grabbed the robes in one hand and handed the old man the money to buy them, "No time to explain," He huffed to Chanse, "team walk quickly otherwise we'll miss our train."  
  
"O...k." everyone grumbled under their breath as they followed Brandon out of the shop, quickly thanking the old man.  
  
The five Reserves followed quickly behind their captain; dodging between people and running as fast as they could down Diagon Alley. They darted and dashed down through the alley. Brandon was trying to run as fast as he could so no one would notice their faces, while the Reserves were just trying to run to keep up with Brandon.  
  
Finally, they reached the train station and boarded the train. On the ride home, they stayed in a much larger cabinet then before. There was plenty of room for everyone to walk around...It was almost like a very small lounge. There were leather chairs in two corners and a small sofa stretched across the other wall.  
  
"Now," Chanse huffed as she sat down on the sofa next to Brandon, "you and I both know that this was NOT the train we were planning on catching," Chanse saw Brandon look away, "so why did we catch this one instead of the one we planned on?"  
  
Brandon let out a small sigh, "Because of that photographer."  
  
"What about him?" Chanse smiled.  
  
"No one was supposed to give the Reserves publicity, till after your signing," Brandon's voice trailed off as he looked away.  
  
"There's another reason too...Isn't there?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Yeah." Brandon softly sighed.  
  
"What?" Chanse leaned closer, and placed her hand on Brandon's cheek and turned his face to face his.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What?" Chanse said with a sparkle in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Cause I didn't want him to have a picture of us like that."  
  
"What's wrong with him having that picture?"  
  
"It's going to be in the newspaper that I like you and I didn't want anyone to know," Brandon froze solid, "I mean I don't want anyone to think there's something between us."  
  
Chanse sat still for a few seconds in shock that Brandon had just said that.  
  
"I caught that," Chanse smirked  
  
"Good," Brandon smiled, "I wanted you to." He smiled again as he slowly leaned in and kissed Chanse's cheek. 


	19. Till Tomorrow

Chapter 19: Till Tomorrow  
  
They arrived back in Puddletown, and boarded the Knight Bus and drove home, to the Puddlemere United House.  
  
"I'm so tired." Chanse huffed as she fell on top of her bed.  
  
"Me too." Jonathan sighed as he sat down next to Chanse.  
  
Everyone sat on their beds in exhaustion from doing all the preparation for the signing then running after Brandon through Diagon Alley.  
  
"So what was with you and Brandon?" Jonathan smiled at Chanse.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat up.  
  
"You two seemed pretty cozy on the sofa on the train ride home." Jonathan smirked.  
  
Chanse smirked at Jonathan.  
  
"Hey Oliver where you going?" Alfonso asked.  
  
Chanse looked away from Jonathan and saw Oliver walking towards the bedroom door. "I need some air." He huffed.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Chanse stared at the door in disgusted, "Frankly I don't give a damn." She smiled. 'You've been too busy worrying about hurting Oliver if you hook up with another guy that you haven't been acting like yourself...AT ALL!' Chanse told herself in her head, 'Not to mention the fact that Brandon Rosedale likes you and if you keep worrying about hurting Oliver you could loose a great guy like Brandon!'  
  
"What are you thinking about Chanse?" Jonathan asked with a nudge.  
  
A smile slowly grew across Chanse's face, "I'll be right back." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Chanse pulled the door shut and then looked down the hall, "Where would he be at?" she whispered to herself. She jogged down the long stairs and stopped on the last one, and looked both ways, "Which way?" she whispered, again.  
  
Chanse turned to her left, towards the kitchen. She started to push the door open but she heard someone inside of it talking. She pressed her ear against the door and listened. "What were you thinking Brandon?" a voice yelled.  
  
"How was I supposed to know there was going to be a photographer?" Brandon shouted.  
  
"I don't know," the voice, which Chanse recognized as the manager, Reilly Kane, "but you shouldn't have pranced around Diagon Alley with the players!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry! What do you want to hear from me, huh?" Brandon yelled.  
  
"I want you to promise me you won't try to push for a relationship with Miss Chanse Potter."  
  
Chanse jaw dropped, "Relationship?" Chanse mouthed.  
  
"But..." Brandon started  
  
"But nothing!" Reilly yelled, "She is a player, not your girlfriend...If you got together and then broke up, it could really hurt the team!"  
  
"What happens if we stay together?!"  
  
"What happens if you don't?!" Reilly countered, "Just promise me otherwise I'll bench you, or worse..." Chanse pressed closer to the door to hear Reilly but he whispered.  
  
There was silence in the kitchen and Chanse started to back away from the door, in fear that someone would walk out, when she heard Brandon talk. "What am I to do about the photographer then?"  
  
Chanse heard footsteps toward the door, so she quickly ran into a small nook in the wall. She heard the door open and then shortly after she saw Reilly walking out into the front hall, with Brandon walking behind him. "We can't do anything about him," he sighed, "we can just deny anything he says about you and Chanse being a couple."  
  
"How are we going to do that?" Brandon questioned, "He has a picture of me holding Chanse in my arms."  
  
"We'll say that someone bumped into her and she fell in your arms." Reilly smirked, very proud of himself for thinking of such an in genius plan.  
  
"She's singing to me in the picture." Brandon smirked.  
  
"Well," Reilly searched in brain to think of another plan, "Um..."  
  
"What's the problem with me dating Chanse?" Brandon interjected, "If we dated we would draw more fans to Puddlemere, cause Chanse and I would be such a great couple."  
  
Reilly thought of the idea of promoting Chanse and Brandon as 'The Cutest Couple Alive', and drawing more fans to Puddlemere (not that he needed anymore). "It's a good thought," Reilly smiled, and Brandon had a huge smiled stretched across his face, "but as the manager I have to look out what's best for the team, and if you two dated and broke up on bad terms it could seriously affect the team."  
  
"But..." Brandon tried again to plead his case to date Chanse.  
  
"Brandon that the end of this discussion and if you want to continue it I will take serious measures, in which you know what I'm talking about." Reilly scowled as he left the house.  
  
Chanse watched as Brandon slowly dragged his feet on the ground as he walked into the lounge and sat down in front of the fire. Chanse had never seen someone stand up for her as much as Brandon did. She slowly walked over to the lounge, with words and actions of what to do and say racing through her head.  
  
"I heard what you did." Chanse said softly, making Brandon quickly turn around.  
  
"You did?" Brandon asked in shock.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse slightly smiled, as she slowly made her way over to the couch.  
  
"Oh." Brandon blushed as he watched, out of the corner of his eye, Chanse sit down, "It was nothing." He looked down at the couch cushion in embarrassment that Chanse had accidentally heard exactly how he felt about her.  
  
"No," Chanse raised Brandon's head, "this may be a movie line but it's true..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was something." Chanse leaned forward and kissed Brandon's cheek.  
  
"Can I use a movie line?" Brandon smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Chanse smiled back.  
  
"I would really like to kiss you."  
  
Chanse's mouth slightly dropped open, in shock that Brandon Rosedale had just asked to kiss her, "It's movie line night," Chanse whispered, "because I have one to respond to yours..."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"What's stopping you?" Chanse smirked.  
  
Brandon slowly raised his hand and placed it softly on Chanse's cheek, and started to gently pull her forward. They both closed their eyes, and felt their bodies fill with fire as they waited for their lips to meet.  
  
"Chanse you have mail!" Jonathan yelled from the top of the stairs.  
  
Chanse and Brandon shot to opposite sides of the couch at the sound of Jonathan's voice.  
  
"I'll get it later!" Chanse yelled back, as she smiled at Brandon, who moved to the middle of the couch.  
  
"It's from Hogwarts and it's marked urgent!" Jonathan yelled.  
  
Chanse's shoulder sunk and she turned back to Brandon, "I have to go open my mail." She whispered, as she stood up.  
  
"Ok." Brandon sighed, as he stood up.  
  
Chanse turned and started to walk away from the couch when she felt the warm touch of Brandon's hand around her wrist. She turned her head around and felt Brandon gently pull her closer to him as he quickly placed his lips on hers. Chanse's body was filled with fire, but as quickly as the fire roared it died down.  
  
Brandon pulled away from the kiss, before Chanse could enjoy it anymore. Chanse started to open her mouth to say something when...  
  
"CHANSE!" Jonathan screamed.  
  
Chanse quickly looked at the staircase where she heard Jonathan walking down the stairs. "Go to go." Chanse smiled, as she leaned up a placed a quick kiss on Brandon's cheek, as she ran out of the lounge, and up the stairs.  
  
"There you are." Jonathan huffed.  
  
"Damn, you honestly couldn't wait a couple minutes?" Chanse huffed, playfully but still a little serious.  
  
"Nope," Jonathan smiled, "Here."  
  
He handed Chanse a small vanilla envelope with beautiful purple writing on the front of it, addressed to Chanse. "Thanks." Chanse smiled as she ran off the Reserves' room.  
  
She flung open the door, ran over to her bed, and sat down on it. She tore open the letter and pulled out a thick pile of letters. She unfolded the letters and started to read it:  
  
Hey Chanse, it's Angelina and Cho...  
  
"Who's it from?" a voice asked.  
  
Chanse looked across the room and saw Oliver sitting across from her. "Angelina and Cho." Chanse said coldly.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to be nicer to me."  
  
"I thought you'd stop being a jackass." Chanse shot back.  
  
"I'm not!" Oliver stood up frustrated.  
  
"You are too!" Chanse shouted back, and stood up too, "What the hell was with you storming out of here today?"  
  
Oliver looked away like either he didn't have a good reason why, or he didn't want to say his reason, "I would call that being a jackass." Chanse smirked, "Not to mention I know why you did that."  
  
"Why then?" Oliver scowled.  
  
"Because Jonathan brought up Brandon," Chanse watched as Oliver's face scrunched at the mention of Brandon's name, "I've seen how you've given Brandon dirty looks!" Oliver looked away in embarrassment, "You know what Oliver"  
  
"What?" Oliver said discussed in where the conversation was going.  
  
"I'm a big girl, who wants to never date you again, cause she was hurt by you," Oliver looked up at Chanse, "but I've gotten over that and you, and I've moved on."  
  
"To Brandon."  
  
"So what if I have?"  
  
"He's not right for you." Oliver pleaded.  
  
"Then who is? You?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why did you cheat on me?"  
  
Oliver looked away then back up at Chanse, "I didn't."  
  
Chanse walked over to Oliver, got in his face, and whispered, "Think what you want to think, because I'm sure as hell going to think what I want to!" Chanse stormed out of the room.  
  
Chanse walked down the hall until she came upon the library and the second floor. She walked in and saw one of the first-string Chasers reading a book on Quidditch tactics. She walked over to the corner where she found a large reading chair. She sunk into the chair and began to reread the letter:  
  
Hey Chanse, it's Angelina and Cho.  
  
How's the whole Puddlemere thing working out?  
  
Oh shut up Cho...Ok so Cho doesn't bore you with pointless questions, I'll write from now on so we clear up the important questions...  
  
"Important questions?" Chanse laughed.  
  
What's with that article about you and Brandon Rosedale? Huh huh? We saw you singing to him in Diagon Alley while he held you in his arms!?  
  
Oh shut Angelina...This is Cho now...But seriously what was up with that? Oh Angelina wants me to call you a lucky bitch for getting with Brandon (I agree...Lucky bitch).  
  
Anyways, we just wanted to write you. We're in Care of Magical Creatures right now...  
  
Oh look at Miss Cho Chang breaking rules...  
  
Shut up Angelina, you're just wasting paper! Well by the time you get this well be headed to Potions!  
  
*Gags*  
  
Damnit Angelina stop that! OK well we enclosed the list of all the students who are going to come to your signing.  
  
Love, Cho  
  
Love (only like a friend though), Angelina  
  
Chanse let out a small laugh, as she folded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope. She then grabbed the thick pile of letters, which was the list of students coming to her signing. She slowly unfolded the sheets of parchment and slid them apart to see how many of them. "Four sheets were used?" Chanse gasped.  
  
She read over the list of names: Lenna Angelus, Katie Bell, Liz Bione, Lavender Brown, Kirstyn Burgh, Colin Creevey, Alisha Enchantra, Seamus Finnigan, Emily Goh, Hermione Granger, Jamie Gurrath, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Neville Longbottom, Natalie McDonald, Fay Mystically, Parvati Patil, Flora Signally, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Percy Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbott, Fancy Ashton, Susan Bones, Kicki Boxton, Maggie Bradshaw, Brooke Congar, Jen Diamond, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie MacMillan, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Cho Chang, Penelope Clearwater, Anna Marie Davis, Roger Davis, Brie Decflutie, Laramie Deirdre, Jessica Halliwell, Su Li, Padma Patil, Orla Quirke, Master Stebbins, Lisa Turpin, Peter Adamson, Malcolm Baddock, Vincent Crabbe, Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, Madeleine Luvboiness, Draco Malfoy, Summers Marijun, Pansy Parkinson, Musey Shadun, Alexis Wearson, and last was Blaise Zabini.  
  
"They all wanted to come?" Chanse smiled, "But no one had signed up when I checked...Oh well." She sighed, as she stuffed the parchment in the envelope and jogged back down to the Reserves' room, praying that Oliver wasn't there.  
  
She reached the door, where she took a deep breath in and then finally opened the door. Oliver was nowhere in sight. She sighed in relief and walked over to her bed where she sat down, and looked over the list again, "I still can't believe all these people are coming to the..." Chanse's voice trailed off, "Where's Harry's name?" Chanse gasped.  
  
She looked the four sheets repeatedly, but didn't see Harry's name anywhere on any of the four...  
  
A week pasted in the Puddlemere United House and everyone became very excited because in the next twenty-four hours Adam Wheeler, Alfonso Quito, Jonathan Coyous, Oliver Wood, and Chanse Potter would all be signed as official Puddlemere United Reserve Players.  
  
The night pasted and everyone woke early in the morning.  
  
"Rise and shine my soon-to-be teammates." Brandon beamed as he pulled the curtain open, making the sunshine flood in the room.  
  
"Ah!" everyone groaned as they looked away from the window.  
  
"Hey you guys need to get up," Brandon laughed, "Durmstrang, Norse, and Hogwarts students and faculty are already in Puddletown."  
  
"They are?!" Jonathan gasped.  
  
"Actually to be exact they're outside in the backyard," Brandon chuckled as he walked over to the door, "We let you sleep in as long as possible but if you want to make your signing you need to get up...NOW!" Brandon yelled as he shut the door behind him.  
  
Everyone sat in bed for a few seconds and let what Brandon told them sink in all the way.  
  
"Well here we go." Jonathan whispered to Chanse, as he became the first to get out of bed.  
  
When everyone heard Jonathan moving around, they all jumped out of bed and rushed around the room. Everyone bumped into everyone has their, once, large room seemed to have closed in on them and made it hard to run around without hitting someone.  
  
Chanse ran to the bathroom, to get in the shower, but when she reached the doorknob and giggled it...It was locked. She turned around to run to another room to use that shower but when she turned around there was no one left in the room. "Damnit!" Chanse huffed as she sat on the bed.  
  
Chanse looked around the room and it seemed to have a magical since about it; as if fairies came in the night and sprinkled fairy dust everywhere. The corner of Chanse's mouth turned up as she thought about how lucky she was.  
  
She slowly stood up and shuffled over to the window where she saw in the distance a crowd of mass witches and wizards crowded around and small stage.  
  
"You ready to do this Chanse?" A voice came from behind.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Jonathan standing in the bathroom doorway in a yellow towel. "Ready as I'll ever be." Chanse smirked as she walked over to him. "Now get out of my way." She smiled.  
  
"What happens if I don't?" Jonathan smirked.  
  
"I'll rip that little yellow towel off of you."  
  
"I'm moving." Jonathan said sheepishly as he stepped aside.  
  
Chanse quickly discarded her clothes and took the quickest shower she had ever taking. When she was finished she grabbed the pink towel that was on the steamy counter, "Not a fan of pink but it's will do." Chanse laughed.  
  
She gripped the steamy doorknob and twisted it open. When she stood in the doorway with steam billowing out from behind herself she saw Adam, Oliver, Jonathan, and Alfonso dressed and ready to go standing there. "Hello boys." Chanse smirked, as she walked over to her vanity mirror.  
  
"When will you be ready?" Adam huffed, as he watched Chanse apply her eye shadow.  
  
"Just go on down." Chanse smiled, as she started to apply her mascara.  
  
"It's ok we'll wait." Alfonso smiled.  
  
"No go!" Chanse set down her blush brush and stared at them, "I'm not close to being ready, not point in all of us being late."  
  
"If you insist." Adam smiled, as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Bye." Alfonso smiled as ran after Adam.  
  
Jonathan walked over to Chanse, "See you there liten søster." He kissed her cheek and ran after Alfonso and Adam.  
  
Oliver walked over to Chanse and tried to lean in to kiss her cheek but she leaned away. Oliver nodded his head, "Bye." He whispered and walked out of the room.  
  
Chanse quickly finished applying her makeup, charmed her hair into a trendy hairstyle, and then she grabbed her dress robe and slid it onto her body; she zipped herself up and then took off running towards the courtyard.  
  
Chanse ran down the front hall stairs, out the back down, down the backyard stairs, through the garden, and to the back of the stage. She heard Brandon introduce Jonathan has she ran up the stage stairs. She looked around to see where the guys were but she saw they were already on stage.  
  
"And last, but nowhere near least...Miss Chanse Potter." Brandon beamed, as he began clapping, with, what sounded like, hundreds of other people clapping.  
  
Chanse fixed straighten her dress and the quickly walked out onto the stage. She smiled out at the crowd and saw so many faces staring at her; photographers, her parents, her friends, and even some of her professors. She walked to her seat, which was next to Jonathan and closest to Brandon, and stared out at everyone.  
  
Brandon looked out at the audience and said a few words, which flew right through one of Chanse's ears and out the other.  
  
"Here Chanse." Brandon smiled.  
  
Chanse shook her head and looked up at Brandon who was holding a sleek black pen in his hand. "Thank you." Chanse smiled, as she raised her hand up and gripped the pen.  
  
She watched as Brandon made his way down the line of Reserves and handed each of them a pen, and then walked back to the podium. "Well," Brandon cleared his throat, directing everyone's attention up at him, even the Reserves, "if you five," Brandon turned to Adam, Oliver, Alfonso, Jonathan, and Chanse, "want to commit your life, after you graduate, to Puddlemere United you may now sign." He smiled. 


	20. This Isn't Right

Hey you guys...Thanks so much for reviewing and reading my story. I know there's a lot of mistakes and I love the people that tell me the little mistakes on my reviews but if there's a big mistake please e-mail it to me at Jax31583@yahoo.com.  
  
I just would like to say thanks to the keen eye of Lily~Evans. The past couple of chapter Brandon has been saying 'four reserves' when there's really five reserves. He really can count everyone, I just wrote those chapter awhile back and there were originally only four reserves but recently I changed it to be five reserves instead of four. SORRY! SO if Brandon ever again says something about 'four reserves' and it's supposed to be 'five reserves' please e-mail me, Jax31583@yahoo.com, and tell me where that mistakes at.  
  
Thanks again to everyone...  
  
Chapter 20: This Isn't Right  
  
Chanse stared down at the contract and read over the words but she didn't really read them; she more looked at them and thought about other things. 'Why am I even reading this? I know I'm going to sign,' Chanse laughed in her head, 'oh because the press wants to take pictures of us reading our contracts.'  
  
A eruption of noise came from the audience, making Chanse look out across all the people and then she looked down the table...Alfonso and Adam had signed.  
  
Chanse looked down at the table and thought, but her thoughts were all scrambled and didn't seem to be one continuous thought. Another eruption of claps...Jonathan had signed.  
  
Now the audience had turned their attention from the people who had just signed onto Chanse and Oliver. Chanse started to look away from Jonathan's contract, which had his name scribbled at the bottom, and caught Oliver staring at her. She looked down at her contract and started to place her pen's black tip on the line, when she heard another eruption...Oliver had signed.  
  
All attention was on Chanse, everyone watched Chanse's pen more then they watched her. Chanse looked out into the audience and saw her mom and dad looking back at herm then she saw her schoolmates, but she didn't see the one person she wanted to see...Harry.  
  
Chanse's world seemed to go in slow motion, as she looked around the audience has casual as possible; Harry was nowhere in the audience.  
  
"Chanse," a voice whispered. Chanse looked down in the front row and saw cameras pointed at her waiting for her to sign. "Chanse." The voice whispered again.  
  
Chanse looked behind the stage and saw Harry standing off in the wing. Chanse felt her world's speed return to normal as she flash Harry a quick smile, and then she gripped her pen tighter and signing her name on the line. The audience erupted...Chanse was signed.  
  
All of them; Adam, Alfonso, Jonathan, Oliver, and Chanse had signed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chanse saw over the all the photographer's heads that her friends and family were waiting for her to finished her pictures with her other Reserves. "Alright work with the camera!" one photographer shouted, as he snapped his camera. "Now I need Chanse to step forward, and bend over," he walked forward and placed Chanse how he wanted her, "perfect...now I need all you guys to squeeze together behind Chanse." He grabbed Alfonso's arm and pushed him next to Oliver who bumped Jonathan who bumped Adam, who was on the other side of Jonathan. "Perfect!" he cried, "Now just hold it...one...two..."  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Chanse stood up straight, and stared at the photographer, who was staring at his camera, "Are we done?" Chanse sighed, as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Yeah." The photographer waved her off.  
  
Chanse picked up the sides of her dress robe, so she wouldn't trip on it, and ran over to her mom and dad. "Our little girls going up," her mom whimpered, "it's like yesterday..."  
  
"Mom," Chanse huffed with a smile, "don't give me the 'It's like yesterday she was just a baby and now she's a Puddlemere United Reserve' speech." She smiled, "I'm still your little girl," Chanse hugged her mom and then looked around and caught the sight of Hermione, Kirstyn, Liz, Emily, Cho, and Angelina all standing around talking, "your little girl who needs to see her friends but first needs to grab someone." Chanse smiled as she picked up her robe's sides, and ran over to Jonathan. "Hey Jonathan."  
  
"Hey Chanse," Jonathan gave her a hug, "I forgot to tell you but you look great."  
  
Chanse blushed, "Why thank you," she smiled, "and you clean up very nicely yourself."  
  
"Thank you." Jonathan nodded.  
  
"Hey Jonathan I came over here to get you to introduce you to my friends."  
  
"Alright," Jonathan smiled, "You lead the way."  
  
Chanse grabbed Jonathan's hand but he quickly tugged Chanse back, "What's wrong?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"Don't you want to take the other Reserves?"  
  
Chanse looked over at Adam who was in the corner, with Jay, smoking a cigarette and passing a bottle of vodka back and forth. "Well I think Adam's busy." Chanse smirked.  
  
Jonathan looked over at Adam and Jay, "Well what about Alfonso?"  
  
Chanse looked around the crowd and finally came upon Alfonso who was hugging and talking with his parents, "He's busy too."  
  
"Oliver?" Jonathan asked.  
  
Chanse first looked up at Jonathan, in disgust, 'Chanse remember be nice.' Chanse shook her head. 'Well maybe Oliver wasn't lying,' a voice smirked in her head, making Chanse smirk on the outside, 'he seemed pretty sincere about not liking that Sindel bitch.'  
  
"Everything alright?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Everything's fine," she smiled, as then surveyed the crowd for Oliver until she came upon him drinking the same pink muscle relaxers that he had all around his room. "I think he's getting something to relax his muscles."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Jonathan looked over at Oliver drinking the pink drink.  
  
"Cause that was all around his room when I went there."  
  
"Oh," Jonathan nodded, and then quickly looked down at Chanse, "You went to visit Oliver...In his room?"  
  
"Yeah, well it doesn't matter now," Chanse quickly changed the subject, "let's go meet my friends." Chanse gripped Jonathan's hand and quickly ran through the crowd to find her friends. Chanse finally came upon a giant group of her Hogwarts friends and she stopped behind Kirstyn, "Hey guys." Everyone turned around and stared up at her in awe.  
  
"Hey Chanse." Kirstyn grabbed Chanse's sides and hugged her.  
  
"Hey." Chanse stared at Kirstyn's small bright red dress.  
  
"Hey Chanse."  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Liz wearing a short green dress, "Hey Liz." She gave her a hug, "you look great."  
  
"Hey Hermione." Chanse tapped Hermione on the shoulder.  
  
Hermione quickly turned around, making her periwinkle long dress spin, as flung her arms around Chanse's neck, "You looked great up there."  
  
Chanse looked down trying not to blush so hard, "Thank you."  
  
"Hey girl," someone smacked Chanse on the back.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Angelina standing behind her in a deep purple dress, "Hey Angelina." Chanse smiled as she gave her a hug.  
  
"Don't I get a hug too?" a voice asked from behind Chanse.  
  
Chanse turned and saw Cho standing behind her in a plain, but beautiful, black dress, "Yes you do." Chanse smirked as she hugged Cho.  
  
Cho smiled back at Chanse, "Why thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Chanse smirked, "but where's Emily?"  
  
"With her new friend," Liz smirked.  
  
"Who?" Chanse asked a little confused.  
  
"A Slytherin." Liz smiled, "Some girl named sunny...or something like that."  
  
"Shadun?" Chanse smiled widely.  
  
"Yeah that's it."  
  
"I KNOW HER!" Chanse shouted.  
  
"Ok calm down..." Fred began.  
  
"There Chanse." George ended.  
  
"Hey guys." Chanse hugged both twins at the same time.  
  
"Hey Chanse," they hugged back. When the twins pulled away, they saw Jonathan staring at Chanse, "And who's this?" the both asked.  
  
"Oh sorry," Chanse blushed, "You guys this is the Jonathan that I told you guys about."  
  
"Ah," Cho nodded, "We've heard so much about you."  
  
Jonathan shook Cho's hand, "I did know I was famous."  
  
"Oh little do you know." Angelina smiled as she shook Jonathan's hand.  
  
"I hate to interrupt this love fest here," Chanse smirked, "but Jonathan I want you to meet my friends Emily and Shadun." Chanse pointed to the two girls standing by the punch bowl; one wearing a short green dress while the other one was wearing a short yellow dress.  
  
"Bye Jonathan it was nice meeting you." Everyone shouted as they watched Chanse lead Jonathan through the crowd towards Emily and Shadun.  
  
"Hey guys." Chanse smiled, as she watched her two first year friends turn around and look at her and Jonathan.  
  
"CHANSE!" Emily screamed as she immediately jumped into Chanse's arms, without thinking.  
  
"Hi...Emily." Chanse laughed as she set Emily down.  
  
"Sorry about that," Emily blushed, "I just haven't seen you in FOREVER!"  
  
"I know." Chanse laughed, "Hey Shadun."  
  
"Hey Chanse," the Slytherin girl smiled, "I've missed seeing your face around school." She hugged Chanse.  
  
Chanse was taken back by how nice Shadun was being to Chanse, "I've..." Chanse stumbled over her words, "I've missed you too."  
  
"And who's this man?" Emily smiled up at Jonathan, who was a good foot taller then Emily.  
  
"Oh," Chanse walked over to Jonathan and put one arm around Jonathan's waist, "This is Jonathan."  
  
Emily walked over to Chanse and whispered, "You seem pretty cozy with him." She winked.  
  
"Well yeah he's like my...wait...HE'S LIKE MY OLDER BROTHER!" Chanse shouted, turning a little red in the face from yelling and being embarrassed.  
  
"Well I want to go see my beautiful girlfriend," Jonathan grinded madly, "so I'll talk to you later liten søster."  
  
"Alright," Chanse hugged Jonathan, "bye stor bror." She smiled.  
  
Chanse watched as Jonathan disappeared into the sea of people, until she finally turned around and came to face Emily and Shadun, who both had their hands crossed across their chests. "Before either one of you say ANYTHING...don't."  
  
"Us say anything?" Shadun gasped sarcastically.  
  
"Never." Emily smiled.  
  
"You two are crazy." Chanse shook her head.  
  
*BUMP*  
  
Chanse stumbled forward into Emily and Shadun's open arms. Chanse carefully gained her balance back and then turned around, "Hey watch it." She snapped, and then quickly took a small step back.  
  
"Oh sorry." The girl snickered.  
  
Chanse's breath was taken away as she saw Sindel, at the signing. 'Chanse it's ok,' a voice told Chanse in her head, 'Sindel is probably just here cause she goes to school with Oliver.' She added, 'Also she's not here with Oliver...Oliver wouldn't do that after he kept pleading with you about how he's not with Sindel.'  
  
"Oh it's you." Sindel huffed.  
  
"Better watch it." Chanse shot back.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Oh good come back."  
  
"No it wasn't a come back it was the truth," Chanse folded her arms across her chest, "you honestly don't need to think about what I'm going to do to you if you keep having this fucking attitude towards me." Chanse spat.  
  
"Oh." Emily and Shadun both gasped from behind.  
  
"Shut up both of you." Sindel shouted, as she stepped toward them.  
  
"Hey," Chanse stepped in front of Sindel, "you want to get to my friends you have to get through me."  
  
"That can be arranged." Sindel smirked, as she pushed Chanse down.  
  
Chanse hit the ground and then Sindel's date turned around to see what had happened...It was Oliver.  
  
"Is my girlfriend alright?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Sindel said at the same time as Chanse, who was trying to get up off the ground.  
  
Chanse sat back down on the ground and stared up at Oliver who was looking deep into Sindel's eyes, "I'm so happy you're alright." Oliver smiled, as he kissed Sindel's nose like he had done to Chanse before.  
  
Chanse slowly helped herself onto her own feet and stared at Oliver and Sindel, who both were staring deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"Chanse are you alright?" Emily asked.  
  
Chanse didn't turned around to look at either Emily nor Shadun, "Yeah I'm fine," she said coldly, "I think you two should leave now."  
  
"But Chanse..." Shadun started.  
  
"Please leave." Chanse said weakly.  
  
"We'll be with everyone if you need us." Emily patted Chanse's shoulder, before she walked away.  
  
"We're only a few feet away," Shadun reminded Chanse before she walked away after Emily.  
  
Chanse waited to talk to either Oliver or Sindel until she knew that Emily and Shadun were gone.  
  
When she felt that they were gone, she opened her mouth, "Oliver what'd you call her?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"My girlfriend." Oliver looked over at Chanse.  
  
"See I thought that I didn't like her cause I liked you more," Oliver smiled, "but the truth is that there's something about her that keeps me wanting more."  
  
"Oh," Chanse gasped, in shock. Chanse felt her tears building up in her eyes, and her heart shattering into a thousand pieces.  
  
"I hope you're not mad Chanse," Oliver smiled at Chanse.  
  
"I have to go." Chanse whispered, as she turned and ran towards the Puddlemere United House.  
  
'Chanse you can't cry' and voice said inside Chanse's head as she quickly ran through the crowds of people.  
  
Chanse kept running while her head ran through thoughts, 'He such an ass- hole!' the voice yelled, 'I can't believe that I fell for him and then I wanted to forgive him!' the voice huffed, 'If I keep going down this road then you might as well take a hammer to my heart!'  
  
Chanse wasn't paying in bit of attention of who she was running by, she just wanted to make sure she didn't fall, in front of everyone, or bump into anyone. She ran past her friends, but she didn't hear them calling after her. She didn't even realize when she ran past Brandon, who also called after her but she didn't listen.  
  
Chanse flung open the Puddlemere House door and ran as fast as she could up the stairs to her bedroom. She ran to her closet, pulled down her suitcase, and flung them onto her bed. She pulled down all her clothes hanging in her closet and threw them on top of her suitcase, and then went over to her drawers where she pulled out all her clothes from there too. When she was finished throwing all her clothes over on top of her suitcase she started too carefully folded all her clothes and place them inside her suitcase.  
  
When she had finished packing her suitcase she set it on the side of her bed, picked up a hand full of Floo Powder, and tossed it in the fireplace. "Calling Puddletown Train Station." Chanse calmly said.  
  
A few moments later a man's head appeared in the fireplace, "Puddletown Train Station, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes I want to change my ticket for an earlier departure back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Can I have the ticket number?"  
  
Chanse picked up her ticket and looked down at the little golden numbers, "Ticket numbers four, eight, one, six."  
  
"Alright," the man nodded, "Miss Potter?"  
  
"Yes that's me."  
  
"Well let me look for an earlier time, alright?"  
  
"Thank you." Chanse nodded, as she watched the man disappear.  
  
*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
Chanse turned and looked at her closed door, "Who is it?" Chanse softly asked.  
  
"Brandon." Brandon said through the wooden door.  
  
"Come in." Chanse looked down at her ticket.  
  
Brandon slowly opened the door and saw Chanse sitting by the fireplace, and her suitcase was lying by her bed. "Chanse what's going on?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
The man reappeared in the fireplace, "Miss Potter we have one spot left on the train headed for Hogwarts in the morning."  
  
"I'll take it." Chanse nodded, and then watched as the golden numbers on her ticket changed from four, eight, one, six to two, four, nine, five.  
  
"Chanse please stay." Brandon pleaded, as he watched Chanse cut the Floo connection.  
  
"I can't." Chanse turned around and looked in Brandon's eyes.  
  
"Alright." Brandon nodded, as he watched Chanse sit down on her bed. He bent down and kissed Chanse's lips softly, making Chanse feel weak in the knees, "I hope to see you sooner then your graduation."  
  
"You never know." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Good-bye." Brandon whispered back, as he left her room. 


	21. Hearts Mended To Break

Chapter 21: Hearts Mended To Break  
  
Chanse staring at her suitcase, and slowly lifted her hands up to her lips and rubbed them, softly across them. She still could feel Brandon's lips against hers, even though he had left the room. 'Am I...' Chanse thought in her head, 'I can't be...'  
  
"CHANSE!" Hermione yelled as she burst through the door, making Chanse jump off her bed.  
  
Chanse watched as Hermione, Cho, Angelina, Shadun, Emily, Liz, and Kirstyn burst through Chanse's door and ran into her room.  
  
"Where's the fire you guys?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"I don't know," Angelina huffed half way out of breath, "you tell us."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We saw you sprinting past us." Shadun added.  
  
"Oh," Chanse looked at her fingers, which were twirling around each other, "sorry about that." Chanse scratched her head.  
  
"So why did you run out of there like a bat out of hell?" Cho asked.  
  
"I forgot to change my train ticket," Chanse waved her new ticket in the air, "for an earlier time."  
  
"Oh." Emily shrugged.  
  
"So why was Brandon Rosedale in your room?" Kirstyn raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um..." Chanse felt her face turning red.  
  
"Chanse?" Angelina smiled, as she watched Chanse looked down at the ground and scratch her head, "Oh . Merlin!" Angelina gasped.  
  
"Chanse you're going out with Brandon Rosedale!" Emily screeched.  
  
"No," Chanse quickly shot her head up.  
  
"But..." Liz started.  
  
"I like him and I get a real strong feeling he likes me."  
  
"But you're not going out?" Hermione wondered aloud.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Why?" Angelina blurted out.  
  
"I don't know." Chanse huffed as she sat down on her bed, and felt all her friends walk over to her.  
  
"Well you should." Shadun nodded.  
  
"It's not that easy!" Cho barked.  
  
"And why not Miss goody-two-shoes?" Shadun snapped back.  
  
"Because they both like each other but the problem is that they're both scared that the other one will reject them."  
  
"Pretty much." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Well that's stupid." Emily scoffed.  
  
"Emily!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"What?" Emily smiled.  
  
"Not to mention that fact that neither one of us as a clue as to ask the other one out." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Well that is a problem." Angelina smirked.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Sherlock?" Shadun asked.  
  
"It's a Muggle thing," Hermione stated.  
  
"Well how about we go get Brandon and tell him that you need to talk to him," Kirstyn started, "And then..."  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Kirstyn and waited to hear the rest of her plan, "And then what?" Emily asked eagerly.  
  
"Well," everyone listened eagerly, "I hadn't really thought that far ahead." Everyone sighed in disappointment. "Sorry Chanse."  
  
Chanse smiled at Kirstyn, "It's alright...If it's meant to happen it will."  
  
"Well how about we build off of Kirstyn's idea?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How so?" Liz wondered.  
  
"Well we get Brandon up here and then we..." Hermione thought.  
  
"We what?" Angelina asked.  
  
"We leave," Cho, blurted out, "and Chanse tells Brandon that she has feelings for him and then Brandon takes it from there?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Angelina nodded.  
  
"But..." Chanse started to say but she watched all her friend run out of her room except Cho.  
  
"But what?" Cho asked.  
  
"I don't know," Chanse laughed, "I just felt that I should say that...wait...what are you still doing here? Why didn't you run off with them?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"So," Cho sat down next to Chanse, "Oliver's on your team."  
  
Chanse cringed at the sound of Oliver's name, "Yah," Chanse said coldly, as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I knew it." Cho smirked.  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"You're mad because Oliver's on your team aren't you?"  
  
"What?" Chanse gasped, "No...I'm actually happy he's on my team."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Cho asked, "Because I may not be your roommate anymore but I can tell that something's bothering you, and it involves Oliver."  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"No," Cho smiled, "otherwise they would have noticed," Cho gestured to the door, "So what's wrong?"  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
"Alright." Cho placed her arm around Chanse and pulled her closer to her, making Chanse lay her head on Cho's should while Cho rested her head on Chanse's head, "But if you ever need me I'm here for you...I may not be your roommate anymore, but just like you're a Ravenclaw at heart...I'm your roommate at heart."  
  
"Thanks Cho." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Chanse you wanted to talk to me?" a voice whispered.  
  
Cho and Chanse sat up straight, looked at the door, and saw Brandon's head peeking inside. "Oh yeah." Chanse blushed.  
  
"Chanse I'll see you later," Cho hugged Chanse, "You can do this." She whispered in her ear before she left the room.  
  
Chanse watched as Brandon made his way towards her. He stopped in front of her and stared down into her emerald eyes. Chanse couldn't speak; her eyes were lost in his hazel eyes. Chanse felt like she was in some kind of zone while she stared into his eyes.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
The door clicked shut from behind Cho, making Chanse come out of her trance in Brandon's eyes. She shook her head and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Your friends said you wanted to see me."  
  
"I did." Chanse croaked.  
  
There was an awkward silence between the two Puddlemere United players, until finally Brandon spoke, "What about?"  
  
"Um..." Chanse stumbled over her thoughts, "This is hard to say..." Chanse looked up at Brandon.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...Ilikeyoualot." Chanse blurted out as fast as she could, and then quickly looked down at the ground because she didn't want Brandon to see how red she was in the face.  
  
"What?" Brandon gasped, making Chanse regret telling him, "You like me?" Chanse started to really regret telling him that she liked him a lot, "I didn't think you did," Brandon placed his hand under Chanse's chin.  
  
Brandon slowly raised Chanse's face to meet his and he looked down at her beautiful face, and slowly started to lean forward. Chanse stared into his hazel eyes and watched as he leaned closer and closer until he finally pressed his soft lips against Chanse, making sparks fly through her body. She hadn't expected him to kiss her; she actually expected him to say that he didn't like her, give some lame attempt at a apology, and then leave the room..  
  
Chanse slid her eyes closed and raised her hand up to his cheek where she brushed it lightly with her fingertips. She softly pressed back against his lips and enjoyed the kiss.  
  
After a few seconds Brandon and Chanse pulled away from the kiss and slowly opened their eyes to find their eyes meeting the others eyes.  
  
"So what does this mean?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Well I hope that it means you'll say yes to going out with me." Brandon whispered back.  
  
"But what about the manager? He said we couldn't date."  
  
"Screw what he thinks." Brandon laughed, "You can't ignore this."  
  
"You really can't, can you?"  
  
"So will you stay?" Brandon asked, "Since you can't ignore this." He grinded.  
  
"You're right in that I can't ignore this," Chanse smiled, "but I still have to go." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Alright." Brandon kissed Chanse's nose, and then started to lean in to kiss her mouth when...  
  
*CLICK*  
  
Quickly Brandon and Chanse pulled away from each other and watched as Alfonso walked through the door. "Oh sorry didn't mean to interrupt, just that everyone has pretty much gone home and I was planning on going to bed early tonight."  
  
Chanse blushed madly, as she looked at the ground, "Yeah I should go to bed too," she whispered, "long day of traveling ahead of me."  
  
"Good night." Brandon bent down to Chanse, quickly pressed his lips against Chanse's, and then started to leave the room.  
  
"Brandon?" Chanse watched as Brandon turned around, "the answer to your question is yes." She smiled, and Brandon smiled back at her before leaving the room.  
  
Chanse was now burning red in the face from the embarrassment. She quickly grabbed some pajamas out of her suitcase, walked into the bathroom, and started to change.  
  
"You two are cozy." Alfonso teased form his bed.  
  
Chanse walked out of the bathroom holding her clothes, "Shut up Alfonso." Chanse stuck her tongue out as she crawled into bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning Chanse woke up to her alarm calling ringing madly. "Shut up." Chanse whispered to the alarm clock, as she turned it off.  
  
She quickly threw on her clothes, and collected her bag and other things and started to wake Jonathan up to say good-bye, 'Better not' Chanse thought, 'it would just be easier for me to just leave without waking anyone up.' Chanse nodded her head and walked out of the room.  
  
Chanse quietly made her way down the stairs, trying to create as little noise as possibly. She reached the front door, set her bag down, and started to turn the handle. "Miss Potter." A voice whispered.  
  
Chanse jumped and turned around and saw Sir Fascias Puddlemere looking at her, "Sir Fascias?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you just call my name?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Mister Rosedale thought you'd leave without saying good-bye so he asked me to say good-bye for him...so...good-bye."  
  
"Tell him thank you for everything," Chanse stopped her sentence and remembered Brandon thanking her for everything, "and give him a good-bye from me and also can you tell him I understand his thank you for everything now?"  
  
"I will do that for you." He nodded and went back to his original position.  
  
Chanse nodded her head, opened the door, picked up her bag, and left out of the house. She slowly made her way down the front of the house, until she made it to the curb. She stuck out her right hand, and within minutes the Knight Bus appeared by the curb.  
  
"Hello Chanse."  
  
"Hello Stan," Chanse nodded as she picked up her bags, "Hello Ernie."  
  
"Hello Chanse" Ernie smiled through his thick glasses.  
  
"Where to?" Stan smiled.  
  
"Puddletown Train Station."  
  
"Right away." Stan smiled as he closed the doors behind Chanse.  
  
Chanse made her way down through the beds, until she found an empty one. She laid her stuff down on the bed and waited patiently for the bus to make it to the train station.  
  
Finally, the bus made it to the train station, and Chanse got off. She quickly ran to the check-in counter and handed him her ticket. He checked her ticket out, let her pass, and watched as Chanse ran as fast as she could to barely make her train.  
  
She made her way down the isle and found an empty compartment where she settled into and fell asleep in.  
  
When Chanse woke up, she heard the voice of the conductor yelling over the megaphone, "Hogwarts last call!"  
  
Chanse grabbed her things and ran as fast as she could down the idle, and then jumped off the bus right as it was pulling away from the station. "That was close." Chanse huffed.  
  
Chanse looked around and the familiar look off Hogsmeade came flooding back to Chanse as the large yellow sun slowly rose above the sky. She walked off the platform and headed up to Hogwarts.  
  
When she reached Hogwarts, she stared up at the giant castle and felt all her problem disappear with the sound of her voice, "Hello home." She smiled proudly.  
  
"And hello Chanse." An old voice whispered behind her.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Professor Dumbledore standing behind her, "Hello professor."  
  
"Hogwarts hasn't been the same without you here this past week," he led her inside the castle walls.  
  
"Well my life hasn't been the same since either." Chanse smiled as she followed Dumbledore.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore stopped Chanse outside the Great Hall, "I must attend school business but you have a package for you in your room."  
  
"Thank you, professor," Chanse nodded and started to run up the stairs but she turned around, "Is anyone back yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright," Chanse nodded, "thanks" Chanse sprinted off towards the Gryffindor hallway.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Fairy Lights." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Welcome back Chanse."  
  
"Thank you Lady."  
  
"I can't get enough of that," the Fat Lady beamed, "Lady." She said smugly.  
  
Chanse laughed as she made her way up the stone stairs to the seventh year's floor. She slowly walked down the hallway as the sunlight poured through the giant window at the end of the hall. She remembered the first day when she walked down the hallway; girls were everywhere trying to find their room.  
  
She finally reached her door, where she gripped her hand around the doorknob and pushed it open. Chanse felt the sunlight pour onto her body as the door opened more and more, revealing her room. Everything on her side was left eh exact same...not a thing out of place, except for the small package lying on top of her bed.  
  
Chanse slowly walked over to her bed and examined the small brown box lying on top of her bed, which was addressed to Miss Chanse Potter, Hogwarts in Scotland.  
  
Chanse walked over to her dresser and picked up a pair of nail scissor. She walked back over to the box and dragged the scissors across the top of the box, until the tape had been ripped in half. She set the scissors down on her bedside table and then she folded back the flaps on the box.  
  
Inside the brown box, it was dark and gloomy and not a single object could be determined from where Chanse was standing. She slid the box against her stomach, picked it up, and placed it down on the ground on her dorm room floor. She then walked over to her small bedside table and clicked on the light switch, which gave a brighter glow then the raising sun was giving off inside her room.  
  
She looked around the room to make sure no one was inside of it. 'Why am I looking around?' Chanse thought, as she lowered her body to the ground and sat down next to the box.  
  
She reached her hand inside of it and pulled out a Daily Prophet. "A Daily Prophet?" Chanse gasped aloud.  
  
Chanse pulled the small rubber band off the rolled newspaper, and tossed it aside. She unrolled the newspaper and in huge print at the top of the newspaper was the print, 'Puddlemere's New Fly Kids'. Chanse looked down at the page and saw Jonathan, Alfonso, Oliver, Adam, and herself smiling at the camera and then laughing with each other.  
  
Chanse's eyes rolled over the paper, until she came to the bottom where the title read, 'Brandon Rosedale's New Fly Girl'. She looked down at the small picture and saw herself singing to Brandon, while he had his arms wrapped around her, in the middle of Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well at least he's my boyfriend," Chanse sighed, as she loosened her grip on the newspaper.  
  
Chanse felt something rub past her fingertip, and she looked down at the ground and saw a small envelope marked urgent for Chanse Potter from Oliver Wood. She stared at the letter and examined every curve of every letter, on the envelope until she finally gained strength to move.  
  
She slid her hand under her bed and pulled out the shoebox from early, and pulled off it's lid. She folded up the newspaper, picked up the letter, and tossed them on top of the many other letters from Oliver. 


	22. Dark Circle

Ok...Thank you EVERYONE! You guys are awesome...well I was wondering if 'ccc' could tell me what you meant by, 'what about Sirius?' I don't understand that one...call me stupid, but I don't understand that...will you e-mail me your answer at Jax31583@yahoo.com ? thanks!  
  
And, Jessica Halliwell Potter...Sorry about the whole relationship, cliff hanger thingy. I know the relationship thing annoys me too, but in order for the story to work the way I want it to I have to make the relationship like that...sorry. And the cliff hanger thing - my bad - I didn't think the last chapter was a cliff hanger, but I like them in stories, cause it just keeps me on my toes, and guessing, and wanting to keep reading...sorry if it bugs you, and I hope you keep reading even though I'll probably keep putting in cliff hangers...please do!?  
  
And thanks to all the reviews...keep 'em coming please?!  
  
Chapter 22: Dark Circle  
  
Weeks pasted by in Chanse's life; she finished her detention with Cho in Snape's dungeons cleaning cauldrons, she worked on her schoolwork harder then ever because of Puddlemere, and she took Quidditch much more serious then she did before.  
  
"That damn Transfiguration test was hard!" Angelina complained to Chanse as they stepped through the portal entrance to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Angelina it wasn't that bad." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Maybe not for you," Angelina hissed, "miss perfect," she coughed under her breath, "but for us 'less perfect' people it was."  
  
"No for the people who STUDIED it wasn't hard." Chanse smirked.  
  
Angelina waved Chanse off as she walked over to where Fred and George were playing Exploding Snaps in the corner. Chanse decided that she was going to go upstairs and just mess around, 'Maybe I'll sing?' Chanse thought.  
  
She started up the stairs, where she saw Harry coming down them, "Hey Harry." Chanse smiled. Harry quickly smiled back at her then winced tightly. "What's wrong Harry?" Chanse jogged up the stairs up to Harry's side.  
  
"It's my scar." Harry said weakly, as he lifted his hand to his forehead and pressed it against his lighting scar.  
  
"What is it?" Chanse asked as she brushed some lose hairs out of Harry's face.  
  
"It only burns like this when..." Harry loosened his pressure on his scar, and looked up at Chanse.  
  
"Voldemort." Chanse whispered.  
  
"But he couldn't be..." Harry started to say but his scar burned hotter.  
  
Chanse grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer to her, "Come on." Chanse whispered, as she started to walk down the stairs.  
  
Chanse got to the entrance and started to walk out of it when it opened, to reveal Emily and Kirstyn. "Hey Chanse," Kirstyn smiled, "Chanse what's wrong?" Kirstyn's expression quickly changed from happy to concern.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry?" Emily asked.  
  
"He feels sick to his stomach, so I'm taking him to Madam Pomfrey to get him checked out."  
  
"Oh," Emily scratched her head and smiled, "well you want us to go with you guys?"  
  
"NO!" Chanse shouted.  
  
"O...k." Kirstyn laughed.  
  
"Sorry I just don't want whatever he has to get to you guys," Chanse panicked and thought up an excuse of why they couldn't go, "and I would rather I get sick then either of you," Chanse pushed her and Harry pasted them, "but thanks for your concern you guys." Chanse shouted as she hurried down the hall with Harry cradled in her arms.  
  
She hurried down the Gryffindor hallway, down the stairs, until she reached the second floor. She down the hall until she came upon Myrtle's bathroom door Chanse opened it. "Won't Myrtle get mad if we're in here?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I wish I could say that," Chanse set Harry on the ground, walked over to the sink, and started to run water on her hand.  
  
"What are you talking about Chanse?"  
  
Chanse walked back over to Harry and placed her cold wet hand against Harry's scar, hoping to soothe the burning, "Cause Myrtle," Chanse tried to think of a way to phrase it, "Myrtle left."  
  
"But how could she leave? She's a..." Harry winced again at the burning of the scar.  
  
"Is it happening again?" Chanse said calming as she jogged over to the running sink, splashed her hands in the water again, and jogged back to Harry.  
  
"Yeah." Harry weakly said, "But how could he be back?"  
  
"I don't know," Chanse slowly lowered herself to the floor, "I think as long as both of us are alive he'll always be able to come back." She lowered her head, and pulled Harry closer to her, "and he'll always come back till we're both dead."  
  
"You're wise beyond your years," a voice chuckled from the shadows.  
  
"Professor how do you always know where I am?" Chanse laughed, as she watched Dumbledore appear from the shadows.  
  
"As the Headmaster of this school it's my job to where each one of my students is," he smiled, "especially if their last names are Potter."  
  
"Um...Professor?" Harry said weakly, "I was wondering what you meant by my sister is wise beyond her years?"  
  
"She's got a part of Voldemort right," he walked over to the two Potters, "He will most defiantly keep coming back as long as both of you are alive..."  
  
"What part is she wrong on?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I think Voldemort, is a lot like normal people," Chanse and Harry's jaws dropped open in shock, "I think he has one weakness that would kill him...but otherwise there's nothing we can do."  
  
Chanse pulled Harry into her arms and cradled him softly, until Harry grabbed his scar.  
  
"Dumbledore," Chanse whispered, "is Voldemort back?"  
  
"Telling from your brother's scar...I would say so."  
  
Chanse looked down at her brother, who was in agony, and then she looked back up at Dumbledore, "What's Voldemort's weakness?"  
  
"No one knows," Dumbledore bowed, "but why do you ask?"  
  
"I have business to attend to." Chanse nodded and quickly left the second floor bathroom.  
  
"Dumbledore," Harry asked weakly, "what is she doing?"  
  
"I hope not what I'm thinking." Dumbledore whispered as he stared at the open bathroom door.  
  
"If anyone would know it would be Hermione," Chanse puffed as she continued to run up the rotating stairs, towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Fairy Lights," Chanse huffed to the Fat Lady.  
  
When the portrait opened and revealed the Gryffindor Commons Room Chanse stepped through the portal and into the Commons Room. She looked around and saw Hermione in the corner helping Kirstyn and Emily. Chanse smiled at the sight and then quickly ran over to them. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey." The three girls chimed.  
  
"Where's Liz?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Sick." Emily sighed.  
  
"Oh," Chanse sighed, "well tell her to get better for me, alright?"  
  
"Alright." Kirstyn smiled.  
  
"Is that all you wanted?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually...no," Chanse shrugged, "I was wondering where Voldemort was rumored to be when he returned last?"  
  
Chanse watched as the three girls' faces all looked around in horror. "Why do you want to know?" Kirstyn snapped.  
  
Chanse tried to search her mind for an answer, "Because," Chanse then turned to Hermione, "so do you know?"  
  
"The Forbidden Forest," Hermione sighed, and then watched as Chanse started to run out of the Commons Room, "BUT WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Hermione shouted, but it was too late...Chanse was gone.  
  
Chanse sprinted down the rotating stairs as fast as she possibly could, without falling down them. She ran pasted the Great Hall and into the courtyard. She watched as the orange sun slowly set behind the castle walls, turning the sky shades and shades of different colors.  
  
She ran as fast as she could, through the courtyard, and out into the boundaries of Hogwarts, 'Do you want to do this?' Geno asked inside Chanse's head.  
  
'Yeah...I do,' Chanse responded and then ran to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Chanse walked over to Hagrid's hut, pulled the lantern off its hinge by the door, and walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She held the lantern by her face and looked deep into the deep black forest.  
  
'You're sure you want to do this?' Geno asked again.  
  
Chanse set the lantern down on the ground, placed her hands on her cloak's hood and pulled it over her head, picked up the lantern, and once again looked deep into the forest. 'The most I've ever been.' Chanse whispered.  
  
'Chanse you know once you enter there I cannot contact you anymore,' Geno reminded, 'fear of giving you away to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'  
  
"I know Geno," Chanse whispered aloud, "and if I don't make it back to night, I'm saying this to you now...Good-bye."  
  
'Foxlin Chanse Potter you better come back tonight and say hello...not good- bye.' Geno snapped.  
  
'I will.' Chanse nodded and then headed into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Chanse slowly and quietly walked farther and farther into the Forbidden Forest, stepping over tree roots and over twigs. She held the lantern low to her side so that the light wouldn't projected to brightly into the forest darkness. She would look from the left to the right and up to down. She could feel her heart beat a different beat from her normal beat, a scared beat and a determined beat.  
  
"Are you alright?" a voice rasped.  
  
"I'm still weak," another voice hissed, "that magic." The man growled.  
  
"Voldemort." Chanse whispered to herself, as she set the lantern down on the ground where she was standing and started to creep forward.  
  
Chanse slowly crept towards the voices, which were busy talking about Voldemort's strength and power.  
  
"Can we still win?"  
  
"YOU DARE CHALLENGE MY POWER?!" Voldemort boomed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." A voice whimpered, "Please forgive me?" it pleaded.  
  
"Fine...but if you fuck up one more time there will be consequences."  
  
"Yes master, I understand."  
  
Chanse made her way through the forest until she came upon a small clearing where the form of Voldemort stood with a Death Eater by his side. She slowly made her way closer and closer to the small clearing until she was hiding behind a tree. She reached inside her cloak, pulled her wand out of her pocket, and pointed it at the Death Eater.  
  
"Conjunctivitis," Chanse whispered and watched as magical the Death Eater grabbed it's face.  
  
"My eyes!" He yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"I can't see!"  
  
"Who's out there?" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Chanse stepped pasted the tree, but still made sure she was in the shadows, "Stupefy." Chanse said a little louder, and the Death Eater fell to the ground  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Miss me?" Chanse smirked as she stepped forward.  
  
"Chanse Potter," Voldemort smirked as he glided closer.  
  
Chanse steadied her hand forward and sternly pointed her wand at Voldemort, "Remember what happened last time?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"One more step and you're gone." Chanse smirked, "You're still weak and I'm still strong and getting stronger."  
  
"You think I'm weak, do you?"  
  
"I know so."  
  
"You think you're strong?"  
  
"Did I stutter before?"  
  
"No...I guess you didn't." Voldemort slightly glided back, "If you believe I'm so weak and you're strong then why don't you fight me? Right here right now and put an end to me."  
  
Chanse reached up to her buckle on her cloak, unlatched it, and let it drop to the ground. "Let's do this." Chanse smirked as she took her fighting position.  
  
"Come on little Potter," Voldemort spat, "I killed you and your brother's father, your brother's mother, your mother, and I'll kill you just an easily."  
  
"You were lucky then but now you're dealing with a new generation of Potters," Chanse smirked, "Avada..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
The Death Eater jumped to his feet and stood in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Move out of the way...I have no business with you!" Chanse yelled.  
  
"If you have business with him," the Death Eater stood tall, "you have business with him."  
  
"Move," Voldemort boomed at the Death Eater, "I would rather die tonight and have you live on then both of us die tonight...my son."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Chanse's arm grew weak and began to slowly fall, "Father?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"Good-bye," the Death Eater eerily spoke before he apparated from the clearing.  
  
"Potter you look scared," Voldemort hissed. Chanse quickly straighten her arm and pointed it at Voldemort, "You see Chanse...Even if you kill me tonight my legend still lives on."  
  
"Shut up and fight." Chanse hissed.  
  
"If you wish." Voldemort smirked.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Chanse screamed and a blast of glowing green light flew out of her wand and towards Voldemort's shadows of his face.  
  
Quickly Voldemort dodged the blast as it hit a tree and turned it a deep brown and leaves began to fall.  
  
"Damnit!" Chanse huffed.  
  
"Your little plan didn't work, did it Chanse?"  
  
"Maybe not, but it's not over," Chanse smirked, "I'm still alive so I still have time."  
  
"Not for long," Voldemort laughed, "REDUCTO!"  
  
Chanse was sent flying back into the tree behind her, hitting against it hard. She slid down the truck to the forest floor where she slowly balanced herself and lifted her body up, and pointed her wand forward, "PRIORI INCANTATO!"  
  
Voldemort was sent flying back into the tree behind him. He quickly got up and pointed his wand at Chanse, who was trying to stand tall but was hurt by the hit. "This is over now." Voldemort said calmly but with vengeance pouring out of his mouth. "AVADA..." he started.  
  
Chanse felt her mouth open and words, which she had never heard before, pour out of it, "VICISSITUDO SUUS..." Chanse started too yelled at the same time of Voldemort's curse.  
  
At the same time both Voldemort and Chanse yelled the last word of their spell...  
  
"KEDAVRA!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
"SACRO!" Chanse yelled.  
  
Chanse and Voldemort both watched as the blast from their wands shot out towards one another. Chanse's blast was a vibrant purple, while Voldemort's blast was a bright green. When they clashed against each other's, Chanse's purple blast wrapped around the green, turning it a brilliant blue, and rushed towards Voldemort while the blue rushed towards Chanse.  
  
The blue blast hit Chanse like a speeding train knocking her on the ground and engulfing her inside of it. Chanse watched form inside the blue blast as purple blast hit Voldemort and instead of engulfing him in purple; it engulfed him and then changed into the bright green.  
  
Voldemort cried out in agony as the green blast spread over his body, and as quickly as it spread the blast grew lighter and lighter until it was gone...along with Voldemort.  
  
Chanse changed her focus on the blue blast around her body, it grew lighter and lighter until finally it disappeared too...but Chanse was still there. She tried to push herself up but her body seemed to get heavier and heavier and her eyelids seemed to grow heavier and heavier, until the world around her became a blur.  
  
She watched helplessly as everything grew darker and darker. She saw one thing that was a dark blur coming closer and closer to her until her stopped in front of her helpless body and picked her up. She tried to raise her head to see the face of this creature that was picking her up but her head was much too heavy.  
  
She watched, as everything grew darker until everything went dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Chanse!" Harry screamed.  
  
Harry sat up straight in his bed huffing as beads of sweat rolled down his face and his scar burned.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked sleepily.  
  
"I had a dream...about Voldemort." Harry whispered to his best friend.  
  
"Volde...Voldemort?!" Ron stuttered.  
  
"Yes," Harry gasped, "and Chanse."  
  
"What?" Ron gasped.  
  
"It's all kind of a blur," Harry rubbed his scar which was cooling down, "Chanse and Voldemort were fighting...Voldemort had a son..."  
  
"A son?" Ron gasped loudly.  
  
"Shhh," Harry hissed, "yes a son," he whispered, "and Voldemort tried to kill Chanse but she said some kind of incantation and it killed Voldemort..."  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"No but I think it killed Chanse too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore appeared out of the shadows, "I would like you to come with me." 


	23. Erase

Chapter 23: Erase  
  
Harry followed behind Dumbledore in silence as he took Harry through many secret passages until they came to the outside door of the Hospital Wing. Harry stood in silence as Dumbledore opened the door and led him inside.  
  
They walked pasted Madam Pomfrey's desk and down to a hospital room where he stopped and looked at Harry. Harry slowly stepped forward, gripped the doorknob, and pushed the door open. Harry walked in the room and saw Chanse lying in a hospital bed with bruises, scratches, and tubes all over her body.  
  
"What happened?" Harry whispered.  
  
"We don't know," Dumbledore, sighed as he walked up to Harry's side, "Hagrid brought her in saying that she was left on his front step."  
  
Harry looked at his older sister that once was strong and seemed like nothing could touch her was now half alive lying in a hospital bed hanging on for dear life.  
  
"We'll leave you be," Madam Pomfrey whispered to Harry as she escorted Dumbledore out of the room, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Harry carefully made his way towards Chanse making no sound as his feet walked across the ground. He started to run his fingertips on the bed sheets but he was afraid to.  
  
When he made it up to Chanse's bruised face he felt his eyes well up with tears the longer he stared at her face. He wanted to stop his hand from rising to touch her face but he couldn't; it slowly moved closer and closer until it was centimeters away from touching it.  
  
*TAP*TAP*TAP*  
  
Harry jumped at the sound at quickly looked at the window...It's was Geno.  
  
Harry walked over to the window, opened it, and Geno came swooping in. Harry watched as Geno perched himself on an empty chair and stared longingly at Chanse.  
  
"I know Geno." Harry whispered to the little red bird. Geno flew over to Harry, landed on his shoulders, and stared at Harry. "What?" Harry whispered.  
  
The bird looked at Chanse and then back at Harry as if trying to say something. "I don't understand." Geno seemed to grunt at Harry before taking off out the window leaving a small breeze behind.  
  
Harry made his way over to the empty chair, sat down, and stared at Chanse.  
A few moments later Geno came flying back in with something in his talons. He flew over to Harry, dropped something in his lap, and perched himself on top of Harry's shoulder. Harry looked down at what Geno dropped and it was a picture of Brandon Rosedale and Oliver Wood.  
  
"I understand now," Harry smiled as he ran over to the small desk in the corner.  
  
He grabbed a piece of parchment, dabbed his quill, and began writing two letters; one to Brandon Rosedale in Puddletown, England and one to Oliver Wood at Durmstrang Institute in Bulgaria.  
  
"Geno take this letter to Brandon in Puddletown," Harry tied a small rolled letter to Geno's left ankle, "and take this one to Oliver at Durmstrang," he tied another small rolled letter to Geno's right ankle.  
  
Geno nodded his head and headed out the window, once again leaving a cool breeze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wake up Harry," a voice cooed, "Harry wake up."  
  
"Huh? What? What happened?" Harry mumbled.  
  
Harry's eyes slowly fluttered opened to the image on Madam Pomfrey hovering over him. "Rise and shine," she smiled. Harry watched as Madam Pomfrey walked over to the window and flung the curtains open and the light poured into the room.  
  
Harry looked over at Chanse who hadn't changed from the night before. "How's she doing?" Harry whispered.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry with a smile, "She's getting better...at this rate she'll be fine in a week or two...tops."  
  
Harry smiled with delight, and then thought aloud, "Do we know what happened yet?"  
  
"No," Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "but I see you already contacted some people." She smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Mr. Rosedale and Mr. Wood." She reminded  
  
"Oh...yes," Harry nodded, "they're already here?"  
  
"Yes," Madam Pomfrey checked some tubes in Chanse, "they're outside right now."  
  
"Can they come in?"  
  
"I made them wait until you were awake."  
  
"Will you send them in, please?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked to the door and opened it, "I will." She said before she closed the door.  
  
A few moments later Harry heard the door open, Brandon and Oliver both walked in the room.  
  
"Hey Oliver," Harry greeted.  
  
"Hey Harry." Oliver smiled as stroked a ball in his hand, "I thought Chanse might like Kirby back."  
  
"She will," Harry nodded and then turned to Brandon, "You must be Brandon."  
  
"You must be Harry," he shook Harry's hand, "it's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Like whys." Harry nodded.  
  
"How's she doing?" Oliver asked from Chanse's bedside.  
  
"She's getting better," Harry smiled, "Madam Pomfrey says in a week or two she'll be fine."  
  
"That's good." Brandon nodded.  
  
"How long are you two going to be here for?"  
  
"As long as Chanse needs me," Brandon quickly answered.  
  
"I actually transferred back to Hogwarts," Oliver beamed.  
  
"YOU DID?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Oliver laughed, "I explained to my parents what happened and after A LOT of convincing they finally gave in and transferred me back." He beamed again.  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Yeah great," Brandon huffed under his breath.  
  
The three boys walked over to Chanse's bed and stared down at her bruised and battered face. "I want to do something," Brandon grunted, "I don't want to just sit here and watch her like this." He said as he started to storm out of the hospital room.  
  
"You can't do anything," Oliver whispered to Brandon.  
  
"Well if you truly loved her you wouldn't be able to sit there and look at her like that and just wait for something to happened," Brandon spat, "you would be following me to do something about this!"  
  
Oliver looked up at Brandon with fire in his eyes, "If you truly loved her you would stay with her in her time of need!" Oliver spat back, "Anyways Brandon, where are you going to start?" Oliver watched as Brandon thought but looked back up at Oliver, "that's what I thought."  
  
"Harry," Brandon walked over to Harry, "who found her?"  
  
"Hagrid did," Harry said in confusion.  
  
"Well then I'll go talk to this Hagrid," Brandon beamed, "where is he?"  
  
"We've already questioned Hagrid," Harry sighed, "and anyways if we hadn't already he would be more comfortable with someone he trusts and knows," He added, "and in order for Hagrid to trust someone he must know them."  
  
"And he doesn't know you so how can he trust you?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well at least I'm trying," Brandon spat before he left the room.  
  
"I don't like him," Harry smiled up at Oliver.  
  
"I don't either," Oliver stared at the hospital door and then looked down at Harry, "but your sister does."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your sister's dating him."  
  
"My sister is dating Brandon Rosedale?" Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
"Yeah but for some reason Brandon is an asshole to me."  
  
"Well you are Chanse's ex-boyfriend."  
  
"No you don't understand," Oliver said quickly, "see Chanse thinks that I cheated on her."  
  
"Why would she think that?"  
  
"Because she came to Durmstrang on a surprise visit and found a girl in my room in a towel."  
  
"Well," Harry sighed, "if I was her I'd say you were."  
  
"But I wasn't! See the deal is..."  
  
"NO!" Chanse screamed as she sat up straight in her bed in a cold sweat.  
  
"CHANSE!" Harry and Oliver screamed as they started to give Chanse a hug.  
  
Chanse quickly pulled the sheets up to her face along with legs and looked at the boys in fear.  
  
"What's wrong Chanse?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," Oliver whispered as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Leave me alone," Chanse whispered, "I don't know who you are but just leave mew alone."  
  
"Chanse?" Harry gasped, "It's me Harry."  
  
Chanse thought a little bit and then looked back at Harry, "I don't know a Harry."  
  
"I'm your brother!"  
  
"I don't have a brother."  
  
"What's the matter?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she hurried in the room. "Oh I see she's awake...that's a good sign." She smiled as she started to head over to Chanse to check her pulse.  
  
"No that's not a good sign." Harry whispered as he stared at Chanse as if she was some sort of alien.  
  
"What do you mean Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey stopped in her tracks and looked at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, what are you talking about Harry?" Oliver asked, "Of coarse Chanse waking up is good."  
  
"She doesn't remember me...At all."  
  
Everyone looked at Chanse in shock as she pulled the covers closer to her face and her body grew stiff. "Stop looking at me." Chanse quivered.  
  
"Chanse you're in a hospital," Madam Pomfrey said calmly, "Do you remember what a hospital is?" Chanse nodded her head slowly, "Good."  
  
"Well at least she remembers something." Harry said softly, with sorrow in his voice.  
  
"Chanse I need you to stick out your arm while I draw some blood to run some test."  
  
"Will it hurt?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Not at all," Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand, "just hold your arm out straight," she pointed it at Chanse's arm, and mumbled a few words and a small vile appeared and blood began to flow into it.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Chanse shrieked.  
  
"All done." Madam Pomfrey smiled as she tucked her wand back inside and walked out of the room. "Mr. Wood I suggested we leave them alone." Oliver nodded his head and left behind Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What'd she do to me?!" Chanse shrieked at Harry.  
  
"She drew some blood," Harry softly spoke.  
  
"But she didn't prick me with a needle; she used a stick and words."  
  
"You don't remember do you?"  
  
"Remember what?" Chanse asked, as her body grew less tense.  
  
Harry walked over to Chanse and looked her in her emerald eyes, "You're a witch."  
  
"A witch?" Chanse slightly laughed, "Witchcraft isn't real...everyone knows that."  
  
"Just like you don't have a brother?" Harry huffed as he walked over to the window.  
  
Chanse stared at the image of a young boy standing in a large window as rays of light beamed on him. "Did I hurt your feeling by saying your not my brother?"  
  
Harry slowly turned around and looked at Chanse, "I don't know...I can't describe this feeling."  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you by saying you're not my brother," Chanse sighed, as Harry walked closer and took a seat next to her bed, "I really don't remember anything; if I had a brother or not, if I have parents...I don't remember a lot."  
  
"What do you remember?" Harry whispered.  
  
"I remember giant waves whirling around me but never failing on me," Chanse slightly smiled, "lush lands full of flowers and a bright sun."  
  
"You're thinking of Maui," Harry sighed, "that's where you used to live before you found out you were a witch," he added, "then you moved here to Scotland to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
Chanse looked at Harry's serious face and opened her mouth, "This is real...isn't it?"  
  
"Very much so." Harry looked deep into Chanse's eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time past and Chanse tried her hardest to deal with everything but it was all still very new to her. She seemed to be relearning everything that she had learned previously. There were times when she felt overwhelmed and she would deal with it all on her own. Even though this Harry fellow claimed to be her brother Chanse had no recollection of a brother...especially one named Harry.  
  
People who claimed to be Chanse's friends tried their hardest to help her understand everything from Transfiguration to Charms...but it was like a loss cause, but they still tried.  
  
Yule Ball time rolled around and everyone grew excited for the ball, even Chanse did even though she had no idea what happens at it.  
  
"Chanse are you going to go to the Yule Ball?" Emily asked over the noise of the other students in the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse smiled, "I found a dress in my closet...it's a crimson red."  
  
"A dress?" Hermione asked, "You can't wear a dress Chanse...it has to be a dress robe."  
  
"Well that's what I meant." Chanse laughed, "I'm still not used to this magic thing yet...you'd think that in a couple of months I would either have my memory back or I would get used to this but this is all still like my first day back to school after losing my memory."  
  
"You'll get used to it." Angelina smiled.  
  
"Um...Chanse may I talk to you?" someone asked from behind Chanse.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw the man who called himself Brandon Rosedale. "Yes...Is it Brandon?"  
  
"Yeah it is." Brandon beamed.  
  
"Actually I have to eat now then work on Transfiguration homework, so can you talk to me here?"  
  
"Um," Brandon blushed, "sure I can...I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me?"  
  
Chanse heard gasped of envy from behind her and then she looked up at the blushing Brandon Rosedale, "I'm sorry Brandon," Chanse started, "I've decided to go stag."  
  
"Oh," Brandon sighed, "I see...that's alright...I'll just see you there." He quickly left the Great Hall.  
  
"You know you just turned down Brandon Rosedale." Liz smirked.  
  
"I just want to go stag," Chanse blushed, "so I told him so...I've got homework to do before the ball, so I'll see you guys later." Chanse smiled as she left the Great Hall for the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Balderdash." Chanse smiled at the Fat Lady.  
  
Chanse walked through the portal to an empty Commons Room, except that the man who called himself Oliver Wood was sitting on the couch. "What are doing?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Actually waiting for you." He smiled making Chanse get a little nervous, "I wanted to take you to the ball."  
  
"I'm sorry Oliver I'm going stag."  
  
"Well, ok," Oliver sighed, "now that's off my chest I'm going to go."  
  
"Ok," Chanse said softly as she watched Oliver hurry out of the Commons Room, "Sorry!" Chanse called out after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day went by fast for Chanse but slow for others until it finally came time to get ready for the ball!  
  
All the girls hurried around through their hallways borrowing makeup and shoes...It was complete chaos. "This is insane," Chanse laughed as she walked out of the bathroom, "all these girls are flipping out," she sat down at the vanity and started to put on her makeup, "over a ball," she put light pink blush on, "they knew about all day." She swept crimson eye shadow on her eyelids and then lined them lightly in a black, "It's just weird."  
  
"Yeah, yeah put your shoes and dress robe on and lets go," Angelina laughed.  
  
"Alright," Chanse smiled as she walked over to her closet and pulled down her dress robe down.  
  
She slowly slid the robe over her body and zipped up the side. "How does it look?" Chanse twirled.  
  
"Great," Angelina beamed, "How do I look?"  
  
Chanse stared at Angelina, who was spinning around in a long beautiful baby blue dress robe, "Gorgeous." Chanse gasped.  
  
"Well put your shoes on and lets go." Angelina tossed Chanse shoes to her and watched as Chanse slipped them on.  
  
The two of them ran as fast as they could through the girl hallways until the finally made it down to the Commons Room were they casual walked out, down the rotating stairs, and into the Great Hall for the Yule Ball.  
  
The night raged on and everyone was having a great time. There was lots of dancing and everyone was laughing.  
  
"I need a break." Chanse huffed as she walked over to the table where Kirstyn was sitting. "Hey," Chanse saw that Kirstyn was staring at a boy across the room, "Who ya staring at?"  
  
"Milo." Kirstyn said coldly.  
  
Chanse looked at the boy that Kirstyn had called Milo, "He looks familiar," Chanse whispered, "except the scar on his left eye."  
  
"He must have just gotten that," Kirstyn said still coldly. "He didn't have that before."  
  
"How do I know Milo?"  
  
"He's used to be your ex-boyfriend back in Maui," Kirstyn was getting very upset, and Chanse could tell, "and he's a wizard who went to Durmstrang while I went here and then just recently he transferred here...He's plotting something...I can just feel it...He's here for a reason...but what?" 


	24. Drop The Ball

This chapter has a lot of important information, but it might seem to go quick...sorry. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated when I was supposed to...been studying for finals  
  
Chapter 24: Drop The Ball  
  
Chanse sighed in frustration, "I still don't remember him."  
  
Chanse heard Kirstyn mumbled a few words and then look back up at her and start to stutter over her words, "I bet...In due time," Kirstyn stuttered, and then sighed in relaxation, "It'll come back."  
  
"Thanks." Chanse smiled.  
  
"I bet if you had something to jump start your memory you'd remember." Emily huffed as she walked off the dance floor.  
  
"You think?" Chanse smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Emily smiled as she rubbed her feet, "but I bet to jump start it you would need something pretty big to do it."  
  
"Like an old boyfriend?" Chanse smirked.  
  
"No," Kirstyn gasped, "don't Chanse." Kirstyn warned.  
  
"Too late," Chanse smiled as she started to make her way through the crowd, on the dance floor, towards the tall boy in the corner that was called Milo. Chanse softly pushed her way through the dance floor, occasionally looking back at Kirstyn and Emily with a smile of her face.  
  
"Excuse me," Chanse apologized to everyone she bumped into, "Pardon me."  
  
She finally made it across the dance floor to find she was standing behind her supposed ex-boyfriend who was only inches away from her. She studied him for a few seconds; he was taller then her by three inches, at least, he had wide shoulders, a nice build, and was wearing a jet-black dress robe.  
  
She slowly raised her shaking hand up and slowly inched in forward until it was hovering over Milo's wide shoulder. She slowly lowered her hand as it began to shake more and more the lower her hand came to touching Milo's shoulder. "Excuse me?" Chanse's voice shook in a mixture of feelings as her finger pressed lightly down on Milo's shoulder.  
  
The instant Chanse's finger pressed onto Milo's dress robe Chanse felt her body become heavy and the room around her began to spin. She watched everything play out in slow motion as her knees gave way, and she began to fall to the ground. She watched as the boy, she became she excited to tap, turned into a shadowy figure, along with the rest of the room, as she hit the ground.  
  
Her body collided against the ground slowly as her head followed behind it, hitting hard on the cement floor. She tried to watch as the room swirled into black and white and a world full of shadowy figures and they all crowded around her...until...everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!" Chanse screamed as she sat up straight in an empty hospital room in a cold sweat.  
  
A few moments later, the nurse ran into the room and over to Chanse, "What's wrong?"  
  
Chanse closed her eyes and tried to remember what had scared her, "I...I can't remember." Chanse stuttered.  
  
"Well," the nurse stuck a needle in Chanse's hand, "you just need to get your rest," she stuck another needle in Chanse's other hand, "So I'll just leave you be to get that rest you need." She smiled, "Maybe some fresh air will help," she smiled again as she opened the large window letting the moonlight spread into the room.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Thirty minutes."  
  
"Thank you." Chanse nodded.  
  
"I'll leave you be now." She smiled once again before she left Chanse alone in the room.  
  
Chanse sat and looked around the plain white room as half of it was completely lit up by the moonlight while the other half was lightly lit by it. She heard the sound of the monitors beeping softly has they watched over her.  
  
"I may have lost my memory, but I haven't lost my personality," Chanse smirked at the needles in her hands. "This is bullshit...I fainted...I didn't have a heart attack, so why are they treated me like I did?" she stared at the needles, and then heard the softly muffled voices of people outside.  
  
She took her right hand, gripped it tightly around the left needle, and pulled sharply, sending the needle out of her tender skin. She then took her left, gripped it tightly around the right needle, and pulled it out just like the left needle.  
  
She slowly rolled to the side of her hospital bed, slid off it, and made her way to the door. She gripped her right hand softly around the cold doorknob and pulled the door open. She peeked her head out of the door and saw Brandon Rosedale at the end of the hallway yelling at the nurse.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey I want to see her!" Brandon yelled.  
  
"Mr. Rosedale!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, "I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait until she is up to seeing people!" She hollered as Brandon started to open his mouth, "She is allowed to see people, only when I say so." She said calmly as Brandon shut his mouth, stormed over to his seat, and sat down, while Madam Pomfrey sat down at her desk.  
  
"You're still the same Chanse," Chanse jumped at the calm voice of someone behind her.  
  
Chanse turned around to find Oliver Wood slowly climbing through the window of Chanse's hospital bedroom. Chanse quietly pushed the door shut and started to make her way back to her bed, while never taking her eyes off Oliver.  
  
"You may have lost your memory," Oliver started to walk closer to Chanse, as she started to brush against her bed, "but the things you do still lets me know that somewhere inside of you is the same old Chanse." He smiled as he watched Chanse crawl into her bed.  
  
Chanse pulled the covers up to her chin and quivered as Oliver drew closer and closer to her. "Please don't hurt me." Chanse whispered, as she started to squeeze the covers in her shaking hands.  
  
Oliver stopped in his tracks, "Hurt you?"  
  
"What are you doing in here?!" a voice shrieked from behind Oliver. He turned around to see Madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "How did you get in here Oliver Wood?" she shrieked again. "Out with you!" she yelled as she pointed Oliver out of the room.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned back around to see Chanse curled up tightly in a ball. Chanse was slightly rocking back and forth while mumbling something to herself. Madam Pomfrey slowly made her way over to Chanse, stood close to Chanse's bed, and listened to what Chanse was saying.  
  
"The glowing lime light is so bright," she mumbled as she rubbed her hands over each other, "so scary," she moved her hands up by her chest, "darkness...the trees," she moved her hands up by her chin, "rocking," she moved a few fingers onto her cheek, "the rocking chair...so sweet," she sang as she rocked a little more, "the rocking chair is so sweet."  
  
"Silentium," Madam Pomfrey whispered at instantly Chanse was silent and all that was left were her lips moving but no voice was coming out. Madam Pomfrey bustled around the and soon Chanse fell asleep.  
  
Finally, Madam Pomfrey finished her work in Chanse's room so she removed the silencing charm and left the room. She walked down to her desk where she found Brandon and Oliver sleeping on the waiting seats, across from her desk.  
  
She owled Dumbledore and within minutes Dumbledore appeared with Harry by his side. "You owled Poppy?" Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Yes I did," Madam Pomfrey nodded, "if you'll follow me Albus."  
  
"Can I see my sister?" Harry quickly asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry, "I'm sorry, you may not." She sighed, before taking Dumbledore's arm and leading him down the hallway to Chanse's room.  
  
"What is this all about?" Dumbledore whispered as he followed Madam Pomfrey into Chanse's room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Well Miss Potter started to say some unusual things early," she walked closer to Chanse's bedside, "and I thought you might want to hear them." She softly pushed Chanse's sleeping body. "I'm not sure if waking her will trigger it again but..."  
  
Chanse began to stir in the bed and she also began to mumble. "The bright light...so scary...darkness...the trees....rocking...the rocking chair...so sweet...the rocking chair is so sweet..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"See what I mean?" Madam Pomfrey gestured to Chanse, "but before she mentioned a lime light instead of a regular light, like she just said."  
  
"Let me take a look at her," Dumbledore nodded as he moved closer to Chanse and examined her.  
  
Chanse began to stir again; she rolled over, and looked up at Dumbledore, "I want the rocking chair."  
  
"What rocking chair?" Dumbledore whispered sweetly.  
  
Chanse reached out and grabbed Dumbledore's sleeve and pulled on it, "The sweet rocking chair." She said loudly.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus," Madam Pomfrey shouted, and Chanse quickly dropped Dumbledore's sleeve and looked as if she was trying to move but she couldn't.  
  
"I want the rocking chair," Chanse mumbled, "the sweet rocking chair," she began to sing.  
  
"Silentium," Madam Pomfrey said softly sending Chanse into silence.  
  
"Thank you Poppy." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I need to talk to you about some things," Madam Pomfrey pulled Dumbledore away from the bed, but Chanse could still hear her talking. "Albus, do you know what light she's talking about?" Madam Pomfrey asked curiously.  
  
"She talked of the light being a lime light," Dumbledore started, "and lime is a shade of green." He added, "So it sounds as if she's describing Avada Kedavra."  
  
Madam Pomfrey took a moment to pause and think about what Dumbledore had just said. "Well has she ever seen anyone who has had the curse cast on them?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Dumbledore sighed, "Her father was hit with it but she didn't know about her real father until last year. Also she wasn't even in the house when the attack happened."  
  
"Her babbling is that of a crazy person," Madam Pomfrey looked over at Chanse who was staring at the ceiling, "Do you think it's possible that she had the Crucio curse cast upon her?"  
  
"It's possible," Dumbledore nodded as he looked over at Chanse, "but I highly doubt that that's what happened to Miss Potter." Dumbledore pondered about what could have happened to Chanse. "Poppy? When she came into the hospital was she babbling then?"  
  
"No," Madam Pomfrey laughed a little, "she came in unconscious."  
  
"How long ago did Chanse start babbling?"  
  
"I would day about two to four hours ago," Madam Pomfrey nodded, "or at least that's when I heard her, but I haven't been in her room all day."  
  
"Miss Potter couldn't have been hit by the Crucio curse because if she had been she would have gone insane before this," he stated, "and most likely she would have gone insane before the dance."  
  
"Then what's wrong with her?"  
  
Dumbledore thought of reasons why Chanse would be in the state that she was in. "If she was unconscious when she came to you, how did she get here?"  
  
"Hagrid brought her to me," Madam Pomfrey said softly, "and she was already unconscious when he found her on his doorstep."  
  
Dumbledore turned away from Madam Pomfrey and started to head out the door. "Poppy please keep Mr. Potter here, while I go see Hagrid about Chanse."  
  
"I will professor." Madam Pomfrey nodded.  
  
Dumbledore quickly walked out of the Hospital Wing, pasted the Great Hall, pasted the courtyard, and out into the outer boundaries of Hogwarts where Hagrid's hut was located.  
  
*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*  
  
"Hello?" Hagrid asked as he opened his hut door, "Oh hello there Dumbledore...please come in." He gestured Dumbledore to come in and Dumbledore stepped into the hut, shutting the door behind himself. "What brings you here to my little hut?" He smiled.  
  
"Hagrid have you seen anything," he pondered for the right word, "strange, lately?" He paused, "Or anything strange about when Chanse found on your doorstep."  
  
"No can't say that I have," Hagrid nodded.  
  
"Have you seen anyone outside of students and faculty?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Dumbledore thought of Hagrid's answers and then finally spoke again, "Well thank you for your help Hagrid, but I better be going."  
  
"Alright," Hagrid sighed, "I hope I was to some form of help."  
  
"I hope so too." Dumbledore nodded before he left the half giant's hut.  
  
He walked out onto Hagrid's doorstep, closed the door behind him, and stared out into the Forbidden Forest. It had an eerie feeling stirring inside of it, as the darkness engulfed the large forest.  
  
He stepped forward to head back to Hogwarts, when he heard something squish underneath his shoe. Dumbledore lifted his foot up and saw a small hole filled with a green slime and some thick blue hair around the edge of the hole. Dumbledore bent down to the ground and gripped the thick blue hair in his old hands, and ran his thumb over it; it was coarse and almost sharp. He then bent farther down and smelt the green slime in the hole. "Spider's acid." Dumbledore exclaimed softly.  
  
Dumbledore stood back up, tucked the hair into his cloak, and knocked on Hagrid's hut door.  
  
"Coming." Hagrid called from inside. Dumbledore waited patiently as Hagrid made some noise inside and then he opened the hut door. "Hello Dumbledore," Hagrid smiled, "What brings you back so quickly?"  
  
"Hagrid," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "does Aragog, Mosag, or any of the other Acromantula comes here to your hut?"  
  
"No, none of them do," Hagrid shook his head, "I go to them...they don't come to me."  
  
"Are you sure, Hagrid?"  
  
"Positive Dumbledore sir."  
  
"Alright," Dumbledore sighed, "thank you for your time."  
  
"Anytime sir."  
  
"Goodnight Hagrid."  
  
"Goodnight Dumbledore sir."  
  
Dumbledore walked out of Hagrid's little hut, pulled the hut door shut, and headed back towards the large castle of Hogwarts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore gripped his hand around the cold metal doorknob, pushed the wooden door open, and started down the hall towards Chanse's room, where Madam Pomfrey was waiting.  
  
"Professor?" Harry whispered as he followed along side the old wizard..  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore pushed through his breath.  
  
"May I talk to you about something?"  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have time to talk," Dumbledore panted, "I must talk with Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"This is important," Harry paused, "I think."  
  
Dumbledore placed his hand on Chanse's hospital room door, and then turned to Harry, "Speak Mr. Potter...but make it quick, please."  
  
Harry reached inside his cloak, "Madam Pomfrey let me see Chanse for a couple of minutes and I found these on her robe," Harry pulled his hand out of his cloak to reveal a small group of thick blue hairs. "I don't know what they are, but I thought you should know about them."  
  
Dumbledore's hand slid off the doorknob, gripped the thick blue hairs, and pulled them out of Harry's hand. "Let me see those." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Professor reached inside of his cloak and pulled out a small pile of thick blue hairs that he had found at Hagrid's. He held the hairs that Harry's had found on Chanse's robe to the hairs that he had found on Hagrid's doorstep...they matched.  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath in and peeked his head in Chanse's room to see Madam Pomfrey bustling around the room. "Poppy please set up a bed in here for Mr. Potter, while I go back to my office to," Dumbledore paused to think about what to say. "To research something."  
  
"Yes sir." Madam Pomfrey nodded her head.  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore nodded his head and quickly left the hospital wing, to head for his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Nothing." Dumbledore sighed in frustration as he shut the book entitled 'Magical Beasts and Where to find them.' "Not a single match to those hairs," Dumbledore whispered as he stared and the thick blue hairs lying on his desk. "I'm going to bed." Dumbledore stood up, walked upstairs, and started to crawl into his large bed when he heard a thump.  
  
He quickly got out of bed, walked to the edge of his railing, and looked down in his study to find Flawkes sitting on his desk staring up at Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore slowly walked down the stairs and into his study. "Flawkes it's too late to be playing around in my study." Dumbledore laughed as he set the fiery phoenix on her perch.  
  
"I should put this book away so you won't play with it," Dumbledore laughed again, as he walked over to his desk.  
  
When he went to go pick up the book he found that the blue hairs were sprawled out across the pages. "Flawkes what have you done here?" Dumbledore laughed a little while still in shock.  
  
He cleared the hairs off the book and realized that the page the book was opened to was the page about Centaurs. Dumbledore looked over at Flawkes, she squawked, making Dumbledore ponder why Flawkes would open the book to that page. He sat down in his desk chair and began to read the page and looked for anything that described a Centaur's hair...There was nothing.  
  
"Flawkes why did you open it to this page?" Dumbledore asked the beautiful phoenix.  
  
Flawkes quickly took flight, landed by Dumbledore's arm, and started to walk over to the book. She stepped onto the pages of the book and then acted as if she was reading the pages. "What is it Flawkes?" Dumbledore whispered.  
  
Flawkes walked off of the book, took her beak, flipped the page over, and crawled back onto the book. She read the pages from top to bottom, as Dumbledore watched his fiery bird read. Finally, Flawkes stopped reading, walked over to the end of the Centaur page, and pointed at a picture of characteristics of Centaurs. One picture was a picture of thick blue hairs...they matched the ones the Dumbledore had. 


	25. Once Before

Chapter 25: Once Before  
  
Dumbledore grabbed his cloak and headed out of his corridor. He ran out of the room. He quickly walked down the cold dark hallway, past the Great Hall, past the courtyard, past the out rim of Hogwarts, and strait to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Dumbledore looked around inside the giant dark forest and saw no trace of any sort of life anywhere inside. He took a deep breath in and entered the forest. He wondered around inside of the large forest and still saw no life inside.  
  
"What brings the great Dumbledore here to the forest?" A voice asked.  
  
Dumbledore turned to find and large Centaur standing in front of him, "Hello Ronan." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"What bring thee out here to this majestic place?" Ronan repeated.  
  
"I found these," Dumbledore held out a hand full of blue hairs, "on Miss Potter's robe as well as on Hagrid's doorstep."  
  
"Even some of the smartest wizard wouldn't have found those."  
  
"Well I did," Dumbledore said sternly, "and they seem to match your hairs as far as I can see."  
  
"That they do," Ronan nodded, "but there are many other Centaurs in the forest."  
  
"They would have come forward right now instead of you, if it was them."  
  
"This is so true." Ronan agreed.  
  
"So they are your hairs?"  
  
"The hairs that came off my back are that of the same of those that lie in your hand."  
  
"If they are your hairs, Ronan, why were they on Hagrid's doorstep and Chanse's robes?"  
  
"I foresaw all of these dark times unveil themselves in the stars in last nights in the clear sky."  
  
"What did you see Ronan?"  
  
"The stars the shined bright in the sky last night told of the tale of a being and a great evil that prevailed over the land. The being goes through many challenges before fighting the great evil. They suffer numerous attacks on them it all forms of way."  
  
Ronan turned to Dumbledore and stared deep into Dumbledore old wise eyes. "Ronan what happens next?"  
  
"As you wish," Ronan nodded. "The being battled the great evil in the voyage to find the past that shows through the future, through the shut eye lids of the being. But with the past being in the future in shows to be trickery of the evil. The being is lured into the darkness.  
  
The being battles the evil and proves to be victorious, except in one part..." Ronan's voice trailed off.  
  
"Ronan please finish." Dumbledore pleaded.  
  
"The being is killed by the great evil in order to save the land." Ronan whispered.  
  
"Is this being Chanse?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The star do not give a proper face to match that of the beings."  
  
"Ronan tell me what the stars said, without the riddles."  
  
"I speak that of the stars, and the stars are the ones you should tell not to speak in the twisted tongues." Ronan started to walk back into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Ronan please no more with the riddles," Dumbledore pleaded, "a poor girl's life is at stake."  
  
"Chanse?" Ronan gasped as he turned around.  
  
Dumbledore slowly nodded his head, "She's mumbling things in her sleep and sometimes when she's awake."  
  
"Take me to her."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Not unless you tell me what happened to her."  
  
"On the way back to the castle I will tell thee."  
  
"Then lets go now," Dumbledore, gestured to leave the forest, "before it's too late for young Chanse."  
  
"I agree with thee."  
  
Ronan followed along side of Dumbledore as the two of them walked as fast as they could to leave the forest. They darted over roots in the ground and ran past trees, which seemed to become a blur of the past.  
  
"Are you going to tell me?" Dumbledore panted as he walked quickly through the forest.  
  
"Yes," Ronan panted, "but it is much to hard to speak of when I am in such a heavy pace."  
  
Dumbledore quickly followed behind Ronan as they left the forest and stood in the open by Hagrid's hut.  
  
"Then we will rest while you tell me this story," Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"As you wish," Ronan nodded. "When you've wandered these woods for long periods of time, and you read the stars; you have the ability to sense danger," Ronan began. "I was looking upon the stars and stealing their secrets of the future when I saw that they foretold of danger in my forest."  
  
"In the forest?" Dumbledore gasped.  
  
"Yes," Ronan nodded. "I stole from the stars as much as they would let me. They told me that a great danger lurked inside of the Forbidden Forest. That danger's power was to be challenged by someone who had faced them before...and won."  
  
Dumbledore listened carefully and tried to decode Ronan's Centaur riddles.  
  
"I ran through the darkness of the giant canapé of the branches towards where I was whispered to go. I came upon the sight of the danger, and the light in which had defeated it before. They raged in a fierce battle, until the darkness pulled a trick from underneath it's cloak. It cast out it demons against the one who would oppose the evil one, and that was the good one."  
  
"I'm not following your riddles Ronan," Dumbledore pleaded, "please tell me so that I can understand."  
  
"The good one cast out it's angels against the evil ones demons. The angels and demons raged in a battle of their own until they both fled back to their original holder."  
  
"Please Ronan."  
  
"The evil one was shattered by his demons, who were angels in disguise," Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something to Ronan, who took a deep breath in and continued. "While the good one was overcome by the mixture of demons and angels swirled into one entity."  
  
Dumbledore closed his mouth and thought about what Ronan had just said. "What happened to the good one?"  
  
"The good one was cast to fall to the cold cruel earth in which it had stood on before."  
  
"It died?"  
  
"No," Ronan sighed, "but it will in due time."  
  
"Who is the evil one? Who is the good one?"  
  
"When I heard the whispers of the stars telling me that the evil one was gone and then I ventured out into the clearing. I picked up the good one, who appeared to be asleep, and carried it back to this point," Ronan looked around. "I placed it over there in hopes that some other good would provide help, that I could not provide."  
  
Ronan shut his mouth and stared into Dumbledore's eyes. "Is that the end?" Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"That it is." Ronan nodded.  
  
"Chanse is the good one."  
  
"That she is."  
  
"And who is the evil one?"  
  
"You know it's in the back of your mind but you wish not to think it."  
  
"Voldemort?"  
  
"That he was."  
  
"So Voldemort is gone," Dumbledore had a small twinkle in his eye when he said that.  
  
"That he is."  
  
Dumbledore twinkle faded and he opened his mouth, "And Chanse is to die?"  
  
"That she is." Ronan whispered.  
  
"Is there anyway to prevent that?"  
  
Ronan looked up into the sky and his eyes flickered from one star to the next. "The stars whisper to be that there is no way."  
  
"We must get back to Chanse." Dumbledore said sternly as he quickly walked to the castle.  
  
"Yes, we should." Ronan trotted after Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please Ronan stay quiet," Dumbledore whispered as he walked pasted the sleeping Oliver and Brandon.  
  
"I will try," Ronan whispered back, as he quietly picked up his hooves and placed them gently down on the cold tile.  
  
They made their way down the long white hallway until they reached the end where Chanse was sleeping. Dumbledore softly pushed the door open and looked around inside...there was only Chanse.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey must be in another room." Dumbledore whispered to himself and Ronan. "This way." Dumbledore opened the door to Ronan.  
  
"Thank you sir." Ronan bowed as he entered the hospital room.  
  
"The lights too bright," Chanse mumbled. "Please don't hurt me." She rolled around inside of the covers, "let him go."  
  
"Where is the window?" Ronan whispered as he stared at Chanse.  
  
"Over there," Dumbledore also stared at Chanse as he pointed to the large balcony window the left.  
  
Ronan softly trotted over to the window and stared up at the shining stars. His blue eyes flicked around the stars, as he listened to their silent whispers to reveal the future to him.  
  
"LET HIM GO!" Chanse screamed as she sat up; wide-awake.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Madam Pomfrey yelled as she burst through the door.  
  
"Hello Poppy," Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"What's wrong with Chanse?" Madam Pomfrey panted.  
  
"Please Poppy," Dumbledore whispered, "be quiet while Ronan reads the stars to find out why Chanse is mumbling...or even find out what she's mumbling about."  
  
"Albus," Madam Pomfrey walked closer to Dumbledore, "why is there a centaur in my hospital?"  
  
"Ronan is the reason why Chanse is alive." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Oh," Madam Pomfrey looked over at the giant blue centaur, which was standing in the moonlight from the window.  
  
"I see," Ronan muttered softly as his eyes continued to flicker around the night's sky. "It can not be." He gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Poppy," Dumbledore hissed, "please."  
  
"I'm sorry." Madam Pomfrey whispered.  
  
"Chanse has seen this light before," Ronan began as he started to walk towards the center of the room. "She saw it was while trying to save her brother...and she succeeded then." He said calmly. "This time when she saw it she wasn't as lucky as before," he bowed his head, and then raised it to look at Chanse, who was rocking back and forth on her hospital bed. "This time she tried to save herself...and she failed."  
  
"Did the stars tell you what this light is and was?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"That they did." Ronan whispered.  
  
There was a long pause before anyone spoke.  
  
"So sharp and so bright," Chanse began to sing, "it penetrates the night. It runs through my soul," her voice got softer, "and now I'm the one to go."  
  
"Ronan please tell us what the light is." Madam Pomfrey blurted out as she stared at Chanse.  
  
"That I can not." Ronan whispered.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stood still and stared at Ronan in shock. "Why can't you tell us?"  
  
"For the stars tell me not to."  
  
Madam Pomfrey straightened her back and marched up to Ronan, "Ronan you will tell me what this light is before I am forced to take drastic measures." She threatened.  
  
"You have no right to make the call of what I tell and what I keep." Ronan stared down the small nurse.  
  
"In my hospital," Madam Pomfrey took a step forward, "I have all right."  
  
"You may have the right in your hospital but in my life you do not."  
  
"In coming here to see Chanse, you made her part of your life," Madam Pomfrey's eyes narrowed, "and I'm the one who's struggling to keep her life alive," her voice grew colder. "So intern you made me part of your life...and I control that part," She said coldly, "so, Ronan...tell me what those damn stars say about Chanse...right now!" Her voice rose.  
  
"I will tell thee." Ronan sighed.  
  
"Thank you," Madam Pomfrey sighed as she took a step back from Ronan's face.  
  
"This light that Chanse has seen before and recently as been your worst fears," Ronan sighed, "Avada Kendarva." He whispered.  
  
"The light," Chanse whispered before she fell back onto her bed with a soft thump.  
  
"Chanse?" Madam Pomfrey ran over to Chanse's bedside, "Chanse!" She grabbed Chanse's wrist and pressed down on it.  
  
"Poppy?" Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"She's unconscious," she sighed in relief, "thank Merlin."  
  
"Yes, thank Merlin." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I need to return," Ronan whispered as he headed towards the door.  
  
"Ronan." Dumbledore whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did the stars really say Chanse is to die?"  
  
"They said she will suffer more then she is now."  
  
"But they didn't say she was to die."  
  
"They did not say that in those words, but the feeling if that of another."  
  
"Thank you Ronan." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"You are welcome." He nodded before he left the hospital to return to the forest.  
  
Dumbledore shut the door behind him and then turned back to Madam Pomfrey, "Do you really think Chanse could die?"  
  
"So far," Madam Pomfrey began, "her health as yet to decrease."  
  
"Is there any signs of it decreasing?"  
  
"No...not one."  
  
Dumbledore sighed in relief, "Thank Merlin."  
  
"Yes but I think you should get some sleep before it becomes morning." Madam Pomfrey started moving Dumbledore towards the door.  
  
"I suppose your right."  
  
"Of coarse I am," Madam Pomfrey, laughed, "you've done all you can do for her now."  
  
"Goodnight Poppy." Dumbledore smiled before he left the room.  
  
"Goodnight sir." She whispered as she shut the door behind him.  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned around to the cold dark room, with just Chanse unconscious in it. She slowly walked over to Chanse's bed and pushed Chanse's feet down underneath the cover and then she raised the covers over Chanse's body; laying flap across Chanse's chest.  
  
When she was finished tidy up the room, she walked over to the door, opened it, and then looked back into the room. She looked over at the small wooden desk in the corner, then she looked at Chanse, and then last she looked over at the large window, which had a silver symbol shining drawing itself in the middle of the window.  
  
She slowly made her way closer and closer to the symbol, until she came close enough to see what it was it was slowly turning into; the lines that were already drawn were making the shape of a pentacle. She walked over to the window and tried to wipe the pentacle off but it was almost like a sign on the window. Madam Pomfrey paused for a moment and stared at the pentacle, until she saw a figure moving down in the courtyard.  
  
She looked down and saw Ronan down in the courtyard who was pointing at the window, while moving his finger round.  
  
"He's drawing the pentacle." Madam Pomfrey looked back at the now finished pentacle, "but why?"  
  
She looked down in the courtyard and saw the tail of Ronan as he left the castle to head back into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
She stared at the pentacle and then looked over at Chanse, whose face was lit up by the shining light of the pentacle. Madam Pomfrey let out a small laugh, "Pentacles are meant to protect and guide people in need," she reminded herself.  
  
She looked out at the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest, "Thank you Ronan." She whispered.  
  
She slowly walked out of the room, down the hall to her desk, where she found Brandon and Oliver still asleep. "It's nice to see neither one of these two of gallivanted off to find a way to see Miss Chanse." She laughed to herself as she sat down at her desk and began to work on some papers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Flawkes what you found tonight was pure genius," Dumbledore praised his phoenix, who loved ever minute of it. "We couldn't have figured Chanse's mumbles out without you," Flawkes cooed with pleasure. "But I can't help but be disturbed by Ronan's comments about Chanse." Dumbledore sighed, and Flawkes listened carefully, "I hope what Ronan saw in the stars is wrong," Dumbledore, sighed as he stroke the back of his large fiery phoenix, who was busy thinking, "for Chanse's sake." Flawkes slowly shed a small tear. 


	26. Strangely Familiar

Chapter 26: Strangely Familiar  
  
A day had past and Chanse was still unconscious. She hadn't moved even the slightest inch, from where she had been placed. Madam Pomfrey had decided that everyone could spend an hour in Chanse's room, but only one person at a time. First Harry went, and then Brandon, then Cho, then Angelina, then Hermione, then Ron, then Fred, then George, Kirstyn, Emily, Shadun, the list of people went on.  
  
"What happened?" Chanse whispered, as her eyes slowly fluttered opened, to the dim hospital room.  
  
She looked around the dim room and saw that everything was almost exactly, how she had remembered it. She looked over at the large window and saw that the large sun was slowly falling behind the castle walls of Hogwarts. There also was a glowing silver pentacle in the middle of the large window.  
  
"What the?" Chanse whispered as she slowly started to pull the covers off her body, so that she could go over to the window.  
  
"What's going on?" A voice mumbled. Chanse quickly stopped and looked down to see Oliver Wood laying his head on the edge of Chanse's hospital bed. "Chanse?" he asked.  
  
"Yes?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Do you remember me?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Oliver Wood, right?"  
  
"You remember me!" Oliver shouted as he jumped out of his seat. "I can't believe you remember me!" He started to give Chanse a hug but moved away. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked with concern in his voice, but a smile of excitement on his face.  
  
"I only remember you because you told me your name," Chanse whispered, "Otherwise I have no idea who you are."  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Oliver asked. Chanse looked at Oliver with fear, disappointment, and shame all mixed in her emerald eyes. "Chanse?" Oliver whispered again.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Mr. Wood?" A voice asked.  
  
Chanse and Oliver looked over to see an old wizard standing in the doorway, "Hello Dumbledore." Chanse weakly smiled.  
  
"You remember me Miss Potter?"  
  
"Sort of," Chanse sighed, "not a whole lot though."  
  
"What all do you remember?" Dumbledore made his way into Chanse's room.  
  
"Well," Chanse thought, "I remember great waters that push around into the rocks," Chanse smiled in delight, "and beautiful flowers all around."  
  
"Maui?" Oliver asked.  
  
"That sounds familiar." Chanse nodded to Oliver.  
  
"What else do you remember?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Three girls and a boy." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"The boy being my boyfriend...I think." Chanse thought, "Two people carrying for me, but after all of that everything is still a blank."  
  
"Nikki?"  
  
"Yeah," Chanse turned to Oliver, "that's one of the girls."  
  
"Then Lin?"  
  
"Yeah," Chanse smiled with excitement.  
  
"And Eve?"  
  
"Yeah!" Chanse laughed, "How do you know all of them?"  
  
"And Milo is the boy...right?"  
  
"YEAH!" Chanse laughed again, "But how do you know all of that?"  
  
"Dumbledore may I talk to you?" Oliver gestured over by the large window with the pentacle on it.  
  
"Certainly Mr. Wood." Dumbledore nodded and followed Oliver over to the window. "What is it, Oliver?"  
  
"I know all those things because she used to tell me all about Maui and her friends, when we were..." Oliver's voice trailed off, has he looked down at his shoes.  
  
"When you were dating?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Oliver looked up into the old wizard's shining eyes, "Yeah," he sighed, "when we were dating."  
  
"So what do you think about her memory of all those things?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
"Honestly?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"Well," Oliver looked over at Chanse who was staring at Oliver and Dumbledore with a grin across her face, "I think that since she's remembering all of her friends from Maui, and her parents, and then everything after that is a blank..."  
  
"She just remembers her life before being a witch." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Unfortunately," Oliver sighed, "that's what I honestly think."  
  
"Chanse?" Dumbledore asked, as he walked towards Chanse, while Oliver stayed by the window.  
  
"Yes Dumbledore?"  
  
"Do you remember platform nine and three quarters?"  
  
"Nine and three quarters?" Chanse gasped, "Sorry to break it to you sir, but there's no such thing."  
  
"Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked, "Do you remember Diagon Alley?"  
  
"What Alley?" Chanse asked.  
  
"Do you remember anything about being a witch?" Dumbledore urged.  
  
"A witch?" Chanse asked, "Witches aren't real...everyone knows that," Chanse laughed, "except the fact that I've been living in a magical world filled with witches and wizards." She laughed again. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Chanse the good news is that your memories coming back," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"That's great." Chanse smiled back.  
  
"But the bad news is that it's taking you awhile just to remember your life before finding out you're a witch."  
  
"Well just give me sometime and I'll remember everything," Chanse smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Dumbledore what's this pentacle doing on the window?" Oliver asked, "It won't rub off either," he pushed his hand against the cold glass and tried to wipe off the pentacle, but it didn't even budge.  
  
"I don't know Mr. Wood," Dumbledore headed over to the window, and stared at the silver pentacle.  
  
"I saw it after I had woken up," Chanse started to talk as she made her way out of bed, "I tried to get up to see what it was but I woke Oliver up," she walked closer to the pentacle, "and then I forgot all about it."  
  
Dumbledore ran his fingers over the silver glowing pentacle and watched as it seemed unfazed by Dumbledore's touch. "Interesting," Dumbledore wondered aloud.  
  
"What is it Dumbledore?" Chanse asked.  
  
"A pentacle," a voice from behind spoke. Dumbledore, Oliver, and Chanse all turned around to find Madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway, "It's a pentacle."  
  
"We can see that it's a pentacle," Chanse smirked, "but why is it on my wind?"  
  
"Dumbledore, Oliver, please come stand by me," Madam Pomfrey said calmly, "that way you guys can see what the pentacles for."  
  
"What am I to do?" Chanse asked as she watched Dumbledore and Oliver walked closer to Madam Pomfrey's side.  
  
"Stand there," Madam Pomfrey said calmly as she reached inside her pocket.  
  
Dumbledore, Oliver, and Chanse all watched carefully as Madam Pomfrey pulled a dagger out of her pocket and threw it straight at Chanse's head.  
  
"CHANSE WATCH OUT!" Oliver shouted, as he watched Chanse lift her arms up to protect her face.  
  
Quickly the silver pentacle shot a beam of silver light out to the dagger and encased it in a silver light, which turned the dagger into dust, which slowly fell to the ground, in front of Chanse, creating a small pile of dust on the floor.  
  
"Are you crazy Madam Pomfrey?!" Oliver shouted at the small nurse.  
  
"No." She said calmly back to Oliver, "but you have overstayed your visit to Chanse." She opened the door for Oliver, "I suggested you leave now."  
  
"Not when you're throwing daggers at Chanse's head," he stood his ground, "I'm not leaving until I know you won't try to kill Chanse."  
  
"Even if I was trying to kill Chanse I couldn't." Madam Pomfrey smirked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chanse's voice quivered, "Why would you try to kill me? And why couldn't you if you tried?"  
  
"That pentacle on the window," Madam Pomfrey pointed to the glowing pentacle, "is the reason why I, or anyone else, couldn't kill you."  
  
"I don't understand." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Pentacles are signs of protection and guidance for people who need it," Madam Pomfrey started. "Ronan placed it on the window after he left last night."  
  
"Why was Ronan in here?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Who's Ronan?" Chanse asked, as she made her way over to her bed and sat down.  
  
Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat, "Ronan is a centaur from the Forbidden Forest..."  
  
Chanse grabbed her head, "The Forbidden Forest," she mumbled, "The lime light is so bright there."  
  
"Chanse?" Oliver asked.  
  
Dumbledore quickly made his way over to Chanse's side, "Chanse did you see and green light in the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
Chanse stopped and thought about Dumbledore had just said, and then she looked up into his old kind eyes, "Yes." She whispered.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Madam Pomfrey, "So that would explain lime light that she was mumbling about, and the darkness..."  
  
"And the trees." Madam Pomfrey added.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Oliver interrupted.  
  
"Oliver you have overstayed your visit now please leave," Madam Pomfrey opened the door, again.  
  
"But..."  
  
"You see that I'm not going to hurt Chanse...so now you can leave."  
  
"Fine," Oliver sulked out of the room.  
  
Madam Pomfrey closed the door behind Oliver and then turned back to Dumbledore, "Albus what do you think the thing about the rocking chair was about?" she whispered.  
  
"I really don't know Poppy," he looked over at Chanse who was staring at the glowing pentacle on her window.  
  
"Chanse?" Dumbledore made his way back over by Chanse's side, "You were mumbling something about a rocking chair...Where does the rocking chair come from? Or what does it mean?"  
  
Chanse looked down at her legs and then back up into Dumbledore's kind eyes, "I don't know," Chanse sighed, "I'm sorry."  
  
Dumbledore wrapped one of his arms around Chanse's shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "It's alright Chanse," he rocked her back and forth, "it's alright."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stared at Dumbledore rocking Chanse back and forth; comforting her. "Albus can you come here please?"  
  
"Certainly Poppy," Dumbledore stood up and then turned to Chanse, "hold on."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Dumbledore made his way over to Madam Pomfrey, "What is it Poppy?"  
  
"What was it that Ronan said about," She looked over at Chanse, who was staring at them, and then she whispered, "Avada Kendarva."  
  
"He said that Chanse had seen it before while trying to save her brother, and succeed then, but this time when she saw it she was trying to save herself, and she failed."  
  
"When do you think she tried to save her brother?"  
  
"Well last year she saved him."  
  
"May I speak to you outside, please?" Madam Pomfrey gestured to the door.  
  
"Certainly." Dumbledore opened the door the room and followed behind Madam Pomfrey, as she stepped out of the room. "Why did we need to step outside?"  
  
"Because I was thinking that you know Chanse has seen Avada Kendarva before, right?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well maybe she didn't see it last year while trying to save Harry."  
  
"What other time could she have seen it? She's only met Harry once, and that was last year."  
  
"Well the deaths of James and Lily and the survival of Harry."  
  
"What are you trying to say Poppy?" Dumbledore asked, "Are you trying to say Chanse saved Harry?"  
  
"Exactly what I'm trying to say."  
  
"But how could she?"  
  
"Well you know how Heather and Tom would always come to you to get Chanse's powers bound?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well and you remember how they would always bring Chanse with them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well they stopped bringing Chanse after the deaths of James and Lily."  
  
"So are you suggesting that somehow Chanse saved Harry's life, but didn't save James and Lily's?"  
  
"Sort of," she sighed, "See my theory is that Chanse could since her father and brother were in trouble, so she somehow got over there...probably through Apparition...and appeared in James' house, after Voldemort killed James and Lily, and Chanse stopped Voldemort from killing Harry."  
  
"I don't see how that would work." Dumbledore sighed, "How did you come up with all that?"  
  
"Remember how she was mumbling about a rocking chair?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well I was watching you comfort her by rocking her back and forth, and mothers comfort their babies by rocking them in a rocking chair...then after that thought process it just all clicked."  
  
"How could a little girl stop Voldemort?"  
  
"The same way a baby boy can survive the Avada Kendarva curse."  
  
"But you just said Chanse saved him."  
  
"But Harry had to get the scar somewhere."  
  
"But..."  
  
"See I think Voldemort tried to use the Avada Kendarva on Harry but Chanse cast a counter curse, probably using James' wand."  
  
"But she was a child."  
  
"And when she came to Hogwarts we didn't put her in first year," she snapped back, "we put her in sixth year...and she caught onto the magic world like she had been in it since she was a baby."  
  
"I'll admit it is a little strange that Chanse caught on so easily, but it still doesn't fit into your story."  
  
"How else are you going to fit 'rocking chair' into the clues of 'Avada Kendarva' and 'The Forbidden Forest'?"  
  
Dumbledore paused and thought. "Well I don't know."  
  
"It's the best theory we have right now," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "on a lot of things...Chanse's mumbles and why Harry survived Voldemort's attack."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Well I need to be getting back to Chanse now." Madam Pomfrey started to walk back into Chanse's room.  
  
"Why can't I come" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I need to talk to her alone, Albus."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Madam Pomfrey started to walk into Chanse's room while Dumbledore started down the hallway, "I wish you did." She whispered as she walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Madam Pomfrey," Chanse smiled, "Why'd you guys go out in the hall?"  
  
"I needed to explain something to Dumbledore." She nodded as she walked closer to Chanse. "Chanse you only remember things before becoming a witch right?"  
  
"Yeah," Chanse nodded as she watched Madam Pomfrey sit by Chanse, "But yet this life seems strangely familiar."  
  
"Do you remember coming to London?"  
  
"A little...but I was really young when I did."  
  
"I know," Madam Pomfrey nodded, "do you remember casting any spells when you were younger?"  
  
Chanse thought for a little bit and then smiled, "Yeah...I remember playing with a baby boy, his parents, and some other scary guy."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well the scary guy pretended to hurt the parents, and tried to hurt the little boy, and I saved him."  
  
"Just as I thought." Madam Pomfrey whispered to herself.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That wasn't pretending...you saved your brother, Harry's life from Voldemort."  
  
Chanse's body grew heavy as she fell back onto her bed and felt as if she was loosing control over her body. She looked over at Madam Pomfrey, "What's happening to me?"  
  
"I didn't think Dumbledore or Oliver would be in here when I was coming to talk to you," Madam Pomfrey sighed, "because I needed to talk to you alone."  
  
"About what?" Chanse said weakly.  
  
"I've been going over your health records, lately, because something didn't seem right about them." Madam Pomfrey paused as she looked over at Chanse, who seemed helpless, "Chanse you're dying." 


	27. Never Wrong

I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm truly sorry I haven't updated. I'm visiting my sister right now, so I have no way to get to a computer to update. I've been out of town for about a week and a half now, and I just got to a computer...Truly sorry once again...  
  
Chapter 27: Never Wrong  
  
"Dying?" Chanse gasped, as she felt her body gain it's strength back, "How can I be dying if I barely even know who the hell I am?"  
  
"I checked over your records and at first it seemed as if you were fine, but something didn't seem quiet right about you suffering such an attack that in a couple of days you would be just fine," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "So I rechecked them and caught one minor detail that I overlooked...whatever happened during your attack it is making your blood cells decrease and over time you'll grow more and more weak, while at the same time gaining your memory back...but you'll defiantly die by the end of this year."  
  
Chanse's jaw slowly dropped open. "Do you know how many months I have?"  
  
"No I don't know," Madam Pomfrey, sighed, "The faster you remember things the quicker you'll die."  
  
Chanse's eyes slowly filled with tears, "Is there anyway to stop it?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath in, "No." Chanse closed her eyes and felt small tears slide out from her eyelids of her emerald eyes down onto her pillow. "I suggested that you go back to your parents, and leave this world behind, so that you don't have to deal with it's 'magic' anymore."  
  
Chanse's eyes quickly shot open and she looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "If this world caused my dying then I'm not going to run away from it...From what I remember I've never ran away from something that's hurt me, so why would I start now?" Chanse said sternly, "Just because I can't remember everything?" She gasped.  
  
"So you're staying?"  
  
"Yes," Chanse nodded her head, "I'm staying." Chanse said as she slowly sat up and leaned against her headboard, "And I also plan on resuming my normal life...as much as I possibly can."  
  
"Chanse are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been more positive."  
  
"I don't think this is in your best interest."  
  
"I think I know what's in my best interest."  
  
"I mean your health's best interest."  
  
Chanse paused and tried to think of something to say. "Isn't it proven that the happier you are the healthier you are? And the sadder you are the more unhealthier you are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So being locked up in this hospital room will make me sadder and sadder."  
  
"But I can keep an eye on you."  
  
"And watch me die?"  
  
"Chanse that's not what I meant..."  
  
"If I got to at least try to live my life the way it used to be I might actually have a chance of living at least a little longer." Chanse begged, "Please, Madam Pomfrey, just let me do this."  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked into Chanse's eyes which had small tears slowly rolling out of them. "Chanse," she whispered, "I don't..."  
  
"Please," Chanse whispered, "I'm begging you."  
  
"Chanse," Madam Pomfrey said with a little frustration in her voice, "this is really hard for me."  
  
"Please Madam Pomfrey." Chanse begged.  
  
"Fine." Madam Pomfrey whispered.  
  
Chanse let out a loud sigh, as tears of happiness streamed down in face as soon as she heard those words. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"You're welcome Chanse." Madam Pomfrey whispered as she stood up and started to walk out of Chanse's hospital room.  
  
Chanse whispered, "You won't be sorry."  
  
"I hope not Chanse," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I really hope you know what you're getting into."  
  
"I do." Chanse said softly has she watched Madam Pomfrey leave the room. "Or at least I hope I do."  
  
Chanse stared up at the ceiling as Madam Pomfrey's words ran through her head; 'You're dying' ran through Chanse's mind repeatedly.  
  
"I'm dying?" Chanse gasped to herself, and then the reality set in her mind, "I'm dying."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of those words play over in her head, 'I'm dying'. She wasn't crying because of the fact of her dying, but the fact of she couldn't remember her previous life.  
  
She banged her fists against her white sheets, "I can't remember my past, my life...anything," her tears flowed onto her crisp white pillow. "And I'm going to die before I remember the life I've spent these past years living."  
  
She slowly slid her fingers up to her pillow and pulled it tightly and she softly cried into it's soft fabric.  
  
"Why are you crying?" A voice whispered.  
  
Chanse slowly rolled onto her back to find a large blue creature inn the corner; it was half man, half horse. "Are you a centaur?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Why am I not afraid of him?' Chanse asked herself.  
  
"Because you know deep down inside I seem familiar to you."  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Chanse gasped.  
  
The centaur made his way closer and closer to Chanse, "Because I am not real," he said softly as he made his way to the edge of Chanse's bed, "I am an image from your past created by the paranormal realm."  
  
"Why were you created?"  
  
"To give you comfort when you most need it...which is now."  
  
"Will I get a lot of creations by the paranormal realm that are from my past?"  
  
"No," the centaur said calming as he made his way closer to Chanse, making her feel more calm, "just me."  
  
"You're from my past, right?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"Then," Chanse paused to think if it was appropriate to ask her question.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
Chanse paused and looked into the strange but familiar eyes of the centaur, "Yeah."  
  
The centaur reached it's hand down and place it on Chanse's cheek and rubbed his large thumb against Chanse's cheek. "I am Firenze."  
  
"Firenze?"  
  
"That's correct," Firenze softly smiled, "Firenze is my name."  
  
Chanse gripped her hands around each other and opened her mouth, then closed it, opened it, then closed it. "You're supposed to give me comfort," Chanse whispered, finally, "but how can I take comfort in anything when everyone is telling me I know them."  
  
"And you can't remember their faces."  
  
"Or how I met them, when I met them," Chanse sighed. "Pretty much...I can't remember who they are," she whispered, "at all."  
  
"No one expects you too either."  
  
"If no one expects me to, then why does it hurt this bad?"  
  
"That's an answer that you know deep inside of yourself."  
  
"It hurts so badly when people tell me things I can't remember," Chanse sighed. "It hurts to look into their eyes and see how much joy the past has brought them, and I helped bring that joy to them...but now all they are, are just blank faces that reminds me of a past I don't remember."  
  
"To remember you just need to try."  
  
"That's the thing," Chanse gasped, "I've been trying...and I was just told that the more I remember the faster I'll die...but I don't care." Chanse shook her head, "Something about this strange new world seems so right," Chanse said softly which grew into a whisper, "but as soon as someone opens their mouth I feel alone in a strange new world, that doesn't seem so right anymore."  
  
"Do I make you feel alone?"  
  
"I just feel bad about not remembering a Firenze in my life...whatsoever."  
  
"Firenze was a good friend to you." A voice whispered.  
  
Chanse's eyes slowly fluttered open, "Was I dreaming?"  
  
"Yes," another centaur appeared out of the shadows of Chanse's room.  
  
"You're the centaur that saved me," Chanse gasped, "and read the stars to tell my fate too."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Ronan."  
  
"Ronan, what else do the stars say?"  
  
Chanse watched as the large centaur trotted over to the large window and looked up into the large shimmering stars in the night sky.  
  
"True love will never be found in the time of her memory, which is the time of her death." Ronan spoke.  
  
"What does all that mean?"  
  
Ronan turned back to Chanse, "The stars tell me that deep down inside you know exactly what they and myself are talking about."  
  
"My memory will be fully restored," Chanse whispered, "but by the time it's restored I'll be dead?" Chanse sighed in hopes that her thoughts were wrong.  
  
"That is true," Ronan spoke softly, as Chanse closed her eyes as if those words were a dagger to her heart. "What else?"  
  
"I don't know," Chanse gasped, "that's bad enough already, and there has to be something else?"  
  
"That's what the stars say," Ronan nodded his head, "and they say you know what else they're talking about," he turned around and quickly read the stars, "but you are afraid that if you say it that I will agree; meaning that it's true."  
  
Chanse turned her head, looked out into the large window, stared up at the stars, and her eyes filled with sparkling tears, "I've loved someone before I lost my memory."  
  
"This is true."  
  
"And I'll die before I remember who he is," Chanse whispered softly, as she blinked her eyes to send her tears out of her eyes.  
  
"That's correct."  
  
Chanse's eyes closed shut as she felt her body go numb.  
  
"Could the stars be wrong?" Chanse croaked through her tears.  
  
Ronan quickly looked back at Chanse in a small amount of disgusted, "The stars are never wrong." He spat.  
  
"Could you be reading them wrong?"  
  
"Read them wrong?" Ronan said coldly.  
  
Ronan looked down at Chanse's pink face and saw how much emotions were filling up inside of her body because of what she was told. "No centaur can read the stars wrong," he sighed as he clamed down, "no matter how young they may be." Chanse opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it because she had no idea what she wanted to say.  
  
Chanse looked down at the corner of her pillow and saw how the corner was drenched in tears. She clenched the sheets in her hand as her thoughts raced through her head. 'I'm to die...and I can't do a damn thing about it.' The tears flowed freely out of Chanse's emerald eyes as her thoughts grew faster and faster but just repeated themselves repeatedly in her head.  
  
"Do you want me to leave you be?" Ronan whispered as he looked at Chanse.  
  
Chanse looked up at Ronan with her face soaked in her tears, "You're supposed to give me guidance..."  
  
"I never said I would do that."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"To protect you and give you help."  
  
"Then what the hell do you call guidance?!" Chanse screamed.  
  
"I will leave you be." Ronan nodded as he started to walk back into the shadows in which he came from.  
  
"No!" Chanse shouted after Ronan, "Don't leave me."  
  
"I have to rethink what I have started by coming to you so many times." He whispered as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Ronan?" Chanse whispered. "Ronan?!" Chanse screamed. "Damnit." Chanse slammed her fist down on her bed.  
  
Chanse wiped her eyes and laid back down in her bed. She stared out her window at the shining stars dazzle in the dark night sky. "If a centaur can read the stars," Chanse slowly held herself up and started to walk towards the large window, "then so can I."  
  
Chanse stared up into the night sky and tried to look and see if the stars would show her some kind of sign...but they didn't. "Why isn't this working?" Chanse huffed as she stared harder up into the sky.  
  
Chanse felt like she had been standing at the window what felt like hours. "I give up." Chanse sighed as she started to walk back to her bed.  
  
"O Fortuna, velut Luna..." a quiet quick voice whispered from behind Chanse.  
  
"Who's there?" Chanse whispered as she turned around to find nobody behind her.  
  
She looked out the window and saw a shooting star whiz by in the sky. "Was it you?" She walked closer to the window; still staring up at the stars.  
  
Chanse cleared her mind, as she stared up at the stars longing to hear their secrets, "O Fortuna, of the moon," they started to whisper.  
  
"Latin." Chanse gasped, "O Fortuna? What does that mean?"  
  
"Oh fortune of the moon..." they began again. "O fortune of the moon for it will cause the death of her, because of her light which is right in front of her eyes," they whispered.  
  
"The light is in front of my eyes?" Chanse thought aloud, "Whoever caused the light I'm remembering is right in front of me."  
  
"The love of her heart is under where she sleeps and the person of the dark light will be found in a duel."  
  
"I already dueled whoever it was and because of that I'm like this!" Chanse yelled at the stars, as the whispers grew softer and then disappeared.  
  
"Like what?" a voice from behind asked.  
  
Chanse turned around to find a tall beautiful Asian girl standing behind her.  
  
"Who are you?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Chanse it's me...Cho," Cho sighed, "Cho Chang?" she asked in a voice of asking Chanse if she remembered her. "Your roommate from Ravenclaw?"  
  
"Ravenclaw?"  
  
Cho's shoulders dropped, "You really don't remember anything...do you?"  
  
Chanse looked down at her feet. "No," she looked up at Cho and she felt her body wanting to cry but not letting itself, "I don't." she whispered.  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"Everything of my past is still a blur," Chanse made her way over to her bed and sat down, "but some parts of my past from before I became a witch is pretty clear." Chanse smiled weakly.  
  
Cho tried to smile but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was staring at her best friend who had helped Cho with her homework, her life problems, and she had helped Cho grow into the person she was now. Now Chanse couldn't even remember Cho's name.  
  
"Are you ok?" Chanse whispered sending Cho out of her daydream.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Cho said quickly.  
  
Chanse looked down at her lap and whispered, "I'm sorry I don't remember everything."  
  
Cho walked over to Chanse and sat down next to her, "Chanse it's ok." Cho very weakly smiled at Chanse, "How about I say something about your life as a witch so that maybe it will jump starts your memory."  
  
"Alright." Chanse nodded.  
  
"Ravenclaw is the house founded by Rowena Ravenclaw, who is one of he four founding members of Hogwarts...."  
  
Cho went on and on about Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, the other three houses, Chanse's past, Chanse's friend, her family, some of her history, and Chanse listened to every word that came out of Cho's mouth, hoping that something would spark her memory.  
  
"Peeves is a pesky little poltergeist..." Cho started in on the Hogwarts' ghost.  
  
"Cho?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry I don't remember you."  
  
Cho looked up at Chanse, "You will," Cho faintly smiled, "you always do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well like this one time last year." Cho got excited. "See you, Angelina, and I were all studying for our O.W.L.S. last year and you couldn't remember your Potions spells." Cho lightly laughed, "so I went up to my room..."  
  
"A made a memory potion for the three of us to drink to remember of Potions." Chanse whispered.  
  
Cho's mouth hung open as she stared blankly at Chanse, "That's correct." Cho stuttered. "Then when we took the tests you did fine on the test."  
  
Chanse's breathes grew heavier, "I sort of remember that," she smiled.  
  
"That's great!" Cho yelled as she flung her arms around Chanse's neck. 


	28. More Important

Chapter 28: More Important  
  
"Miss Chang?" a voice whispered from behind.  
  
Chanse and Cho turned around to find madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway, "Hello Madam Pomfrey." Cho put on her sweetest smile.  
  
"What are you doing in Miss Potter's room so late?"  
  
Cho's grew dull, "I wanted to see her, without having the pressure of having people waiting to see her." Cho sighed, "I mean when I came to see her she was asleep."  
  
"She was asleep when a lot of people came to see her." Madam Pomfrey huffed.  
  
"Well..." Cho was out of ideas to get out of being in trouble.  
  
"She felt like something was wrong with me," Chanse interrupted.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Madam Pomfrey looked worried.  
  
"No," Chanse sighed, "I'm fine."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"But it's a good thing that Cho came." Chanse smiled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She helped me remember a little about my past from when I was a witch."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stepped into the room, "Is that right?" she smiled proudly.  
  
"Yes." Cho smiled back.  
  
"Well thank you Miss Chang, for your help," Madam Pomfrey nodded, "but I'm still going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Cho, if you leave now then I won't take points from you and Ravenclaw." Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrows at Cho.  
  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Cho nodded, and left the room.  
  
Madam Pomfrey slowly walked over to Chanse's monitors and checked over the machines, she then walked over to the end of Chanse's bed and looked over Chanse's charts of her health.  
  
"What is it Madam Pomfrey?" Chanse whispered, as she gripped the sheets in her hands, as if she squeezed hard enough someone would answer her prayers.  
  
"Chanse," Madam Pomfrey looked over at Chanse's slightly pale face, "your health has decreased."  
  
Chanse loosened her gripped on the sheets and closed her eyes, "By how much?" She whispered.  
  
"Not a lot."  
  
Chanse's eyes slowly opened to reveal that they were filled with tears, "By how much?" she said more sternly.  
  
"Well if you were at about ninety percent before then you're at about eighty-five to eighty percent." She whispered as she set Chanse's health charts back at the end of Chanse's bed.  
  
Chanse looked down at her crisp white sheets and closed her eyes. She watched as a couple of tears fell down and hit the white sheets, giving them a couple of small damp spots. "Madam Pomfrey may I leave soon?" Chanse looked back up at Madam Pomfrey with a mixture of anger, sadness, and fear.  
  
"I don't know Chanse," Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "the more you're around people you used to know the worse your health gets."  
  
"Eventually I'll die...no matter what there's nothing anyone can do to prevent me dying."  
  
"But we can help you live longer if you're in the hospital."  
  
"So you're saying, you would rather keep me here so I die without know a single thing about my past, instead of going out there," Chanse pointed out the window, "with the people from my past, and getting the chance to die with a head full of great memories?"  
  
"That's not what I was saying..."  
  
"That sounded like what you were saying." Chanse snapped.  
  
Madam Pomfrey straightened her shoulders and looked Chanse dead in the eyes, "You are in no state to leave this hospital." She turned her back and started to leave Chanse's room.  
  
"You may think not...but I think so." Chanse whispered to herself with a smirk across her face.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stopped in the doorway, "What did you say?" she turned and looked at Chanse.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey," Chanse sighed, "even though I've lost my memory there's some things you don't lose," she nodded her head. "Like your gut instincts, you heart, and your personality."  
  
"What are you talking about Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey huffed.  
  
"I know my personality is telling me that no matter what you say, this is too much part of my life just to stay in this room," she sighed. "So no matter what, I'll leave...no matter what you say."  
  
"And what about your gut instincts? And your heart?" Madam Pomfrey whispered. "What are they telling you?"  
  
"My heart is telling me that it has a chunk of it missing and if I stay here I'll never have that hole fixed."  
  
"So your hearts says to leave also?"  
  
"Yes." Chanse whispered, "And my gut instinct says the same thing."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?" Madam Pomfrey huffed. "Take the chance of releasing you from this room and having you die by the end of this week, instead of keeping you here and having you live till next year."  
  
"It's not a matter of how long I want to live...cause if I had my choice it would be till next year..." Chanse whispered, "It's a matter of how I want to die." Chanse sighed, "We all know I'm going to die...no matter what," Chanse gasped. "So the real matter is do I want to die happy? Or sad?" Chanse whispered, "Which one do you think?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey stared at the girl that had seemed to transform into a woman in front of Madam Pomfrey's eyes. "I think you want to die happy...so you may leave tomorrow morning when you are ready." Madam Pomfrey turned and walked out of the door before Chanse could say anything.  
  
Chanse stared at the closed door as the pale moonlight shined on it. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She smiled, as she sunk down into her sheets and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chanse's eyes fluttered opened to the sun slowly over the castle walls of Hogwarts. "That's the best sunrise I've seen," Chanse whispered with a smile as she thought about how she was going to be around everyone from her past and she was going to remember everything, Then Chanse's smiled left as soon as she thought, "Then when I'll remember I'll die." She whispered to herself.  
  
"But you'll die happy," a voice whispered, "which is what you want."  
  
Chanse rolled over to fine Madam Pomfrey standing in the doorway, "More then anything."  
  
"I thought you would be up this early." She nodded. "So all your stuff is packed up, and one of your school robes is laid on top of your bags," she smiled, "and it's Saturday so Quidditch practice will be in the afternoon, most likely everyone will meet in the courtyard, which you can see if you look out your window." Madam Pomfrey pointed out the large window.  
  
Chanse slightly smiled, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Don't thank me...you did this for yourself and I only did this because I believe you can prove me wrong," Madam Pomfrey smirked, "and I want you to prove me wrong."  
  
"I plan on doing that." Chanse smiled back, as Madam Pomfrey closed the door.  
  
Chanse slowly crawled out of bed and walked over to her clothes and quickly changed into her robes, and headed out the door.  
  
"Are you leaving?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she saw Chanse started to walk out the hospital door.  
  
"I was planning on it." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Just be careful Chanse."  
  
"I will," Chanse nodded, "anything that bothers me I'll come straight to you...no ifs, ands, or buts...I promise."  
  
"Good." Madam Pomfrey smiled as she watched Chanse leave the hospital.  
  
Chanse closed the door behind her and stared down the hallway. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in of the air around her. 'It's so nice not to be locked up and hooked up to all that crap in the damn room.' Chanse thought, but the rumbles of her stomach quickly interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Looks like someone's hungry," a voice from next to Chanse laughed.  
  
Chanse turned and saw a tall guy next to her, "Who are you?"  
  
"Brandon Rosedale."  
  
"Oh," Chanse nodded.  
  
"Um...Chanse I need to talk to you," Brandon stumbled over his words.  
  
"Ok." Chanse followed Brandon down the hallway until they came to stand outside of a large wooden door.  
  
"This is the Great Hall," Chanse had a blank look across her face, "which is where everyone eats."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on." Brandon opened the large door and let Chanse go in first.  
  
Chanse walked into a large room with four long tables facing one other large table. No one was inside and Brandon sat Chanse down. "This may not be the best time to do this, but it needs to be done before it's too late," Chanse's hand grew clammy the more Brandon talked. "I know this probably isn't the best thing to do in your condition."  
  
"Brandon," Chanse laughed, "just spit it out."  
  
Brandon took a deep breath in, "Ok." He blew out his breath and talked slowly, "Well the two of us used to date before you lost your memory. But the truth was that I only dated you to make my ex-girlfriend jealous of you, so that she would want me back," Chanse stared down at her hands in shock, "and...well..."  
  
"It worked," Chanse, whispered as she looked up at Brandon, "your plan worked."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Congratulation."  
  
Brandon looked up at Chanse in surprise, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Why would I be upset?" Chanse laughed, "I have more important things to be upset about," Chanse smirked, and then thought to herself, 'Like how I'm to die' she then began to talk again, "then this."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm just happy that you think I could make someone jealous," Chanse laughed, "and I'm happy that it worked."  
  
"I'm also doing this because when I looked at the way Oliver loves you I know that I could never love you like he loves you," Brandon said as he stood up.  
  
"Well if he loves me so much...why are I together with him?"  
  
"Because he cheated on you." A voice from behind sounded.  
  
Chanse and Brandon looked behind and saw a tall black girl walking towards them. "Well I'm leaving now," Brandon nodded to the black girl, "Angelina it was nice seeing you," then he turned and nodded to Chanse, and whispered, "I'm sorry I did that you Chanse."  
  
"I'm not," Chanse smiled, "cause it will make me stronger in the long run...so thank you." Brandon smiled at Chanse and then left the Great Hall.  
  
"Where's he going?" Angelina sat down next to Chanse.  
  
"He's leaving, for good," Chanse saw Angelina start to open her mouth, "but I want to hear about this Oliver cheating on me." Chanse said quickly.  
  
Angelina turned to Chanse and went over every detail about Oliver cheating on Chanse, while the rest of Hogwarts slowly filed into the Great Hall.  
  
"...and that's why you're not with Oliver Wood."  
  
"Oh." Chanse was a little in shock.  
  
"I can't believe you told her all of that," Cho shook her head.  
  
"What?!" Angelina shrieked.  
  
"First couple of memories we tell her about and the first one she hears is how her ex-boyfriend cheated on her...smooth Angelina...just smooth." Cho teased.  
  
"Well then I'll change the subject to a good memory of Chanse's." Angelina smirked, "Like Quidditch," Angelina smiled. "You ready for practice this afternoon? We're going to meet..."  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Chanse interrupted.  
  
"What's Quidditch?!" Angelina gasped, "Are you serious?"  
  
Chanse turned to Cho, "What is it?"  
  
"Quidditch is the main sport in the wizardry world," Cho started, "it's played on brooms and..."  
  
"And you're awesome at it," Angelina interrupted, "you even are signed with a professional Quidditch team...Puddlemere United."  
  
"Oh," Chanse looked down at the wooden table in front of her.  
"You're going to come to practice at least...right?" Angelina weakly smiled.  
  
"No." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Why not?!" Angelina huffed.  
  
"Because I quit." Chanse looked up at Angelina as Chanse began to stand up, "Cho will you take me to find someone to take me to the Gryffindor Commons Room, please?"  
  
"Sure." Cho whispered as she started to help Chanse.  
  
"YOU'RE QUITTING QUIDDITCH?!" Angelina yelled.  
  
"Angelina calm down." Cho snapped.  
  
"Cho it's alright," Chanse nodded. "Angelina," Angelina looked at Chanse, "why would I waste my time on a sport I'm a pro at, when I don't even remember how to play?"  
  
Chanse grabbed Cho's arm and started out of the Great Hall, leaving Angelina dumbfounded in the middle of the Hall. "Are you really quitting?" Cho whispered as she led Chanse down the long hallway in hopes that a Gryffindor student would walk by.  
  
"It's like I told Angelina...I'm not going to waste my time on something I don't even know."  
  
Cho nodded her head as she looked down at Chanse and her feet. She slowly raised her head up and saw Harry Potter wave bye to his friends, Hermione and Ron. "Come on Chanse." Cho gripped Chanse's arm, as she led her down the hallway towards Harry.  
  
"Where are we going?" Chanse huffed as she ran behind Cho.  
  
"Harry!" Cho called out, "Wait up."  
  
Cho ran up to Harry, "Hey Cho, what's up?"  
  
"Can you take Chanse up to the Gryffindor Commons Room?"  
  
"I was actually looking for you Chanse," Harry nodded, "I wouldn't mind at all." Harry held out his arm for Chanse.  
  
"Thank you." Chanse smiled as she slipped her arm through Harry's arm.  
  
"Chanse I'll catch up with you later." Cho smiled as she ran off.  
  
"Alright!" Chanse called out.  
  
"You ready to go?" Harry smiled.  
  
"Let's go." Chanse smiled back.  
  
Harry slowly led Chanse up the rotating stairs towards the Gryffindor Commons Room, in complete silence. Chanse stared in awe of all the moving pictures that were waving and talking to her. "This is awesome." Chanse laughed as she waved back to a picture.  
  
"Yeah." Harry shrugged off.  
  
Chanse turned to Harry, "You're pretty quiet...why?"  
  
"Did you really quit Quidditch?" Harry bluntly said.  
  
"Yeah." Chanse nodded.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have more important things to do and deal with then mess with a sport like Quidditch, which I don't even remember how to play, right now."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well...one of those many things is you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're my brother."  
  
"What?" Harry gasped, as he came to a complete stop. "What'd you say?"  
  
"I said...."  
  
"Miss Potter?" an old voice spoke from behind the two Potter kids.  
  
"Yes?" Chanse turned around to see a tall skinny witch, with square glasses and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun.  
  
"I'm Professor McGonagall," Professor McGonagall said without any emotions, "I am Gryffindor's Head of House, and teacher of Transfiguration."  
  
"Nice to meet you Professor," Chanse shook her hand.  
  
"I haven't come here to introduce myself to you."  
  
"Then why did you come?" Chanse said bluntly, and Professor McGonagall gave her a sternly look, "Professor." Chanse smiled weakly.  
  
"I have the job, as Head of the House of Gryffindor, to go around to every Gryffindor student and ask them if they wish to be a part of the Dueling Club...would you like to be a part of it?"  
  
"I don't think in this kind of state I should be." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Nonsense," Professor McGonagall scoffed, "you'll pick up on things, and we'll get someone to help you out with anything you need."  
  
"Well what do you do in Dueling Club?"  
  
"You Dueling." Harry coughed under his breath.  
  
Chanse gave a quick sharp hit to Harry's ribs, "Thank you Harry but I asked Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Well we get a group of kids from each class, ranging from all years, so that they can test their skills of battling in front of the school." McGonagall nodded her head, "So will you?"  
  
"Sure," Chanse smiled, "Why not." 


	29. Dueling Club

I'm not sure where the Dueling Club is held, so I just said the Great Hall...if that's wrong will you e-mail me, Jax31583@yahoo.com, and tell me where it's held? Thanks.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing...  
  
Chapter 29: Dueling Club  
  
"That's great Miss Potter." McGonagall nodded, "Then I will see you tomorrow afternoon so that you may meet your team and see who you will be dueling." McGonagall turned on one foot and started to walk away.  
  
"When is the first duel?" Chanse called out.  
  
"At the end of this week." McGonagall smirked, before she disappeared into a wall.  
  
"The end of the week?!" Chanse gasped. "How can I learn anything in less then a week?!" Chanse began to panic.  
  
"Chanse," Harry patted Chanse's back, "Cho will help you learn something's, you can check books out of the library and learn spells from there, and McGonagall will help you too." He smiled.  
  
"But I have school crap on top of learning this crap!" Chanse huffed.  
  
"You can do it. You've always been able to balance it all."  
  
"But I think you're forgetting I lost most of my past memory."  
  
"You've done it once...you can do it again," Harry flashed a reassuring smile. "You've always been able to get out of tough spots in a bad situation. Like a true Potte..." Harry's voice trailed off.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Before McGonagall came over you said something's are more important then Quidditch...like me."  
  
"Yeah," Chanse nodded, "family is more important then anything on this planet."  
  
"True."  
  
"And you're my little brother and I want to get to know my past, my friends, my family, and my little brother way before I remember how to play some sport."  
  
Harry's mouth gaped open wide, "Your...your brother?" he gasped.  
  
"That's what I said." Chanse smirked.  
  
Harry's face started to light up, but it quickly went back to it's normal self. "Oh yeah," Harry nodded, "Cho told you everything about Hogwarts, your past, your friends, your family, which would include me." He nodded again, "So let's just go up to the Commons Room," he started up the rotating stairs. "Hope you can remember this way, so people won't have to keep taking you up."  
  
Harry waited for a response of any kind, a laugh, a smirk, answer just anything but silence...  
  
"Chanse?" Harry turned around, "What's wrong?"  
  
Chanse gripped her chest, "Just a little trouble," she took a deep breath in, "breathing." She coughing and then smiled at Harry, "I'm alright now."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry had concern running through his eyes, "Should we go to Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No," Chanse snapped, "I'm fine...I just got winded...I'm alright now...I promise." She smiled.  
  
"Alright." Harry said wearily as he started up the stairs.  
  
"Harry?" Chanse nudged as she walked next to Harry.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know how you were saying that Cho had told me that you were my brother?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded, "she did, didn't she?"  
  
"Well...yeah..."  
  
"That's what I thought." Harry interrupted.  
  
"Will you shut the hell up, so I can get a word in?" Chanse laughed.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Harry whispered, as he started to walk Chanse down the Gryffindor Hallway.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady yawned.  
  
"Who's that?" Chanse whispered to Harry.  
  
"The guardian of the Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"What's...its or her name?"  
  
"Everyone usually calls her Fat Lady."  
  
"Isn't that a little rude?"  
  
"She's used to it."  
  
"Banana Fritters." Harry nodded as the large painting swung open.  
  
"Nice to see you again Chanse." The Fat Lady nodded.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse nodded. "Thanks," Chanse paused, "Fat Lady."  
  
"Excuse me?" The Fat Lady snorted.  
  
"That's your name isn't it?" Chanse asked sheepishly.  
  
"Well...yes, but you used to call me Lady, instead of Fat Lady."  
  
Chanse turned around to Harry, "Harry I'll be inside in a couple of seconds, can you just wait for me inside? Because I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure." Harry nodded as he disappeared through the portal.  
  
Chanse turned back to the portrait of the Fat Lady in a pink dress. "Excuse me?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Yes?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"I didn't think me calling you Fat Lady would hurt your feelings."  
  
"Well it didn't."  
  
"You're acting like it did."  
  
"Violet, my best friend told me about how Dumbledore was saying your memory was lost and you don't remember anything about being a witch."  
  
"I remember some parts of being a witch...but not a lot of parts."  
  
"I knew you had lost your memory but it hadn't hit me until you called me Fat Lady." The Fat Lady whined.  
  
"When I called you Fat Lady, it didn't seem all that right." Chanse weakly smiled.  
  
"That's because, for you, it's not."  
  
"Well," Chanse stepped towards the portal entrance, "thank you...Lady." Chanse smiled before she stepped inside of the Gryffindor Commons Room.  
  
"Chanse over here!" Harry waved his hands in the air, from the big red and gold chair by the fireplace.  
  
Chanse walked over to Harry, with everyone in the room following Chanse's every move with their eyes. "Hey," Chanse smiled. "Jeez, it's like, 'Welcome back let me stare at you like you're a weird genetically mutated sheep.'"  
  
"Where did the sheep come from?"  
  
"You know Dolly? The cloned sheep?"  
  
"Yeah but you were talking about genetic mutation, not clones."  
  
"Shut up Harry." Chanse huffed, "Who gives a damn about the sheep comment."  
  
"Well..." Harry smirked.  
  
"Don't even start." Chanse warned.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry smiled, as he gestured Chanse to sit in the chair across from him.  
  
"No thanks...I'd rather stand, cause I have to go figure out which room is mine," Chanse laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that Cho did explain a lot about me and things I have to deal with...and I won't lie; she did tell me you were my brother."  
  
"Told you." Harry huffed under his breath.  
  
"But today when Cho asked you to take me up to the Gryffindor Commons Room, when I looked at you something just seemed sort of familiar about you," Chanse sighed. "Then right before McGonagall came over to ask me about being in the Dueling Club, something seemed to click."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"A light seemed to go off in my head saying that the reason why you seemed so familiar is because you're my brother."  
  
"So you sort of figured out on your own that I was your brother?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Exactly." Chanse smiled. "But I really have to find my room." She started to walk away to go find her room.  
  
"Wait," Harry stood up out of the chair.  
  
Chanse turned back around, "What?"  
  
"It's nice to have my sister back."  
  
"It's nice to be able to understand what you mean when you tell me I'm your sister," Chanse nodded, "and it's really nice to be able to look you back and say, 'Yeah I am your sister and you're my brother.'"  
  
"I got to meet Hermione and Ron in the library, so you go find that room, while I go find those guys."  
  
"Alright," Chanse nodded, "I'll see you later." She called out as she ran up the staircase heading towards the girl's dorms.  
  
She stopped on the first floor and saw a small snout girl walking towards her. "Excuse me." The little girl pushed past her.  
  
"Excuse me," Chanse called out to the little girl.  
  
"Yes?" the little girl turned around.  
  
"Can you tell me which floor my dorm is on?"  
  
The little girl pause as she looked in shock at Chanse, as if Chanse should know that already, "Um...yeah," she stuttered, "go up six more levels and the seconds to top level is the level you want."  
  
"Thank you." Chanse smiled as she started up the stairs.  
  
She went up one more level, "One." She counted every level as she went up, "Two...Three...Four...Five...Six..." She stopped as she looked down the long hallway.  
  
There was a large window at the end of the hallway, and medium size wooden doors on every side of the hallway. Chanse slowly made her way down the clam hallway as she looked back and forth at every plaque on the doors.  
  
"Natalie McDonald and Alicia Spinnet." Chanse read off as she past another wooden door.  
  
She made her way down the hallway until she came on the last two doors, "Just my luck," she huffed, "the last two doors."  
  
She looked to her left and saw no trace of a plaque anywhere, "I guess it's an empty room," she laughed as she looked to her right. "Foxlin," then she saw that, Foxlin was crossed out and 'Chanse' was written above it. "Definitely my room." She laughed, as she pushed the door open.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week had past and Chanse had spent every minute of her spare time learning spells and charms from Professor McGonagall, Cho, and some other people. She also had been slowly remembering bits and pieces of her past.  
  
It was the big night of the dueling club. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall and waited for the dueling to begin...  
  
"Chanse, do you know who you're paired with?" Angelina patted Chanse's back.  
  
"No" Chanse raised her eyebrow at Angelina.  
  
"Oh there's a sheet outside of the Great Hall that tell the order everyone is going in and who they're up against"  
  
Chanse nodded her head and quickly took off running for the Great Hall entrance. When she got there, she saw the small list posted by the door. She placed her finger on the cool parchment and noticed her name in the number one spot. "I go first?" Chanse slid her finger across the page to see whom she was dueling. "Milo?" Chanse gasped.  
  
Chanse had remembered Cho telling her about her ex-boyfriend from Maui. He was very athletic back in Maui, playing basketball, doing surfing, along with other sports. He also treated Chanse with the most respect anyone could treat another person with, 'Well at least I'm against a friend'.  
  
Chanse made her way back towards the Gryffindor waiting area. Her follow teammates were waiting in there, while McGonagall talked to them. Chanse quietly took her seat.  
  
"Who are you against?" Angelina whispered as she leaned over to Chanse.  
  
"Milo."  
  
"You're ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Well unless there's another Milo at Hogwarts, then yes...my ex-boyfriend." Chanse smirked.  
  
"So Miss Potter I take you that you know you're up first?" Professor McGonagall was hovering over Angelina and Chanse.  
  
"Yes I do, Professor"  
  
McGonagall turned around to face the rest of the team, "Alright team," she clapped her hands and everyone stood, "Chanse is the first up, and she's dueling..." McGonagall checked over her charts, "The new Slytherin student, Milo" A few students sneered at the thought of a Slytherin. "Well let us go out and cheer Chanse on."  
  
McGonagall smiled at Chanse and then left the room, with the rest of the team following behind her. Chanse stared ahead of her at the door, which McGonagall and the other Gryffindors had left through. She closed her eyes as she thought about what spells she had learned, and what to do. She began to run through the correct dueling stance in her head, but she was quickly interrupted when she heard her name over the speaker.  
  
"Well it's time." Chanse smirked, as she straightened out her robes.  
  
She walked through the door to find that almost every student in the school, plus faculty, was in the Great Hall. She slowly made her way down the aisle, towards the platform. She looked across the Great Hall and noticed that Milo was doing the same thing.  
  
She walked up onto the long platform and found that Milo was on the other side. A few whispers came from the audience, but Chanse was trying to hard to remember the spells she had learn to care what people were saying.  
  
"Duelers take your positions" Lee Jordan boomed over the microphone.  
  
Chanse and Milo both walked towards each other, with their wands off to the side. They quickly held their wand in front of their faces, and then they did a swift movement off to their sides. They nodded their heads to each other and then turned on one foot and walked ten paces away from each other. When they had walked ten paces, they both turned, on a dime, and pointed their wand hand forward, while the other head was hovering above their head.  
  
Chanse did a quick movement, as she made the first attack...  
  
"Venenatus tectum!" She pointed her wand up at the ceiling.  
  
Everyone in the room, including Chanse and Milo, looked up at the ceiling and watched as it grew transparent and the clear night sky shown. Whispers flew throughout the Great Hall as everyone tried to figure out what Chanse was doing. Chanse stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes and then she quickly went back into her dueling stance, in case Milo was going to attack.  
  
Milo looked around the room at all the people, then at Chanse, then up at the ceiling. He shook his head slightly as he went back into his dueling stance and faced Chanse. Milo swiftly moved his wand forward, pointing it at Chanse's wand, "Accio!"  
  
Chanse gripped her wand tightly hoping that if she held it tight enough it wouldn't fly into Milo's hands. Everyone in the room watched Chanse's wand, but it didn't move out of her hands even in the slightest bit.  
  
"ACCIO!" Milo yelled again, and again, Chanse's wand didn't move. "What the hell?!"  
  
Chanse loosened her grip on her wand and stared down at it. 'Same old wand...so why didn't it move?'  
  
Milo waved his wand about down as he yelled, "ACCIO...ACCIO!" He huffed in frustration, as some people in the audience snickered at his actions, "DAMNIT WORK! ACCIO!"  
  
"Watch your language!" Professor McGonagall shouted from the audience seats.  
  
Milo glared over at her and then turned his attention back to Chanse.  
  
Chanse stared up at the sky as the stars twinkled with delight. She looked at them curiously as they seem to speak to her; they whispered secrets around her. She listened as they whispered things in jumbles of words; every word was in some form of a code. 'So that's why centaurs talk in a code.' She listened carefully until a sentence was clear to her.  
  
She looked down at the audience as they watched her every word. 'They didn't hear them' Chanse said in her head, in almost shock. 'But they were so loud'. She looked over at Milo who looked at Chase as if he would kill her if he had the chance. 'But I thought he used to be my boyfriend. Why would my ex-boyfriend slash best friend want to kill me?' The stars screamed out in riddles of words at Chanse's last comment.  
  
She shook her head and then pointed her wand at Milo. She clearly spoke the sentence that the stars had been telling her...  
  
"Relegare purus, abscedere nullus absque malus an bonum" Chanse felt as though her body had been taken over by someone else and was now controlling her every movement. She felt her body gain control over itself again, and she was fully in control once again.  
  
Chanse looked down at the audience as everyone looked at Chanse in shock. She knew they were wondering what she had said and what it would do to Milo. She stared down at them in almost fear, as they turned their attention for Chanse to Milo.  
  
She looked up at Milo as he stared at her in amazement. 'He doesn't look scared like everyone else does...why?'  
  
Chanse heard a slowly moving sound, making her looked up at the ceiling. The ceiling slowly reappeared closing up the appearance of the night sky.  
  
"What'd she do Professor?" Chanse heard Angelina whisper.  
  
"I don't know" Professor McGonagall responded.  
  
Chanse looked down at them with hope in her eyes that McGonagall, or Angelina, or someone would shout out what she had just done, or what to do.  
  
'What happened? How'd I do that?' Chanse looked down at her wand, 'What did I do?' She looked up and around the room at everyone, and watched as they all slowly grew transparent and the only to people left in the Great Hall was Milo and Chanse. 


	30. What Have I Done

Hey Y'all. Last Monday was my birthday (sweet sixteen) and what I would really like for my birthday is some fan art for any of my three fics.Or a good beta reader so that I can get my fics up on FictionAlley along with FanFiction. If anyone can do that for me I would be very, very excited. But don't feel bad if you can't. Just reviewing makes me feel happy/excited. THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT!  
  
Chapter 30: What Have I Done  
  
Chanse looked around the empty Great Hall, hoping to see someone she would recognize, but there was no one.  
  
'What's I do?' Chanse thought as she looked around.  
  
She stared down at the empty seats, where everyone once sat. She looked all around the room hoping someone was there with her until her eyes fell upon Milo. He stood his ground as he stared back at Chanse, with a smirk on his face.  
  
'What's he smirking about?' Chanse thought.  
  
Her eyes grew wider as she watched Milo drop his hands to his side. He looked up at the ceiling, as his eyes grew white. 'What's happening to you?' Chanse tried to talk but it ended up her thinking what she wanted to say, 'What the hell?' Chanse tried to speak again but nothing came out. 'First Milo starts acting all weird and then now I can't even talk.'  
  
Chanse thought for a moment. 'He probably cast a spell on me so that I couldn't say another spell' Chanse smirked at Milo and then realized that his eyes hadn't gone back to it's natural color. 'That's not right' she stared at Milo as his body tensed up and then relaxed.  
  
Her eyes grew with fear as she watched Milo. 'It can't be...'  
  
Chanse watched as Milo changed into a hooded figure. Chanse tried to say his name but nothing came out, except a thought...  
  
'Voldemort'  
  
Chanse's eyes grew as wider as she watched Milo step out on the right of Voldemort, what looked like he had almost split from Voldemort. 'Milo?' Chanse looked over at Milo with a mixture of confusion and betrayal. 'He was with Voldemort the whole time?'  
  
"Of course I was" Milo smirked at Chanse.  
  
'You can hear my thoughts?'  
  
"Yes. It's one of the many things that comes with this power"  
  
'How come you can talk and I can only think?'  
  
"Thinking was always your best subject. You did the thinking and I did the talking"  
  
'I can do both just well' Chanse curled her fingers to make a fist, as she gripped tighter she turned her knuckles white.  
  
"You were always one of action instead of words" Milo smirked to Chanse as he nodded to her fist.  
  
Chanse relaxed her fist, against her will.  
  
"Quiet you fool" Voldemort hissed. "The more you talk to her the more she remembers, and I already told you that if you fuck up again there will be consequences"  
  
"I'm sorry father"  
  
Chanse gasped, 'Father? You're the same Death Eater from that night...' Chanse was cut off as a sharp pain raged in her chest, as she felt it hard to breath.  
  
"Like my little spell Miss Potter?" Voldemort hissed, "Quiet ingenious I would say."  
  
Chanse coughed a couple times before slowly regaining her strength. She looked up at Voldemort, 'Spell? This was your doing?!' she yelled in her head, as she straightened her posture.  
  
"Of course," Voldemort smirked, "It erases your memory and then the more you remember the quicker you die. And I knew that you would do anything to remember your past when you have so many people that love you" He rolled his eyes and then smirked. "Now I'm the one who is strong and you are the one who is weak"  
  
"I can still fight you"  
  
"Then let's fight" Voldemort took his fighting position.  
  
Chanse began to take hers when Milo stepped next to Voldemort. "Father you must get rd of the other side, so that you may fight at your top potential"  
  
"Thank you for reminding me, my son."  
  
Voldemort dropped his shoulders and let his hands lay at his sides. 'What now?' Chanse looked over at Milo and Voldemort in confusion.  
  
She watched as Voldemort took a deep breath in and when he blew it out slowly another man appeared to split from Voldemort's body, but only this man went to his left side.  
  
'Brandon?!' Chanse gasped in her head, 'Brandon you were apart of them and all of this?'  
  
Voldemort smirks as he looked back at Chanse, "See ever since that day I didn't finish off the Potter's I've wanted revenge on them. They were supposed to have the perfect unbeatable offspring. So I decided to get rid of them, before they got rid of me." Voldemort's face grew colder and eerier, "But that night when I went to go kill Lily and James and their newborn son, Harry, my plan was foiled." He hissed, "Can you guess by who?"  
  
Chanse looked around, as she had no idea what to think or say. "By you! A fucking child stopped the most powerful wizard in the world!"  
  
'I guess you weren't the most powerful wizard if a child could stop you' Chanse smirked.  
  
"But neither you or Harry are just any children. You're Potters. Something about you being Potter's gives you this unknown power." Voldemort hissed.  
  
'Well that powers going to help me destroy you again'  
  
"But Chanse you forgot there's three of us now" Milo smirked as he walked next to Voldemort.  
  
'Milo why are you doing this?' Chanse looked confused, 'what are you going to gain from hurting everyone and me?'  
  
"Power. Oh Chanse you could understand all this power that he gives me," Milo looked happy but his face looked like it was made up of pure evil, "But you choose that side, and that's the difference between you and me...I always knew what was best"  
  
Chanse looked at Milo in disbelief, 'You've gone mad'  
  
"No," Milo hissed, "I've seen the way of power and my survival"  
  
Chanse looked over at Brandon, 'Why are you doing? You said you loved me?' Chanse gasped, 'Why?'  
  
Brandon looked down at his feet afraid to answer. He couldn't look up at Chanse and her face; the face he had come to love.  
  
'Answer me' Chanse shouted.  
  
Brandon slowly looked up at Chanse and spoke softly, "I..."  
  
"Avada Kedarva!" Someone shouted.  
  
Chanse looked at Brandon and watched as a bright green light swarmed around his Brandon and slowly killed him. She looked over at Voldemort and Milo and saw Milo holding his wand steadily at Brandon.  
  
'Why'd you do that?!' Chanse shouted.  
  
Milo smirked as he stepped closer towards Chanse, "Chanse...poor innocent Chanse"  
  
'Don't try to taunt me' Chanse held her wand to point at Milo as she held it tightly.  
  
"If you wish," Milo stepped back, so that he was next to Voldemort's side, "You and your little twit of a brother were to die along time ago, but Brandon was the soft part of Voldemort so he didn't kill you two"  
  
'But he still was part of Voldemort'  
  
"It sounds like you want to die," Voldemort snickered, "I'll have to help you with your wish." Voldemort turned to Milo, "Merge."  
  
Chanse watched as Milo stepped back into Voldemort and the two beings merged into one. Chanse was taken back and she slowly let her wand fall down a little.  
  
"Scared Potter?"  
  
Chanse stiffened her arm and pointed her wand straight at Voldemort. 'Do I look scared?'  
  
"You look scared now and you looked frightened a minute ago" Voldemort chuckled as he stared Chanse down.  
  
'You're mistaken Voldemort. I'm not scared of you and I never will be,' Chanse smirked, 'and I never was.'  
  
Chanse gritted her teeth and kept her arm stiff, as the pain inside her heart clenched and her breaths became weak.  
  
"Try all you want Chanse. Put on your little tough girl mask, hoping I won't know that your hurting on the inside, literally...guess what? I do know. You know why? Because I'm the one who did it to you." Voldemort hissed. "That's right. You defeated me that night at Lily and James'. You stopped me from killing Harry. You. A mere child stopped me. A powerful wizard...but the time for my revenge is now. I created a spell that no one has ever heard of before; meaning that there's no reversal spell." He chuckled. "That's right Chanse Potter. Memorize this face. Know it by heart. See it when you close your eye. When you sleep. When you eat. Even when you think," he said coldly, with every word filled with hate, "because of this face," he pointed at his horrid face, "this face before you...because of it." He paused and then smirked. "You...will..." He smirked once again and then said softly and simply, and in great glee, "die."  
  
Chanse felt her heart wrench, but not because of the spell. Because she knew he was telling the truth; there was no cure. No way for her to live out her life; No job, no husband, no children, no grandchild...She was lucky if she made it to graduation.  
  
She took a deep breath in and smirked at Voldemort. "Well, like a true Potter I'm not going down without a fight!" Chanse straightened her arm out, "Lumos solarum, relashio!" A mixture of sunlight and sparks flew out of Chanse's wand and shoot out towards Voldemort. The closer it got to him the more it grew.  
  
Chanse took a deep breath in. 'Enjoy not being able to see me, for awhile.' Chanse smirked and the jabbed her wand forward, "Confundus!"  
  
Voldemort rubbed his eyes as he stumbled around on the stage, "What'd you do to me?"  
  
Chanse smirked, 'Feeling a little confused, Voldie?'  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
'Conjunctivitis!' Chanse shouted.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"  
  
'I'm taking you down with me!' Chanse shouted with a hate filled voice. 'Can you see straight?' she smirked.  
  
"Stop using magic that messes with my vision and fight like a TRUE Potter like you say you are!" Voldemort hissed.  
  
'If you wish...Mobilicorpus!' Chanse shouted and within minutes she watched as Voldemort lifted into the air, and seemed to be held up by invisible strings. 'You wished for me to fight like a true Potter, and I'm granting that wish...Reducto!' Voldemort flew backwards, while in midair.  
  
"Reductor!" Voldemort shouted and he stopped in midair. "You forgot Chanse. I'm much stronger now so your cheap magic won't help you." He hissed. "Locomoto mortis."  
  
Chanse felt her legs bind together, 'No...' She fell down to the ground and squirmed as she tried to stand again. 'No...'  
  
"Yes, Chanse" He snickered, "Now I have the upper hand in this fight and you are no longer in power. Now there's only one thing left to do...Expelliarmus."  
  
Chanse held onto her wand, as she felt a small tug on it. 'You're not disarming me.' Chanse grunted as she held onto her wand.  
  
"Oh, but I am" Voldemort jagged his wand forward to use more magic to disarm Chanse.  
  
Chanse sat up and then realized she could move her upper body, but not her legs. 'Looks like your little spell didn't go right.' Chanse smirked as she gripped her wand with both hands. 'I told you...Finite incantatem," She freed herself and stood up, as she still kept her grip on her wand. "You're not disarming me...Petrificus totalus."  
  
She watched as Voldemort tumble to the ground with a large thump. She smirked as she saw that Voldemort couldn't move. She casually walked over to him and bent down by Voldemort's side. She saw that only his eyes, which were filled with hate, could move. 'Even with three of you, you're still no match for a Potter...let alone Chanse Potter'  
  
She watched in dismay as Voldemort's eyes filled with glee. 'What are you so happy about? I just put the great Voldemort in a full-body bind and whenever I figure out how to reverse this spell the Ministry will take you away and lock you up in Azkaban.'  
  
Voldemort's eyes still were with great glee. 'I'll wipe that happiness out of your eyes myself.' Chanse lifted her wand up and pointed it at Voldemort's head...  
  
'Avada...' Chanse started to say the killing curse when Milo morphed out of Voldemort and pointed his wand at Chanse's head.  
  
"I don't think you want to do that sweetheart," he smirked.  
  
Chanse quickly pointed her wand at Milo's head. "Impedimenta!"  
  
She watched as all of Milo's actions were slowed down. Every move he made was slowly and steady, instead of his usual fast and sharp.  
  
"What," Milo's voice was slowed down too, "did...you...do...to...me?"  
  
Chanse back away to the other side of the stage and took in deep breaths. 'You'd think with all the good-guy verse bad-guy movies I watched when I was a kid I'd know not to go to the bad-guy and kneel down next to him...no matter what.'  
  
"What'd...you...do?!" Milo shouted but very slowly.  
  
'I put a curse on you to make you go slower. What do you think?' Chanse said very cocky like.  
  
"You'll...pay...for...what...you..."  
  
'Did?' Chanse ended Milo's sentence. 'Please stop talking cause by the time you finish a sentence I'll be old a grey.' She smirked.  
  
"You...say...that...now..."  
  
'But just wait and see?' She smirked. 'You're moving slowly then a dead snail and Voldie there is as stiff as a board, except for his little red eyes which are looking around for help.' She laughed. 'Voldie needs help. Never thought I'd see the day.'  
  
While Chanse was busy laughing, Milo slowly, but surely, started to turn towards Voldemort. After a few minutes he was looking down at Voldemort. He slowly pulled out his wand and began to point it at Voldemort. "Priori..."  
  
Chanse heard Milo slowly speaking so she quickly turned around. 'Oh no you don't!' she shouted.  
  
"Incant-"  
  
She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Voldemort, 'Taking a curse off a dead person won't do you any good, will it...Avada Kedarva!' She shouted, as the bright green light shot out at Voldemort...  
  
Chanse gripped her wand tightly as she heard gasps all around her. She looked to her left and saw that the people in the room had returned. She looked to her right and saw that they too had returned. Her face was overjoyed until she saw the horrified looks across everyone's face.  
  
Everyone's eyes were staring Chanse down as their mouth hung in shock. She looked around the room and saw Cho who looked terrified and then Chanse looked around and saw Harry's gaze. He slowly lowered his head, almost in shame.  
  
'What's going on?' Chanse thought as she looked around the room, 'They act like I just didn't kill...'  
  
Her thought process was stopped when her eyes fell upon Milo's lifeless figure laying face down on the stage. 'But...I killed Voldemort. Not Milo. Why is he? But how? I didn't. No...'  
  
Chanse's face filled with a mixture of sorry, sorrow, hurt, and confusion. "What have I done?" she whispered, which made everyone else in the room start to whisper.  
  
"She just killed him"  
  
"I heard he was her ex-boyfriend"  
  
"You aren't allowed to use that curse"  
  
"I heard the had a bitter relationship"  
  
"That was a unforgettable"  
  
"I heard he cheated on her. Maybe that's why she did it"  
  
"You have to practice Dark Magic to know how to use a unforgettable"  
  
"I always thought Chanse was a bad seed"  
  
"You go to Azkaban for using the unforgettable. No trail. Straight there"  
  
'Azkaban? I can't go to Azkaban...He was Voldemort.' Chanse looked around at people in worry, 'I saved everyone. I swear.' Her breaths became short and frantic, 'I didn't kill Milo.' Her eyes raced around the room at every clear whisper she heard, 'He never cheated on me.' She became frantic, 'I don't use Dark Magic. I didn't do anything wrong...He was Voldemort. I swear on my parents grave.' Her hand dropped to her side as her eyes continued to race, along with her thoughts. 'Our relationship was fine.'  
  
Chanse felt like she wanted to cry but nothing happened except for short panicked breaths as she looked around the room.  
  
Finally Chanse's eyes fell upon the person she was looking for and probably the last person that wanted to speak to her...Kirstyn.  
  
Everyone around Kirstyn were whispering while Kirstyn had her head down and she wasn't saying anything.  
  
"That's Milo's sister."  
  
"I can't believe Chanse killed Milo, especially in front of his little sister."  
  
Chanse walked to the edge of the stage and stood in front of Kirstyn, and everyone fell silent as Chanse moved - fear of Chanse turning on them.  
  
Chanse's voice was soft and shaking. "Kirstyn..."  
  
A group of Gryffindors quickly stood up in front of Kirstyn and stared down Chanse. "Leave her alone. You already killed her brother." The boy in front said coldly.  
  
Chanse her his cold word and felt them stab her heart like a cold knife.  
  
"Stop it." A small voice said calmly. The group of Gryffindors cleared to the sides and Kirstyn was standing up behind them and staring up at Chanse. 


	31. Secret Behind the Riddle

Hey sorry everyone. Once again I went out of town for quite awhile. But I'm back now and just so you know *sigh* the story is going to come to an end soon...Oh well. I do have many more stories on the way. I SWEAR!  
  
Chapter 31: Secret Behind The Riddle  
  
Everyone in the room let out a small gasp as they looked over at Kirstyn.  
  
"I said, stop it!" She shouted in anger.  
  
Chanse gasped as she stared down at the little girl. "I'm so sorry." Chanse softly gasped.  
  
"Don't be." Kirstyn said plainly.  
  
Whispers flew throughout the room as the words left Kirtsyn's mouth.  
  
"Did she say don't be?"  
  
"I think she did."  
  
"Did she want Chanse to kill her brother?"  
  
"I heard they had troubles in the past. Like Milo used to beat Kirstyn up all the time. I guess she just got sick of it after awhile."  
  
"All of you quiet." Kirstyn barked as she slowly made her way towards the stage stairs; making everyone in the Great Hall fall silent with every step she took. She slowly walked up the cold marble stairs until she was standing on the dueling stage.  
  
Chanse at first was too scared to say anything to Kirstyn, but after a couple second she whispered. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Kirstyn walked over to Chanse and stared up at the older girl. "Like I said. Don't be."  
  
Once again, whispers flew throughout the Great Hall as people talked about the sister and the ex-girlfriend.  
  
"I said for all of you to be quiet!" Kirstyn hissed, and the room grew immediately quiet. "Thank you." Kirstyn nodded to everyone.  
  
Kirstyn slowly walked closer to Chanse and then looked up at her. "Milo. My brother has he known to everyone here isn't who they think he truly is." Kirstyn said calmly but everyone heard her loud and clear; whispers flew around the room.  
  
"I think the death of her brother as effected her mind."  
  
"I always knew there was something strange about Milo."  
  
"Quiet!" Kirstyn shouted again, while fire danced in her eyes.  
  
Chanse stepped forward, towards Kirstyn, "Kirstyn..." She whispered as she slowly raised her arm and held her hand out to Kirstyn, as if she was going to lose her.  
  
Kirstyn looked over at Chanse and had no expression across her face. "Chanse..." She paused as she kept her hand down by her side and stared into Chanse' emerald green eyes with her cold eyes.  
  
"Kirstyn," Chanse whispered very softly, 'I'm sorry.' She thought but it spoke the words through her eyes, and then she looked down at the ground.  
  
"That's Voldemort." She whispered.  
  
Chanse looked up at Kirstyn in shock. She looked over at the fallen figure of Milo at the other end of the stage. Surprisingly there wasn't a single whisper throughout the Great Hall. No one said a thing out of fear of waking Milo and Voldemort.  
  
"What?" Chanse gasped as she looked back and forth between Kirstyn and Milo. "But..." Her voice trailed off, as she didn't know what to say.  
  
Kirstyn looked u at Chanse, "But what?"  
  
Chanse looked down hoping to see an answer, "I don't know." She looked back up, "I don't understand."  
  
"My brother Milo," she pointed at the lifeless figure lying on the stage, "is Voldemort, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as most know him as."  
  
Chanse stared in shock at the lifeless figure on the stage ground, "But..." She looked back over at Kirstyn, "How?"  
  
"Simple really," Kirstyn said plainly as she looked back at the body. "Milo is the reincarnation of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Right he is only stunned. Soon he will wake up."  
  
Chanse looked around the room at everyone. 'If he wanted to kill me and he obviously didn't succeed then he'll defiantly want to hurt me.' Chanse thought as she made eye contact with her friend, teachers, and Harry. 'And what better way to hurt me then to hurt or worse, even kill the people close to me.'  
  
"What are you thinking?" Kirstyn stared over at Chanse in confusion.  
  
Chanse walked closer to Kirstyn and looked up at her, "I was thinking," she whispered loud enough for only Kirstyn to hear, "that everyone needs to leave at least the Great Hall right now."  
  
Kirstyn smirked and whispered back, "You know what he's after, don't you?"  
  
Chanse slowly nodded her head once and whispered, "Yes...Me."  
  
"Good job." Kirstyn nodded her head.  
  
Chanse turned and jumped off the stage. She walked over to the Head Table, where all the teachers were sitting. She placed her hand on the tabletop, in front of Dumbledore. "We need to get everyone out of here."  
  
"I understand," Dumbledore stood.  
  
"Albus," Professor McGonagall stood up next to him. "We can't just leave him in here alone."  
  
"He won't be alone." Chanse stared up at the teacher.  
  
"And why not?" McGonagall snapped at Chanse.  
  
"Because I'm staying behind."  
  
"Albus," McGonagall quickly looked over at Dumbledore, "We can't leave a child to watch over the most evil wizard in the wizardry community, until he wakes."  
  
"Yes we can," Dumbledore looked over at McGonagall. "And we will."  
  
Dumbledore pushed his large chair back and began to walk around the table, with the teachers slowly collecting behind him.  
  
McGonagall watched as Dumbledore and the other teachers began to walked around the table, "Our fate," McGonagall whispered and then looked at Chanse, "Is in your hands, Chanse."  
  
Chanse nodded and smirked, "It's been in my hands plenty of times before...one more can't hurt." Chanse felt her chest get tight and she placed her hand over her heart.  
  
McGonagall winced as she watched Chanse's pain come and slowly start to leave. "It may not hurt," she walked behind her chair and pushed it in, "But it could kill you." She turned and walked slowly away to follow all of the other teachers.  
  
Chanse kept her hand on her chest as she watched McGonagall walk to Dumbledore's side. "That's a chance I know about," she looked down at the ground, "and it's a chance I'm willing to take." Her hand went back to her side and then she smirked, almost like a Slytherin, "and it's a chance I want to take...my mother didn't name me Chanse for nothing."  
  
She walked back towards the stage, she walked up the stairs, and then she walked down the stage until she was standing next to Kirstyn.  
  
Dumbledore talked soft, crisp, and clear, "Everyone?" Everyone turned there heads while Chanse and Kirstyn watched and Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Sprout all stepped to be on either sides of Dumbledore. "I want each house to line up, single file, behind their House Professor...right now and very quietly."  
  
Chanse quietly watched as everyone in the room slowly stood up and then quickly and quietly made their way over to one of the Professors. She looked over at Kirstyn who was staring at Milo and mumbling something.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Chanse as if asking if what he was doing was right; Chanse nodded her head yes. "Now everyone," Dumbledore turned and looked at everyone, who were in a straight quiet line behind their Professor, "Follow behind your Professor."  
  
Dumbledore turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the Great Hall, with his long robes swaying behind him and the four Professors, with their house's behind them, follow behind him.  
  
Chanse watched as the last of the houses left the through the Great Hall doors, leaving only the faint click of the doors echoing all around Chanse and Kirstyn.  
  
Dumbledore stood in the large Great Hall entrance hall and turned to face hiss school. "I want all the house professors to take their house back to their houses, and the other professors," he looked over at Filch, "or caretaker of Hogwarts, may choose a house to follow."  
  
Each Professor, that wasn't a house professor, paired off into a house they wanted to follow and quickly every house disappeared into the shadows and secrets of Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore quickly made his way towards his office where he opened the door. "Fawkes?" He looked over to see Fawkes wasn't on her post. "Where are you?" Dumbledore called as he collected the Sorting Hat, Godric's sword, and some advanced spell, potions, and charms books.  
  
Fawkes flew down from Dumbledore's room and landed on his shoulder, "That a girl." He finished putting his things in a large bag and then quickly left his office, with the bag and Fawkes on his shoulder.  
  
Professor Sprout looked around the room at all her worried Hufflepuffs. "Don't worry kids," she tried to make her voice said calm. "We'll all be fine."  
  
"We? Why we? Can He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named get us?" Megan Jones gasped.  
  
"No he can't," Kevin Whitby sighed and then looked up at Professor Sprout and whispered, "Can he?"  
  
Professor Sprout stood tall as she possibly could, "No, he can't..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Susan Bones asked worried, "Because he did kill my..." Her voice broke off as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Shhh, Susan," Hannah Abbott put her arm around Susan's shoulder, "If Professor Sprout says he can't then he can't." She looked over at her boyfriend, Justin Finch-Fletchley, for support.  
  
"Hannah's right. Everything will be fine Susan." He put on a weak smile.  
  
Owen Cauldwell stood up and looked around at his fellow Hufflepuffs, "Why are all of you worried?"  
  
"Because that's what we do best." Ernie MacMillan whispered under his breath.  
  
Owen glared over at Ernie and then rolled his eyes, "We shouldn't be scared. We have a Potter fighting against him. You remember what happened when he tried to fight Harry?"  
  
Professor sighed as she knew what was wrong with Chanse; all the teachers did, but she didn't say anything when she saw the spark of hope flow in her students eyes. "Yes. A Potter," she repeated, "Now why doesn't everyone go upstairs and get some rest and it will be over soon."  
  
Professor Snape watched as his students filed into the Commons Room and then headed straight off to their rooms while a couple students stayed in the room. He made hi way over to a nearby desk and sat down to think, but he ended up listening in on the other kid's conversation.  
  
"What do you think is happening in the Great Hall right now?" Blaise Zabini smiled her evil, but sweet, smile at Draco as she sat down on the couch. 'I hope Chanse is alright,' she thought.  
  
"I'm hungry." Gregory Goyle blurted out.  
  
"Me too." Vincent Crabbe agreed.  
  
"You two are always hungry." Pansy Parkinson rolled her eyes in disgusted as she sat down on the opposite sides of the couch, as slightly scowled at each other.  
  
"I personally think Lord Voldemort should kill that Potter girl," Draco Malfoy smirked as he paced back and forth in front of the couch and two girls.  
  
"No you don't," Snape stood up and walked closer to the group.  
  
"Why not?" Draco looked confused as he sat down in between Blaise and Pansy, who quickly moved closer to him.  
  
"Yes. Why not?" Pansy agreed and then batted her eyelashes at Draco.  
  
"Because, Mister Malfoy," Snape began as he stopped in front of the couch, "If he kills the Potter girl he'll go after the rest of Hogwarts and try to kill all of us." Snape saw Draco starting to open his mouth, "And even if you pledge to follow him he still might kill you for not trying hard enough to get free and help him."  
  
All the other Ravenclaw had gone to their rooms, except Cho Chang and Roger Davis. Cho tapped her nails on the side table, next to the couch as she stared into the fire.  
  
"Mind stopping?" Roger Davis looked over at Cho.  
  
"Oh," She put her hands in her lap, "Sorry." She then began to bounce her legs up and down.  
  
"Cho?" Roger looked away from the fire at Cho.  
  
"Yeah?" she continued to bounce her legs.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
She looked down at her legs and stopped, "Sorry, I'm just really scared."  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Roger stood up and kissed the top of Cho's head, "She's Chanse...She'll be fine." With that he left the room.  
  
Cho nodded her head slowly and continued to stare into the fire. 'Why did Flitwick have to take the Floo Powder? Huh? I could Floo down there and help her.' Cho thought. "I sure hope she'll be fine...Merlin I hope so." She looked out the window as if looking for guidance.  
  
"Alright everyone," Professor McGonagall shouted over the talking Gryffindors, "We are to stay here until Dumbledore tells us to leave, understood?" A couple people mumbled back in response, "And to make sure I'm sitting by the door." She grabbed a chair and set it off to the side of the portal door.  
  
"Damnit," Oliver Wood huffed as he slumped down onto the couch next to Katie Bell and Lee Jordan.  
  
"What's wrong Wood?" Katie smiled.  
  
"I'm worried about Chanse." He sighed. Lee rolled his eyes and turned to talk with Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, George Weasley, and Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"Why are you worried about her when she doesn't even remember you?" Katie huffed in disgust.  
  
"Because she may not remember but I do," he sighed.  
  
"Why don't you choose someone who remembers you and how great you are?" Katie smiled sweetly.  
  
"Katie stop flirting and get the hell away from me." Oliver said loud and bluntly.  
  
"Well I never..." Katie huffed as she stormed up to her room.  
  
"Mister Wood!" Professor McGonagall stood from her chair and stormed over to him, "Such language is not acceptable."  
  
Oliver glanced up at McGonagall, "Right now...I could care less what's acceptable or not."  
  
The room gasped and quickly cleared leaving Oliver and Professor McGonagall alone with each other.  
  
"Mister Wood..." Professor McGonagall began.  
  
"Minerva leave the boy alone," a voice from behind spoke, making Oliver and McGonagall turn and see Dumbledore step through the portal.  
  
"But Albus..."  
  
"Minerva please go check on the other students," Dumbledore nodded and watched as McGonagall stayed and stared at him. "Now, please?"  
  
McGonagall stormed out of the Commons Room to check on the other students, while Dumbledore made his way towards the couch and sat down next to Oliver.  
  
"Thank you." Oliver whispered.  
  
"She'll be alright Mister Wood. She's a Potter they always come through in a pinch." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Can you promise me that?" Oliver said calmly as he stared at the empty wall.  
  
"I can not." Dumbledore sighed in defeat.  
  
"You know in the course of dating Chanse I never once told her I loved her," he looked away from the wall and at Dumbledore. "Not once."  
  
Chanse turned around after she was sure everyone was back, safely, in his or her Commons Rooms. She turned around to find the Kirstyn was still staring at Milo. She walked closer to Kirstyn and when she got close enough she placed her hand softly on Kirstyn's shoulder.  
  
Kirstyn turned around in shook, "What are you still doing here? You should have left."  
  
"If you're not leaving neither am I."  
  
Kirstyn nodded her head slowly, "Fine." She turned back around and stared back at the lifeless figure.  
  
"Kirstyn," Chanse whispered, "How did you know that was Tom Riddle?"  
  
Kirstyn didn't turned around, "Because I knew that wasn't Milo and that he was Tom."  
  
"How did you know?" Chanse whispered as she stared down at the younger girl in confusion.  
  
"I know everything there's to know about Tom Riddle. Who he had crushes on when he was younger. Who hated. What he did. How he did it," she paused, "I know everything there's to know."  
  
"But that doesn't exactly explain how you knew that was Tom and not Milo." Chanse whispered back.  
  
"Tom only cared for two people in the world more then gaining power," Kirstyn whispered.  
  
"I'd say his mother and himself." Chanse smirked.  
  
"You got one of them right."  
  
Chanse looked down at Kirstyn, "Well then who's the other person?" Kirstyn nodded her head slowly and started to walk towards Milo. "Kirstyn! Stop!" Chanse yelled as she started to go after Kirstyn.  
  
Kirstyn turned around and was now standing in between Milo and Chanse. "You asked to know so now I'm going to tell you." Kirstyn looked at Chanse as if challenging Chanse to stop her.  
  
Chanse stopped in her place and watched as Kirstyn walked over to Milo. Kirstyn pulled out her wand and muttered something Chanse couldn't make out, 'That's old Latin.' Chanse thought as she heard the unfamiliar words.  
  
"Look." Kirstyn lifted Milo's head up by his hair; so that Chanse could see Milo's face...it was no longer Milo's face, but the face of a man with jet- black sort of long hair.  
  
"Who...who is that?" Chanse asked as she looked at the face.  
  
"Tom Riddle's true form," She softly laid Tom's head face down on the stage, once again and then muttered the same few words as she pointed the wand at herself.  
  
Moments later Kirstyn stood up and she looked no longer like Kirstyn, but she was a girl with blonde curly hair, a button nose, and a faint tan to her skin. "You see Chanse," the new Kirstyn stared to stand up, "Tom only cared about two people more then his power; his mother and his little sister." The new Kirstyn was now fully standing. "You see. Milo is the reincarnation of Tom Marvolo Riddle, while I'm the reincarnation of his little sister, Mary Marvolo Riddle." 


	32. The Only Way

Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't updated on my normal times, but in being out-of- town I couldn't take my work with me...So if you add up all the times I was out of town, it would equal a little over 3 weeks.  
  
So I'm very far behind in my writings, and I'm hurrying as fast as I can...  
  
ALSO: My muse left me for awhile, and it just decide to come back - It's a little rusty - So if things seem a little long and weird. It's the muses fault. Not mine...LOL!  
  
Chapter 32: The Only Way  
  
"Mary Marvolo Riddle?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"Yes," Mary smiled up at Chanse.  
  
"But everyone knows that Lord Voldemort is Tom Riddle," Chanse said with a little confusion in her voice.  
  
"That they do," Mary nodded.  
  
"And they know about his father, and mother," Chanse voice sounded as if it was solving a murder mystery, as she stared down at the floor.  
  
Mary nodded her head in agreement, "Everyone knows of that too."  
  
Chanse looked up, from the floor, at Mary, "But no one has ever heard of you..." Chanse's voice trailed off.  
  
Mary sighed, "That's because I was killed at a young age," She held her hands out, gesturing to her own appearance. "That's why I look young. I was killed at the age of seven." Mary turned and gestured towards Tom, "And that's why Tom is that young. He was almost eighteen before he turned himself into Voldemort."  
  
Chanse looked over at Tom, and then back at Mary, "You were..." The words stuck in her throat and she couldn't force them out.  
  
"Murdered?" Mary said bluntly, "Yes."  
  
Chanse took a deep breath in shock as she heard the word, "murder". "But how? Why? Who?" All the questions came pouring out of Chanse, and she could stop herself.  
  
Mary chuckled, "Calm down."  
  
'How could any murder a child?' Chanse thought is disgust and sadness.  
  
"It the text book what do they say about Tom Riddle's past?" Mary asked calmly.  
  
Chanse searched through her brain, trying to remember what they had said, 'Oh I wish I paid more attention in History of Magic.' She scolded herself.  
  
It came to her.  
  
"They said that his mother died and his father abandoned him."  
  
"That's correct. Not the answer I was looking for, but still correct," Kirstyn laughed.  
  
"What answer were you looking for?"  
  
"Did it say anything about how Tom felt towards his father?  
  
"Yeah," Chanse nodded, "It said he hated him...which I don't blame him."  
  
"No one ever did." Mary chuckled, "But do you know why he hated him?"  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure, because I wasn't paying attention in class," Chanse chuckled, "but I'm guessing because his father abandoned him?"  
  
"That's correct. But what happens if there was another reason? A reason no one ever knew about because Tom could never bring himself to talk about it?"  
  
Chanse stopped and thought. "You?"  
  
Mary nodded, "Me."  
  
"Your murder?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your father murdered you?"  
  
Mary looked down at the ground and slowly nodded. "He did."  
  
Chanse gasped, "How could he?" He looked at to the sky in disgust, "His own daughter!"  
  
Mary looked up at Chanse, "I know." Mary began to slowly walk around the stage, "People that are in the position that I used to be in, think that it's their fault." Mary looked over her shoulder at Chanse, "All these years I thought it was my fault...but recently I've realized it wasn't." She went back to walking around, "It was my father's fault, and my father's fault alone."  
  
Chanse stared off in disbelief. 'His own daughter. He murdered his own daughter' Her thoughts ran over and over again, like a broken recorder player.  
  
"What happened?" Chanse managed to choke out of her throat.  
  
Mary stopped at a side of the stage. She didn't look back at Chanse. She just stared at the ground. "My father had come from work one night, and went to my room. He found it a mess and he started to scream at me to clean it up. I started to get to work on cleaning it right away," Mary's voice was soft. "He left the house and went to the local bar. He began to drink," Mary paused.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes as she could she everything Mary was describing.  
  
"Well he came back from the bar, very drunk. He stormed up to my room and flung the door open," she took a deep breath in. "I remember so clearly. Right as the light from the hallway traveled into my room, I was hanging up my long white skirt."  
  
Mary looked over her shoulder at Chanse, "I loved that skirt."  
  
She returned her gaze back down at the ground, and began to speak softly again. "He started to yell at me. He started saying that he wished I was never born. He started throwing things against my walls. He walked over to me and grabbed both of my arms. He shook he hard and yelled at me through his slurred words."  
  
Mary paused, and then imitated her father, "Do you not understand? Are you stupid? I come home from work and expect a clean house!"  
  
Mary took a deep breath in and continued her story in a soft voice. "I started to cry. His grip on my arms hurt so bad. I remember crying and telling him I was sorry. He kept screaming, "Sorry? SORRY?! You'll be sorry after I punish you."" Mary paused.  
  
"He first slapped me across the face. I fell to the floor, holding my face, and crying more. He told me to stop crying." Mary paused again. "I couldn't. My face hurt too much."  
  
Mary began to walk around the stage again. "I told him time and time again that my face hurt and to stop...but he didn't. Blow after blow. Slowly his slaps turned to punches, as his eyes grew with fire. He was like a madman."  
  
Mary stopped walking, "Then suddenly," she turned around and looked at Chanse, "everything went black  
  
Chanse gasped.  
  
"Time and time again I'm reincarnated as a new person, but I'm still Mary Marvolo Riddle. And I always have an older brother," she looked back over at Tom, "Tom Marvolo Riddle." She paused. "My soul hasn't been able to rest until Tom found Voldemort." Mary smiled, "Soon I will be able to rest."  
  
Chanse stared at Mary in shock. She didn't know what to do or say, but she knew not only was she seeing Mary but she was also seeing Kirstyn.  
  
The words escaped Chanse's lips in a gasp, "Kirstyn."  
  
"I am no longer Kirstyn," Mary stepped forward towards Chanse, "I am Mary Riddle."  
  
"You're still Kirstyn in my eyes," Chanse stood tall. "And I'm not leaving."  
  
Mary faintly smiled, "You still see me as the little girl you used to scoop into your arms. The little girl that had the warmest of touches...even in my true form, as Mary, you still see Kirstyn, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mary turned and faced Tom, "When you look at him do you still see Milo?"  
  
Chanse took a deep breath in and stared over at Tom. "No."  
  
Mary turned back around to face Chanse, "Then, if you can't see Milo in Tom, how can you see Kirstyn in me?"  
  
Chanse didn't move her gaze at Tom, "Because Milo, or Tom, or whomever you want to call him, has changed. The real Milo was sweet, and kind to everyone..."  
  
That he was," Mary said in almost a whisper.  
  
"But this new Milo, or Tom as you call him," Chanse took a step forward. "He's cold, and cruel. He seems to have no heart, while Milo's was huge."  
  
"Things don't seem to be what they appear to be." Mary whispered as she stepped next to Chanse, "When you look at me," she paused. "What do you see?"  
  
Chanse turned her gaze from Tom and looked down at Mary, "I see a different face, but I see the same heart." Chanse sighed.  
  
"But you still see Kirstyn?" Mary said almost in disappointment.  
  
Chanse nodded slowly, "Yes."  
  
Mary looked down and spoke softly, "You used to always tell Kirstyn that she had the warmest touch..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"That no matter how cold someone's heart was your touch could warm it." Chanse said with a soft smile.  
  
Mary slowly looked up at Chanse. "Does this touch," Mary took Chanse's hand in hers, "feel warm to you?"  
  
Chanse took a deep breath in, as the Mary's hand was ice cold. There wasn't a single feeling of warmth inside of Mary's hand. Chanse looked back up at Mary and whispered, "No."  
  
"Then how can I still be Kirstyn, if I don't have a warm touch to melt even the coldhearted's hearts?"  
  
Chanse opened her mouth to respond, but she had no true answer. Maybe it was because she didn't want to believe that all this was happening. That any minute now she'd wake up and this would all be a bad dream she had, and she'd go back to her regular life. She loved her magical life and everyone in it, but right now she would have done anything just to go back to normal.  
  
'Even if it means losing great memories,' Chanse thought, 'even ones like Cho and I spending detention together.' She smiled.  
  
Chanse felt her heart wrench and the feeling of her ribcage closing tightly on top of her heart. She gripped a part of her vest and shirt, the part above her heart.  
  
"Chanse?" Mary whispered.  
  
Chanse looked down at her and weakly smiled. "I'm alright."  
  
"Chanse are you sure? You don't look alright." Mary said with concern filling her voice.  
  
"I'm fine." Chanse snapped.  
  
"If you say so," Mary whispered as she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Oh but you're not," a voice hissed. "Please tell little Kirstyn the truth Potter. Tell her you're dying."  
  
Chanse looked up and saw Tom standing up.  
  
"You're dying?" Mary asked.  
  
"Oh dear naive Kirstyn or course she is and I'm the one who placed the curse on her for her to die." Tom looked up at Mary, his mouth slightly dropped open.  
  
"As you can see, dear brother, I am no longer Kirstyn but your true sister, Mary."  
  
"But...How?" Tom gasped.  
  
"I don't know," Mary stepped forward, "but I do know I'm sick of you hurting and killing people."  
  
"Mary..."  
  
No Tom. You're not the person who I called brother when I was alive. I watched you hurt people far too long."  
  
"Mary I've changed because of the wrong the world has done to me."  
  
"So in turn you hurt them?!" Mary gasped. "The brother I knew would try his hardest to shrug it off and go on with his life."  
  
"The brother you knew had a little sister!" Tom shouted.  
  
"I still am your little sister!" Mary changed back into Kirstyn. "Whether it's in this form or in my true form," she changed back into Mary.  
  
"The brother you knew could have stopped father...I didn't stop him." Tom whispered, as he looked down at the stage.  
  
Mary took a step forward, "Tom," she reached out to him and then drew her hand back, "The father we both knew was a cruel man. He wasn't nice or caring, like most father, but he still was our father."  
  
"No he wasn't." Tom spat.  
  
"To you he might not have been, but to me he was."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Tom shouted in disbelief.  
  
"Because. I saw him afterwards. I watched him. He hurt just like you hurt...Deep down he was caring and nice like most fathers."  
  
"Then why didn't he show it?" Tom looked up.  
  
"He couldn't. He didn't know how to."  
  
"Well no matter what," Tom grew back into his evil self, "I'm whom I am. You should join sister. The two Riddles could rule."  
  
Mary shook her head and took a step back, "No Tom." She said plainly.  
  
"No? No?! NO?!" Tom shouted.  
  
"No Tom. I'm not going to add to the horror you've created."  
  
"I've created?! I didn't create shit. Father created my anger. Father created my hate. Father created..."  
  
Mary interrupted, "Your pain?"  
  
Tom's head shot up, "I don't have pain." He said coldly.  
  
"You do too. Everyone does. And you've created enough." Mary stood her ground firmly.  
  
"I haven't created near as much as I want to," Tom extended his hand to Mary, "Mary come with me."  
  
"No Tom. I'm putting a stop to all this now." Mary looked sternly at Tom and she clenched her fists. "No more anger. No more hate," she took a deep breath in and said softly, "and no more pain."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If I erase anger, hate, and pain from you you'll have no reason to exist. No reason to want to hurt people."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"  
  
"You say father is the reason you had anger, hate, and pain, right?" Mary smirked as Tom nodded his head once. "Well the only reason you feel those is because of what father did to me, right?" Once again, Tom nodded his head. "Then in order to erase them..." She smirked as if her smirk finished her sentence.  
  
"You wouldn't." Tom gasped.  
  
"Tom I will."  
  
"Don't." Tom whispered.  
  
Mary took a step forward and stared at Tom. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Mary..." Tom gasped and held his hand out as if to save her.  
  
Mary walked towards Tom and took his hand.  
  
Chanse took a deep breath in as Mary's hand touched Tom's. 'She betrayed me. Now it's one Potter to two Riddles...great.' Chanse thought.  
  
Tom pulled Mary to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I've been waiting to hold you in my arms again." Tom whispered to Mary.  
  
Mary wrapped her arms back around Tom, and embraced the hug. "Tom I'm not taking your side."  
  
Tom pulled away from the hug in shock, "What?"  
  
Mary pulled Tom back into a hug and whispered softly as she began to cry on his shirt, "I'm sorry."  
  
Tom didn't return the hug. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Mary pulled Tom closer and squeezed him closer to her. "I'm sorry." She repeated.  
  
Tom looked down at his sister, "For what?" He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"For...I'm sorry..." Mary choked on her words as her tears ran faster down her cheek, "I'm sorry for...This being my good-bye."  
  
"What?!" Tom gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry Tom," Mary looked up at Tom, with tear stained cheeks, "Good- bye."  
  
Mary began to slow glow a brilliant gold.  
  
"Mary you can't," Tom held her closer, "No. This isn't good-bye."  
  
Chanse watched as Mary's tears dried into the pores of Mary's skin, which made her face shine with a certain pure and holiness about her.  
  
"Mary don't go." Tom whispered as he dropped to his knees and held Mary in his arms. "Not again...Please?"  
  
Mary touched Tom's cheek and smiled, "You'll be with me soon enough Tom."  
  
Tom's arms dropped from around Mary, and he watched as beautiful glowing white wings sprouted from Mary's back and spread above her. Gracefully Mary's wings beat silently and lifted her above. Chanse caught a slight whisper.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Chanse looked up at Mary and whispered back, "Goodbye."  
  
"No!" Tom stood up and stared up as his sister disappeared above. "No. She's not gone!"  
  
"She's at peace now, Tom. She finished what she was here to do. Say her goodbye to you." Chanse whispered.  
  
"NO! She can't go! NOT AGAIN!" Tom screamed, and started to glow an intense red.  
  
Chanse opened her mouth to say something, but Tom's glowing increased and Chanse couldn't speak. Tom's body's glow grew more and more intense by the seconds.  
  
Within a few seconds Tom was glowing bright red and he had sprouted fiery red wings from his back.  
  
Chanse's eyes grew wild at the red wings on Tom. 'Years of hate and anger,' Chanse thought as she focused back on Tom.  
  
"She will not leave me!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Then go to her." Chanse spoke out of nowhere, and surprisingly calm.  
  
Tom threw his arms in the air and with a gigantic rupture of red lights Tom was gone.  
  
Chanse shielded her eyes as the rupture exploded in front of her. When it was done she slowly lowered her hands and looked around. 'He's gone.' She thought as she turned around in circles trying to find Tom.  
  
She felt her body grow heavy and she quickly came to a stop. She placed her hand on her forehead as the room was spinning around her. She dropped to her knees and looked down at the ground. She felt her eyelids grow heavy as she stared at the ground. She swayed back and forth before hitting the ground... 


	33. Going Back

Sorry these past two chapters have taken so long. But FanFiction was down and I was having serious problems...Once again, sorry.  
  
Chapter 33: Going Back  
  
Chanse's eyes fluttered open as she felt the warmth of the early morning sun's ray spread over her. She looked around the room. 'How did I get here?' Chanse thought as she looked around some more and realized she was in the Hospital Wing. 'Last I remember Mary was talking with Tom, and...'  
  
Chanse was about to jump out of the bed and sprint towards the Great Hall when something moved slightly by her side. She quietly looked over and saw a man with his head on her bed, sleeping. Chanse looked down to see he was holding her right hand. 'He must have been a good friend of mine.' Chanse thought with a smile.  
  
She reached her left hand over and softly ran her fingers through his hair. When her fingers touched his hair the man turned his cheek.  
  
"Oliver," Chanse whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Oliver slowly lifted his head to Chanse, "You remember my name?" Oliver asked a little weary of the answer.  
  
Chanse slowly shook her head no. "No. I don't. I've just learned that's your name." She whispered.  
  
Oliver sighed as he nodded his head, "I thought as much." He said softly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chanse whispered as she looked down at her sheets.  
  
"Hey," Oliver lifted Chanse's face up to face his face, "It's not your fault."  
  
Chanse nodded, "Alright."  
  
She softly smiled at Oliver, 'I wish I could remember him. He's been with me since this all started, and yet I still can't remember him.' Chanse thought sadly.  
  
"Where's Cho?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Not trying to be mean, Chanse," Oliver chuckled, "but do you even remember Cho?"  
  
Chanse smiled and looked up at Oliver, "Remember her? Of course," she laughed. "I remember that she was my best friend in Ravenclaw house, and then I got transferred to Gryffindor House. Then Cho and I had a rough time in our friendship, and we just recently started getting it back to it's normal level...all because I wanted to leave." She chuckled.  
  
"What?" Oliver gasped, "You remember all that? No one told you that?"  
  
Chanse shrugged with a smile, "No. It just sort of...came to me."  
  
"I'm...going to get Madam Pomfrey," Oliver said a little distracted as he stood and slowly left.  
  
"You alright Oliver?" Chanse looked at Oliver in confusion.  
  
"Yeah," Oliver nodded a couple times, "I'm fine."  
  
"Alright," Chanse shrugged as she watched him leave. 'What's wrong with him?' She thought as she crawled out of bed.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the large window and stared out at everyone playing, 'Could it all have been a dream? Maybe I just bumped my head and can't remember recent events...or something.' Chanse thought as she stared out, over everyone.  
  
"Miss Potter?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
Chanse turned around to find Madam Pomfrey and Oliver standing by the door. "Hello Madam Pomfrey." Chanse smiled.  
  
"You remember me?" Madam Pomfrey took a step forward.  
  
"Of course," Chanse nodded as she turned away from the window.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Chanse. "You shouldn't be out off bed," Madam Pomfrey started to escort Chanse over to her bed.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey," Chanse laughed, "I feel fine."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stopped and looked over at Chanse, "With what you went through I think you should stay in bed, and I'm the nurse of this school..."  
  
Chanse looked at Madam Pomfrey and interrupted her, "I went through? What'd I go through?" Chanse felt her heart sink.  
  
"Chanse," Madam Pomfrey sighed as she looked down.  
  
"What? What happened to me?!" Chanse shouted as she looked over at Oliver, who just looked away. "Somebody tell me...please?!"  
  
Chanse's eye shot open as she saw a dark ceiling above her. She was panting and sweating, "It was just a dream." She whispered.  
  
"What was a dream?" A voice asked.  
  
Chanse turned her head to the left and saw Madam Pomfrey adjusting some knobs. "Nothing. I just had a bad dream." Chanse looked over at the left side of the bed.  
  
"I see," Madam Pomfrey whispered. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Alright, I guess," Chanse felt like her chest was a little tight and she felt everything she did was hard.  
  
"And you memory?"  
  
"What about it?" Chanse looked up at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"How is it?" She sat down on the edge of the bed and began to wipe the sweat beads off Chanse's forehead. "Do you remember much?"  
  
Chanse nodded, "Yes. I remember everything," she said as if she wasn't truly speaking.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded, "I thought so."  
  
Chanse snapped out of her daze, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your health has deceased extremely," Madam Pomfrey whispered as she looked away from Chanse.  
  
"I don't remember things from the end of last year." Chanse said as if it was some consolation prize for remembering everything.  
  
"And that's why you're not dead," Madam Pomfrey said just above a whisper.  
  
"Dead?" Chanse gasped. "So it's true. I really am dying..." Her voice trailed off as she slowly closed her eyes and turned away from Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything. She didn't need to. The silence was all Chanse needed and wanted to hear. That's what told her it was true.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Oliver asleep in a chair, with his head on the bed and his hand holding Chanse's right hand. 'Just like my dream.' Chanse thought. "How long has Oliver been here?" Chanse whispered as she looked back over at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Since this morning," Madam Pomfrey nodded as she adjusted a few more things.  
  
Chanse stared at Oliver's features; short brown hair, burly, and a nice tan. She looked over at his hand, which, even though he was sleeping, was still holding a strong, but soft, grip on Chanse's hand.  
  
"Do you remember him?" Madam Pomfrey whispered as she started to straighten up the room.  
  
"Oliver?" Chanse asked and saw Madam Pomfrey nod. "Not really. I barely remember him. I remember everyone else more then I remember him."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stopped and walked back over to Chanse, "What else do you remember?" She asked as she sat back down.  
  
"I don't really remember everyone, as much as I remember more what I've gone through with them."  
  
"Isn't that what a memory is? Time spent with others?"  
  
"Yes, but you need to know those people to have a memory." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Chanse," Madam Pomfrey placed her hand on Chanse's knee, "I think you're just wanting to remember every single detail about every single person, and you can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" Chanse gasped, "What can't I?"  
  
"Chanse you say you understand you're going to die, but sometimes I think you forget that."  
  
"I just want my memory back, Madam Pomfrey," Chanse sighed. "I understand I'm going to die. I just feel that I need my memory before I do. Like if I try to remember quicker I'll have more time with everyone."  
  
"Chanse that's not how this works."  
  
"I know." Chanse huffed.  
  
"Chanse," Madam Pomfrey said calmly. "There's no point in rushing this...It's actually better if you don't rush this."  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, you and I both know that I'm going to die no matter what," Chanse felt a strange calmness run over her body. "So what does it matter if it's tonight, or tomorrow, or a week from now, or a month? Why does THAT matter?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey stood up and smoothed out Chanse's sheets, "Because you graduate in two days." Madam Pomfrey started towards the door.  
  
"I...I graduate?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"Yes. You become a full-fledge witch," Madam Pomfrey opened the door, "and that's something to wait for...Don't you think so?"  
  
Chanse looked down at her sheets, "A witch," she gasped. 'I'm becoming a true witch in two days.' She thought. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
"Now get some sleep Chanse," Madam Pomfrey smiled, "You need to get your strength back from graduation."  
  
Chanse watched as Madam Pomfrey started to close the door, "Madam Pomfrey." Chanse said loudly.  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened the door again and stuck her head in, "Yes Chanse?"  
  
"I," Chanse took a deep breath in, "I want to go back to my room."  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened the door all the way and stepped inside. "I'm sorry Chanse. I can't allow that."  
  
"I thought you were going to say that," Chanse looked down at her sheets.  
  
"I'm sorry Chanse."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Madam Pomfrey began to close the door again, "Madam Pomfrey." Chanse said again.  
  
Madam Pomfrey looked back in and chuckled, "Yes Chanse?"  
  
"You do know I'm going back to my room, right?" Chanse smirked.  
  
"No you're not." Madam Pomfrey stepped back inside and put her hands on her hips. "I already told you Chanse: I can't allow that."  
  
"I understand that Madam Pomfrey," Chanse nodded once, "But we both understand that I'm dying..." Chanse smirked, "I'm going back to my room."  
  
Madam Pomfrey dropped her hands from her hips and sighed in defeat, "Alright." She whispered. "You may go back tomorrow."  
  
Chanse smiled as she nodded, "Thank you."  
  
"Goodnight Chanse." Madam Pomfrey whispered as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"Goodnight Madam Pomfrey." Chanse whispered back as she turned her head to face Oliver.  
  
'Since the morning,' Madam Pomfrey's words rang through Chanse's head as she stared at Oliver's sleeping face.  
  
"Oliver," Chanse whispered, but Oliver didn't move. "Oliver," She whispered again with a slight shake this time. Once again, he didn't move. "Oliver," She said louder and shook him more.  
  
"Practice is in five minutes everyone." Oliver mumbled.  
  
'Quidditch,' Chanse smirked. "Hey. Oliver?" Chanse said louder and more forcefully.  
  
Oliver's head shot up and he looked around, "Huh?! What?!" He looked around frantically.  
  
"Hey, calm down." Chanse chuckled as she sat up and sat in front of Oliver.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Oliver slightly blushed as he calmed down. "You're awake." He whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse whispered back.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"For the most part, yes."  
  
"And for the other part?" Oliver's brown eyes looked concerned.  
  
"Oh the part where my health has decreased because I've remembered so much, and I'm only missing one section of my life left, and as soon as I remember that I die...that part?" Chanse chuckled.  
  
Oliver's eyes went wide, "Um...yeah. That part."  
  
"Alright I guess," she shrugged, "But there's one part that I still can't figure out."  
  
Oliver stared over at Chanse. The moonlight shown down on Chanse's face and lit up every beautiful detail on her face. "What's that?" Oliver whispered.  
  
"Why every time I wake up, you're there, and yet I can't remember you." Chanse sighed.  
  
"I...I don't know." Oliver sighed in disappointment that she still didn't remember him.  
  
She leaned forward to Oliver and wrapped her arms around his neck. She turned her head to the side and she whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Oliver's breath disappeared when Chanse threw her arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his strong arms around Chanse and whispered back. "For what?"  
  
Chanse felt her eyes fill with tears as she spoke, "For not remembering you. Obviously before all this I meant a great deal to you, and I can't even remember if you meant anything to me." She took a quivering breath in, "It's hard waking up with the same guy by your bedside, holding your hand, and seeing his face but not having any idea if you honestly care about him."  
  
"Shhh," Oliver whispered as he stroked Chanse hair with his hand as he held her close. "It's going to be alright."  
  
Chanse pulled away from Oliver and looked at him, as tears were barely being held back. "How do you know? How do you know that I won't die before I remember you?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
Chanse blinked her eyes; sending the tears spilling onto her cheek. "Then why do you stay?"  
  
Oliver lifted his hand up and slowly wiped away her tears with his thumb. "No matter what I will always be by your side."  
  
Chanse closed her eye tighter and whispered. "Don't say that."  
  
"Why not? It's true."  
  
"Because I don't know you," Chanse opened her eyes to look at Oliver through her tears.  
  
"No you know me," Oliver softly smiled, "You just don't remember me."  
  
"What's the difference?" Chanse sounded as if there was none.  
  
"You know me. We had a past and you just can't remember it."  
  
"I want to remember it," Chanse whispered, as she looked down. "But I can't."  
  
"But you know me. I know it, and so do you."  
  
Chanse looked back up, "But I don't know what past I had with you. If you were my crush, my best friend, my boyfriend, my enemy, my potions partner...I can't remember." Chanse huffed.  
  
"Does any of that matter?" Oliver whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know," She cried harder, "I don't know."  
  
"If you don't know, then why do you care?"  
  
Chanse stared into Oliver's eyes, "Because if you're going to sit at my bedside every time I'm hurt, and hold my hand, I want to remember something about our past. I want to have a clue as to why you're here."  
  
Oliver smiled, "You just need to know that I'll always be here. I'll always be at your bedside, and I'll always be holding your hand."  
  
Chanse's shoulder slumped down, "Why can't you just tell me? Why can't you say what our past was together?"  
  
Oliver sighed, "I'm not allowed to...and even if I could, I wouldn't."  
  
"Why? Why would you keep me guessing?" Chanse huffed in disbelief.  
  
"Because this is something you need to do on your own," Oliver whispered.  
  
"I don't want to do it on my own," Chanse sighed, "I want someone to help me."  
  
Oliver softly stroked Chanse's cheek, "Come on Chanse. Just go back to bed."  
  
"I don't want to," she whispered.  
  
Oliver slowly lowered Chanse down to her pillow. "Come on," he whispered, as he pulled the covers up on her.  
  
"I don't want to," she whispered again.  
  
"You'll feel better in the morning," Oliver sat back down in his chair.  
  
Chanse looked at Oliver, from her pillow, "I don't want..." Chanse stopped in the middle of her sentence when Oliver took her hand in his. She looked up at Oliver with a tear-stained face. "Why do I have this life?" she whispered.  
  
Oliver wiped away the last couple of tears on Chanse's face, "Because you'll rise to the challenge."  
  
"I don't feel like I can or will, though."  
  
"In time you will," Oliver laid his head down on the side of the bed. "You always did."  
  
"But how do I know I'm the same Chanse before this curse?"  
  
"Trust me," Oliver smiled, "you are. And you will rise to this challenge."  
  
"But..."  
  
Oliver placed his finger on Chanse's mouth, "Shhh. Go to bed." He whispered to her, before tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Chanse slightly nodded as she felt Oliver pull away his finger. She watched as he closed his eyes and started to drift back off to sleep. The moonlight reflected from the window onto Oliver's face. 'He looks like an angel.' Chanse thought with a smile.  
  
She got more comfortable inside of her bed and looked back over at Oliver. 'Why can't you just tell me?' she thought as she slowly closed her eyes. 'Why can't you just help me? Give me a clue or something to help me remember?'  
  
She opened her eyes again and looked out the window. The moon was almost full, not quite, but very close. It still was very bright and shown through the large hospital room window.  
  
Chanse looked back at Oliver's sleeping body. She took a deep breath in and whispered, "Please help me out?"  
  
She sighed as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	34. Am I Dead?

Chapter 34: Am I Dead?  
  
"Chanse," someone softly shook Chanse trying to get her out of her sleep  
state, "come on. Wake up."  
  
Chanse slowly opened her eyes and then quickly shut them when the rays of the sun shown down in them. "Ah. What?" Chanse slowly opened her eyes again to see who was trying to wake her up...Oliver.  
  
"Come on, sleepy head," Oliver laughed as he sat back down in his chair. "Madam Pomfrey said that you get to go back to your room."  
  
Chanse quickly sat up and opened her eyes, "That's right!" She grinned, "Alright let's go." Chanse pulled off her blankets and quickly got out of bed.  
  
"Um...Chanse?" Oliver smirked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Might not want to walk around the school in the hospital gown."  
  
Chanse looked down at the white with blue flowers hospital gown, "Oh. Right." She looked around, "Well where are my clothes?"  
  
"I got Angelina to get you fresh ones."  
  
"Well where are they?" Chanse chuckled.  
  
"Right there," Oliver pointed to the pile of clothes on the chair in the corner of the hospital room.  
  
"Thanks," Chanse walked over to the clothes and was about to undress, "Um..." she turned back around to Oliver, "mind leaving while I change?" She smirked.  
  
"Oh. Right," Oliver blushed, "sorry." He quickly walked to the door, "I'll wait outside."  
  
"Thanks," Chanse flashed him a quick smile before he shut the door.  
  
She took off her robe, so that she was only in her bra and underwear. She pulled on her dark gray pleaded school skirt and secured it on her waist. Next, she grabbed her white buttoned down shirt and buttoned it up. She left her shirt out of her skirt and her put on her gold and red diagonal striped tie. She pulled her light gray vest on over her tie and shirt. So pulled her knee-high gray socks on and then tied her shoes on. Last she fastened her cloak around her shoulders.  
  
She smoothed out her vest and then walked outside to find Oliver standing right outside, "Oh. Hey." Chanse said a little caught off guard.  
  
"Hey," Oliver smiled, "ready to go?"  
  
"More then ever." Chanse smiled back as she started down the hallway without Oliver.  
  
Quickly, Oliver caught up to her and laughed, "A little excited?"  
  
Chanse looked over at Oliver, "You have no idea."  
  
"Oh Chanse," a voice called right as Chanse put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
She turned around to see Madam Pomfrey sitting at her desk. "Yes Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"Everyone will be in class at this time and I have excused Mr. Wood to escort you to your room to make sure you get there safely."  
  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey," Chanse nodded.  
  
"And Oliver?"  
  
Oliver turned around, "Yes Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"If there is any trouble please come straight back here."  
  
Chanse smirked over at Oliver, "Yes Madam Pomfrey." Oliver nodded.  
  
"That's all. Be careful." Madam Pomfrey nodded and then went back to her work.  
  
Oliver and Chanse nodded to Madam Pomfrey and quickly left before she could say anything else.  
  
"You remember where the Commons Room is?" Oliver asked as he walked up the stairs heading towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Of course," Chanse laughed as she ran up to the Great Hall. "See?" She turned right and ran up the stairs, and Oliver followed behind her. "It's not that hard." Chanse laughed as she continued up the rotating stairs, towards the Gryffindor Commons Room.  
  
When they reached the Commons Room the Fat Lady smiled, "Why hello there Chanse."  
  
"Hello Lady," Chanse nodded.  
  
"Good to see you've returned to normal," the Fat Lady nodded.  
  
"For the most part," Chanse laughed.  
  
"Well password?"  
  
"Balderdash." Chanse said confidently, and watched as the painting opened up to the commons room. "Thank you." Chanse nodded as her and Oliver stepped inside, and the painting closed behind them.  
  
Chanse looked around the empty Commons Room as if remembering every detail.  
  
"Chanse?" Oliver walked up along side Chanse, "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Chanse smiled. "It just feels good to be back here," she looked at Oliver, "and actually remember it."  
  
Oliver nodded happily, "I bet it is."  
  
Chanse nodded as she looked over at the stairs that led up to the Commons Room. "I'll be right back." She started to head towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait Chanse," Oliver grabbed her wrist, "I'm not supposed to leave you alone."  
  
"Well you can't go up to the girl's dormitories and I need something that's up there." Chanse looked down at Oliver's hand on her wrist, "So if you'd let go..."  
  
"What do you need up there that's so important?"  
  
Chanse looked puzzled, "Well. Honestly?" She looked up into Oliver's brown eyes, "I'm not sure." She shrugged, "I just know there's something up there that I need to have or find...call it a sixth sense."  
  
Oliver slowly let go of Chanse's wrist, "Alright. Fine," he walked over to the couch and sat down, "but I'll be waiting right here for you when you come back."  
  
Chanse nodded, "Alright."  
  
She started up the stairs towards the doors, "Chanse?" Oliver called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you mind that once you get whatever you're looking for you come back down here, so I know you're alright?"  
  
Chanse smiled, "Alright Oliver."  
  
Chanse slowly made her way up the stairs, as she ran her fingers along the wall remembering every detail that she had pasted by before. Her chest felt slightly tight but it wasn't anything serious. "I must have remembered it all while I was sleeping." She softly said as she turned down the seventh year girl's hallway.  
  
She stopped at the front of the hallway and stared down it. There was a large window at the end. "I've seen something like that before," Chanse turned her head and then suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and held her hand over her heart as she gripped her shirt, tightly. She took in a quick, short breath as the pain slowly died down. "I guess I didn't remember that memory while sleeping." She sighed in relief that her pain was over.  
  
She walked down the hallway until she got to the end where she saw the plaque on the door marked: Angelina Johnson & Chanse Potter.  
  
"Well at least they have my name right," Chanse laughed as she opened the door.  
  
'CHANSE!' A small red owl flew straight into Chanse's chest.  
  
"GENO!" Chanse hugged the bird against her, "Oh I missed you so much."  
  
Geno looked up at her, 'You remember me?'  
  
"Who could forget a bird like you?" Chanse laughed as she set Geno on her shoulder and looked around her room.  
  
'Well it's good to have you back,' Geno squawked and then nuzzled Chanse's neck.  
  
"It's good to be back," She smiled as she pet his head.  
  
Chanse walked around the room and moved around some old parchments, along with some other things. 'What are you looking for Chanse?' Geno cocked his head to the side.  
  
"I don't know," she sighed, "that's just the thing. I. Don't. Know."  
  
'Well how can you look for something when you don't even know what you're looking for?' Geno chuckled.  
  
"I guess anything that can help me remember then end of last year. Or something."  
  
'Well I could tell you about the end of last year if you'd like me to?'  
  
"Really?!" Chanse turned her head and smiled at Geno, "You could?"  
  
'Well sure I could,' Geno's eyes twinkled.  
  
Chanse smiled and she looked down, "No. I shouldn't ask you to. This is something I need to figure out on my own." She turned around and opened the drawers to her vanity dresser and began to look around in there.  
  
'Anything?' Geno asked after ten minutes of looking throughout the drawers.  
  
Chanse shut the last drawer with a thud. "Nothing." She sighed in frustration.  
  
Chanse stood up and looked around the room. "I don't even know if I hid it from everyone else or if it's out in the open...That's what makes this so hard." She sighed as she looked around and her eyes fell on the closet. "Everyone puts things in the closet. Like memory boxes."  
  
Chanse ran over her closet and threw open the doors. She dropped to her knees and began to throw her shoes from side to side to see if there was anything on the floor. "Nope." Chanse stood up and checked the top shelf for anything...nothing. She last pushed her clothes from side to side trying to find something, but there was nothing.  
  
She moved her clothes back, straightened her shoes, and started to stand up when she hit her head on something soft. She took a step back and looked at it. She hit her head against a long, silk, black dress robe. She ran her fingers along it.  
  
'What is it Chanse?' Geno asked.  
  
"This was my mother's," she whispered as she looked over the dress robe.  
  
'Yeah you wore it to the Yule Ball.' Chanse felt her chest get tight, again. She gripped her shirt and closed her eyes. 'Chanse you alright?' Geno asked nervously. Chanse nodded.  
  
"I'm fine," She said after the pain went away, "Let's just not talk about the dress and the Yule Ball," once again her chest tightened a little.  
  
'Alright,' Geno nodded as he looked back at the dress.  
  
Chanse walked over to her bed and sat down on it, "It's hopeless. Whatever I'm looking for is lost forever."  
  
'Don't say that.'  
  
Chanse sighed as she swung her foot, slightly hitting something under the bed. "Huh?" Chanse got off her bed and looked under the bed to find a book, a box, and a newspaper. Chanse reached underneath it and slowly pulled it out. She opened the box and saw tons of letters. She put the lid back on, 'I'll read them later.' She ran her fingers across the top of the book. "This. This is it."  
  
'What?'  
  
"This is what I was looking for," Chanse grinned, "I can just feel it...come on Geno." Chanse put the book and newspaper against her chest, " as she ran as fast as she could back to Oliver.  
  
"You find anything?" Oliver said as he stood up from the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse sat down on the couch and Oliver followed her lead, "A book and a newspaper."  
  
"Where were they?"  
  
"Under my bed," Chanse laughed, as she opened the book. "A diary?" She questioned as she flipped through a couple pages, not really reading anything. "I remember this," Chanse said in a sort of daze, "It was Christmas. Cho gave this to me for when I went to train as a Reserve." Chanse felt her heart clench again.  
  
"Chanse?" Oliver placed his hand on her back, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Chanse waved his hand off, "I'm fine. Just let's not talk about becoming a Reserve," Her heart clenched again. 'I need to stop that...' Chanse laughed in her head.  
  
"Alright," Oliver said very wearily.  
  
Chanse set the diary down on the table and grabbed the crumpled piece of newspaper.  
  
"You remember that at all?" Oliver asked as his eyes twinkled in delight.  
  
"No. Not at all." Chanse stared at the crumpled newspaper. 'And my heart doesn't hurt when I try to. So how can I not remember yet my heart doesn't hurt?'  
  
'You never read it?' Geno popped into Chanse's head.  
  
'Did I?' Chanse asked.  
  
'I don't ever remember seeing you read that newspaper...let alone, ANY newspaper.' Geno chuckled.  
  
'Thank you Geno.' Chanse chuckled back.  
  
"Chanse you alright?" Oliver asked again.  
  
"Oh," Chanse turned to Oliver and smiled, "Yeah. I was just...thinking about something." She smiled.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Just why a good majority of my memory has come back to me, and every time I remember something I didn't used to know my heart hurts," she looked over at the newspaper. "But with this newspaper I don't remember it at all, yet my heart doesn't hurt at all." She said in complete confusion.  
  
"You don't remember anything about this newspaper?" Oliver asked a little disappointed.  
  
"Nothing." Chanse sighed.  
  
"Was there a letter with it, or multiple letters?" Oliver urged.  
  
Chanse chuckled, "A whole box of them under my bed."  
  
"Under your bed?!" Oliver accidentally shouted.  
  
"Yeah?" Chanse looked worried, "Why?"  
  
Oliver looked down, "Does your heart hurt when you try to remember the letters?"  
  
Chanse thought about the box of letters and then looked at Oliver, "No."  
  
"Are you sure?" Oliver seemed to be making a last attempt at something.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," Chanse nodded, "Oliver, what's this all about?"  
  
"Never mind," Oliver sighed. "Just read the newspaper. You'll understand then."  
  
"Alright," Chanse said wearily as she picked up the newspaper. "I care about the Yorkshire Banshee, why?" Chanse laughed as she looked over at Oliver.  
  
"Not that. Read along some more pages."  
  
Chanse skimmed over the newspaper flipping a couple pages. "I'm not seeing anything." Chanse shrugged.  
  
"Here," Oliver took the newspaper and flipped a couple pages and then handed it back to Chanse. "Read," He pointed at a small bottom section of the newspaper, "this."  
  
Chanse nodded and started to read the title of the article, "Durmstrang student," Chanse felt her heart clenched, "uses," She gasped as she tried to read on, "L...L..."  
  
"Chanse?" Oliver asked with fear in his voice.  
  
"L," Chanse tried again but nothing came out.  
  
"Chanse you're scaring me. What's wrong?"  
  
The newspaper slowly fell out of Chanse's hands and fluttered down to the floor.  
  
"Chanse? Chanse?" Oliver's voice grew distance and slowly vanished.  
  
Chanse looked over at Oliver in a daze. His mouth was moving and he was shaking Chanse, but Chanse couldn't hear or feel his shakes. Her eyes rolled back into the back of her head as she felt her body go limp and fall backwards...everything went black.  
  
Chanse's eyes fluttered open, slowly, to an all white room that seem to never end no matter where she looked. "Am I dead?" Chanse asked and heard her echo say it back.  
  
"No you are not." A voice from behind chuckled.  
  
Chanse turned around to see a large centaur standing behind her. "I remember you."  
  
"I would hope you would," the centaur smiled.  
  
"Firenze," Chanse said in a sort-of daze.  
  
"That is correct," Firenze nodded.  
  
"But you died last year." Chanse came back from her daze, "So am I dead?"  
  
"No," Firenze chuckled, "nowhere near dead. You are quite alive, just in a dream world."  
  
"A dream world?" Chanse looked around, "Most dreams have color." She looked around, "The stereotypical scene before dying is complete white, with someone waiting to take you to the afterlife." She nodded to Firenze.  
  
"No. You still have much to be done before you are taken to the afterlife."  
  
"But I'm to die anyways. Why is it not now?"  
  
"Do you remember everything from your past?" Firenze questioned.  
  
Chanse thought about it for a couple minutes and then looked back up at Firenze. "No. I don't." She sighed.  
  
"What did Ronan say about you dying?"  
  
"That I wasn't to die until I remember my past."  
  
"That is correct," Firenze nodded, "so why should I take you to the afterlife, now, when you have not even remembered your past."  
  
Chanse shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Ronan read the stars wrong," she smiled.  
  
"Ah," Firenze slightly smiled and then stopped, "that is why I am here. No one ever questioned and thought that Ronan could have read the stars wrong."  
  
"Why would he read the stars wrong when my life is at stake?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"People make mistakes, Chanse, and so do centaurs."  
  
"Are you saying Ronan read the stars wrong, or something?" Chanse asked with fear in her voice.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying," Firenze nodded as he started to fade. "You need to read the stars for yourself, Chanse," Firenze whispered.  
  
"Wait!" Chanse yelled, but it was too late. As Firenze faded, everything around Chanse went black. 


	35. Living Alive

Chapter 35: Living Alive  
  
Chanse turned her head from side to side, very slowly, as she slowly became more conscious. She slowly opened her eyes to a dark ceiling, slightly lit up by the faint moonlight shining in through the large window. She turned her head to the right to see the window, and to get a better glimpse of the room she was in...back in the hospital.  
  
She sighed as she turned to look back up at the ceiling. She brought her right hand up to her face and placed it halfway on her forehead and halfway on her right eye. When she didn't feel her skin touch her face she opened her eyes to see a piece of parchment in her hand. She opened her hand a little more and the parchment fluttered out of her hand and onto her chest.  
  
She looked around the room a little to see if anyone was there, but the room was empty. 'Where's Oliver?' Chanse thought as she looked on either side of the bed for him. He was nowhere to be found. 'Maybe he stepped out for some food or a blanket...' Chanse told herself as she turned her attention back to the parchment.  
  
She slowly reached down to it and picked it up. She pushed herself back against the headboard and sat up a little more. She rolled the parchment down and began to read what the parchment said:  
  
Dear Chanse,  
  
Madam Pomfrey said, well really demanded, that I not sit in the room with you while you sleep. So I'm sorry that when you woke I wasn't there holding your hand.  
  
Chanse smiled, 'Oliver...' she thought.  
  
Even though Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me even sit in your room she did say that I could leave you this note. So since I'm not there to physically hold your hand...  
  
Chanse unrolled the parchment more to find a trace of Oliver's hand and a little writing just below the trace of his hand.  
  
Here's a trace of my hand, and it's in your hand, so that's the closest to having you wake and me holding your hand, that we're going to get.  
  
I'm in the lobby, probably asleep. But when you wake, if you want, you can come wake me.  
  
Oliver Wood.  
  
Chanse couldn't help at laugh at the letter. 'He's such a hopeless romantic.' Chanse teased Oliver in her head as she laughed aloud.  
  
"I should go wake him before he has a panic attack if I'm alright or not," Chanse chuckled as she pushed back her sheets. 'He probably already had one when I passed out in the Commons Room.' She sighed in her head as she stepped out of bed.  
  
Her feet touched the cold marble, and then slowly Chanse stood up. She wrapped her arms around herself because of the coldness in the room. She walked over to her door and grabbed the doorknob. She slowly twisted and inched the door open, very carefully.  
  
She peeked her head out of her room and looked to the right to she another large window, like the one in her room. She looked to the left and saw someone bundled up on the waiting room couch. They had a blanket curled all around them, which moved up and down with every breath that the person took.  
  
'Good. Oliver's still there.' Chanse thought with a smiled as she made her way down the hall.  
  
She got right next to the couch and was about to wake Oliver. "Miss Potter what are you doing out of bed?" a voice hissed in a whisper.  
  
Chanse quickly turned around to find no one there. She looked around the room until she looked over at a desk where Madam Pomfrey was standing behind, with her hands on her hips. "Well?" Madam Pomfrey demanded again.  
  
"Um...well..." Chanse tried to think of an excuse as to why she was out of bed.  
  
"Well what?" Madam Pomfrey stepped out from behind her desk.  
  
Chanse glanced over at Oliver, who hadn't moved, "Well I was coming to wake Oliver and tell him I'm alright..." Chanse's voice trailed off.  
  
"You are not alright," Madam Pomfrey walked over to Chanse and put her hand on her back and led her back to her room. "Every time you leave this hospital you faint," she got Chanse back into her bed, "and with you dying and all that worries me." She tucked the covers around Chanse.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey you don't have to worry about me." Chanse chuckled.  
  
"I may not have to," Madam Pomfrey stopped tucking Chanse in and stared at her, "but I just do." She went around to all the machines around Chanse and checked them out.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey you may worry about me because of who you are, but you don't have to."  
  
"Chanse," Madam Pomfrey turned and looked at her, "I do worry about you. You're dying and that's what I worry about." She turned and adjusted a knob, "and until I feel I can stop worry, you are staying right here in this bed."  
  
"What?!" Chanse sat up straight.  
  
Madam Pomfrey glared over her shoulder at Chanse, as she continued messing with the knob, "You heard me."  
  
"You can't do that!"  
  
Madam Pomfrey turned all the way around, "I can and I will."  
  
"No. I'm not staying here!" Chanse sat up in protest.  
  
"Chanse you will not argue with me about this."  
  
"About what?! My life?"  
  
"Chanse this is something that neither one of us can control but I can help delay it."  
  
"What about what I want, Madam Pomfrey? This is my life we're talking about. Don't you think I should be able to say what I'm going to do and not do?"  
  
"Right now. At this point...No. I don't think you have that say."  
  
"Over my life?"  
  
"Yes. Over your life."  
  
"Then who does? Huh? Who?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"I don't see how that's fair at all."  
  
"Chanse you're staying in that bed, and that's final."  
  
"Says you," Chanse muttered.  
  
"Says everyone. No one wants you to die Chanse." Madam Pomfrey seemed to be pleading.  
  
"You think I want to die?!" Chanse gasped, "I've just excepted the fact that I am! And no one has to know I'm going to die."  
  
"But Chanse that time you never wake up again, everyone will know you're dead. Everyone will mourn and everyone will ask why."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did she die? Why couldn't she live longer? Why was the curse put on her? They're going to ask why to everything possible, and I want to be able to look them in the eyes and say we tried."  
  
Chanse shook her head as she looked down at her sheets, "They're going to ask why. But most people will ask, did she," Chanse looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "Did she die happy?"  
  
"And I'll look them in the eyes and say she survived longer."  
  
"But they're asking did I die happily. Not if I survived longer. And in keeping me in this bed you'll have to look them in the eyes and tell them no."  
  
"I will tell them yes," Madam Pomfrey said sternly.  
  
"Then you will be lying to them. To their faces and eyes. You will be lying."  
  
"I will most certainly not be."  
  
"You will be," Chanse said calmly. "Because I'm telling you now, while I'm alive, that if I stay in this bed until I die then I will die unhappy."  
  
"But you won't stay in that bed until you die."  
  
"Until you stop worrying? Who knows when that will be."  
  
"It could be soon. That's why you need to stay there."  
  
"You're going to worry about me all the time, just like you worry about every student here all the time. But you don't keep them to a bed like you're doing me..."  
  
"They don't have a curse on them that will kill them."  
  
"Forget about the curse for a second," Chanse huffed. "Listen to me. Listen to the words that I'm saying...When I look out that window," Chanse pointed to the large window to her right, "during the day, I see everyone playing around and being happy." She turned and looked back at Madam Pomfrey. "I want to be happy before I die."  
  
"And I'm saying that maybe if you stay in this bed long enough you won't die."  
  
"I'm going to die Madam Pomfrey!" Chanse shouted, "Except it! I know I have, and I've excepted it." Chanse sighed, "That's why when I faint, I keep asking to leave, because I know that that's going to happen to me because I'm dying."  
  
"But Chanse..."  
  
"No. Listen." Chanse whispered, "You keep dwelling on this curse. You can't dwell on something you can't change, you have to find a way to change it towards your benefit." Chanse sighed, "That's why I keep going. Because I know I'm going to die. I don't want to. But I am."  
  
"And I don't want you to die either Chanse."  
  
"Exactly. And with you restricting me to this bed you're holding me down." Chanse pleaded. "I don't want to die having people know or even myself knowing I didn't try, or I was too scared, or that I died unhappy."  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to say something but closed it and looked down at the ground. "When I die I want to know and be known for trying..."  
  
"And that's what I want. That's why I keeping you here. So you can try." Madam Pomfrey looked up at Chanse.  
  
"Keeping me here isn't helping me try. It's making me unhappy, and more scared." Chanse whispered. "Because I sit here in this bed and think that maybe the next time I faint I won't wake up. That I won't see everyone's face again, and I won't have the chance to say goodbye. Or tell them I love them. Or thank them for all the great memories." Chanse sighed. "Because when I spend eternity watching everyone grow up I want to be able to look back at the memories I had with them. That's what will make me happy. Having memories with everyone." Chanse took a moment and stared at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"But Chanse the more memories you gain the quicker you die." Madam Pomfrey whispered.  
  
"I don't care, and either will they. That's why I want to leave. I get my old memories back and I get new ones. And that's why I'm more scared sitting in this bed then I am out there getting memories. Because I'm out there, living. And that's all that matters to them. That I'm standing in front of them breathing and my heart's beating, and I'm living." Chanse paused as tears started to fill her eyes, "Because in that moment," she closed her eyes and then slowly opened them. "In that moment. All that matters is one thing," Chanse blinked her eyes and a single tear rolled down her right cheek. "I'm alive."  
  
Madam Pomfrey stayed silent and just slightly nodded her head once and left the room, softly shutting the door behind her.  
  
Chanse let out a quivering breath as she cupped both her hands over her mouth and nose. She took a quivering breath in and slowly blew it out as she wiped her tear from her cheek. As she wiped the tear she turned her face towards the window and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
Her eyes locked on a bright star outside of the window. 'You need to read the stars for yourself, Chanse.' Firenze's words played over in Chanse's head as she stared at the lone star.  
  
"I don't even know how to." Chanse whispered as if someone was in the room but the only response she got back was silence.  
  
She stared at the star for a long time until she decided to move. She slowly gathered all her strength and silently pushed back her covers. She carefully crawled out of bed and placed her feet on the ground. When they touched the cold marble and she looked around to see if anyone was there...no one was.  
  
She carefully walked over to the window and looked up into the night sky and saw more and more stars were coming out. 'How do I read the stars?' Chanse thought as she looked over each star, one by one.  
  
Chanse placed her hand against the window and felt the coldness of the window against her palm. She looked over the stars again and still nothing happened. "Firenze," Chanse whispered as she continued looking around the stars. 'I can't do it.' Chanse thought as she slid her hand off of the glass and started to head back towards her bed.  
  
"The cold one is dead," a faint voice sang.  
  
Chanse stopped in her tracks and looked around, "Hello?"  
  
"A war has broken out in the eastern world," a different faint voice sang.  
  
"Who's there?" Chanse turned around and no one was there.  
  
"To the south they have found a discovery," yet another faint voice sang.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw all the stars starting to twinkle. "Is it you who is talking?" Chanse whispered as she walked back to the window.  
  
The room fell silent as she got to the window.  
  
"Was it you?" Chanse whispered, "Was it all of you singing?" She placed her hand on the window, "Was it all of you saying those things?"  
  
In an instant thousands of voices started to sing different things at Chanse. She pulled her hand off the window hoping it would make them stop but it didn't. She closed her eyes and squeezed them shut. Nothing made the stars stop singing.  
  
Chanse cupped her hands over her ears and started to whisper, "Stop it...stop it!" She said loudly, and just as quickly as they started singing they stopped. She slid her hands down from her ears and slowly looked up at the stars.  
  
She flashed her eyes over each star and carefully listened to a little bit of the song they had to sing.  
  
"I see you are reading them." A voice from behind said calmly.  
  
Chanse jumped a little at the voice and turned around to see Ronan stepped out of the shadows, towards Chanse.  
  
"Yes I am." Chanse nodded.  
  
"So then you know that I read them wrong?" Ronan looked down in disappointment.  
  
"I only know that because Firenze told me."  
  
"Firenze?" Ronan looked back up, "But he's dead."  
  
"That's what I said," Chanse chuckled. "He was in a dream of mine."  
  
"Ah, yes," Ronan nodded. "Dreams are a way for the dead to communicate with the living."  
  
"In my dream he told me to read the stars for myself because you had read them wrong."  
  
"That I did," Ronan sighed. "Even though Firenze was one of the most disobedient of the centaurs of the forest, and the more wilder ones, he still was one of the wiser ones."  
  
"I don't know what Firenze was like with other centaurs," Chanse walked over to her bed and sat down, "but to humans he was great. A great centaur and friend."  
  
"That he was with other centaurs. Always looking out for the weaker kinds and things or that sort."  
  
"He always looked out for humans. Even though centaurs don't like us he looked out for us." Chanse weakly smiled.  
  
"Most centaurs thought Firenze was a fool for helping humans. Most thought humans were the reason why Firenze died, and most thought that humans should have paid for making us loose someone as great as Firenze."  
  
Chanse looked down at her sheets and whispered, "Centaurs should blame a race because of one human."  
  
"What are you talking about Chanse?"  
  
"I remember when Firenze was killed. He died because of me." Chanse felt her heart clench but she continued to talk. "I remember seeing his blood on the ground."  
  
"Chanse," Ronan whispered as he walked over to Chanse and placed his hands on her hands. "Firenze died to save someone that had more to her life."  
  
"But now I'm going to die when Firenze could have lived many years." Chanse whispered as she looked up at Ronan.  
  
"Don't blame yourself for Firenze's death. It wasn't your fault. Firenze choose to die to let you live," Ronan weakly smiled, "and I think he choose the right one."  
  
Chanse looked up at Ronan in shock, "You think he made the right decision?"  
  
"That I do. I saved you in a dedication to Firenze."  
  
"Saved me?"  
  
"For the forest. After the curse was placed on your head I was the one who saved you from dying in there."  
  
"You? You saved me?" Chanse gasped.  
  
"Don't seem so shocked," Ronan chuckled, "Firenze wasn't the only one that had a soft spot for humans. I think all centaurs do it's just none of them act on it. Firenze was great not only because of who he was, but because he stepped outside of the box. He didn't do what everyone said and did. He did what was right to him...that's what makes anyone great. Human or centaur alike." Ronan smiled.  
  
"But why did you feel saving me was right?"  
  
"Because I knew you would pull this little stunt you're pulling." Ronan smirked.  
  
"Stunt?"  
  
"You're telling everyone that the reason you want to leave and be out in the world is so you can die happily," Ronan smiled, "but you're really doing it so people can live happily after you're gone. So they have memories of you happy with them, instead of memories of you sad with them."  
  
Chanse looked down and smiled, "I do want that."  
  
"That's why I saved you."  
  
"Thank you." Chanse whispered as she slid off the bed and walked over to the window and looked over the stars once again.  
  
Ronan turned around and watched Chanse, "Tell me, Chanse," Ronan whispered, "What do you hear?" 


	36. Wishing Star

Alright. Well we're gearing towards the end of the Secrets Taken...  
  
I've been having a lot of "family" time this week, for special reasons, so I might not be exactly on time with my up coming chapters. This past week has been really hard for me but your reviews and this story has made it easy to deal with.  
  
Sorry if I don't keep my deadline, and enjoy Chapter 36!  
  
THANKS FOR EVERYONE'S REVIEWS!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to someone who is very special to me... I love you and I think about you everyday.  
  
Chapter 36: Wishing Star  
  
Chanse looked up at the stars and listened for any kind of a response.  
  
"She's still at risk," a star sung.  
  
"I hear..." Chanse's voice trailed off as she looked at more stars and  
listened.  
  
"Still has her fate." Another one sung.  
  
"I'm still to die," Chanse said in too deep of thought with the stars to  
care what she was saying.  
  
"But she was told a wrong fate." Another star rang out.  
  
"She is able to live with one fact that comes true." A star sang.  
  
"Something can let me live," Chanse looked around the stars that went  
silent.  
  
The stars seemed to have faded back into the blanket of the sky. One lone star danced in the sky, way up at the top of the sky, by the moon.  
  
Chanse stared at the twinkling star and listened to it's soft singing words. "When the will wants to live but the heart is forced to give up, there's only one thing that can save the heart."  
  
"What do you hear Chanse?" Ronan repeated as he watched Chanse.  
  
Chanse didn't even blink as she stared at the star, but talked to Ronan. "I don't understand. The star is talking in riddles." Chanse broke her gaze and looked back at Ronan.  
  
"That's why centaurs talk so funny. Because when the stars talk to people it's like they put them in a trance and talk through that person." Ronan smirked and then softly smiled at Chanse. "Try again." He encouraged.  
  
Chanse slightly nodded and turned back to the window. She looked back up at the star and listened to its soft song, "When the will wants to live but the heart is forced to give up, there's only one thing that can save the heart."  
  
'What are you talking about?' Chanse thought at the star.  
  
"She is the destined one to die, but there's a hole in the destiny. The will wishes to carry on, while the heart is forced to flee. The heart is fleeing to something dear to it, so something dear to the heart needs to be found here...but there is a time for it all to end. By the full moon there will be no heart left and only a failed will." Chanse sang along with the star in some kind of a trance.  
  
Chanse came out of her daze and looked at the ground. "I'm to die by the next full moon?" Chanse whispered, "And only something dear to my heart will save me? What does 'dear to my heart' mean?" She turned around to Ronan but Ronan was gone. "Ronan?" Chanse whispered as she looked around to see if anyone was there, but no one was.  
  
She looked around some more but couldn't find Ronan. Something moving out of the corner of her eye made her turn back towards the window. Chanse caught glimpse of Ronan leaving Hogwarts and heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Chanse sighed as she watched the large centaur leave Hogwarts.  
  
Ronan turned around when he got to the gate and looked back at Chanse. He nodded his head to her and then pointed at the stars. He seemed to be signally Chanse to look at the stars or remember what they said.  
  
Chanse nodded her head to Ronan and smiled. "I'll remember." She smiled as Ronan disappeared through the gates of Hogwarts and then through the trees of the Forbidden Forest. She placed her hand against the glass and felt the chill of the night air, "I'll try at least." She whispered, as she closed her eyes as the last bit of Ronan's tail disappeared into the darkness of the trees of the forest.  
  
She looked up in the sky at the stars and saw a small star flash across the sky. Chanse let out a small laugh at the star. "A shooting star." She whispered.  
  
A soft whisper of a song from the shooting star filled Chanse's ears. "Wish on a shooting star. Star light, star bright..."  
  
Chanse thought about it for a bit and shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."  
  
She closed her eyes and sang in her head, 'Star light, star bright. The shooting star I'm wishing onto tonight, grant my wish...' Chanse opened her eyes as the tail of the star disappeared. "And give it flight." She whispered.  
  
She cupped her hands together, as if praying, and closed her eyes. 'I'm not wishing that I don't die, because if I did it would be a pointless wish. I'm going to die and wishing on a star won't change it,' Chanse paused her thoughts. 'So I want to wish for something that maybe a star can change.'  
  
Chanse took a moment to collect herself before thinking about her wish, again. 'I don't want anyone to,' Chanse stopped and swayed a little. 'I don't want anyone to...'  
  
She swayed to the side and then fell to the tile floor. She was still conscious but her body felt too heavy to stand on it's own.  
  
The door to her room opened, "I just wished she'd understand me," Someone mumbled.  
  
Chanse turned around and saw Madam Pomfrey walk in, 'Great. The last person that needs to see me on the floor.' Chanse thought as she looked away and back out the window.  
  
"Chanse!" Madam Pomfrey shouted.  
  
"Hello Madam Pomfrey," Chanse said calmly as she looked back over at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?" Madam Pomfrey bustled over to Chanse.  
  
"Oh I just thought it would be fun to lay on the floor and scare you." Chanse smirked.  
  
"Chanse Foxlin Potter that better be a joke!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly, with her hands on her hips.  
  
Chanse couldn't help but chuckle, "It is. It is."  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed in relief and helped Chanse to her feet, "What were you doing out of bed? Trying to escape again?" She helped Chanse back into her bed and started to tuck her in.  
  
"No," Chanse sighed as she laid her hands across the sheets.  
  
"When I find you like that it just makes me not want to let you leave." Madam Pomfrey tucked Chanse's sheets into the bed.  
  
"You're still going to let me leave, right?" Chanse looked worried.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Madam Pomfrey stopped tucking Chanse in and looked at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey finished tucking Chanse in and sat down on the bedside, "I mean that if I said no would you not fight."  
  
Chanse looked a little confused. "No. I would argue to leave like I've been doing." She said confidently.  
  
"And if I forbid you to leave would you not leave?"  
  
Chanse looked down, "No. I would leave like I've been doing."  
  
"So let me ask you again," Madam Pomfrey folded over Chanse's sheets and then looked at Chanse, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
Chanse looked at Madam Pomfrey and stared into her eyes. It was like a door had opened up to Chanse and she could finally see some clearness. "No." she whispered.  
  
"Exactly." Madam Pomfrey nodded. "No matter how much I think I have that choice. I don't...Do you know who does?" She whispered.  
  
Chanse looked down at her sheets and whispered back. "I do." She looked up at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Exactly," Madam Pomfrey stood up and made sure the bed was all tucked in. "But I do have the choice to ask you a question." Madam Pomfrey chuckled, "What were you doing out of bed?"  
  
Chanse laughed, "I saw a shooting star." She looked out the window where the star once was, "And I just thought..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"You'd make a wish." Madam Pomfrey said almost coldly.  
  
Chanse looked back at Madam Pomfrey and nodded, "Yeah." She said softly.  
  
"Chanse," Madam Pomfrey looked down at the ground, "Let me tell you something." She looked back up. "Wishes are a way to make yourself feel better," she sighed. "Because in that moment of seeing the star, closing your eyes, and making your wish, you feel like whatever is making you feel bad, sad, angry, or unhappy is gone." She paused. "In that brief moment, something happens that seems to make it disappear."  
  
Chanse looked at Madam Pomfrey and then out the window.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked to the door and opened it, making Chanse looked over at her. "In that brief moment you feel better." Madam Pomfrey looked down at the tile floor. "Chanse," she looked up at Chanse, "don't fool yourself with wishes."  
  
Chanse looked down at the bed sheet and then back out the window. 'Don't fool yourself with wishes.' Madam Pomfrey's words rang in Chanse's head.  
  
"Sometimes you need to be fooled to know you're alive." Chanse huffed to Madam Pomfrey.  
  
She pushed the sheets back and got out of bed.  
  
"Chanse what are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey gasped.  
  
"I'm finishing what I started." She carefully walked over to the window and placed her hands against the cold glass of the window.  
  
"What's that?" Madam Pomfrey walked back into the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Chanse kept her hands against the glass and looked over her shoulder at Madam Pomfrey, "My wish."  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed, "Chanse..."  
  
"I know Madam Pomfrey," Chanse took her hands off the glass and turned around to Madam Pomfrey. "Wishes are to make yourself feel better, and I shouldn't fool myself with them." Chanse shook her head, "But like I said: Sometimes you need to be fooled to know you're alive."  
  
Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to say something but Chanse quickly cut her off. "If you're never fooled, you're never proven wrong, and life would be easy. Perfect, at that. And in our world the only time life is ever truly perfect is in our dreams. So is your life was perfect, because you were never fooled or proven wrong, how would you be able to tell the difference between the dream world and the real world?"  
  
"Through nightmares."  
  
"Nightmares are only there to show us that even through the imperfection of the real world there's still something good there." Chanse sighed. "But if our world was perfect there would be no imperfection; meaning no reason to show the good through an already perfect world." Chanse paused. "Therefore. No nightmares. Leaving us to ponder if we were in the dream world or real life..."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Madam Pomfrey questioned.  
  
"You have to be fooled in order to be proven wrong, to prove life isn't easy. That life isn't perfect, and that there's room for error." She spoke softly, "That you're alive." She sighed. "That you don't live in a dream world but that you live in the real world." Chanse paused for a moment. "So like I said before: Sometimes you need to be fooled to know you're alive."  
  
Chanse turned back around to face the window. "So you need to fool yourself?" Madam Pomfrey questioned again.  
  
"To make sure this isn't a nightmare and that I'm truly alive?" Chanse looked over her shoulder, "Yes."  
  
Madam Pomfrey whispered, "To make yourself feel better..."  
  
"Yes," Chanse turned back around. "I need to make this wish because it will make me feel better. It will make me feel like I tried. I don't need people to know I tried to make myself feel better. I just need to know I didn't it myself to make myself feel better."  
  
"Chanse, wishing on a star won't change anything. It will just make you a fool for kidding yourself like this."  
  
"Maybe it won't. Maybe I am kidding myself with this wish, but it's a chance that this wish could work. And I have nothing else to loose so I don't see why I shouldn't take this chance." Chanse felt her tears build up. "Because I would take this chance, be a fool, and die knowing I tried," Chanse turned back around and looked up at the sky, "rather than not taking this chance, being afraid, and die knowing I let people down."  
  
"That's why you need to make this wish?"  
  
Chanse looked over her shoulder at Madam Pomfrey, "That's why I need to make this wish."  
  
"Then make your wish," Madam Pomfrey sighed. "My words have never been able to stop you before, so don't let my words stop you now."  
  
Chanse placed her hands on the glass of the window, once again, and looked up at the sky. She clasped her hands together, as if praying, and closed her eyes. 'So Madam Pomfrey says that making a wish makes you a fool and that wishes are just a way to make yourself feel better. What if you're wishing to make someone else feel better? Or multiple people to feel better?' Chanse paused, 'Does that still make you a fool? Is it still called a wish?'  
  
Madam Pomfrey watched Chanse as she made her wish. 'Whatever Chanse is wishing for, I hope it comes true.'  
  
Chanse squeezed her hands together. 'I said that I was making this wish to show I'm trying, but I'm really making this wish to take one last big chance in life.' Chanse paused. 'My original wish was that no one would hurt after I died, but I want to change my wish now.' Chanse took a deep breath in, 'I want my wish to be that I don't hurt anyone.'  
  
Madam Pomfrey stared at Chanse and watched as the light from the almost full moon shone around her. The way Chanse had her eyes closed and her hands together made Chanse look like an angel.  
  
'I've accepted the fact that I'm going to die. But I could never accept the fact that someone hurt because of me.' Chanse paused. 'So please. Don't let anyone hurt because of me.'  
  
Chanse opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, 'Star light, star bright. The shooting star I wished onto tonight. Grant my wish,' She thought and then whispered aloud. "Give it flight."  
  
Chanse slowly turned around and looked over at Madam Pomfrey. "You make your wish?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked over to Chanse.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse nodded.  
  
Madam Pomfrey held Chanse's arm as she led her back towards her bed, "Now you've made you wish and you'll stay in bed, right?"  
  
Chanse crawled into bed and smirked at Madam Pomfrey, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey smirked back to Chanse, "It's always been your choice, but will you do it for me?"  
  
Chanse nodded, "Alright."  
  
Madam Pomfrey tucked Chanse inside of her bed and smirked down at Chanse, "Now you agreeing to do what I ask must be a first."  
  
"I think it is." Chanse laughed.  
  
"Good night Chanse," Madam Pomfrey chuckled as she headed towards the door to leave.  
  
"Wait," Chanse sat up straight and looked at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Yes Chanse?"  
  
"I was wondering," Chanse looked outside at the sky. "When is the next full moon?"  
  
"Why do you care about the moon?" Madam Pomfrey headed towards Chanse.  
  
"I'm just curious. When?" Chanse almost snapped at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Tomorrow night. You're asking like there's a reason behind asking."  
  
Chanse let out a quivering gasp, "Tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes. Now Chanse you're scary me, why do you care about the moon so much?" Madam Pomfrey made her way to Chanse's bedside and looked down at Chanse.  
  
"You're sure?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"Yes," Madam Pomfrey shouted. "Now tell me why."  
  
"I already told you." Chanse slowly began to settle down into her bed.  
  
"When?" Madam Pomfrey shouted as her eyes grew large.  
  
"I told you. I was just curious."  
  
"Not even curiosity could make a person question when the next full moon is, so much," Madam Pomfrey walked over to Chanse's bed and sat down on the side. "Now, please. Tell me."  
  
Chanse sighed as she finished settling into her bed. She looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "If I tell you will you promise to leave right afterwards?"  
  
"I wish I could make that promise," Madam Pomfrey whispered.  
  
"If you can't, then I wish I could tell you." Chanse looked away at the floor.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Chanse looked back up at Madam Pomfrey and took a deep breath in. "Ronan said I was to die when I remembered my past, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well I'm happy I kept pushing to leave to remember it," Chanse chuckled. "Ronan read the stars wrong."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Yeah, wrong. It's not that I'm to die when I remember everything..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey whispered, "It's when there's a next full moon."  
  
Chanse looked down at her own hands, which were folded on top of the sheets. "Exactly."  
  
"That's why you were so concerned with knowing about the full moon." Madam Pomfrey looked over at Chanse with a mixture of emotions.  
  
Chanse nodded, "I wanted to know how long I have."  
  
"Well," Madam Pomfrey started to talk but Chanse interrupted him.  
  
"Don't forget your promise." She reminded.  
  
"Alright," Madam Pomfrey stood up and walked towards the door. "Be careful Chanse." She whispered before leaving the room.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes, so she wouldn't cry, and listened as the door closed with a click. She opened her eyes to the room being slightly lit by the bright stars and the almost full moon. She slowly looked around the stars as the all seemed to go brighter and brighter. She stared at them, waiting for them to say something to her or exploded. She looked around some more and stopped on a faint star just north of the moon. She noticed that the brighter all the other stars grew the more this faint star stood out.  
  
A small soft voice, from the faint star, sang, "Forgive us for your pain."  
  
Chanse closed her eyes, 'It's not their fault.' She thought. "It's no one's fault." She whispered aloud. She slowly opened her eyes, "I just need you to guide me. To tell me what's right...please?"  
  
She looked out at the star that shown faintly and slowly grew brighter and brighter until it just seemed to go out. No blast. No nothing. Just darkness. 


	37. Extra, Extra

Chapter 37: Extra, Extra  
  
Chanse's eyes slowly fluttered open as the large sun peeked over the top of the Gryffindor Tower. She turned her head away from the window and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Good morning," Madam Pomfrey said cheerily as she walked into Chanse's room.  
  
"Yeah," Chanse opened her eyes again. "Good morning...why are you so cheery?"  
  
Madam Pomfrey laughed as she set a pile of clothes on a chair in the corner. "Because today's the day seventh years graduate."  
  
Chanse took a quivering breath in, "Graduate? Today's graduation?"  
  
"Yes it is," Madam Pomfrey beamed over at Chanse.  
  
'I don't get to graduate,' Chanse thought as she stared at the tile floor.  
  
"Are you alright Chanse?" Madam Pomfrey began to roll back Chanse's covers.  
  
"I don't get to graduate," She whispered as she continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"That's the beauty of it all. You do," Madam Pomfrey beamed, "I think. I hope." She said a little unsure.  
  
Chanse raised an eyebrow at Madam Pomfrey, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well I was talking with Professor Sinistra and we figured out that tonight the full moon won't be out until really late. So I was thinking that maybe you're to pass when the moon actually shows in the sky, instead of when it becomes night."  
  
Chanse looked a little unsure, "What if you and Professor Sinistra are wrong?"  
  
"What if we're right?" Madam Pomfrey's eyes twinkled with excitement, "I mean it's the day of the full moon and you're still alive." She smirked.  
  
"But what happens if the stars meant I was supposed to die the night of the full moon?"  
  
"Then there's also the chance that they meant when you saw the full moon."  
  
Chanse slightly rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "I don't know."  
  
"Come on Chanse," Madam Pomfrey sat down on Chanse's bed, "you can't give up now. You were always the person who kept hope alive in yourself and everyone else, and you're just going to give up? You're going to throw away all that hard work you and other people have put it because you're not sure that Professor Sinistra's and my hunch is right."  
  
"Because what if your hunch is wrong? Huh? Then what?" Chanse shook her head, "Am I supposed to spend my last hours alive pondering if a hunch is real or not?"  
  
"What do you have to loose?" Madam Pomfrey's voice pleaded for Chanse to hear her out. "To be honest, all you have is something to gain. Time. You gain more time to do and remember more things."  
  
Chanse was about to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. She stared at her sheets in confusion. 'More time?' She thought, 'More time to live. More time to find something dear to me.' Chanse looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "Alright," she said calmly, "I understand." She nodded.  
  
"Good," Madam Pomfrey stood up. "Now is there anything I can do for you, or get you?"  
  
Without even thinking Chanse spoke, "I found some things under my bed when I left with Oliver. Can I have them?"  
  
"Certainly," Madam Pomfrey whistled and in moments Dobby, the house-elf, came scurrying in the room and slightly tripped as he stopped.  
  
"Y-Yes Madam Pomfrey?" He stuttered.  
  
"I want you to go to the Gryffindor Commons Room and collect Miss Potter's things from under her bed."  
  
"Um..." Chanse interrupted, "Dobby it might actually be on a table in front of the fire in the Commons Room."  
  
"Right Miss Potter. Right away." Dobby bowed a couple of times before hurrying out of the room, leaving the door open. He ran back to the doorway and bowed a couple more times. "Right away Miss Potter." He shut the door and Madam Pomfrey and Chanse could hear him scurrying down the Hospital Wing hall and out of it for Chanse's things.  
  
Madam Pomfrey chuckled a couple of times, "I better wait at my desk for Dobby so he doesn't have a panick attack about wondering if he's allowed to even knock on your door to bring you your things." She laughed as she walked to the door.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Chanse called after her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I hope your hunch is right."  
  
"So do I Chanse," Madam Pomfrey nodded and shut the door behind her.  
  
Chanse nodded to Madam Pomfrey and then looked out the window. She stood up and walked towards the window but stopped when she saw a pile of clothes on a chair. Chanse bent down to the chair and picked up the clothes and looked them over...her graduation gown.  
  
"M-Miss P-Potter?" Someone stuttered softly from behind Chanse.  
  
Chanse quickly dropped the gown on the ground and spun around, "What...Oh. Dobby. Hello." Chanse softly smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Potter..."  
  
"Please call me Chanse."  
  
"A-Alright C-Chanse," Dobby smiled shyly. "I brought your things you asked for." He carefully placed her things on the end of the bed when he noticed the gown on the ground. "I-I'm sorry. I made you drop your gown on the ground. It's dirty now!" Dobby ran over to the ground and picked up the gown. He began to fold the gown as fast and neat as possible.  
  
"Dobby," she watched the elf continue to work, "Dobby!"  
  
Dobby froze and looked over his shoulder, "Y-Yes?"  
  
"Just drop it. It doesn't matter."  
  
"But it's your graduation gown."  
  
"Please Dobby. Just drop it." Chanse said calmly and sweetly.  
  
"Alright," Dobby said with uncertainty in his voice. He let the gown slid out of his elf hands and drift down to the ground, where it lay in a pile on the floor by Dobby's feet.  
  
"Thank you Dobby." Chanse smiled sweetly.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you Miss, I mean, Chanse?" He eyed the pile by his feet as though he wanted to fold it up and place it back on the chair.  
  
"That will be all. Thank you." Chanse nodded. Dobby nodded and quickly left.  
  
Chanse walked over to her bed and picked up her things. She set them on the ground and sat down next to them, with her back to the bed. The cold tile of the floor sent shivers throughout her body as she sat down.  
  
Chanse slowly grabbed something out of the pile of her things that Dobby had brought her. A book?  
  
"A diary," Chanse whispered.  
  
Chanse found the key that went with it and she placed the tiny key in the lock and slowly turned it. With a small click the diary was open. She opened it up and looked at the inscription on the first page.  
  
"Dear Chanse,  
  
I hope you enjoy this diary as much as I can see you would. I also hope you have a great time in Puddletown, and you learn a lot of great Quidditch moves from the Puddlemere team."  
  
'The Puddlemere team?' Chanse thought and then she got a quick flash in her mind of the Puddlemere letter asking her to be a Reserve.  
  
She turned her attention back to the letter.  
  
"I know we'll all miss you a lot and as much as you don't want to see Oliver I hope you see him and at least can make amends with him."  
  
'I was mad at Oliver?' Chanse thought with a confused look, but she kept reading the inscription.  
  
"I don't mean like going back to the way you used to be, but at least become friends again...even if it isn't as good of friends as you used to be.  
  
But enough about Oliver...I hope you have fun and we'll all miss you and see you when you get back from Puddletown.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Cho Chang."  
  
Chanse read over the inscription a couple of times and still didn't truly understand what Cho was talking about. 'I was mad at Oliver? How we used to be?' A thousand different thoughts ran throughout Chanse's brain as to what Cho was talking about in the inscription.  
  
Chanse finally decided to move past the inscription onto some entries. Most of the first couple of entries were drawings of some plays she was being taught and the more she read in the diary the more it strayed away from drawings and headed more towards writings about both Oliver and Brandon. None of the entries said too much important information that could help Chanse. They mostly talked about how perfect Brandon was and how big of a jerk Oliver was.  
  
When she got to the last page of the diary there wasn't a diary entry but a song that Chanse had wrote. It read:  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Maybe I'm meant to be lonely, Right now in my life, Maybe I'm meant not to love, And be loved.  
  
Right now in my life, But I know that right now, I'm meant to try my best, Do what I feel is right, But I'm not doing that right now. ~  
  
I'm putting it off till the last minute, I'm to busy caring about everyone else, That I can't even see whom I'm to love.  
  
Who knows if they've come and gone, If they're still to be found, But I know if I keep going this way, I'll miss them.  
  
I bend back and forth, Trying to please people, Left and right, But one day I'll bend, And I'll break into a million pieces.  
  
What will ya do then? Will you even care? But who can do anything? Who can even care? If there's nobody there, To do anything, To even care.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
It's strange to say, That I have people, But when the truth is that I feel, They're just getting in the way.  
  
I'm putting on this play for the world, To show everyone that I can do it all, No matter what they hurl at me, I can take it head on.  
  
But no one seems to notice that I can, So I try harder and harder, But all I ever really wanna do is give up, But they'll just say they told me so.  
  
Little do people see that, I laugh, I cry, I feel, I hate, I love, I feel.  
  
Why can't you see this inside me? Are you to busy caring about yourself? Are you to busy caring for others?  
  
Who am I kidding? You never saw this inside, You never cared for me, I can't see who you've been caring for, Because it's like you're shutting me out.  
  
You want me out, Just say so, And I'm gone, (Gone), (Gone), (Gone).  
  
CHORUS:  
  
When I stop my worlds spinning, I see, That it's not you shutting me, It's me shutting you, But I can't afford to get hurt again, I can't afford that pain, It's far too rich for my blood.  
  
After all that my heart felt like, It was running in one place, It was stuck in the mud, It's just too hard.  
  
Will I ever see you on the inside? Will I continue to run and hide? I see that you feel, But I choose not to give a damn.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
Can you come save me? (From all this pain) Will you ever save me? (From my loneliness).  
  
Please save me.  
  
CHORUS:  
  
I begging you, save me, Baby please, please save me.  
  
I'm asking you, Please save me.  
  
When Chanse finished reading she sighed and looked down at the bottom of the page to find a tiny scribble at the bottom of the page. "What the?" Chanse whispered.  
  
"My love isn't there for the taking  
  
My heart was never there for the breaking.  
  
But I love you from a million miles away."  
  
Chanse read that tiny scribble over and over again. She looked over every curve hoping that if she stared long enough at every curve something would tell her what it meant. Or what it was about.  
  
After awhile of staring and reading over the last page and the scribble she set the diary down. She felt the cold tile against the back of her fingers as she slid them out from underneath the diary's back.  
  
She reached for something else inside of the pile of her things. She gripped her hand around something crisp and slightly crinkled. She pulled it out from under a box, and saw that it was a newspaper. A Daily Prophet.  
  
Chanse turned the Daily Prophet to open it but before she could unfold it a small folded piece of paper slid out of it. "A note," Chanse whispered as she picked up the note and set down the Daily Prophet.  
  
She slowly unfolded the note and read it:  
  
"Go to section of Breaking News on page four of that section."  
  
That was all that was written. Nothing more, and nothing less. Chanse flipped over the note to see if anything was written on the back. Nothing. She flipped it back over and reread the note. 'What is this supposed to...Oh the newspaper.'  
  
Chanse set the note carefully on the cold tile floor and picked up the newspaper. She opened the newspaper and looked down at the bottom of the newspaper for where she could find the Breaking News section. She flipped a page or two until she found the Breaking News page. She pulled the section out of the newspaper and set the rest of the paper on the floor.  
  
She flipped through the Breaking News section to page four. She read the headline, "Abuse Of A Potion. A Love Potion." Chanse stared at the article and something seemed to catch her eye. She stood up and sat down on her bed, but something kept making her look over at the article. "Maybe that's it," she hoped off the bed and walked over to the article. "I'm going to be pissed if it isn't." She chuckled before walking back over to the bed and sitting down.  
  
She reread the article. "Abuse of a potion. A love potion. This past week an unbelievable case was broken wide at Durmstrang Institute involving a rising Puddlemere United Reserve and a Durmstrang student. Friends of the student and rising Puddlemere United Reserve, Oliver Wood, started to file complaints about Oliver acting weird. When Igor Karkaroff tried to solve this mystery and failed he called on the power of the Ministry. The Ministry suspected foul play and did a full-blown investigation of what had happened to Mr. Oliver Wood.  
  
After searching in Mr. Wood's room, the Ministry found glasses upon glasses of a pink liquid and after running extensive tests on the liquid they found it to be none other then one of the strongest love potions ever able to be made..." Chanse's voice trailed off and she dropped the paper.  
  
"A love potion?" Chanse whispered as a quick flash of a girl walking out of the bathroom in a towel, and Oliver in his bed in only his boxers.  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground at the box on the floor. She scooted off her bed and slid the box to off. Inside there was hundreds of letters. She picked some up and saw that they were all addressed to her and from Oliver Wood.  
  
She ripped one opened and read it.  
  
"Chanse,  
  
I know you don't want to hear from me or even think about me but I miss you a lot. Please write me back.  
  
Love,  
  
Oliver."  
  
Chanse set the letter down and sighed, "He loves me."  
  
Her mind seemed to have a door opened up in it. She looked around the room. She remembered everything. 


	38. One Last Shot At Life

Sorry this took so long but I did give all of y'all fair warning that these last couple of chapters would take awhile, but this one took longer than I expected because I got writer's block...I'm so sorry, but here's Chapter 38 and I hope you guys like it.  
  
Chapter 38: One Last Shot At Life  
  
"I remember everything. Everyone. I remember it all." Chanse gasped as she sat on the cold tile floor of the hospital room. She looked around the room in complete confusion. "I. Remember," she whispered as she took slow deep breathes in.  
  
After a few minutes of taking in the fact that she was no longer in the dark she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Chanse?"  
  
Chanse turned around to find Madam Pomfrey peeking her head in from behind. "Hey Madam Pomfrey," Chanse grinned.  
  
"Well you're in a happy mood," Madam Pomfrey smiled back as she walked fully in the room.  
  
"Who wouldn't be?" Chanse grinned as she pressed the letter back into the box and placed the lid back on it.  
  
Madam Pomfrey chuckled as she began to make Chanse's bed, "Care to explain to me why?"  
  
Chanse grinned as she picked up the box and set it on the chair. She picked up her graduating gown and quickly slipped it on. "Because," she placed her graduating hat on her head, "when you remember your life, nothing else matters."  
  
"Wait," Madam Pomfrey stopped making Chanse's bed and looked over at her, "You what?"  
  
Chanse ran over to the bed and grabbed the sheets from Madam Pomfrey and tossed them up in the air. "I remember. I remember!" Chanse shouted.  
  
"You remember what?" Madam Pomfrey couldn't help but laugh at Chanse's behavior.  
  
Chanse laughed as she white sheets tumbled around the bed, "I remember everything. My life. Everything!" She laughed.  
  
Madam Pomfrey froze and looked over at Chanse, "You remember?"  
  
Chanse laughed, "Yes. Everything." Chanse smiled, "It's all here," she pointed to her head.  
  
"That's great Chanse," Madam Pomfrey smiled.  
  
"It's beyond great, Madam Pomfrey," Chanse laughed, "It's indescribable."  
  
"Chanse I'm happy for you," Madam Pomfrey smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Chanse finally had calmed down a bit, "It's nice to finally remember everything everyone tells me."  
  
Madam Pomfrey finished making Chanse's bed, "I can't even imagine how nice that must be."  
  
Chanse started to walk to the door, "And now that I remember..."  
  
Madam Pomfrey interrupted her, "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'm leaving," Chanse smirked.  
  
"Oh no you're not," Madam Pomfrey placed her hands on her hips and stared at Chanse, who already had the door open. "You're going to die tonight, so you're not leaving until your graduation."  
  
"Two things Madam Pomfrey. Graduation is in only a few short hours, and the other thing is," Chanse paused and then smirked, "because I'm going to die tonight, I'm leaving now."  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed in defeat and looked over at Chanse, "Alright. Fine. You can leave."  
  
Chanse smiled, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey," she grinned as she ran out of the room, leaving the door wide open.  
  
Madam Pomfrey sighed as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh sorry," Chanse peeked her head back in and shut the door.  
  
Madam Pomfrey couldn't help but laugh at how happy Chanse was.  
  
Chanse quickly walked, and every now and then started to run, down the Hospital Wing hallway. She made it to the door and then she placed her hand on the handle. She thought she would be able to throw open the door and run out there but for some reason she was feeling fear.  
  
"Well aren't you going?" Madam Pomfrey called from behind Chanse.  
  
"Um," Chanse turned around, "I'm just afraid."  
  
"You? Afraid? Chanse who isn't afraid of anything, is afraid of something?" Madam Pomfrey mocked.  
  
Chanse chuckled, "Yeah. I am actually. I'm just afraid that if I go out there and everyone knows I remember everything, that I'll only be letting them down, because later tonight I'm going to die."  
  
"Chanse you can't help it. You just have to do it. If you stay here you'll be doing exactly what I was telling you to do," Madam Pomfrey smirked, "and we all know how you hate to do what people tell you to do."  
  
Chanse smiled, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Chanse pulled open the door and stepped outside.  
  
Chanse let the cool air of the setting sun run over her body as she looked around at the nearing empty courtyard. "So this is what it would be like to be reincarnated and remember everything from your life before." She whispered, "This is living with memories." She smiled.  
  
She saw Emily and Liz walking across the courtyard. "Hey," She called out as she ran across the courtyard to them. "Hey." She said softly.  
  
"Hey," they both smiled.  
  
"Have either one of you seen Oliver...not that I don't want to talk to you two but I need to find him first."  
  
Emily and Liz exchanged looks and then looked back at Chanse, "Um, no. All the seventh years are supposed to meet secretly before they graduate."  
  
Chanse sighed and bit the bottom lip as she thought. "Um...Do you know where they meet?"  
  
"They meet secretly," Emily repeated.  
  
"What part of that didn't you understand, Chanse?" Liz chuckled.  
  
Chanse laughed, "Oh. Yeah. Sorry...um...do you know where Harry, or Hermione, or Ron may be?" Chanse asked with hopefulness in her voice.  
  
Liz turned to Emily and smirked, "Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
Emily smirked to Liz and then turned to Chanse, "Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Chanse smiled, "You two are crazy."  
  
They both shrugged, "So? Point?"  
  
"No point at all, just stating it." Chanse waved bye to the two girls before taking off towards the Rotating Stairs for the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Chanse sprinting up the stairs until she finally reached the hallway to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password," The Fat Lady said with her nose in the air.  
  
"Flibbertigibbet," Chanse smiled.  
  
"Enter," The Fat Lady bowed as the portrait swung open.  
  
"Thank you...Lady," Chanse smiled.  
  
"You're welcome Chanse, and it's good to have you back," She Fat Lady smiled at Chanse as she entered the Gryffindor Commons Room.  
  
Chanse looked around in the busy Common Room and she spotted Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting in the corner; Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess while Hermione watched. Chanse made her way over to them. She snuck up behind Harry's chair and right before he moved his queen into place she spoke, "Hey Harry."  
  
Harry jumped and turned around, "Oh hey Chanse."  
  
Chanse bent over and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Sorry to scare you, but I was wondering if any of you knew where Oliver was?"  
  
Hermione laughed at Harry's reaction. "Nope. Haven't seen him...You're in a happy mood Chanse." She noted.  
  
"Yes I am." Chanse beamed at the trio.  
  
"Why's that?" Ron asked as he moved his queen towards Harry's queen.  
  
"I remember."  
  
Harry concentrated on the board, "Remember what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder at Chanse, "Everything?"  
  
"Yeah," Chanse smiled, "I remember my life."  
  
Harry froze, "Your life?"  
  
"Yeah," Chanse grinned, "so do you know where I can find Oliver?"  
  
Harry stood up and looked at Chanse, "You remember everything and all you can think about is seeing Oliver?!"  
  
Chanse slightly blushed, "Well...yeah." She slightly smiled, 'It's either I find him now or I'll have remembered everything for no reason.' She thought in sorrow.  
  
Hermione looked up at Chanse, "Well the seventh years are having a secret meeting somewhere that only the professors and the seventh years know about."  
  
Chanse bit her bottom lip, "Well. Um...Where are the professors?"  
  
Ron smirked, "Already at the meeting."  
  
Chanse sighed, "Damnit. Alright then...thanks." Chanse turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Chanse," Harry called after her, "why do you need to find Oliver?"  
  
Chanse froze in her steps and smiled to herself, "He loves me," she looked over her shoulder at the trio, "and I love him." Chanse turned back around and left the Commons Room.  
  
Chanse walked down the hallway from the Gryffindor Tower and saw that it was already night outside. The night sky was like a blanket with holes punched in it. She walked down the rotating stairs, to the courtyard, and then she began to head towards the Great Hall.  
  
She gripped the cool iron of the handle to the Great Hall and slowly opened it. She peeked her head in to find an empty Great Hall.  
  
"Great," Chanse sighed as she shut the door and leaned back against it. 'I need to find Oliver and he's nowhere to be found.' She thought with another sigh.  
  
Chanse closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She pushed out her breath and opened her eyes to look upon the Astronomy Tower. She saw a soft glow from the stars...no the moon, which was hidden behind the clouds.  
  
'I'm going to die,' she thought. "I'm going to die," she whispered, and then her eyes slightly filled with tears.  
  
She slowly looked away from the Astronomy Tower and at the ground. She let out a quivering sigh and then a small cough. She felt her heart clench and her ribcage seemed to wrap around her heart, squeezing it tightly. She let out a sigh as she placed her hand over her heart and took as deep of a breath as she could.  
  
She looked back up at the Astronomy Tower and she saw a floating white figure up at the top of the tower. The figure looked down at Chanse, and Chanse let out a clear sharp breath...It was her mother, Hailey.  
  
"I'm to die there," Chanse whispered as she pushed off the door and slightly stumbled.  
  
Chanse walked over to the Astronomy Tower and started to go up the stairs when she noticed something on the stone to her right. She turned and looked over at what it was: a craving of a star. She looked it over a couple times and then reached her hand to run her fingertips over the deep craving. As soon as Chanse placed the tip of her index finger against the cold craving she felt a swarm of heat fall over her body and with a flash she was gone.  
  
Chanse opened her eyes to find she was looking out across a dark room. She looked around a couple times and then she noticed another stone with the same marking as the one she touched. "A Portkey," She whispered before coughing a couple times.  
  
Chanse opened her eyes and looked out for her mother but her mother wasn't anywhere. "Mom?" Chanse whispered, as she felt too weak to do otherwise.  
  
She walked across the dark room, under an archway, and out onto the balcony. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and heard the loud laughter and giggles of students. Chanse slowly walked along the balcony, while her hand ran across the cold wall of the balcony. She coughed a couple times and then stopped. She bent down slightly and looked enough so she could see just barely to the Great Hall. All the Seventh years were coming down the rotating stairs, in long black robes, and heading into the Great Hall.  
  
Chanse felt her heart drop down as she watched and heard them all walk to a door to end a life and begin another. "I'm never going to graduate. I'm never going to get married. I'm never going to have kids. I'm not going to live past tonight." Her voice quivered.  
  
"When did you start talking like that?" A voice chuckled.  
  
Chanse looked up, with tears in her eyes, to see her mother floating by the tower. "Well when you're in my situation you really just start to see things in a different light then you used to do it." Chanse coughed.  
  
"You have a situation?" Hailey teased. "And when did this "situation" come to?"  
  
Normally Chanse would have laughed or at least chuckled, but this time she didn't feel amused by her mother's humor. She felt empty inside, like nothing was the same. "I'm not in the mood mom." Chanse whispered as she walked back across the balcony.  
  
Hailey looked over at Chanse with a worried look, "Sweetie what's the matter?"  
  
Chanse stopped walking and stopped at the balcony wall. She propped her elbows on the balcony wall and stared down at the ground, making her Graduation hat slightly slid forward. She pushed it back to sit on her head like it should. She coughed a couple times, "Have you not been watching?" Chanse shook her head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Chanse sighed, "I mean what I said. Have you not been watching?" She whispered, "You said you'd always watch over me even if I couldn't see you. So if you truly were watching over me you'd know that I'm going to die in about," she pulled out her pocket watch and looked at the time, "forty minutes."  
  
Hailey looked like she was about to panic, "I know."  
  
Chanse looked up in shock, "You know? You know?! Then why didn't you stop it?"  
  
"Because I'm not allowed to interfere with your destiny."  
  
Chanse sat up straight and looked around as she tried to suppress her tears, "So you're saying my destiny is to die?!" She tried to shout but her body didn't have enough energy too.  
  
"Yes," Hailey whispered and saw Chanse was about to say something so Hailey quickly spoke up, "unless you find your true love."  
  
Chanse sighed, "Yeah I know that."  
  
"Then why don't you. You remember everything, so go find him."  
  
"One. I tried to but I can't find him," she sighed. "Two. Even if I did find him I know I've hurt him too badly." Chanse let out a gasp of breath, "I mean I have a box overflowing with letters from him, and I refused to answer them all." She sighed making her shoulder drop. "So there's no point anymore."  
  
Hailey slightly shook her head, "So you're just going to give up that easily?" She sounded shocked at how Chanse was acting.  
  
Chanse stopped and seemed to think about if she was or wasn't. She nodded her head and whispered, "I think I am."  
  
"Why? Why not try? Huh? My daughter would have kept trying." Hailey shouted.  
  
Chanse was about to say something when her pocket watch beeped from inside her cloak pocket. Chanse pulled it out and looked at the time. She whispered softly as she gazed into the face of the watch, "Eleven thirty," she sighed. "Everyone graduates at midnight. Thirty minutes to go." She stuck the watch back in her cloak pocket and softly coughed.  
  
"Why don't you try to graduate? Why not go into the Great Hall and graduate with all you friends since you've given up so easily." Hailey sighed in defeat.  
  
Chanse took off her graduation hat and leaned around the stonewall of the balcony. She looked out across the courtyard and spoke softly as she held her graduation hat in her hand. "And ruin my friend's moment of happiness?" She looked up at her mother, "I couldn't do that. All kids look forward to the day they graduate and I don't want my friends looking back at their graduation and remembering their friend dying on it." She sighed. "I'd just rather stay here."  
  
Chanse took her hat and stared at it for a while and then she softly tossed it into the air. "That's as close to a graduation as I'm going to get." She watched the black hat flutter down to the ground and slowly grew smaller and smaller in Chanse's eyes. She watched it hit the ground and only look like a small black triangle on the ground.  
  
"Chanse, please don't give up." Hailey pleaded to Chanse.  
  
"What more can I do. It's destiny." Chanse whispered.  
  
"But you have a chance to change destiny," She tried to make it sound like a great opportunity.  
  
"I used to be able to," Chanse softly smirked, "I used to always think I could, even when I was little." Chanse's face grew sad, "But now I realize that I can't change destiny. No matter how hard I try."  
  
Hailey sighed. She didn't know what to say to her daughter. She could see that Chanse was lost. She could see Chanse had been fighting a battle that she wasn't going to win.  
  
Chanse stared down at her graduation hat on the ground below her until she felt her heart clench. She quickly cupped her hand over her mouth and began to cough violently into it. When she was done Chanse took a quivering breath in and removed her hand from her mouth. She saw that in the palm of her hand there were a couple drops of blood.  
  
Chanse felt her body quivering at the sight of her blood, she knew. She knew that this was it. She was going to die.  
  
"I failed everyone," she whispered as she stared at the blood drops.  
  
"Chanse," Hailey whispered to Chanse.  
  
Chanse looked up at Hailey with tears on the verge of falling, "I failed you."  
  
Hailey shook her head, "No Chanse. You haven't, and you never could. Please Chanse. Fight it."  
  
Chanse tried to grip the stonewall as she felt her knees grew weak as her heart slowed down and her ribs felt as if they were wrapping around her heart. "I can't." Chanse said just above a whisper, as she concentrated on just standing up.  
  
Hailey looked around to see if anyone could help Chanse but there was no one. "I'm going to get Oliver." Hailey took off as quick as possible to find Oliver, even though Oliver couldn't see Hailey.  
  
It became too hard for Chanse to even respond to her mother. She just looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. 


	39. Sleep Now And Forever

Damn the man. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But here it is ((finally)) I'm so sorry and thank you to everyone who has been urging me to continued. I'm so close to finishing this story and it's so hard, because you have to make the last part of the trilogy the best because it's the closing story. It wraps it all together.  
  
Alright now I'm rambling so on with the story...enjoy, and review.  
  
Chapter 39: Sleep Now And Forever  
  
The Seventh years all walked up the front stairs towards the Great Hall. They all hurried into the Great Hall, all of them chattering up a storm and being as loud as they possibly could be. Everyone was talking bout the memories of all their past years at Hogwarts, or talking about what they were going to do after they graduated.  
  
All the students looked like a massive herd of Hogwarts students, but as soon as people got far enough into the Great Hall they all split off to their own separate tables. Slytherins one way, Gryffindors another, Hufflepuffs to one part, and Ravenclaws to another part. Everyone took their seat at their house tables and continued their chatter.  
  
Oliver sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked around. All the seventh years were in the Great Hall and chatting up storms as they waited for Dumbledore to come announce that they were officially graduated.  
  
Oliver tried to looked over the tops of other students heads and he watched the door.  
  
"Thirty minutes to go," Angelina nudged Oliver with a smile, making Oliver jump a little.  
  
Oliver returned the smile but his voice was soft, "Yeah."  
  
Angelina watched Oliver look around, "What are you doing?"  
  
Oliver ignored her as he continued to look. 'Come on...' He thought ass he frantically looked around.  
  
"Hello?" Angelina waved her hand in front of Oliver's face, "Earth to Oliver Wood."  
  
"What?" Oliver asked though he continued to look.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, "Besides looking like a fool."  
  
"It's it obvious?" Fred sat down next to Angelina.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "If it was obvious I wouldn't have asked, Fred."  
  
George sat across from Fred and Angelina, "He's looking for Chanse."  
  
Angelina looked over at Oliver who was still frantically looking around. She nudged Oliver again and softly smiled, "She'll be here."  
  
Oliver took a deep breath in, "I hope so."  
  
Fred and George both laughed. "Don't worry..." Fred started.  
  
"She always finds away..." George began.  
  
"To make a big entrance," Fred finished and then both the twins laughed.  
  
Hailey flew down from the Astronomy Tower, as quick as possible, and flew above all the Seventh years. She flew through the large wooden door of the Great Hall and floated above everyone. She looked around for Oliver but she couldn't find him. She didn't know where he was because all the students in there looked the same because they all were wearing the same robes.  
  
"Where is he?" She whispered as she searched over the tops of all the student's heads.  
  
Hailey was beginning to think her search for Oliver wasn't going anywhere, and it sure wasn't going anywhere fast.  
  
"Can I help you?" a voice asked form behind.  
  
Hailey turned around to find Sir Nicholas de Mimsey-Porpington, Nearly- Headless Nick, floating behind her. He readjusted his head so it fit on right. "Oh thank Merlin it's you Nick." Hailey gave him a hug.  
  
"Why Hailey I didn't recognize you. Looking better then ever," He winked.  
  
"Thank you Nick, but I need your help right now." Hailey looked around some more, hoping that she'd be able to spot Oliver.  
  
"With what?" Nearly-Headless Nick watched Hailey look around and couldn't help but olook around also. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Not what, but who." She continued to look around.  
  
"Fine then...Who are you looking for?"  
  
"I need to find Oliver Wood and I need to find him as soon as possible." Her eyes were filled with worry.  
  
Nick quickly turned from friendly to worried. "Why?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain it. Just help me find him." Hailey demanded as she continued to look over the students.  
  
"Alright. I'm the house ghost of his house."  
  
"A Gryffindor." Hailey nodded as her and Nick flew over to the Gryffindor table and started to look over the student.  
  
"I don't know exactly where he sits." Nick sighed as he continued to help Hailey in trying to find Oliver. Hailey continued to look the students over, "Well we need to find him as fast as we can." It was more of a plea then a comment.  
  
"Over there." Nick said loudly.  
  
Hailey looked over where Nick was pointing and saw that Oliver was chatting with some fellow Gryffindors. She quickly flew over to him and landed behind him. To everyone else Hailey was nothing. She couldn't be heard or seen. "Oliver, Chanse needs your help!" She shouted but Oliver didn't even seem to hear him.  
  
"Hailey you know he can't see you let alone hear you."  
  
Hailey sighed in frustration, "Come on!"  
  
"Hailey!" Nick shouted at her.  
  
"How am I supposed to get him?" Hailey sighed in frustration at Nick.  
  
"Concentrate on him."  
  
Hailey closed her eyes and whispered, "Oliver."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Hailey opened her eyes and looked at him, "Damnit." She turned to Nick, "It didn't work."  
  
"Try using your actions more then your words." He whispered.  
  
"Alright." Hailey closed her eyes and concentrated on the thought of connecting with Oliver. She slowly ran her fingertips up Oliver's spine, which sent an icy cold shiver up him.  
  
"You alright Oliver?" Angelina raised an eyebrow at him quickly sitting up completely straight.  
  
"Um," Oliver looked around debating if it meant something or not. "I'm fine. Just excited to graduate, I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"Damnit," Hailey cursed and then she ran her fingertips back up Oliver's spine once again. "Come on. Go save Chanse."  
  
This time Oliver stood up. "Oliver?" Angelina asked a little more worried.  
  
Oliver looked back at Angelina, "I'll be right back."  
  
Oliver quickly walked down the aisle of seated students towards the exit of the Great Hall with Hailey floating behind him. A couple of Gryffindors looked over their shoulders at Oliver, but most of the students didn't even give Oliver a second glance. He kept his eyes on the large doors and when he got to them he looked back at everyone. Though he had left it didn't seem to change anything.  
  
He pushed open the large wooden doors of the Great Hall, and stepped outside. He turned around and closed the giant doors. He turned back around and stopped. He looked around, "What now?" He whispered to, what he thought was himself, as he looked at all the staircases on all sides of him, and he saw the courtyard from afar.  
  
Hailey floated up next to him and whispered softly in his ear, "Chanse."  
  
Oliver still looked around, and finally sighed in defeat in figuring out the feeling. "Maybe it was just a shiver..."  
  
NO!" Hailey yelled at him, "Are you really that dense?!" She cursed under her breath and then she floated behind Oliver, "Go forward!" She shouted, though he couldn't hear her. She pushed as hard as she possibly could, with her hands on his back, but they just went right through him, she flew forward and then stopped. "Chanse. Go find her. Now!" She shouted as she was standing right in front of Oliver. She was up in his face.  
  
Oliver grew as stiff as a board, "There it is again." He whispered, "But it was different." He looked around for someone.  
  
"Yes! Go forward!" Hailey was floating circles around him, yelling, hoping that he might hear her. "Chanse is going to die! Find her! Go forward at least!" She sighed, "At least do something besides just standing there or going back inside."  
  
Oliver loosened up a bit and looked around. His eyes seemed to lock on something in the courtyard. He squinted his eyes, hoping to help him better see the object. "What's that?" He took a step towards the courtyard.  
  
"Yes! Forward! Good idea! Very good!" Hailey nodded as she floated behind him, trying to urge him towards Chanse, or at least farther forward.  
  
Oliver slowly walked down the front stairs, from the Great Hall, towards the courtyard. He wined down the stairs, and every chance he had to look at the object he did. He stopped on the last stair of the large staircase from the Great Hall. "What the..." He whispered as he stared at the tiny black blob on the ground.  
  
"Stop stopping!" Hailey yelled at him in frustration. "You don't have time for these stupid, pointless stops." She sighed, "Chanse will die. Don't you understand that?!" She sighed and placed her ghostly hand on her forehead, "Merlin I wish you could understand what I was saying. It sure would make things a lot easier."  
  
Oliver walked forward some more and saw the black blob slowly take shape. It was a graduation hat. "Why would a graduation hat be out here? Or even on the ground?"  
  
"Because it's Chanse's!" Hailey flew up to Oliver's side and yelled again. "Come on. Find her...please..." She pleaded.  
  
Oliver slowly bent down and picked it up. He ran his fingers over the hat and got a strange eerie feeling as he ran his fingers over the fabric. He looked around to see if anyone was outside looking for his or her hat...there was no one.  
  
He was about to drop it back down but something made him look up. He saw someone at the top of the Astronomy Tower but he couldn't make out who it was. "Isn't everyone supposed to be packing to go home if they're not Seventh years?"  
  
"It's Chanse!" Hailey shouted. "See the hat. Put two and two together. For the love of Merlin!" She sighed in frustration.  
  
Oliver looked down at the hat, in his hands, and then back up at the person. "Well it's a Seventh year." Oliver thought aloud.  
  
"Yeah. It's Chanse!" Hailey yelled. "This is what I've been trying to tell you, but you won't listen." And then Hailey remembered that he couldn't hear her. "Damn..."  
  
Oliver stared up at the person, 'They're probably just saying their last goodbye to Hogwarts before their officially graduated.' He thought. "They'll come inside before we graduate," Oliver smiled as set the hat back on the ground and started to head back inside.  
  
"NO!" Hailey screamed as she stood in front of Oliver, with her arms spread wide, as if to stop him...Oliver walked right through her.  
  
"Damnit," Hailey cursed as she flew behind Oliver and ran her fingertips up his back again.  
  
Oliver froze in the middle of his walk and took a deep breath in, 'That feeling,' Oliver thought as he stopped.  
  
"Go get Chanse right now!" Hailey screamed, "Go save my daughter, Oliver!"  
  
Oliver stayed where he was, 'Why do I keep feeling this?' he thought.  
  
Hailey landed on the ground and cried out in one last finally plea at Oliver. "Go save the woman you love."  
  
Oliver let out his breath and slowly turned around.  
  
Hailey looked up in disbelief, 'He knows.' She thought as she watched Oliver stare up at the Astronomy Tower.  
  
He looked up at the top of the tower. "Chanse," He whispered as he stared up at the person.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered with a soft smiled. She watched as Oliver took off running towards the Astronomy Tower. "Go," Hailey whispered.  
  
Oliver reached down and grabbed the hat off the ground as he continued to run towards the Astronomy Tower. He ran across the courtyard and made it over to the Astronomy Tower. He saw a small star carved into a stone. "What the?"  
  
By this time Hailey had flown over to Oliver, "Touch it." She whispered in his ear. "It's a Portkey...Go on. Touch it."  
  
Oliver slowly lifted his hand up to the star and ran his fingers over the cold stone. As soon as his fingers touched the stone he was surrounded by a thing of heat and in a flash he was gone from the bottom of the Astronomy Tower.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around. Oliver found himself looking out across a large dark room. He looked to his left and then to his right. He had never been to the Astronomy Tower when there wasn't class. It was peaceful.  
  
He looked around some more and then noticed another stone with the same marking as the one he touched. "I thought so...a Portkey." He whispered.  
  
Hailey phased through the floor and next to Oliver, "I told you to touch it." She smirked.  
  
Oliver looked up at the tall ceiling and saw the rafters. He had never noticed how tall the ceiling was.  
  
"Over there." Hailey whispered as she pointed to someone standing up by the stonewall railing of the Astronomy Tower. They were dressed in a graduation robe, and it was obviously a girl. Her hair was slightly swaying in the wind as she was looking out across Hogwarts.  
  
Oliver slowly walked across the dark room and stood under an archway, just a couple feet from the person. "Chanse?" He whispered, to afraid that it wouldn't be her, but at the same time he was afraid it was her.  
  
In the time that Chanse had healed she seemed to remember everything and everyone but Oliver. Oliver blamed himself. He thought that maybe since he had hurt her so bad that when she was given the chance to forget her life, she wanted to forget that whole thing...Including Oliver.  
  
Chanse slowly turned around and she had tears streaming down her face, "Oliver..." She whispered.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" He took a step forward. 'She remembers me?' He asked himself in confusion.  
  
Chanse let out a long quivering breath, "I'm sorry Oliver..."  
  
Chanse's eyes rolled back into her head and her body grew limp. Her fingers slowly ran off the stonewall as her body slowly fell down, on it's side, on the ground. It was as if Oliver was watching her fall in slow motion. It was as if his heart shattered slowly and fell apart as she fell.  
  
"My baby," Hailey gasped as she watched Chanse fall. She wanted to run to her daughter's side but she knew that it was Oliver's turn to fix everything. To make everything right.  
  
Chanse hit the ground with a thud as she laid on her side with her eyes closed.  
  
"Chanse!" Oliver shouted as he ran over to her and scooped he up in his arms. "Please Chanse..." He pleaded.  
  
Chanse's green eyes softly fluttered open to look at Oliver's sad face, "Oliver," she whispered.  
  
Oliver looked down at her and let out a quivering breath, "Chanse," he sniffed his nose, though there were no tears running down his cheeks, but they were in his eyes. "You...you remember me?" He asked in a gasp.  
  
Tears rolled down from the corner's of Chanse's eyes down her cheeks as she smiled. "I do. Yeah," she smiled as she quivered. She let out a gasping breath. "I remember it all. Everything."  
  
Oliver let out a happy breathe, "Everything?" He asked.  
  
Chanse nodded, "Everything." She whispered with a soft smile, "I remember everything...Blaise giving us shit, Voldemort fighting us in the woods...and I remember it all." She sighed, "And I can't believe I forgot."  
  
Oliver let out a gasp and held Chanse close, "You remember." He was so relieved. It was the first time Chanse had remembered everything about her and Oliver since she had her fight with Voldemort.  
  
Chanse held onto Oliver's cloak, "I do...I also remember that I'm in love with you."  
  
Oliver pulled away from Chanse and looked down at her. "You...you love me?" He gasped.  
  
Chanse smiled up at him and placed her hand on the side of Oliver's face. "Yeah." She whispered.  
  
Oliver smiled down at Chanse and tears began to roll down his cheek in happiness.  
  
The grandfather clock struck midnight and Oliver looked over at it. He looked quickly back at Chanse as he felt her hand slide down off his cheek. "Chanse?"  
  
Chanse's body went limp on Oliver's lap and she just laid there.  
  
"Chanse?" Oliver whispered, "Chanse?!" He shouted. "CHANSE?!" He screamed as silent tears streamed down his cheek. "Please Chanse..."  
  
Hailey slowly flew over towards Oliver and Chanse. "Oh Merlin..." She whispered as she came into complete view of Chanse's limp body.  
  
"Please Chanse...please..." Oliver pleaded.  
  
"No," Hailey gasped. "She's gone."  
  
Oliver's tears ran faster down his cheeks as he held Chanse closer to him. "No Chanse! You can't!" He screamed. "You can't leave me."  
  
Hailey cautiously flew over to Oliver. She knelt next to him and placed an arm around his shoulder. She knew he couldn't hear her or barely feel her, but she didn't know what else to do. "She's gone." She whispered to Oliver.  
  
"No. No! NO!" Oliver screamed, as his tears didn't seem to stop coming.  
  
Hailey closed her eyes as Oliver screamed. She opened her eyes and placed her ghostly hand on Chanse's face and whispered, "Sleep now and forever my sweetheart, my love...my daughter." She closed eyes slowly and a single ghostly tear ran down her face and landed on the ground. 


	40. Fairytale

Alright y'all got me. I wasn't planning on leaving the story off like that. So yeah...Here's the last chapter of the last part of the trilogy. *sad* I'm going to miss all this, but I've got a lot of different stories coming out, so keep a look out.  
  
Also I'm SOOOOOO sorry this took SOOOOOOOOOO long to put up but FanFiction wouldn't read my disk it was on, so I couldn't put it but it's FINALLY here. Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 40: Fairytale  
  
Oliver let his tears stream down his cheek as fast as they wanted to. He wasn't going to stop them. His tears fell onto his lap or onto Chanse's gown. Oliver wiped his eyes, even though the tears didn't stop coming. He looked down on the ground next to him and saw small tear drops on the ground.  
  
"What the...?" He whispered.  
  
Hailey looked down at the ground as her tears slowly rolled down her cheek, and onto it. She ignored Oliver knowing that whatever she did he could hear or see. She watched Oliver's hand touch her small teardrops on the ground.  
  
"These aren't mine..." Oliver whispered.  
  
Hailey looked over at Oliver, "Oliver?"  
  
Oliver looked around, "Yes? Who's there?"  
  
Hailey looked over at Oliver in surprise, "You can hear me?"  
  
"Yes. Now who's "me"?" Oliver looked around but didn't see anyone.  
  
"Hailey. Chanse's real mother."  
  
Oliver looked around, "Where are you?"  
  
"Next to you."  
  
Oliver looked next to him but didn't see anything.  
  
'How can he hear me?' Hailey asked. "But...how?" Hailey looked around, 'Something's not right.' She stood up and walked over to the stonewall. She looked down at the Great Hall. "Why isn't anyone cheering? Or leaving?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they haven't graduated yet." Oliver let out a quivering sigh as his tears slowly started to slow down.  
  
Hailey looked over at him, "Haven't graduated yet?"  
  
"I don't know why else they wouldn't be cheering or leaving..." Oliver hugged Chanse closer. "I'm sorry Chanse. I'm the one that let you down." He whispered to her.  
  
"They haven't graduated yet. Chanse is to die at midnight. You guys graduated at midnight." Hailey grew excited and flew over to Oliver.  
  
"That means she hasn't died yet!" Oliver smiled with joy.  
  
"Exactly!" Hailey shouted in excitement.  
  
"But the clock?" Oliver looked over at the grandfather clock.  
  
"It has to fast."  
  
Oliver looked down at Chanse and got close to her face. "Chanse?" Oliver whispered, "Please wake up." Hailey watched as Oliver spoke to her.  
  
Oliver looked up from Chanse and looked around, since he couldn't see where Hailey was. "Why isn't she waking up?" Oliver gasped.  
  
"I guess the curse knocks her out so she's not in pain before," Hailey whispered.  
  
"Well what can we do?"  
  
"The cure."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Hailey flew over to Oliver, "For he to kiss or be kissed by her one true love."  
  
Oliver looked back at Chanse and let out a quivering sigh. "What if I'm not her true love? What will happen then?"  
  
Hailey laughed, "Who else could it be? You both love each other."  
  
"But she's never said that she loved me," Oliver looked back at Chanse and stared at her. She looked so peaceful just lying on his lap.  
  
Hailey flew over to Oliver, "She never said it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hailey was slightly taken back by it, "Never?"  
  
"No." Oliver could tell where Hailey was by her voice. He looked over at her, and Hailey could tell he was slightly hurt by his eyes. "And I never told her either.  
  
"Trust me Oliver," Hailey placed her hand on his shoulder, "She loves you. I'm her mother, and I know that she doesn't love anyone but you." She seemed to whisper to Oliver. She looked down at her daughter who laid peacefully on Oliver's lap. "And you'll have your time too. I promise."  
  
"Nothing will happen to her if I kiss her and I'm not her true love, right?"  
  
"Just kiss her Oliver." Hailey said starting to get frustrated with Oliver trying to analyze the whole situation.  
  
Oliver cupped his hand to her cheek and leaned down to her. He took in her beauty as she laid there peacefully. He slowly moved closer and closer to her. He closed his eyes as his lip met hers. He applied a slight pressure to her lips and as soon as he pressed his lips to hers to slowly pulled away. He slowly opened his eyes to see that Chanse hadn't seemed to move from how she laid before he had kissed her before.  
  
Oliver stared down at Chanse, "Hailey?" Oliver whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think it worked."  
  
Hailey looked over at Chanse, who hadn't moved, "It has to. The stars said so. They said her true love had to kiss her."  
  
"Maybe I'm not her true love." Oliver said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Who else could it be?" Hailey whispered as she looked away from Chanse and at Oliver.  
  
"Brandon?"  
  
"How could she love Brandon and not you?" Hailey gasped.  
  
"Maybe she was happier. Maybe her hate for what she thought I did made her love him more then she loved me. It could be a lot of reasons why she loves him more or never loved me at all." Oliver sighed in sadness.  
  
"Oliver you can't love someone as much as you love Chanse, without her loving you back. The kind of love you have for her can't be a one-way street. That can't be possible." She whispered as she was trying to comfort him.  
  
"Well obviously it can be, and it is." He sighed.  
  
"I refuse to believe that, Oliver." Hailey protested.  
  
Hailey tried with all her heart to figure out why Chanse wasn't waking up. She refused to believe that all of this was the end. That her daughter wouldn't live on and that her life stop right there in that very moment. That this was all of everything for Chanse.  
  
"I refuse to believe that too." A voice very softly whispered.  
  
Oliver's eyes widened and he looked down at Chanse. His mouth hung slightly open as he stared down at Chanse. Her green eyes softly stared up into Oliver's brown eyes.  
  
Chanse softly smiled up at him and she placed her hand on his chin. She softly pushed Oliver's chin up, "Don't do that." She chuckled.  
  
"C...Chanse?" Oliver softly stuttered as he stared down at Chanse.  
  
"Who were you expecting? Merlin?" Chanse smiled.  
  
Hailey looked over Chanse and gasped, 'She's alright.' She thought as she smiled with tears of joy began to form in her eyes.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Oliver whispered.  
  
"Have a little more faith in me. You know that I like to keep everyone on their toes because of me."  
  
Oliver let out a small laugh and nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Well no point in being so sad..." Chanse smiled as she started to stand up.  
  
Oliver quickly stood up and helped Chanse to her feet. "I'm not acting like this out of sadness. It's out of joy...I mean, you almost died."  
  
The moonlight lit up behind Oliver's head, and lit Chanse's face. "But I didn't."  
  
'She looks like an angel.' Oliver thought as he looked at Chanse.  
  
"What?" Chanse smiled.  
  
Oliver laughed and shook his head, "I just feel like any minute now I'm going to wake up from this and find that it was all just a dream. That you died. That you never woke up," Oliver took a deep breath in, "That I never met you."  
  
"Well, you can feel this, right?" Chanse placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about." She softly smiled.  
  
"What do you mean, I have nothing to worry about?"  
  
"You can see me. You can feel me. And you know that I love you...What more proof do you need?"  
  
"None." Oliver whispered.  
  
"Told you." Chanse laughed.  
  
Oliver looked pasted Chanse at the grandfather clock. "Look Chanse." Oliver nodded his head; gesturing to the grandfather clock.  
  
Chanse turned around and looked at the clock, "What about it?" She looked back at Oliver, in confusion.  
  
"There's still time to graduate." Oliver grabbed Chanse's hand.  
  
Chanse stared at the clock, "There is."  
  
"Come on." Oliver took off running towards the Portkey.  
  
Chanse followed behind him, laughing, and when they got to the Portkey Chanse slipped her hand out of Oliver's.  
  
"Chanse?" Oliver questioned.  
  
"I'll be down in a second," Chanse looked over at Oliver, who was looking at Chanse a little worried. "Don't worry...I'm alright now, and I wouldn't miss graduation for anything. Trust me."  
  
Oliver nodded his head and touched the Portkey. In a flash a heat he disappeared; leaving Chanse alone in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Chanse turned around and looked out into dark, open Astronomy Tower and into the starry night sky.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Chanse walked into the middle of the room, "Mom? I know you're there. You've been here the whole time."  
  
Hailey flew into Chanse's view and softly smiled. "I'm right here."  
  
Chanse walked over to her mother. "I knew you were here."  
  
"I'll always be here. You just might always see me and hear me...but you'll always be able to feel me around you. If not in spirit, but in your heart."  
  
Chanse nodded her head, "Alright."  
  
Hailey started to fly up into the sky, "I have to go now, and you have to graduated." She smiled.  
  
Chanse watched as she raised into the air, "Um...mom?" She whispered.  
  
Hailey stopped and looked down at Chanse, "Yes dear?"  
  
Chanse looked up at her mom, "I just wanted to say..."  
  
You don't have to," Hailey blew Chanse and kiss and disappeared into the night sky.  
  
Chanse smiled up at where her mother once floated. "Thank you."  
  
Chanse smiled and slowly turned around and walked back over to the Portkey. She looked over at the grandfather clock; eleven fifty-five.  
  
'Five minutes.' Chanse thought as she touched the Portkey and in a flash of heat she disappeared.  
  
When Chanse appeared down on the ground Oliver was already waiting for her.  
  
"Ready?" Chanse smiled as she walked over to Oliver.  
  
Oliver took Chanse's hand in his and began to walk towards the Great Hall. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up." Oliver chuckled.  
  
"I told you I would, didn't I?"  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
Then you had nothing to worry about. I always keep my word."  
  
"Alright, but we both said we'd be at graduation..."  
  
Then let's get going." Chanse laughed as she took off running, with Oliver running behind her, towards the Great Hall.  
  
They ran through the courtyard, up the front stairs, to the platform before the large wooden Great Hall doors. Chanse stopped outside of it and looked at Oliver, "You ready?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
Chanse put her hands on her hips, "I asked you first."  
  
"But are you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then I'm ready."  
  
Chanse smiled and nodded. "Then let's go."  
  
Oliver nodded and placed his hands on the wooden doors. Chanse followed Oliver's lead and placed her hands on the wooden doors too. They both leaned forward and pushed the door open.  
  
They both quickly sat down on the Gryffindor bench and looked up at Dumbledore, who was in the middle of his graduation speech, and they pretended like nothing had happened.  
  
"So nice of you two to make it." Dumbledore said, making his eyes twinkle like usual.  
  
Chanse looked out of the corners of her eyes at everyone who was whispering, and then she looked up at Dumbledore and smirked. "I wouldn't miss this for the whole world." She looked over at Cho and winked at her.  
  
"Now students," Dumbledore said a little louder then his normal tone, but still in his warm tone of voice. "I want to congratulate this year, because they've gone through so much this year, and held together as a class very well.even the Slytherins." A group of Slytherins at the Slytherin table snickered. "I know that if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have never believed it, but since I did, I know that since you all can withstand what you've went through this year, you can withstand anything." Chanse intertwined her fingers with Oliver's and looked over at him. She gave his hand a small squeeze and looked back at Dumbledore. "With that being said, I want to tell all of you that you are officially..." Dumbledore looked over at the grandfather clock and waited for a couple seconds. "Graduated!" Right as Dumbledore said "graduated" the grandfather clock struck midnight.  
  
Everyone stood up and gripped their hats. They tossed them as high as they could into the air and shouted with joy. Everyone's hats fell down in slow motion; do to a spell Dumbledore had put on the hats earlier to make them float in the air for a little bit. People were running around hugging each other, while Dumbledore clapped his hands and house banners rolled down from the ceiling. Multi-colored confetti fell down and showered the now graduated class.  
  
Chanse looked around and smiled, but was stopped when Oliver took a hold of Chanse and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone around them began to hoot, howler, and whistle for them making Chanse begin to laugh. She pulled away from the kiss, laughing.  
  
Cho ran over to Chanse and hugged her. Chanse hugged her back and laughed the whole to. It all felt so surreal to Chanse.  
  
"You know it's sad that it's all over." Angelina sighed as she leaned against Fred.  
  
Chanse let go of Cho and looked over at Angelina. "It's not over," she laughed. "It's actually far from it." She smiled and softly said, "Because it just began." She looked over at Oliver and smirked.  
  
In an instant Oliver pulled Chanse into another kiss and then pulled away. He kept her close to him and whispered, "I've missed you so much, and in missing you it has made me realize that I've never said this to you before, but I should have. Because I known from the first day that I met you, and I wish I could have told you every time I thought it..."  
  
Chanse laughed, "Oliver I'm not going to begin my life with you tripping over your words, so you might as well spit it out."  
  
Oliver chuckled and then looked Chanse dead in her green eyes. "I love you."  
  
Chanse wasn't expecting that, "You what?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Chanse threw her hands in the air, "Ok strike me down now."  
  
"What?" Oliver looked at Chanse in confusion.  
  
"Something bad is supposed to happen, because this is such a fairytale ending" Chanse dropped her hands to her side and sighed.  
  
"Why can't you have a fairytale ending?"  
  
"Because it never works that way."  
  
"You do live in a magical world, so why can't you have a fairytale ending?" Oliver said as he raised his eyebrows, as if offering something.  
  
"I just can't...No one can."  
  
"Why?" Oliver challenged.  
  
"Like I said, it's never worked that way, and it's never supposed to work that way."  
  
"Everyone should be allowed a fairytale ending. The only reason why people don't have fairytale endings is because they somehow pass them up...so are you going to pass your fairytale ending up?"  
  
Chanse looked down at the ground and thought about it. She looked over at her friends who were all looking at her in happiness.  
  
"I don't want to." Chanse whispered.  
  
"Then don't, because no one should have to."  
  
Chanse nodded and looked up at Oliver and smiled. "I'm not going to."  
  
Oliver smiled at Chanse, "Good...because I don't want to pass up mine with you."  
  
Oliver pulled Chanse close to him, in a tight hug, and lifted her off the ground. He spun her around, making Chanse laughed with excitement.  
  
Their adventure at Hogwarts was over, but their adventure in the Wizardry World had just begun. 


End file.
